Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness
by Alexis Lewis
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! 4º ano. Por meio de um acidente, Harry começa a interagir com a Horcrux de Voldemort. Ele começa a mudar lentamente. Ele se tornando mais forte e cresce mais ciente dos eventos sinistros que têm perpetuado toda a sua vida desde que tinha um ano de idade. Dark! Harry. Eventualmente SLASH LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fanfic foi traduzida, e não me pertence. Harry Potter não me pertence.**

 **Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness**

Harry estava sozinho. Ele nunca se sentiu tão perdido e sozinho em sua vida. Mesmo quando estava nos Dursley, quando era criança, ele não havia se sentindo sozinho como agora. Ao menos, antes, tudo o que ele havia conhecido era a solidão. Ele nunca havia tido nada para comparar. Agora, ele havia conhecido a amizade e sabia o que era ter amigos e confidentes… Aqueles com quem pudesse confiar. Ter tudo isso arrancado dele… De uma forma tão súbita e dolorosa… Fazia com que ser imerso no abismo da se tornasse ainda mil vezes mais esmagador, quase como se estivesse destroçando seu corpo.

Era apenas três de novembro, mas seus problemas já havia dado início em trinta e um de outubro. Ele já havia aceitado que coisas **sempre** aconteciam no Dias da Bruxas. Então, logicamente, ele deveria ser o mais cauteloso possível. A experiência havia ensinado que Harry deveria temer esse dia mais do que todos, mas ele jamais havia previsto o que realmente aconteceu nesse dia. Dessa vez, havia acontecido uma coisa que ele não poderia realmente imaginar.

Ele estava em seu quarto ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts e as coisas tinham começado bem o suficiente. O ataque dos Comensais da Morte na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que aconteceu algumas semanas antes do início do ano, o que havia sido uma experiência bastante desagradável. Depois haviam os sonhos… Ou melhor, os pesadelos que Harry andava tendo, mas até o momento, a escola havia sido incrível! Até mesmo o professor de Defesa havia sido o mais brilhante desde Remus. Louco, era verdade. Mas mesmo assim ele era brilhante.

Dessa forma, quando o nome de Harry havia sido expelido para fora do Cálice de Fogo, fazendo dele um dos campeões Tribruxo, ele havia sido recebido por um silêncio ceifador.

A escola inteira estava convencida de que Harry havia encontrado um meio de enganar o Cálice de Fogo. Que ele havia sido capaz de ultrapassar a Linha Etária que Dumbledore havia criado ao redor do Cálice e colocado seu nome nele. Mais do que isso, sua 'fraude', de alguma forma havia estragado tanto as coisas que agora havia dois campeões para representar Hogwarts, ao invés de haver apenas um.

No dia após os campeões terem sido escolhidos, uma repórter do Profeta Diário chamada Rita Skeeter havia vindo para entrevistar os quatro. O artigo que ela havia produzido havia sido como uma bomba nuclear de horror e constrangimento em sua vida. Era um monte de lixo e fofocas idiotas, é claro, mas isso não havia impedindo as pessoas de acreditar no que havia sido escrito por Skeeter.

A escola inteira estava contra ele. Ele era um pirralho em busca de atenção, enganador, mentiroso, que ainda chorava a morte de seus pais durante a noite, e tinha sérios problemas de estabilidade mental. Porém, tudo isso estaria – provavelmente – dentro de sua capacidade para ele ser capaz de suportar, caso ele não houvesse sido abandonado pelas duas únicas pessoas na qual ele havia pensado que podia depositar sua confiança. Pessoas que ele sempre pensou que jamais duvidariam dele.

Rony estava com raiva. Ele não havia acreditado em Harry, nem mesmo por um momento, quando este havia dito que não colocara seu nome no Cálice. Ele estava convencido de que Harry havia encontrado um meio de passar pela Linha Etária, sem se importar em compartilhar essa informação com ele. Isso porque Harry não queria que a competição aumentasse. Que ele não queria dar a chance de Rony roubar sua glória, quando seu nome saísse do Cálice.

O idiota era tão desejoso da fama que Harry possuía, que ele era cego para verdade. O fato de que ele poderia, honestamente, acreditar que Harry iria querer alguma coisa com a "glória eterna" o machucou. Isso mostrava que Rony não o conhecia realmente.

E então, se isso já não fosse o suficiente, houve Hermione. Mesmo ela não acreditava nele. Ela estava zangada por ele sempre estar se metendo em situações de risco. Ela estava com raiva que ele havia estrago um importante evento de confraternização entre as escalas, fazendo com que houvessem quatro campeões ao invés dos três que deveriam haver. Ela estava enfurecida por ele ser imprudente e não respeitar as regras. Sua raiva era tanta, que ela nem mesmo havia parado para pensar que ele, simplesmente, _não_ havia feito aquilo!

Era sábado e ele estava se escondendo em seu dormitório. Todos os seus colegas haviam ido para o Grande Salão para o desjejum. Nenhum deles se preocupou em 'acordá-lo', já que ninguém falava com ele. Não que ele queria ir para o Grande Salão comer, de qualquer maneira. Ele estava enojado dos olhares e sussurros, e as zombarias dos alunos de Slytherin.

Ele se deitou em sua cama, enterrando-se profundamente dentro das cobertas vermelhas, escondido sobre as pesadas cortinas que rodeavam sua cama de dossel. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou limpar sua mente de toda a dor e solidão que sentia. A sensação de abandono total preenchendo seu corpo… Ele apertou a mandíbula com força demasiada. A respiração afiada, enquanto tentava empurrar todo aquele sentimento para longe. Afastar tudo aquilo. Desligar-se de cada sentimento. Desligar-se de tudo.

 _Nada_.

Sua respiração diminuiu e foi se tornando mais calma… Mais profunda. Afundou-se em sua mente de uma forma que ele não havia feito durante anos. Ele costumava fazer isso quando estava trancado no armário, tentando não chorar por causa de algo especialmente ruim que seus parentes haviam lhe dito, ou feito. No entanto, ele havia parado de fazer isso em algum momento de sua vida.

Conforme ele mergulhava mais e mais fundo em sua mente, lentamente ele começava a reconhecer o lugar. Fazia _tanto tempo_ desde que ele havia feito isso. Ele havia esquecido totalmente daquele lugar. O espaço era amplo e sem uma forma exata. Uma grande extensão branca que possuía um plano ambíguo como chão, paredes brancas rodeavam o grande espaço vazio. Na verdade, ele havia se esquecido que ela se encontrava ali. Em um canto distante, notou uma mancha fria e escura que ele não tinha prestado atenção antes. Ele analisou a mancha escura curiosamente por um momento. Suas memorias sobre ele eram nebulosas e haviam desaparecido com o tempo. Fazia _tanto tempo_ desde que ele havia se escondido naquele lugar. Para ser honesto, muitas vezes ele havia pensado que apenas havia imaginado tudo aquilo.

No entanto, como ele havia pensado sobre esse pequeno ponto escuro isolado em sua mente, ele percebeu que isso _sempre_ havia estado ali. Ele sempre havia estado com ele, mas Harry tinha perdido completamente a consciência dele durante muitos e muitos anos. Lembrou-se de alguma memoria perdida, há muito tempo, quando ele havia tido medo desse lugar escuro e frio dentro de sua mente. Que havia alguma… Razão pela qual ele deveria ter medo. Em sua ingenuidade juvenil, ele havia pensado que era algo horrível que precisava ser evitado e escondido, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar porquê.

Ele sabia que, em algum momento, a muito tempo atrás, ele havia começado a se afastar. Ele havia mantido separado por uma grande força de vontade. Quase como se ele houvesse construído alguma barreira mental grande, envolta dele para mantê-lo longe de si. Para que ficasse separado daquele ponto escuro e assustador que havia em sua mente.

Agora que Harry estava realmente prestando atenção nele, percebeu que ele ainda estava fazendo isso. Era como uma espécie de mecanismo de defesa automática. Só estava _lá_. Ele só fazia _isso_. Ele estavam _sempre_ fazendo isso. Em torno do ponto escuro e nebuloso havia uma barreira invisível, e ele podia sentir uma grande quantidade de poder mágico estava sendo usada para mantê-la contida. Por um momento, Harry se perguntou o quanto de sua energia havia sido dedicada, para manter constantemente essa pequena coisa isolada durante todo aquele tempo.

Ele examinou o ponto escuro, com um olhar especulativo agora. Querendo saber se realmente havia alguma razão realmente boa para ele temê-lo, ou se valia a pena gastar tanta energia para continuar com a barreira. Parecia um tanto inocente para ele agora.

Sua primeira experiência em se aproximar do ponto escuro, era comparáveis a cutuca-lo com uma vara longa. Enviando estímulos mentais para ele. Gestos rápidos e curtos. Curioso para observar qualquer tipo de resposta. Não obteve nenhuma.

Ele continuou a examinar e, mentalmente, 'abordar' a escuridão por algum tempo. Encontrou-se mais e mais perto, até onde ele lhe permitiu chegar. O mais estranho, era que não era realmente _frio_. Era quente. E… Harry arriscava dizer, _confortável_. Era quase como se fosse uma presença estranha, no entanto, não era uma presença que ele sentia qualquer tipo de vontade de expulsar.

Harry se inclinou mais contra a presença escura, sentindo-se quente e confortável. Em sua paisagem mental, ele imaginou-se de pé na grande sala branca, e a mancha escura era nebulosa e embaçada, mas ainda assim substancial. Existente, ele ergueu a mão em direção ao ponto escuro, hesitante, ele começou a acariciá-la… Harry _gostou_ do que sentiu. Não era apenas uma suavidade contra sua 'mão', mas um arrepio que percorria todo o seu corpo. Um formigamento vertiginoso que o fez sorrir… Seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde os eventos no Halloween.

A barreira ainda estava ativa, encarcerando a mancha escura em seu próprio canto, mas Harry decidiu desfazê-la. O ponto escuro não parecia ser realmente uma ameaça. Ele não tinha mais o que temer a muito tempo, e ele não via nenhuma razão para usar sua magia apenas para manter o ponto escuro isolado.

Ele encerrou a batalha constante que sua magia havia travado contra a mancha escura nos últimos anos, sentindo como se um _enorme_ peso fosse retirado repentinamente de seus ombros. Harry engasgou com a diferença enorme que ele sentiu, quase que instantaneamente. Ele não conseguia acreditar o quanto de sua magia estava sendo direcionada para aquilo! Havia sido loucura!

Ele se perguntou se era por isso que ele sempre havia tido resultados tão patéticos nas aulas, durante os últimos três anos. Teria sua habilidade mágica sido reduzida por causa dessa batalha em seu subconsciente?

Harry voltou a concentrar-se no ponto escuro novamente, agora observando-o como ele reagia a liberdade repentina. Na verdade, não parecia ter feito grandes mudanças. Ele ainda estava lá. Harry ainda sentia que era… _Agradável_ tocá-lo. Não havia aumentado ou me movimentado, ou até mesmo o atacado de alguma forma. Ele apenas ficou ali, sentado em sua mente, sentado incrivelmente inofensivo. Harry se perguntou por que, em nome de Merlin, ele havia tido medo daquilo em primeiro lugar. Ele percebeu que, provavelmente, era algo infantil que não tinha importância real. Ele havia construído essa barreira em seu subconsciente por meio de magia acidental e a havia mantido instintivamente.

Era inacreditável que uma magia acidental, que ele havia feito quando tinha quatro ou cinco anos, poderia ter sido mantida durante todos aqueles anos. Era quase detestável.

Ele finalmente emergiu do interior de sua mente, deixando que um suspiro profundo escapasse de seus lábios, aceitando que ele precisava sair da cama. Mesmo que ele evitasse as refeições com o resto da escola, ele ainda possuía lições de casa que precisavam ser feitas e isso era algo que ele não podia mais ignorar.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Foi… _Incrível_. Sua mente estava tão _clara_. Sua magia era tão fácil de controlar e manipular. Podia sentá-la girando em torno dele, fluindo e refluindo como poderosas ondas, batendo sobre a magia que se encontrava enraizada no castelo. Ele nunca havia se sentindo tão em sintonia com sua magia antes.

Ele nunca havia percebido quanto de sua magia e seu subconsciente haviam dedicado na tarefa de lutar contra o pequeno ponto escuro, até que ele havia decidido parar de lutar. Agora a magia estava perfeitamente certa em suas mãos, respondendo tão rápido e com tanta facilidade. Sua mente era muito mais clara agora. Ele apenas _entendia_ o que estava escrito no livros e o que os professorem diziam. Agora, tudo fazia tanto _sentido_ , e ele ficou pasmo que ele simplesmente não havia conseguido antes.

Era tão _óbvio_! Como ele poderia ter passado tanto tempo sem ser capaz de ver a verdade? Sem entender o que estava fazendo?

A teoria da magia sempre havia sido muito além do seu alcance. Ele era capaz de fazer executar os feitiços se praticasse bastante, mas ele nunca havia entendido com ou porquê das magias. Mas agora ele era capaz. Ele podia _ver_ a magia. Ele _sentia_ como ela trabalhava ao redor e através dele. Sua magia trabalhava de uma forma tão fácil, fazendo com que ele sentisse uma emoção de controle que era emocionante.

A última semana de aulas havia sido uma das experiências tão inacreditável, que ele havia conseguido superar a zombaria e os olhares furiosos que o seguia aonde quer que fosse.

Cada noite, antes de se deixar ser carregado pelo sono, ele regulamentava sua respiração e se deixava sua consciência deslizar até aquele lugar profundo em sua mente, para que ele pudesse examinar a mancha escura um pouco mais. Ele queria manter sobre controle qualquer tipo de reação, mas até o momento _nada_ havia acontecido. Ele continuava no mesmo lugar e na mesma forma, descansando no fundo de sua mente.

Por que diabos ele tinha perdido tanta energia e concentração mental, por _tanto tempo_ , na luta contra aquele pequeno ponto escuro em sua mente!

Harry desejou ser capaz de se lembrar do que poderia ter acontecido, para fazer com que o seu eu mais jovem ficasse com tanto medo daquilo.

Ele, gradualmente, começou a se aproximar mais e mais do ponto escuro. As aulas e os momentos em que ficava estudando haviam se provado uma grande distração, mas ele ainda se sentia terrivelmente só. Ter seus dois melhores amigos evitando-o totalmente ainda machucava horrivelmente, mas quando ele se deixava levar e se aproximava do ponto escuro, toda a horrível dor desaparecia. A mancha escura havia preenchido um lugar vazio, com seu calor estranho que o fazia deixar escapar pequenos suspiros de contentamento.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Mais alguns dias se passaram. Hagrid havia lhe levado para a Floresta Proibida – quando estava escondido sob sua capa de invisibilidade – e lhe mostrado os _dragões_. Madame Maxime havia estado lá também, e em seu caminho de volta para o castelo, Harry havia se deparado com Igor Karkaroff, por isso não havia dúvida de que tanto Krum, como Delacour saberiam sobre a existência dos dragões.

Harry duvidava que alguém havia se preocupado em avisar Cedric sobre isso.

Naquela noite, depois de ver os dragões em primeira mão, Harry havia tido uma conversa com Sírius. Seu padrinho havia lhe avisado que Karkaroff havia sido um Comensal da Morte. Ele também disse a Harry que ele suspeitava de quem havia colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, provavelmente, tinha esperanças de vê-lo morto.

Pessoas _morrem_ nesse torneio. Havia uma razão para que apenas feiticeiros maiores de idade haviam sido autorizados a competir. Harry, que havia apenas iniciado seu quarto ano, era totalmente despreparado para as tarefas que ele teria de enfrentar. Ele simplesmente não havia estudado magia o suficiente. Quando comparado aos seus companheiros campeões, ele não passava de um bebê segurando uma varinha.

Nesse ponto, Harry ainda estava completamente horrorizado com a perspectiva de ter de enfrentar um _dragão_. Sírius havia dito que ele sabia uma maneira de lidar com um, mas havia sido interrompido quando Harry havia escutado alguém descendo para a Sala Comum. Eles tiveram de terminar a conversa mais cedo e Harry sentiu-se incrivelmente desapontado com isso.

Sua decepção transformou-se em raiva amarga, quando ele descobriu que a pessoa que havia interrompido sua conversa, havia sido ninguém menos do que Rony. _O ciumento, idiota, traidor que outrora dizia-se ser seu melhor amigo_.

 _Ele é apenas um cachorro miserável em busca de atenção e glória_.

 _Tudo o que ele queria, era aquecer-se a luz do "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu". Uma vez que ele percebeu que estava apenas vivendo na minha sombra, ele ficou com raiva e se virou contra mim_.

Uma pequena voz dentro da cabeça de Harry observou com amargura.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry passou todo e qualquer momento livre que ele poderia ter na biblioteca, pesquisando sobre dragões. Quanto mais ele lia sobre eles, mais ele percebia o quão terrivelmente perigosos eles eram. Normalmente, era precisado de enormes equipes de feiticeiros para dominar e subjugar essas criaturas. Certa de vinte feiticeiros lançando, simultaneamente, uma poderosa sequência de feitiços estuporantes, para derrubar um único dragão.

Ele colocou o livro que estava lendo para baixo em sua mesa de cabeceira, deitando-se sobre as cobertas e suspirando profundamente. Já era tarde – provavelmente em algum momento depois da meia-noite – e todos os seus colegas de quarto estavam dormindo. Ele estava estressado e estava a um passo de começar a surtar. Faltava apenas uma semana para a tarefa e ele ainda não tinha ideia do que ele iria fazer!

Ele deitou-se sobre o travesseiro, fechando os olhos, escapando para a sua paisagem mental. Ele descobriu que passar um tempo perto da mancha escura acalmava seus nervos desgastados de uma forma bastante agradável. Ele _gostava_ de estar perto dele. Gostava de esfregar os 'dedos' ao longo de sua superfície. Ele até começou a deitar-se sobre a mancha escura. Inclinando-se para ele como uma almofada gigante. O calor que o envolvia era maravilhoso. Era como se cada nervo saturado e desgastado de seu corpo, começassem a relaxar e ser massageados. Ele podia pensar mais claramente depois de estar dentro de sua paisagem mental, ele sentia-se fortalecido e magicamente rejuvenescido após passar um tempo naquela estreita proximidade com o ponto escuro.

Harry escapou novamente, só então, indo diretamente para ele e acomodando-se ao seu lado. Sentiu o calor envolvendo-o. Harry deixou um suspiro feliz escapar, ele precisava da sensação de que havia alguém lá para ele. Harry não era capaz de explicar, mas quando ele estava com esse pequeno ponto escuro em sua mente, sentia-se como se aquele ponto fosse outra pessoa. Como se ele não estivesse sozinho.

Um novo suspiro escapou de seus lábio e, mesmo sem decidir o que fazer, ele começou a falar. Divagava e falava sobre o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Sobre o estresse e a preocupação que o afogava, devido a periculosidade da tarefa que se aproximava mais e mais.

Ele nunca havia realmente feito isso antes. Conversar com… _Ele mesmo_ , de verdade. Enquanto pensava sobre o que estava fazendo, ele sabia, racionalmente, que era algo incrivelmente louco de se fazer. Ele só… Ele queria alguém para conversar e, mesmo que ele soubesse que era loucura, ele realmente sentia-se bem com a pequena escuridão em sua paisagem mental. Era como se fosse uma pessoa separada dele mesmo.

Depois do que pareceu ser muito tempo, e uma longa sessão de falatório, Harry ficou em silêncio, sendo finalmente capaz de relaxar diante da presença reconfortante. De alguma forma estranha, ele sentia-se limpo. Era bom desabafar. Colocar tudo para fora. Finalmente, ser capaz de dizer a _alguém_ , mesmo esse alguém fosse ele mesmo.

Foi quando a presença negra pareceu… _mudar_. Era uma mudança pequena e insignificante, mas Harry estava bem ciente e foi capaz de notar a mudança no instante que ela ocorreu.

Ele endureceu e todos seus sentidos entraram em alerta, enquanto observava mentalmente para qualquer e todas as alterações.

A mancha escura não mudou de 'forma' ou 'tamanho', mas a presença parecia… _Abraçar_ Harry. Isso tudo foi mental e, qualquer manifestação física, foi puramente imaginado por Harry. Muito daquilo não tinha qualquer tido de manifestação física… Era tudo mais parecido com… Uma impressão e um sentimento. Mas se Harry fosse escolher uma palavra para descrever o que havia mudado, ele diria que a presença havia acabado de puxá-lo para um _abraço_.

Lentamente, ele relaxou imerso na sensação calmamente. O abraço continuou e ele calmou-se de maneiras que não havia como serem descritas. Harry nunca gostou de ser tocado. Ele não estava acostumado ao contato físico. O único contato que ele já havia recebido dos Dursley, havia sido doloroso ou apenas fundamentalmente negativo. Ele nunca tinha sido segurado ou abraço antes de vir para Hogwarts. Sendo assim, mesmo quando alguém tentou fazer contato físico com ele agora, ele sempre evitava. Ele não sabia como reagir, então ele apenas fugia.

Mas isso era diferente.

Ele não sentia nenhum desejo de se afastar. Nenhum desconforto ou incerteza. Ele não se sentia estranho. Não houve constrangimento, ou vontade de ficar longe e voltar para sua zona de conforto. _Esta era_ sua zona de conforto.

Um longo suspiro escapou, lentamente, ele sentia a montanha de tensão derreter. A presença envolveu-o mais apertado e foi como se estivesse embrulhando-o inteiramente e segurando-o perto. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão aceito em toda a sua vida. Ele adorou. Ele quis que aquilo nunca mais acabasse.

Ele queria abraçar a presença em retorno, e ele descobriu que era possível. Harry e a presença escura se abraçaram por um longo tempo, enquanto sua mente era embalada lentamente para a inconsciência, até que deslizou totalmente para o sono.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou com o que só poderia ser descrito como uma epifania. Harry agora _sabia_ exatamente como lidar com o dragão. Não era apenas um simples 'feitiço', como ele sabia que não era a mesma coisa que Sírius estava pensando – e ele duvidava que Sírius fosse pensar que Harry poderia planejar fazer. No entanto, mesmo que isso não tivesse nada a ver com o que seu padrinho havia tentado sugerir, ele sabia que essa sua resposta era, provavelmente, a melhor de qualquer maneira. Ele estava absolutamente _certo_ que ele iria conseguir.

Primeiro, ele precisava ter certeza de que o dragão que ele enfrentaria seriam o Meteoro Chinês, ou Verde Galês. Ele sabia que iria funcionar muito melhor nessas duas espécies, do que seria contra o Rabo-Córneo ou o Focinho-Curto. O Meteoro Chinês seria o mais fácil. Ele queria _ouvir_. Sendo um Leão Dragão Oriental, seria capaz de compreender melhor. O truque agora é ter certeza de que ele conseguiria.

Harry estava tão consumido com o seu planejamento para a tarefa, que foi quase um dia inteiro depois, quando ele começava a se preocupar de onde essa súbita inspiração havia vindo.

Tinha lido tantos textos sobre dragões ao longo dos últimos dia, que os conhecimentos e os livros estavam malditamente juntos. Disse a si mesmo que ele deveria ter lido em algum lugar no meio de todos aqueles livros, mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais ele tinha certeza de que ele _não tinha_.

De fato, como ele continuou sua busca agora, ele percebeu que não poderia encontrar uma única referência, que dissesse que um… _Parseltongue_ seria capaz de se comunicar com um dragão.

De onde havia surgido essa ideia?

Foi apenas um sonho idiota, e ele estava baseando todos os seus planos em algo que não daria certo?

Mas ele estava absolutamente _certo_ de que daria. Ele apenas estava. Então ele pressionou pela parede de incerteza e reorientou-se para a sua tarefa atual.

Seu trabalho foi facilitado quando ele viu Ludo Bagman no jardim próximo a floresta naquela tarde. Ele rapidamente correu atrás do homem e conseguiu um encontrar um lugar silencioso para conversarem. Uma voz na parte detrás da cabeça de Harry lhe disse que ele estava, provavelmente, 'trapaceando', mas uma voz supreendentemente mais alta insistiu que sua prioridade era sobreviver, não ganhar. Ele não se _importava_ com o que precisaria fazer. Ele só queria terminar aquele ano vivo.

Ele perguntou a Bagman como seria formada a escolha para a próxima tarefa, que se houvesse várias coisas para escolher, qual método seria utilizado para que cada uma dessas coisas fossem atribuídas aos campeões. Bagman rapidamente percebeu o que Harry estava fazendo e, graças a suas dívidas de jogo que seriam pagas caso Harry vencesse, ele lhe contou tudo de bom grado.

Harry descobriu que tudo seria feito em base de um sorteio, onde cada um dos campeões iria retirar uma versão miniaturizada dos dragões de um saco e, seria a versão real que eles teriam de enfrentar.

Ele também descobriu que, como ele era o mais jovem dos quatro campeões, ele teria seria o último a escolher. Isso complicou muito seus esforços. Ele não estava disposto a confiar na sorte durante o sorteio, quando suas chances eram apenas de uma para quatro. Ele precisava do Meteoro Chinês e não poderia acreditar que a sorte seria sua aliada naquele momento.

Naquela noite, quando ele entrou em sua paisagem mental e contou seus problemas e suas preocupações para o ponto escuro, enquanto relaxava de volta para o quente e reconfortante abraço. Quase podia jurar que a presença estava respondendo a ele de vez em quando. Não havia palavras ou sons, mas havia a nítida impressão de _sentimentos_. Foi como se seus males fossem afastados. Ele gostava daquela sensação. Era como uma mãe, segurando e balançando uma criança quando ela estava com medo e sozinha. E, no entanto, também era como um bom amigo. Ou um companheiro que entende você melhor do que ninguém jamais poderia. Aquele que você pode realmente confiar que estará sempre lá para você.

Harry não poderia explicar porque ele se sentia de tal jeito. Nada disso poderia realmente ser colocado em palavras. Apesar da falta de lógica, ele não tinha vontade de lutar contra isso. Sentiu-se melhor do que ele já tinha se sentido antes. Sua magia era mais forte, ele se sentiu-a mais à vontade com ele mesmo, de uma forma que ele jamais havia sentido durante toda a sua vida.

A presença segurou-o e acalmou seus nervos em frangalhos. Ela ouviu suas preocupações e, adicionando as pequenas vibração que sentia aqui e ali, fez com que Harry se tornasse completamente convencido que que o ponto escuro era capaz de lhe escutar. Se isso fazia algum sentido… Harry sabia que não.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com um sorriso largo decorando seu rosto. O sorriso espalhava-se por seu rosto e ele chegou a se sentir um idiota por isso. Havia aquela forte vontade de rir… Ou talvez carcarejar. Mas um momento depois, ele conteve essa vontade e franziu a tenta ligeiramente, enquanto deixava sua mente realmente analisar o que estava planejando agora.

A um certo nível, ele sabia que não era certo. Que era… Injusto, ou algo igualmente ridículo. Razões estupidas para colocar a vida em risco, honestamente. Ele empurrou esse pensamento para longe, lembrando-se que não era realmente injusto. Nenhum dos outros campeões seriam beneficiados, caso terminassem com o Meteoro Chinês. Harry era o unido capaz de falar a língua das serpentes, ou seja, era o único que realmente teria algum benefício em enfrentar o Meteoro Chinês.

Na verdade, o Meteoro Chinês era um dos mais perigosos do grupo. O Rabo-Córneo seria perigoso também, no sentido físico. Ele era cheio de espinhos mortais. O Meteoro Chinês é o que possui o maior alcance do "hálito de fogo", sem mencionar que possuía um variação realmente assustadora, fazia lembrar um spray de líquido de fogo fundido.

Se ele fizesse certo e os outros competidores _não_ pegassem o Meteoro, ele estava realmente fazendo um favor a todos. Realmente.

Após o almoço naquele dia, Harry seguiu Cedric Rigor para fora do Grande Salão. O adolescente popular da Hufflepuff foi rapidamente cercado por outros alunos – alunos que usavam a insígnia Potter Fede –, mas Harry se forçou para ignorar aquilo e se aproximou do mais velho.

\- Potter? O que quer? – Cedric perguntou, lançando vários de seus amigos se calassem.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. É importante.

Cedric lhe deu um olhar desconfiado, hesitante, mas finalmente concordou com a cabeça. Ele disse aos amigos que ele estaria de volta em um minuto e seguiu Harry até uma sala vazia. Harry respirou fundo, ainda não tendo certeza se ele poderia realmente conseguir. Havia uma guerra sendo travada em seu mente, sobre a moralidade do que estava planejando fazer e, ainda assim, estranhamente, a parte dele que estava lutando contra, porque ele sabia que era "errado" foi surpreendentemente mais fraca. Era como se ele estivesse lutando contra aquilo, apenas porque ele sentia que _deveria_ estar lutando, ao invés de fazê-lo porque realmente acreditava que aquilo era _errado_.

Harry virou-se para enfrentar o Hufflepuff mais velho, colocando uma máscara nervosa bastante convincente. Seu nervosismo era real, no entanto, ele deixou-o quase no mesmo instante em que ele decidiu realmente fazê-lo, sendo substituído por uma onda de alegria que enchia a boca do estomago. Ele estava quase _animado_ para ver se ele poderia realmente fazer isso. Se ele realmente era capaz.

\- Cedric, eu queria avisá-lo.

O menino mais velho estreitou os olhos e a suspeita estava de volta com força total.

\- Eu sei o que é a primeira tarefa – disse Harry, dando ao outro rapaz um aceno determinado e olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ele sentiu o turbilhão de magia ao seu redor. Ela inclinou-se a sua vontade sem qualquer esforço. Ele nem sequer precisou dizer nenhuma palavra! Não que ele tivesse alguma ideia mais explicita do que permitiria uma pessoa de ler a mente de alguém, de qualquer maneira. Ele estava fazendo isso apenas instintivamente. Ele realmente não sabia porque ele era capaz, mas ele _sabia_ que ele poderia fazer. E foi tão fácil! Inferno, ele nem ao menos estava segurando sua varinha! Ele escorregou na mente do garoto com facilidade e podia sentir os pensamentos e emoções que rodavam em torno dele.

Cedric estava ansioso e animado sobre a perspectiva de obter uma vantagem, mas ele se perguntou por que, em nome de Merlin, Harry estaria dizendo-lhe aquilo.

\- A primeira tarefa são dragões – continuou a falar. O menino mais velho ainda era totalmente alheio à presença de Harry em sua mente. Foi preciso muito esforço da parte de Harry para não sorrir. _Isso é muito fácil_.

\- Dragões! – Cedric quase gritou e sua mente se tornou cheia de imagens de enormes feras escamosas, com presas afiadas, que lançavam poderosas rajadas de fogo.

\- Sim, eles tem quatro. Um Focinho-Curto Sueco, um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, um Verde Gales e um _Meteoro Chinês_ – Como Harry falou a última parte, ele seguiu os pensamentos do mais velho e o cercando com o sentimento mais forte de medo e ódio que pudesse sutilmente reunir dentro da mente de Cedric. Ele encerrou o próprio pensamento com um forte desejo de evitá-lo a todo o custo.

 _Não escolha o Meteoro Chinês_.

A expressão de Cedric só mostrou o horror absoluto diante da ideia de lutar contra um _dragão_ , por um momento antes de conseguir dominar seu rosto em uma comprometida, senão ainda bastante nervosa, mascara. Os pensamentos do Hufflepuff não estavam ordenados e controlados. Ele estava completamente em pânico no interior.

Cedric observou, por uma fração de segundos, que era estranho que ele deveria ser tão aterrorizado com o Meteoro Chinês, mas ele também sabia que os dragões chineses possuíam de fogo fundido ao invés do fogo normal e, percebeu que esse era o provavelmente porquê de seu medo.

\- Por que você está _me_ dizendo isso? – Cedric perguntou de repente, a suspeita de mais cedo voltando a tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

\- Quando os vi, os dragões quero dizer, eu vi Madame Maxime e Karkaroff lá também. Se eles sabem, então seus campeões também sabem. Era injusto que você fosse o único dos quatro de nós a não saber… - Harry falou com um olhar inocente e um simples encolher de ombros. Cedric o olhou surpreso e comentou sobre como mentalmente Harry era ingênuo.

Harry precisou lutar _muito_ contra a vontade de exibir um sorriso maroto.

Ingênuo de fato. Ele riu mentalmente.

Eventualmente, Cedric aceitou o gesto de Harry e lhe agradeceu pela informação. Os dois se separaram e Harry finalmente permitiu que o sorriso dissimulado se espalhasse por seu rosto.

 _Apenas fácil demais_.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

No dia seguinte, Moody havia mandado que Harry ficasse após a aula de Defesa e quase parecia como se o homem estivesse tentando oferecer sutilmente sua ajuda para Harry. Ele chegou ao ponto de lhe dizer _fazer batota_ fazia parte do histórico do Torneio Tribruxo. Esse fato calmou um pouco a consciência de Harry – ao menos a pequena parte que insistia em fingir que ele realmente se importava.

Moody perguntou se Harry possuía algum plano para enfrentar a tarefa facilmente. Ele pareceu realmente surpreso quando Harry afirmou que sim, dizendo isso com uma quantidade surpreendendo de confiança.

Moody olhou-o com curiosidade, mas finalmente concordou com a cabeça e deixou-o ir para a próxima aula.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Encontrar Krum sozinho foi bastante fácil. Ao que parecia, ele passava uma grande parte de seu tempo livre na biblioteca. O truque era falar com ele antes de seu "fã-clube" chegar.

Harry havia facilmente notado um padrão entre o momento em que o aluno de Durmstrang aparecia na biblioteca, já que o próprio Harry havia começado a passar um bom tempo naquele lugar, e foi lá que ele o esperou na tarde seguinte. Ele encurralou Krum quase que instantaneamente, porque ele sabia que não tinha tempo a perder. Convocou a magia ao seu redor, vagamente agarrando sua varinha na mão e colocando-se na mente de Krum.

O estudante de Durmstrang foi imediatamente cauteloso e sua mente estava _cheia_ de sujeita. Harry usou basicamente a mesma história que havia usado com Cedric – com algumas modificações necessárias. Ele sabia que Krum já estava ciente sobre os dragões, mas Krum não sabia que Harry estava lá no momento – encoberto sobre seu manto de invisibilidade –, quando Karkaroff estava na floresta. E uma vez que Krum não queria ter seu diretor em apuros, ele fingiu não saber sobre o que seria a primeira tarefa.

Depois de um breve momento na mente do mais velho, Krum finalmente pareceu notar que algo estava… _Estranho_. Ele não sabia o que era, mas ele registrou mentalmente que algo parecia estranho. Harry manteve sua estadia na mente de Krum por pouco tempo, e olhou em volta o menos possível, de modo a não chamar a atenção para a sua presença.

Krum já possuía o desejo de enfrentar o Focinho Curto ou o Verde Galês, então Harry sutilmente empurrou para o Focinho-Curto, acrescentando uma aversão ao Meteoro Chinês. Ele também reduziu a aversão que Krum tinha em relação ao Rabo-Córneo, e acrescentou no pensamento que não seria tão ruim, já que ele possuía o menor alcance de disparo.

Ele deixou o adolescente mais velho e menos esperto, com um sorriso ainda mais presunçoso estampado em seu rosto.

Falar a sós com Fleur Delacour se mostrou uma tarefa absolutamente impossível. Ela estava sempre cercada por uma horda de estudantes franceses risonhas. O grupo lançava punhais de raiva com os olhos a qualquer garoto que tinha coragem de abordá-las. Claro, a maioria dos meninos que se aproximavam da meia-veela, havia feito-o de forma desastrosa, gaguejando incoerências e idiotices hormonais, por isso a irritação das meninas foi claramente justificada.

A tarefa estava a um dia de distância e Harry estava começando a se sentir um pouco desesperado. Ele precisava falar com Fleur. Suas chances na primeira tarefa haviam melhorado drasticamente, mas Fleur ainda iria escolher antes dele, e com a sua sorte, ela iria acabar pegando o Meteoro Chinês.

Ele tinha planos. Ele possuía, pelo menos uma confiança moderada, de que ele ainda poderia sobreviver a tarefa com os outros dragões… Ou, pelo menos, ele realmente esperava que sim… Mas duas chances eram _muito_ , mas muito melhor se ele enfrentasse o maldito Meteoro!

Ele tinha passado todas as manhãs e as noites em sua mente, com a presença escura. Ele lhe ofereceu força e coragem. Sempre que Harry estava se sentindo sem esperança, que ele iria fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Era como se estivesse de alguma forma, dizendo-lhe que ele era forte e poderia fazê-lo, mesmo que não usasse palavras para lhe dizer. Ele podia _sentir_ sua confiança crescendo a cada visita, e todas as manhãs acordava se sentindo melhor e mais confiança do que antes.

Então, naquele manhã, com apenas um dia antes da tarefa, depois de uma hora maravilhosa e revigorante de relaxamento dentro de sua própria mente, ele se levantou da cama com um pulo ansioso, fazendo rapidamente seu caminho para os terrenos. Ele havia visto as meninas de Beauxbatons muitas vezes nesse lugar, e esperava que elas estariam lá, fazendo com que fosse desnecessário percorrer todo o colégio atrás delas.

Ele sorriu largamente ao vê-la sentada no gramado com várias outras meninas de azul. Harry caminhou até o grupo com uma confiança que ele nunca sentiu antes de derrubar a barreira que o separava da presença escura. Ele sempre havia sido tão tímido e inseguro. Ele estava _tão feliz_ que ele não se sentia mais assim. Ele estava tão _fascinado_ com a forma como ele era agora. Que o pequeno, fraco e estupido menino não estava mais ali.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour? – Ele chamou com um sorriso confiante, mas incrivelmente calmo. As meninas sentadas com Fleur olharam para ele com uma mistura de surpresa, ou aborrecimento. Uma varredura rápida nos pensamentos das meninas não ajudou muito, uma vez que eles eram todos pensamentos em francês, mas suas emoções e imagens mentais disse a Harry que elas ficaram chateadas por terem sua sessão de estudo interrompida por um _garoto estupido_. Mas várias delas estavam surpresa com o fato dele conseguir se aproximar de Fleur sem gaguejar e falar um monte de besteiras.

\- Monsieur Potter? – Falou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha curiosa, mas ainda dando-lhe um olhar um pouco hesitante e curioso.

\- Sinto muito por interromper sua sessão de estudo, mas eu tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer. Só vai demorar um pouco. – Disse em um tom de voz doce, educado e um sorriso inocente.

Ela estreitou os olhos e todos as suas companheiras de estudo o encaravam com desconfiança e surpresa, mas Fleur se pôs de pé e se juntou a ele cerca de vinte metros de distância. Harry ficou surpreso ao notar como ele era pouco afetado pela aura veela. Ele facilmente ignorava o efeito da atração da meia-veela. Desejo irracional e o ligeiro aumento dos sentimentos lascivos, era facilmente colocado de lado, quase como se não estivesse ali. Ele podia reconhecer que ela era um menina bonita o suficiente, embora, certamente, nada dramaticamente maior do que qualquer uma das belas garotas de Hogwarts. Mas ele realmente não encontrava-se intensamente atraído por ela em tudo. Ela era apenas uma garota um pouco mais bonita que a média.

Ele já estava exercendo sua magia rodando com facilidade a mente de Fleur, colocando no fundo de sua mente sem qualquer esforço. Ela já sabia sobre os dragões, assim como ele havia suspeitado, embora ela não estivesse familiarizada com as raças específicas de dragões que teriam de enfrentar. Assim como Krum, ela agiu como se ela não tivesse nenhum ideia do que a primeira tarefa envolveria, e ficou bastante surpresa e impressionada com o sendo do que era "certo" e "justo" de Harry. Krum tinha simplesmente pensou que Harry era incrivelmente ingênuo para compartilhar informações, mas Fleur pensou que ele era nobre por fazê-lo.

Ela não tinha noção da presença dele em sua mente, e foi uma tarefa incrivelmente fácil planar uma forte aversão ao Meteoro Chinês em seu subconsciente.

Harry deixou que ela voltasse para suas colegas, olhando para o menino mais novo com um pequeno sorriso curioso. Harry não podia deixar de olhá-la por cima do ombro e dar-lhe um sorriso arrogante. Ela revirou os olhos e voltou para o grupo animado e risonho de meninas.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

A tarefa foi agendada para a tarde do dia seguinte, mas apenas as classes após o almoço haviam sido cancelas, assim Harry sentou-se em sua cadeira na aula de Feitiços naquela manhã em uma névoa impaciente. Uma enorme parte dele só queria acabar logo com aquilo. Ele estava ansioso e impaciente. Outra parte dele ainda estava com medo de que a sua teoria sobre como lidar com a tarefa não iria funcionar e que ele estava indo para ser frito vivo.

Apesar de sua estranha fé inexplicável na parselmagic que ele iria usar, Harry também tinha passado um pouco de seu tempo pesquisando feitiços a prova de fogo e blindagem anti-chamas na biblioteca, apenas como um plano B.

Naquele dia, a classe havia praticado um feitiço convocatório, e Harry tinha conseguido executá-lo com perfeição em sua primeira tentativa e, por tanto, não viu nenhum motivo de continuar a praticá-lo, quando ele já sabia que ele era capaz de fazê-lo. Sentou-se em sua mesa e continuou repassar os feitiços anti-chamas para a prova.

A classe estava tendo óbvios problemas com o feitiço de invocação, o que Harry achou levemente divertido. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que se ele tivesse tentado realizar o feitiços um mês antes, ele provavelmente teria tido dificuldade com ele também. Era realmente incrível como era _enorme_ diferença que fazia, agora que ele não estava lutando contra presença escura.

Hermione continuou atirando olhares de desaprovação para ele, quando sentou-se em silêncio e batendo sua varinha sobre os diversos livros, penas e pergaminhos encadernados que ele puxou de sua bolsa. Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou de volta.

Ela não achava que ele poderia fazê-lo. _Pensei que ele era incompetente_.

Ela não tinha fé em suas habilidades. Pensou que ele, provavelmente, estaria falhando epicamente em todas as suas lições de casa, desde que ela não estava mais ali no último mês _para fazer isso por ele_.

Claro, ela não tinha pensamento essas coisas tão literalmente, mas era evidente a partir da sensação geral e a forma com que seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Ela mascarava um pouco de sua falta de fé nele com preocupação e o desejo de ajudá-lo a melhor, mas a base fundamental da sua opinião sobre ele era clara.

Sua carranca se aprofundou e a raiva se intensificou.

Ela franziu a testa e ficou claro que ela estava confuso, com as emoções que ele exibia por trás de seus olhos esmeraldas brilhantes.

Harry suspirou com irritação leve e voltou seu foco para uma das maçãs que estavam na mesa do professor. Ele apontou a varinha e desejou que a maçã viesse até ele. Harry não se preocupou em dizer o encantamento _accio_. Ele não precisava. A magia vinha a ele com tanta facilidade, que ele realmente acreditava ser um desperdício de energia verbalizar o feitiço.

Flitwick guinchou de excitação, enquanto observava a pequena fruta vermelha voar por toda a sala e ir diretamente para a mão estendida de Harry. Harry olhou para Hermione quando ouviu seu suspiro de choque e deu-lhe um sorriso maroto antes de reorientar-se ao pequeno professor animado.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

O almoço foi suave para ele. Um minúscula e aterrorizada voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça ficava imaginando se essa seria sua última refeição, mas uma voz maior ficava dizendo a si mesmo que ele estava exagerando e que ele só precisava se acalmar e manter o foco e ele iria sobreviver a essa tarefa estupida.

Obrigou-se a comer e evitou olhar para qualquer um dos alunos de Gryffindor sentado ao seu redor, que lhe enviavam vários olhares. Alguns pareciam preocupados com ele. Alguns estavam irritados. Harry não se importava. Eles eram todos burros, tanto quanto ele estava preocupado, todos eles poderiam ir para o inferno. A opinião deles não importava de qualquer maneira.

Por fim, a professor McGonagall aproximou-se dele e levou-o à pelo Grande Hall, para os terrenos da escola, até uma tenda montada para os campeões. Os outros já estavam lá, e todos eles pareciam estar em vários níveis de medo e terror. Fleur parecia pálida e andava de uma lado para o outro. Cedric parecia um pouco verde. Krum estava em pé ao lado da tenda, de costas para tosos eles e os ombros curvados cheios de tensão.

Harry soltou um resmungo impaciente e encostou-se em uma mesa lá.

Parecia que o tempo passava lentamente. Durante a longa espera, eles podiam ouvir todos os estudantes e outros espectadores que chegavam e ruidosamente faziam seu caminho para as arquibancadas.

Rita Skeeter ainda tentou deslizar para dentro da tenda para entrevista-los. Harry olhou para ela com raiva e foi apenas um segundo antes de azará-la, junto com seu fotografo, que Krum gritou para que ela saísse.

Finalmente, os diretores e Ludo Bagman entraram na tenta e os detalhes da tarefa foram descritos a eles.

Aparentemente, os dragões eram todos mães. Harry queria gemer com essa informação. Eles estavam indo para serem jogados em um combate brutal e cruel! Cada dragão tinha um ninho colocado na extremidade do estádio e dentro do ninho havia um ovo de ouro. Os campeões deveria recuperar o ovo de ouro sem serem mortos.

 _Ótimo. Parece fácil_. Harry pensou sarcasticamente.

Assim, a tarefa era passar pelo dragão, não derrotá-lo. Isso, pelo menos, foi um alívio. Harry duvidou que ele pudesse realmente _matar_ o dragão com o preparo que havia tido até então. Apenas passar por ele, não deve ser algo muito difícil.

Os três diretores e Crouch seriam os juízes. Eles deveriam atribuir pontos aos campeões com base em quão rápido eles completariam a tarefa, o nível de proficiência e de feitiços que eles usariam, e vários outros fatores menores, como fazer tudo sem danificar os ovos no ninho.

Harry preocupou-se por um momento, como os diretores pontuariam seu feitiço, desde que ele usaria a língua das cobras, mas empurrou a preocupação para longe. Ele não dava a mínima ideia para a maldita pontuação. Ele estava fazendo aquilo para sobreviver, não para ganhar. Ele não estava interessado na "glória eterna", ou no estupido prémio em dinheiro.

Finalmente Bagman tirou a pequena bolsa que estava se movendo um pouco, como se alho vivo estivesse rastejando dentro dela.

Uma a um, os quatro campeões haviam colocado a mão dentro do saco e retirado um dos objetos. Os objetos, é claro, eram versões miniaturizadas dos dragões. As quatro raças eram fáceis de identificar ao toque, e Harry observou com alegria como Cedric tirou o Focinho-Curto, Fleur o Verde Galês, em seguida, Krum o Rabo-Córneo. Todos haviam evitado o Meteoro, assim como ele queria.

Harry precisou abafar uma risada e colocar uma máscara nervosa, quando ele colocou a mão dentro da bolsa e retirou o magro e sem asas, longo dragão serpentina.

O Meteoro tinha o número três em torno de seu pescoço, então ele iria ser o terceiro. Ele sentou-se na barraca e esperou impacientemente, enquanto Cedric foi o primeiro, seguido de Fleur. Ele podia ouvir os comentário, mas ficou preso dentro da barraca durante os eventos reais. Pelo que ele podia entender a partir os comentários, Cedric tinha transfigurado uma grande rocha em um cão e o uso para distrair o dragão, enquanto ele ia para o ovo. Ele acabou sendo queimado no processo e foi levado para a tenda médica.

Fleur tentou colocar o Verde Galês em uma espécie de transe. O dragão não foi completamente subjugado, no entanto, e explodiu uma rajada de fogo na direção dela. Parecia que ela não tinha chegado a se queimar muito, mas havia sido levado a tenta médica de qualquer maneira.

Por fim, foi a vez de Harry. Seu coração estava disparado. A adrenalina estava correndo em suas veias e ele sentiu sua magia vibrar ao seu redor em excitação. Ela estava girando e dançando, fazendo com que sua pele formigasse com a energia mágica.

Seu nome foi chamado e ele fez o seu caminho para o estágio rochoso.

No primeiro momento, ele não podia ver o dragão em nenhum lugar, mas ele podia sentir uma forte presença mágica apenas em torno só um monte de pedras, decidiu lançar rapidamente as magias à prova de fogo em sua roupa antes do dragão tornar-se ciente de sua presença.

Alguns movimentos de varinha complexos sobre ele mesmo e as magias silenciosas foram lançados. Em seguida, ele conjurou um escudo mágico invisível e colocá-lo em seu braço esquerdo para que pudesse proteger seu rosto, se fosse necessário. A magia fluiu por ele com tanta facilidade que o fazia se sentir tonto, tamanha era sua expectativa. Ele estava quase surpreso ao descobrir o quão _animado_ ele se sentia naquele momento.

Por fim, depois de se sentir tão preparado quanto podia, Harry começou a subir com cautela as rochas. Ele ouviu um assobio ameaçador encher o ar. Era um som estranho. Ele compreendeu as palavras que foram assoviadas, mas elas estavam um pouco distorcidas. Quase como ouvir alguém falando inglês com um sotaque forte.

 _MEUS ovos. Proteger. Devo defender. Humanos nojentos. Tomando meus ovos de mim. Eles vão pagar. Fogo. Incêndio ardente. Criaturas insignificantes. Insolentes. Desafiador. Ignorante_.

Harry entrou na mira do dragão e ele gritou em raiva. Foi uma fração de segundo antes do dragão vomitar o líquido de fogo fundido, ele gritou.

\- § _PARE!_ § - Sua voz saiu com um poderoso tom de comando, atacando com uma onda de persuasão mágica.

A besta congelou, atordoado e recuando para trás, olhando-o com cautela.

Ele começou a andar, com cautela ao longo do caminho rochoso, sempre mantendo o contato visual. O dragão chiou com raiva e se enrolou em uma posição defensiva, conforme ele avançava para mais perto do ninho. Foi sibilando palavras de raiva para ele, dizendo-lhe que o ninho era _seu_ e que ela não iria permitir que ninguém prejudicasse seus ovos.

\- § _Eu não quero prejudicar seus ovos!_ § - Ele disse, no mesmo tom de voz alta e dominante, que não deixou espaço para duvidar de suas palavras. - § _Um dos ovos dentro do ninho é falso! Não é um de seus ovos. Ele é uma ameaça aos seus filhotes! Ele vai chocar primeiro e, em seguida, quebrará todos os seus ovos para destruir a concorrência! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo. Vou levar o impostor para longe_. §

\- § _Você não vai tocar nos meus ovos_! § - A besta sussurrou de volta.

\- § _Eu não vou. Seus ovos vão continuar intocados!_ § - Harry gritou de volta. Ele ainda estava fazendo seu caminho para o ninho. - § _Você_ _ **não**_ _irá me prejudicar. Você vai para trás_! § - Ordenou novamente, e a magia vibrou em torno dentro de suas palavras e enlaçando o dragão. A fera sibilou em voz alta em protesto e balançou a cabeça, mas ele começou a andar para trás, deixando cada vez mais espaço entre ele e Harry.

Harry estava claramente consciente do silêncio total e absoluto das arquibancadas ao seu redor. Mesmo os comentários de Bagman haviam cessado. Sua exibição havia claramente surpreendido ao público, mas ele não ia se importar com isso. Todo mundo já o odiava, e os estudantes e professores de Hogwarts já sabiam que ele era um Parseltongue.

Harry fez seu caminho até o ninho, lenta e progressivamente, uma vez que nunca quebrava o contato visual com o dragão. O animal estava claramente lutando contra o comando e estava observando cuidadosamente, tentando detectar qualquer sinal de que Harry poderia prejudicar seus ovos.

Harry estendeu a mão em direção ao ninho e o dragão arqueou-se e sibilou ameaçadoramente. Harry sibilou com raiva, com a reação do dragão, que começou a recuar novamente. Sua mão tocou o ovo de ouro e com cuidado o pegou-o.

Ainda com o mesmo cuidado lento com que ele se aproximou do ninho, Harry começou a se afastar. O dragão ainda estava tenso, mas ele foi capaz de identificar que o ovo de ouro que Harry carregava não era, realmente, um dos seus. Por isso, ela não lutou contra os comandos e o deixou passar. Assim que Harry se encontrava em uma distância descente, ele sibilou que ela poderia retornar ao ninho. A fera o fez rapidamente, enrolando seu corpo curvilíneo e longo ao redor do Dinho defensivamente, rosando furiosamente para as pessoas nas arquibancadas.

Finalmente, confiante de que ele estava bem, Harry correu para longe e retornou a saída do estádio.

Demorou um pouco, mas as arquibancadas explodiram em aplausos e Ludo Bagman finalmente retomou seu comentário, exclamando sobre o desempenho surpreendente de Harry.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

As reações diante o seu desempenho havia sido mistas. Dumbledore, aparentemente, não aprovava o uso de Parseltongue em tal cenário público, mas não expressou sua desaprovação abertamente, mas sim essas sugestões indiretas, sutis e irritantes que ele sempre usava.

Ele também havia dado a Harry um 9.0 em sua pontuação, enquanto Madame Maxime e Karkaroff haviam lhe dado um perfeito 10. Crouch deu-lhe um 9.5. Harry achou divertido que os dois concorrentes tinham realmente lhe dado uma nota perfeita, enquanto seu próprio diretor havia reduzido seus pontos devido ao uso de habilidades 'escuras' em público, mesmo que fosse para ele não ser comido ou queimado vivo.

 _Legal_. Harry zombou amargamente. Nem Maxime ou Karkaroff haviam dado aos demais campeões – com exceção dos seus próprios – um 10 perfeito. Então Harry sentiu-se bastante satisfeito com seu desempenho.

Após a pontuação serem dadas e os campeões foram finalmente autorizados a sair da tenda e voltar para o castelo, Moody andou com Harry e perguntou-lhe sobre seu desempenho.

\- Quer dizer que você não sabia? – Harry respondeu surpreso que seu professor _não_ fazia ideia que ele era um Parseltongue.

\- Como diabos eu poderia saber de algo assim? – O auror grisalho perguntou indignado.

\- Ah… Bem, eu só pensei que Dumbledore teria dito que… Quer dizer, ele lhe contou sobre o basilisco no meu segundo ano, certo?

\- Basilisco! – Moody exclamou em choque confuso.

Harry ficou boquiaberto com o homem.

\- Ele não disse a você! – Ele não conseguia acreditar que Dumbledore não tinha dito a um professor de defesa sobre isso, mas talvez Dumbledore tenha evitado a dizer aos novos professores de defesa sobre o que havia acontecido com seus antecessores.

\- Dizer-me o quê, Potter?

\- No meu segundo ano eu descobri a Câmara Secreta debaixo da escola. Um dos alunos estava sendo possuído por um artefato e foi controlado em uma tentativa de matar os nascido muggles. Terminou na Câmara, enquanto o artefato tentou possuir seu corpo e drenar toda a sua energia. Eu sabia que eu podia falar com as cobras, e foi por causa disso, que eu era capaz de descer até a câmara. Havia um basilisco gigante lá e eu… Bem, eu matei ele. Mas durante todo o ano eu tinha ouvido assovios, como ele se arrastava pela tubulação da escola. Sempre sibilando coisas com raiva e eu era o único capaz de entender.

Moody estava olhando para Harry em estado de choque, e a expressão totalmente atordoada era realmente estranha no rosto cheio de cicatrizes.

Demorou alguns minutos de caminhada em direção ao castelo, até que Moody pode finalmente sair de seu estado de estupor.

\- Isso ainda foi imprudente, Potter. – Disse ele, por fim.

\- Huh? Foi?

\- Usando a língua das cobras na frente de todas essas pessoas. Imprudente, eu digo!

\- Como assim? – Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Muitas pessoas não vão ter amabilidade se você, se você é um Parseltongue.

Harry fez uma careta.

\- Claro, como se eu me importasse. Já tenho o maldito mundo me odiando. Todos na escola, terceiro ano para cima, já sabiam que eu sou um Parseltongue.

\- Talvez, mas eles tinham claramente esquecido. Você só jogou um lembrete brilhante em seus rostos. Parseltongue é uma arte das trevas, Potter. Pessoas não vão demonstrar muita gentileza diante da ideia de seu salvador praticando algo parecido.

\- Pff. Como se eu me importasse. Nunca me ofereci para ser o maldito salvador.

Moody estreitou os olhos e deu a Harry um olhar especulativo.

\- Isso não te incomoda? Que você usou conscientemente algo _escuro_ para ganhar?

\- Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer para sobreviver! – Harry argumentou defensivamente. – Além do mais, eu quase não vejo como algo escuro. Então, eu posso falar com as cobras. Grande coisa. Magia é sobre a intenção e como você a usa. Luz e escuridão são relativos. Se eu tivesse que usar magia para sobreviver, então que seja. É melhor do que acabar como comida de dragão, e a magia só vem a mim naturalmente. É fácil e… - Harry parou de falar, as palavras congelando em sua boca e olhando para o professor de defesa hesitante. De repente, preocupado que o homem não aprovaria o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Curiosamente, o canto da boca de Moody foi transformada em um irônico sorriso. O velho acenou com a cabeça e rapidamente mudou de assunto, pelo bem de Harry. Ele estava grato.


	2. Chapter 2

O resto da escola o tratou… _Estranhamente_ depois disso.

Todo mundo ainda estava olhando para ele, mas os olhares estava mais desconfiados e hesitantes. Os alunos da Slytherin, especialmente, estavam todos lhe dando olhares estranhos. Porém, eles não estavam mais o insultando e ele estava grato por isso. Hufflepuff ainda estava olhando-o com raiva. Harry pensava que era uma mistura de não confiar em alguém que usava um talento _escuro_ , combinado com o fato de que o seu desempenho quase perfeito fez com que o desempenho de Cedric fosse jogado ainda mais nas sombras.

O fato de que cada vez que um deles fazia uma careta em sua direção e ele acabava respondendo com um sorriso presunçoso, provavelmente não ajudava muito, mas Harry estava gostando de provocar aquelas reações. Sempre que um deles tinha coragem de tentar falar algo desagradável, ou mostrar aquelas insígnias idiotas de _Potter Fede_ , ele assoviava, fazendo com que eles quase molhassem suas calças.

Harry riu de quão ridiculamente aterrorizadas as crianças daquela escola eram, em relação a língua das cobras. Ele também desejou ter mais acesso a sua, recém descoberta, magia Parseltongue.

Foi algo maravilhoso para ele, que nunca havia percebido que era capaz de fazer. Porém, Harry sabia que, durante muito tempo, ele apenas fingiu não possuir nenhum tipo de habilidade estranha ou escura. Ele apenas havia desejado tanto ser _normal_ , que havia ignorado completamente a poderosa habilidade que possuía.

Mas agora ele não estava mais com medo. Era uma habilidade útil, que estava quase extinta. O mais incrível que ele havia descoberto sobre a magia usando a linguagem das cobras, era que ele não precisava de varinha para fazê-lo. Um silvo calmo e um pequeno movimento com os dedos, então ele era capaz de direcionar o fluxo e refluxo de magia em dezenas de maneiras diferentes.

Harry percebeu que seu mais novo conhecimento e consciência da parselmagic havia, sem dúvida, vindo da presença escura em sua mente. Foi ela a fonte de sua capacidade de falar a língua das cobras?

Se fosse, ele percebeu que as perspectivas eram um pouco preocupantes. O diretor havia dito, no final do segundo ano, que Harry havia recebido alguns dos poderes de Voldemort na noite em que sua cicatriz havia sido feita. A presença escura era o poder que ele havia obtido de Voldemort?

Certamente, isso explicaria o porquê dele ter tido medo antes, quando era mais jovem. Se a presença estava mesmo associada a morte de seus pais. Mas agora não parecia haver nada a temer sobre isso agora. Era _seu_ poder agora. Ele não se importava qual havia sido a origem dele. Ele não ia ter medo dele mais. Ele não ia se esconder dele, ou desperdiçar sua magia lutando contra ele, quando não havia ameaças.

Aceitar e abraçar era muito mais fácil e isso o deixaria mais forte. Sentia-se melhor. Mais feliz. Mais confiante. Sua magia vinha a ele com uma incrível facilidade, e era muito mais poderosa que antes. Sua mente trabalhava muito melhor e ele era capaz de entender as coisas com muito mais rapidez.

Ele se recusava a abrir mão disso, só porque o poder veio originalmente de Voldemort. Era _seu_ poder agora. Era _dele_ e ele não ia desistir. Ele gostava muito dele. Sentia-se muito bem.

Ainda assim, quando Harry foi para a cama naquele noite e envolveu-se na presença escura, ele disse suas preocupações. Sua teoria de onde ela havia vindo. Sua suposição de que aquele poder havia sido de Voldemort antes de se tornar de Harry. A presença não respondeu muito. Parecia hesitante, e Harry quase teve a impressão de que ela estava preocupada.

A presença não queria se separar de Harry novamente. Ela tinha medo de que Harry iria construir as barreiras de volta e seria deixava sozinha novamente. Harry podia _sentir_ que era isso e rapidamente assegurou a presença que ele não tinha intenção de reconstruir a barreira.

Suas palavras pareciam ter acalmado as preocupações dela, porque a presença voltou a abraça-lo com ainda mais calor. Quase parecia que ela estava lhe agradecendo. Ela não queria ser abandonada. Ela não queria ficar sozinha de novo e nem Harry queria isso.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

No dia seguinte, os alunos de Gryffindor e os de Ravenclaw tinham Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas juntos e Harry se arrastou para fora da cama até a aula, depois de pular o café da manhã. Ele não estava realmente evitando o café da manhã, porque ele sentia que precisava se esconder de todos os sussurros silenciosos e olhares curiosos. Toda aquela hesitação que ele via nos olhares de cada um de seus colegas, era o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir uma poderosa onda de irritação e raiva. Ele sabia que se qualquer um fosse estupido o suficiente para confrontá-lo por usar magia 'negra', ou idiota o bastante para zombar dele publicamente… Bem… Ele ainda não estava querendo ser expulso de Hogwarts por matar um aluno em público. Por tanto, não – ele não estava evitando o café da manhã para se esconder. Ele estava evitando-o para impedir-se de azarar alguém e acabar em uma detenção, ou até mesmo ser expulso.

Mas agora que ele estava sentando na sala de aula de Defesa, cercado por curiosos, questionando-o com seus olhos _medrosos_. Ele suspirou em frustração e voltou sua atenção para a palestra do Professor Moody.

\- Em nosso mundo há três tipos de filiação mágica: Luz; Trevas; e Neutra. A maioria das magias é neutra e pode ser facilmente usada por qualquer pessoa. A maior parte dos magos são filiados a magia neutra, mas alguns feiticeiros tem suas magias fortemente atraídas por um dos dois lados extremos. Esses feiticeiros terão uma afinidade natural com a magia escolhida e os feitiços que realização serão incrivelmente fáceis para eles. Será mais _natural_ do que usando um feitiço de outra filiação. Qualquer um pode lançar qualquer tipo de magia, se eles são poderosos o bastante, e se preocuparem em aprender. Mas a afinidade de um mago para determinados moldes de magia fará com que seja muito mais fácil, ou mais difícil, para eles aprender a executar certas magias. Um bruxo das trevas encontra mais naturalidade com a magia negra. Ele se sente _bem_ com ela, e os feitiços chagam a ele com mais facilidade. Isso significa que eles podem lançar feitiços escuros com mais rapidez e sem gastar muita energia. Sua reserva de energia mágica vai durar mais tempo se ele usar feitiços de magia negra. Um feiticeiro neutro terá mais dificuldade em lançar qualquer feitiço de luz ou trevas. Quando um feiticeiro neutra lança um feitiço escuto, o feitiço vai drenar mais de suas reservas de energia e ele demorará mais tempo para lançá-lo. Então, se você é um feiticeiro neutro ou de luz, e estiver duelando contra um feiticeiro das trevas, e ele estiver lançando feitiços escuros e maldições contra você, mesmo que você lance os mesmo feitiços, ele será muito mais rápido e melhor nessas magicas. Se você tem afinidade com magia neutra, você é melhor com feitiços neutros; se você afinidade com magia de luz, você é melhor com feitiços de luz; e se você tem afinidade com magia negra, você é melhor com feitiços das trevas. Você será capaz de usá-los com mais rapidez e eficácia, do que se você optar por um feitiço mais poderoso de outra afiliação. Um bom exemplo disso são os feitiços escudos e de magia defensiva que, na maior parte, são feitiços de _luz_. O _Feitiço do Patrono_ é o melhor exemplo. O poucos feiticeiros serem capazes de lançá-lo com perfeição, é porque ele pode ir contra a sua afinidade mágica. Se você é um poderoso feiticeiro de _luz_ , você vai conseguir lança-lo. Se você é um poderoso feiticeiro de outra afinidade, sua magia não vai cooperar com o feitiço.

Moody falava, se inclinando um pouco mais sobre sua mesa, para melhorar o apoio de sua perna-de-pau.

\- isso significa que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas não podem se defender contra criaturas das trevas, como os dementadores? – Perguntou uma garota de Ravenclaw em um tom surpreso.

\- Não necessariamente. O feitiço é mais _difícil_ para um feiticeiro das trevas, do que para um feiticeiro de luz. Mas como eu disse, _qualquer_ feiticeiro pode aprender _qualquer_ magia se eles são poderosos o suficiente e se dedicam em dominá-lo. E ter de ficar um tempo prolongado próximo a um dementador é um ótimo incentivo para se dominar o feitiço. – Falou Moody, varrendo a sala com os olhos, a procura outras perguntas.

Outra garota de Ravenclaw, que estava sentada mais ao fundo, ergueu sua mão e Moody em deu permissão de falar.

\- Como é que a magia de uma pessoa de filia a luz, trevas, ou neutra?

\- Boa pergunta. – Disse ele com a voz rouca. – Tão jovens como todos vocês são agora, as chances são de que vocês são quase que todos filiados a magia neutra. Sua afinidade mágica é desenvolvida ao longo do tempo, devido a uma combinação de diferentes fatores. Primeiro é o seu nascimento. Todo o mundo nasce mais suscetível a um tipo de magia, baseada na própria afinidade de seus pais, mas isso pode ser mudado por outros fatores. Um deles é a forma como você é criado e, outro atributo, é o livre arbítrio. Você conscientemente escolhe que tipo de magia que você desejava usar e pratica com mais frequência do que qualquer outra, e quanto mais você trabalha em um feitiço de um dos lados, mais sua afinidade vai se inclinar para um desses lados.

Hermione levantou a mão e Moody acenou para ela.

\- Então… É uma batalha entre a natureza versus a criação? – Ela disse e o velho mago levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo sinal para que ela continuasse. – Bem… É como se um mago que nasceu em uma família das trevas, todos eles tendo sempre sido das trevas, mas se esse feiticeiro for criado de uma maneira diferente, ou pessoalmente escolher ir a luz, ele ainda poderia.

O comentário de Hermione fez com que Harry pensasse imediatamente em seu padrinho e ele não pode conter um suspiro. Ele não tinha ouvido falar de Sírius desde que havia sido interrompidos há várias semanas atrás.

\- Correto, Srta. Granger. Cinco pontos para Gryffindor. Isso poderia ser colocado para alguém que é gerado em uma família de luz também. Digamos, por exemplo, um órfão. A afinidade pode estar em seu sangue, mas ele foi criado de uma maneira diferente, ou simplesmente escolheu um caminho, ele poderia facilmente acabar com uma afinidade com a magia negra. Em qualquer caso, em sua fase atual em sua educação mágica, é improvável que muitos de vocês tenham afinidades tanto com a luz ou com as trevas.

\- Eu aposto que os de Slytherin já tem afinidade com as trevas. – Rony murmurou baixinho para Seamus, que estava sentado ao lado dele. Harry revirou os olhos para o comentário do ruivo e suspirou. Ele sentiu a sensação de formigamento na parte de trás de seu pescoço, que sugeria que alguém estava olhando para ele. Ele olhou em volta e viu que haviam vários pares de olhos encarando-o diretamente com preocupação cautelosa. Percebeu, de repente, como eles estavam interpretando o comentário de Moody como uma relação direta com _ele_ e fez uma careta para eles.

Ele não gostava realmente de seu professor de Defesa colocando mais gasolina no fogo, apenas para aumentar ainda mais as especulação de que ele era um feiticeiro das trevas em potencial.

No entanto, o mais estranho foi a percepção de que ele estava sendo acusado de ser filiado a magia negra e não estava horrorizado com isso. Ele não se importava, mesmo com os olhares ainda mais horrorizados que estavam crescendo ao seu redor. As pessoas eram apenas ovelhas ignorantes. Deixe que elas pensem o que quisessem dele. Ele havia sobrevivido a primeira tarefa, saindo com a melhor pontuação. O que importava como ele havia conseguido isso?

A mesmo Ravenclaw de mais cedo levantou a mão novamente, e Moody acenou em sua direção.

\- Hum… Há uma maneira de dizer qual é a afinidade de uma pessoa? Uma magia, ou algo assim?

\- Há, mas é muito difícil de usar. Precisa de muita concentração. Se lançar corretamente, uma aura colorida aparecerá ao redor da pessoa. Branca para neutro. Azul para luz. E vermelho para trevas. A cor pode ser um azul fraco ou um cor-de-rosa, se a pessoa é mais neutra. A coloração também vai revelar a força com que suas magias inclinam em uma direção ou outra.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

\- Harry, nós queremos falar com você. – Disse Hermione, quando ela o abordou logo depois que ele passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda a noite, após o jantar.

Harry fez uma careta, mas rapidamente dominou sua expressão, colocando uma máscara em branco e se virou para encarar Hermione, vendo Rony logo atrás dela.

\- O quê? – Indagou bruscamente. Rony e Hermione se encolheram diante de seu tom áspero.

\- Hum, talvez pudéssemos conversar em um lugar mais reservado? – Hermione perguntou timidamente, enquanto olhava em volta para todos os pares de olhos curiosos, encarando o ex-Trio de Ouro. Harry bufou em aborrecimento, mas fez uma varredura rápida na sala: Dean, Seamus e Neville estavam ali, assim como vários outros.

\- Claro. – Disse, indicando as escadas. Ele percorreu seu caminho até as escadas, sem se preocupar em olhar para trás e ter certeza de que eles o estavam seguindo. Harry era capaz dizer que eles o faziam, mesmo sem olhar. Suas auras mágicas empurravam contra a sua própria, dizendo-lhe que estavam onde estavam.

Harry foi diretamente para sua cama, mas sentou-se na cadeira que estava ao lado dela. Ele casualmente relaxou na cadeira, cruzando a perna esquerda sobre o joelho direito, esperando com paciência falsa que os dois se movessem.

Rony sentou-se em cima de sua própria cama, que estava de frente para Harry, enquanto Hermione puxou a cadeira de Rony e sentou-se nela. Nenhum de seus amigos encarou seus olhos.

\- você queria alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou com ar de impaciência.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares, e nem pareciam saber o que dizer, ou o que um deles deveria dizer. Finalmente Rony falou. Harry estava honestamente surpreso. Ele estava que Hermione fosse a única a arrastar Rony para ali.

\- Você realmente não colocou seu nome no Cálice, não é? – Rony murmurou, enquanto mantinha os olhos abaixados.

\- Finalmente entendeu, não é? – Harry rosnou com a voz áspera. – O que trouxe essa nova compreensão?

\- Bem, eu só descobri que ninguém em seu juízo perfeito iria querer enfrentar um dragão. – Murmurou Rony.

\- Você queria – Harry apontou de imediato, e as orelhas de Ronny ficaram vermelhas. – Você queria a fama e a glória. Você queria _tanto_ ela, que se esqueceu que eu _não_ queria isso.

\- Eu sei, Harry. Sinto muito!

\- Não Rony! Não. Apenas _lamentar_ não é o suficiente nesse momento! Você deveria ser o meu melhor amigo. Você deveria _me conhecer_. Como você poderia acreditar que eu iria colocar _fama_ , _glória_ e _dinheiro_ acima da nossa amizade!

Harry fez uma pausa e se virou para Hermione.

\- E você, eu sei que eu tenho "desrespeito para com as regras" e tendo a ignorá-las e me colocar em perigo por causa disso, mas quando foi que eu fiz isso para ter algum 'ganho' pessoal, como nesse torneio estupido? Toda a vez que eu me coloquei em perigo e ignorei as regras, foi para salvar outra pessoa de _morrer_! O fato de que qualquer um de vocês poderia, honestamente, acreditar que eu iria colocar o meu nome nesse Cálice e pôr a minha vida em perigo, apenas por _fama_ – ele zombou da palavra com ódio, - só prova que nenhum de vocês me conhece, ou _confia_ em mim!

\- Harry! Eu estou tão… Tão… Me desculpe! – Hermione disse, pulando para ele.

\- Não! Vocês dois me abandonaram quando eu mais precisei de vocês! Vocês perceberam o porquê de eu ter entrado nesse maldito torneio? Alguém quer me matar! Alguém está esperando que eu vá acabar morto durante uma das tarefas e eles vão apenas dizer que foi um maldito e infeliz acidente! Me dê uma boa razão de o porquê eu deveria perdoar qualquer um de vocês?

\- Eu sinto mundo, Harry! nós não estávamos pensando! – Hermione disse, e haviam lágrimas descendo por seu rosto agora.

\- Sim, isso é óbvio. – Falou Harry com o olhar duro.

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar desesperado, antes de se voltarem suplicantes para Harry.

\- O que podemos fazer, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, com desespero em sua voz. – O que eu posso falar para que você nos perdoar?

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu a ele um longo olhar frio.

\- Eu não sei. – Falou com a voz fria. – Eu realmente não sei.

\- Eu estou _muito_ , mas muito arrependido, companheiro! – Falou Rony abaixando a cabeça a sacudindo com tristeza. – Eu fui um verdadeiro idiota. Eu deveria ter acreditado em você, quando você disse que não tinha feito. Eu só estava… Eu fui idiota. Eu estava com tanta raiva que você teria mais uma coisa para te fazer famoso…

\- Enquanto você estava apenas na minha sombra? – Harry terminou por ele. Sua voz estava estranhamente gelada. Não era um tom que tanto Rony ou Hermione estavam acostumados a ouvir na voz de Harry.

Rony olhou para cima assustado, mas eventualmente, acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você sabe que eu _não quero_ a minha 'fama', certo? – Harry rosnou retoricamente. Sua voz ainda era plana e fria. Foi… Estranho, de alguma forma. – A única razão pela qual eu sou _famoso_ é porque eu não morri. Que estupidez é essa? Toda a vez que eu escuto a frase "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", tudo o que sou capaz de lembrar é que eu estou vivo e meus pais estão mortos. Que eu sou famoso por algo que eu nem ao menos me lembro e que eu _desprezo_ a cada minuto. – Ele terminou em um silvo afiado.

Ele sentou-se e deixou suas pernas relaxarem, cruzando-as novamente.

\- Se você realmente _me conhecesse_ , como o meu melhor amigo deveria, você teria percebido isso. Você deveria saber que eu não me deleito com a fama. Tenho um maldito ódio por isso. Porque diabos eu iria em busca de _mais_? Ninguém que me interessa está em perigo nesse torneio. Eu já não preciso salvar ninguém, ou proteger qualquer coisa, ou impedir alguma de fazer alguma coisa. Eu poderia ter apenas me sentado e tido um simples e entediante ano escolar, por uma única vez, mas _não_! Não, alguma colocou a porcaria do meu nome do Cálice e me condenou, e em vez de estarem lá para mim, _vocês dois_ me abandonaram! – Ele terminou com a voz áspera, fazendo com que os dois estremecessem.

Harry fechou os olhos e apertou sua mandíbula. Ele soltou uma respiração lenta, tentando liberar a raiva que fervia sob ele. Ele podia sentia o turbilhão de magia ameaçadoramente e, de repente, ele se deu conta de que existia algo _mais_ do que isso. Não era apenas a _sua_ magia que estava com raiva.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele sentiu seu coração disparar um pouco, como ele se tornou consciente de quão familiar a presença extra que ele sentia era. Foi a presença negra que existia lá no fundo de sua mente. Mas ela não estava lá, bem no fundo, dessa vez. Ela estava na superfície e rondava furiosamente ao seu redor. Ele sentiu uma vibração protetora em volta de seu corpo. Ele estava na defensiva e com raiva.

Harry estava atordoado. A presença escura havia saído para protegê-lo? Defendê-lo do que quer que fosse que estava fazendo Harry sentir tanta raiva?

Harry começou a se acalmar e logo sentiu a presença negra recuar imediatamente. Isso era algo que ele teria de examinar com mais profundidade, e logo.

Ele levantou-se e o movimento foi tão repentino que fez com que Hermione e Rony pulassem.

\- Vão. – Harry disse, quando se virou para longe dos dois.

\- Mas Harry! – Hermione começou a suplicar, mas ele levantou a mão e, finalmente, encontrou os olhos dela. Instintivamente, ele deslizou atrás de seus pensamentos superficiais e descobriu que ela realmente estava arrependida. Ela se sentia horrível de como ela havia o tratado e realmente sentia muito por tê-lo abandonado. Mas ela também estava preocupada com o seu comportamento recente e queria confrontá-lo sobre o seu uso da língua das cobras no torneio. Harry fez uma careta.

\- Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Preciso de tempo. Deixem-me sozinho por um tempo, está bem? – Ele disse, tentando mascarar a raiva que tinha incendiado seus pensamentos.

Felizmente, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para ir embora. Rony hesitou por um momento, antes de suspirar e ir atrás de Hermione.

Uma vez que eles foram embora, Harry caminhou até a cama e se sentou. Ele estava em conflito. Ele sabia que, no fundo, ele nunca mais confiaria nos dois. Ele só não acreditava que poderia. Ele não podia confiar que eles não iriam encontrar alguma outra razão para abandoná-lo, quando ele mais precisasse deles. Ele não podia contar com eles. Se ele o fizesse, ele só ficaria mais desapontado e machucado. Não era um risco que ele estava disposto a correr.

Sua mente vagou para estranha manifestação da presença escura. Se ele tivesse, de alguma forma, despertado a magia? Esse pensamento o excitou um pouco. Se ele realmente tivesse um pouco do poder de Voldemort dentro dele, ele poderia controlá-lo e usá-lo…

Harry fez uma pausa. Ele não deveria estar animado com isso. Ele sabia que não deveria. Ele deveria estar perturbado. Assustado, ou confuso. Isso era algo que ele deveria estar sendo cauteloso, não _animado_! Isso era um parte do _poder_ de _Voldemort_! Voldemort era mal! Ele era um assassino lunático psicótico! Certo?

Sim! Ele havia assassinado os pais de Harry. Ele havia matado e torturado centenas, talvez mesmo milhares de pessoas! Ele começou uma maldita guerra, pelo amor de Merlin! Harry não costumava ficar assustado e com medo de qualquer coisa que o fizesse semelhante a Voldemort? A ideia de que ele e Voldemort poderiam ser _iguais_ sempre havia horrorizado Harry e, agora, ele estava _animado_ com a perspectiva de ser capaz de usar alguns dos poderes do Lorde das Trevas?

Talvez _houvesse_ algo que errado com ele.

Ele havia mudado tanto assim? Havia sido apenas um mês, mas os pensamento de Hermione lhe mostrou que ela tinha notado a diferença em seu comportamento.

É claro que ele estava agindo de forma diferente! Ele sua autoestima não era miserável como costumava ser, e ele havia parado de deixar as outras pessoas ditarem suas ações! Um pouco de confiança pode fazer uma grande diferença no comportamento de uma pessoa. E só porque ele não tinha medo de sua própria sombra, ou se encolheu diante de seu próprio poder não significava que ele ia acabar um megalomaníaco do mal como Voldemort!

Não importava de onde o poder havia vindo. Era de Harry agora. Se ele pudesse aprender a usá-lo, então ele o faria!

Ele acenou a cabeça com determinação. Ele queria deitar e esconder-se em sua mente mesmo, para ir investigar a presença escura, mas desistiu. Ele ainda no início da noite e ele tende a perder a noção do tempo quando ele está em sua paisagem mental. Normalmente, ele adormece quando o faz. Ele tinha lição de casa para fazer. Com um suspiro, Harry saiu da cama e pegou sua mochila, sentando-se e começando a fazer seus trabalhos.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry estava realmente frustrado com o tempo que havia levado para finalmente ir para a cama naquela noite. Seamus teve a necessidade de pedir suas anotações de Feitiços, e em seguida, Neville havia quase lhe implorado por ajuda em Defesa. Não era muito frequente que Neville pedisse ajuda. O garoto era quieto e tímido, o que salientava que ele estava graves com problemas para acompanhar e, como havia percebido que Harry estava mostrando grande facilidade com todas as matérias, ele havia tomado coragem para lhe pedir ajuda.

Apesar da tentação de mandar o garoto para longe, Neville sempre tinha sido gentil com Harry e, mesmo quando toda a escola estavam contra ele, Neville ainda o tratava da mesma madeira. Até mesmo ficava como seu parceiro nas aulas, quando mais ninguém o queria. Desse forma, Harry sentou-se ao lado dele e o ajudou o tanto que podia.

Por fim, ele escapou de todos os seus colegas de quarto, fechando as cortinas e se fundando na cobertas. Ele fechou os olhos, regulamente sua respiração e, imediatamente, caiu nas profundezas de sua paisagem mental.

Parecia mais quente e mais acolhedor do que costumava ser. Ele percebeu que estava mais confortavelmente e havia uma sensação de proteção ainda maior do que antes. Harry gostou disso. A pequena massa escura já não era assim tão disforme. A presença já havia sido apenas um borrão vago. Agora era mais como nevoa em torno de mais tangível. Pequenos fios de escuridão estendiam-se a partir da base e se alongavam até o chão.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e examinou as mudanças com curiosidade. Uma parte dele pensou que ele deveria ficar perturbado por esse desenvolvimento, ele foi, honestamente, um pouco inseguro sobre não estar perturbado. Ele não se importava que a mancha escura havia mudado. Ele nem sequer foi incomodado pelo _crescimento_ óbvio que ela havia sofrido. Pelo contrário, em vez disso ele estava curiosos sobre como isso havia acontecido. Ele fez seu caminho para mais perto e o examinou com cuidado.

Ele ainda tinha o aspecto de "almofada" sem forma que ele tinha no último mês, mas ele era maior e mais espalhado agora. Harry ajoelhou-se e estendeu a mão, acariciando-o em um gesto carinhoso. Foi tão… _Bom_. Confortável. Ele se sentia em _casa_ …

Harry sempre havia pensado que Hogwarts era sua casa, mas ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza. A casa dos Dursley certamente nunca havia sido sua. Mas ali… Ele sentia que pertencia aquele lugar. É claro que _ali_ não era realmente um lugar físico, por isso não poderia realmente considerar sua casa, mas sentia-se mais em casa do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Harry recostou-se na massa escura e relaxou. Ele sentiu toda a tensão do dia derreter instantaneamente e ele suspirou feliz. Escorreu a mão ao longo do 'chão', escorrendo os dedos ao longos das mechas escuras que se estendia da massa escura e se espalhava pelo chão, contrastando com o ambiente branco.

Ele se _contraiu_ ligeiramente enquanto Harry o tocava. Uma onda de alegria quente passou por ele com o contato. Um dos tentáculos se aproximou dele e envolveu-o em torno de seu dedo. Uma explosão elétrica passou por ele e sua respiração ficou presa na surpresa da sensação de formigamento agradável. A presença estava satisfeita, bem como ele, e se deleitavam com a experiência conjunta gloriosa. Sentiu-se como se estivessem se conectando, de uma forma mais direta que encheu Harry se um forte e _maravilhoso_ sentimento.

Ele estendeu a outra mão e encontrou um dos outros tentáculos. Ele passou a mão em torno dele e foi preenchido com outra poderosa onda de arrepios agradáveis.

 _Merlin, isso é tão bom_! Ele engasgou mentalmente.

Ele afundou-se ainda mais na presença, puxando as mechas com as mão e se envolvendo ainda mais com a mancha escura. Ele suspirou e gemeu com o quão gloriosa era a sensação que estava sentindo, ao ser envolvido mais e mais pela presença escura.

Ele nunca quis que essa sensação findasse. Ele nunca quis que ela terminasse… Ele derretia na sensação maravilho e, lentamente, deslizava para a inconsciência.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

 _\- Meu senhor, se pudéssemos simplesmente fazê-lo sem o menino…_

 _\- Não! – Ele sussurrou com raiva. Tolo insolente! Como ele se atrevia a questioná-lo? – Eu quero o menino Barty! Relatório!_

 _\- Sim, meu senhor. – O homem correu para frente e se ajoelhou, inclinando a cabeça e, em seguida, olhando para cima através de seus cílios com reverencia. – O menino sobreviveu a primeira tarefa e os nossos planos estão se movendo._

 _\- Bom, muito bom. O que você fez para garantir a sobrevivência do menino? Ele enfrentou dragões, não é mesmo?_

 _\- Eu não fiz nada, meu senhor. Na verdade, algo bastante surpreendente foi revelado durante a primeira tarefa._

 _Sua curiosidade foi atiçada. Ele não esperava que o menino fosse conseguir passar pela primeira tarefa sem algum tipo de ajuda. Mas, novamente, o pirralho Potter parecia condenado a ter Felix Felicis correndo em suas veias._

 _\- O que, exatamente, foi revelado? – Ele zombou curiosamente._

 _\- O menino… Ele é um Parseltongue._

 _Ele piscou em choque e descrença._

 _\- O quê?! – Ele assoviou._

 _\- Ele… Ele passou pelo dragão sem um único arranhão. Era como se ele ordenasse a besta a se afastar. Ele sussurrou na língua das cobras e passou direto por ele, pegou o ovo dourado, e caminhou de volta a saída._

 _Um Parseltongue?_

 _Como isso era possível? Como poderia ser possível o menino falar a língua das cobras? Ele sempre teve certeza de que ele havia pesquisado todos os descendentes dos nagas, e os Potters certamente não estavam entre eles. Havia um ancestral Black, mas a última vez que um Black mostrara quaisquer sinal de falar a língua das cobras havia sido há mais de 300 anos. A mãe do menino era uma nascida trouxa, por isso não poderia ser dela…_

 _\- Aparentemente, o menino sempre teve o talento, ou pelo menos, ele o teve desde que pode se lembrar. Ele até mesmo usou sua habilidade para ter acesso a Câmara Secreta, em seu segundo ano._

 _O choque e o atordoamento o consumiu. O menino havia descoberto a câmara? E em seu segundo ano! Ele não o tinha feito antes do quinto, e foi depois de uma longa e dedicada busca. Mas… Com certeza o rapaz não poderia ter ganhando o controle sobre o basilisco. Podia?_

 _\- A Câmara! Você escutou alguma palavra a respeito de um basilisco? – Ele sussurrou com raiva._

 _\- Morto. O menino o matou._

 _\- O quê?! – Ele gritou. A fúria vibrando dentro dele. Como isso poderia ter acontecido e ele nunca ter escutado nada? A Câmara tinha sido descoberta? O basilisco havia sido morto? – O menino fez isso no seu_ _ **segundo ano**_ _? – Ele disse com descrença e atordoado. Certamente, não era possível. Um mero menino de doze anos nunca poderia derrotar o grande basilisco de Salazar. Aquela criatura que era mais temida do que…_

 _Ele rosnou em frustração e raiva._

 _Ele estava tão fraco agora! Ele odiava o quão fraco ele se sentia. Como ele estava impotente. Quanto tempo ele havia desperdiçado. Ele tinha coisas para fazer! Tarefas importantes que só ele poderia realizar, e ao invés disso, ele teve que perder seu tempo e esforços com uma criança! Para tornar a questão ainda pior, ele foi reduzido a ser dependente de Wormtail. Ele era repugnante!_

 _Barty era melhor, pelo menos, mas ele precisava estar fora várias vezes._

 _Essa forma patética que havia sido criada para ele, fazia com que sua conexão com sua magia fosse tão fraca e errática, na melhor das hipóteses. O mais simples feitiços iria deixá-lo exausto. Ele precisava do sangue do garoto!_

 _Se ele pudesse pegar o menino, ele poderia restaurar toda a sua antiga glória e retomar o seu trabalho._

Harry piscou os olhos apertos contra a luz do sol, que entrava pelas frestas da cortina de sua cama. Sentia um estranho… _Formigamento_. Uma espécie de… _Vertigem_. Foi estranho. No começo, ele não se lembrava de nada de estranho, mas, em seguida, as imagens passavam por sua mente e ele se lembrava do sonho.

Ele franziu a testa com as imagens. Por um lado, ele tinha quase certeza de que havia tido uma visão… O que ele havia sonhado era o mesmo que as visões que ele havia tido no final do verão. Foi a mesma casa. O mesmo _quarto_. E até mesmo Wormtail e o homem que ele não conhecia.

E ainda assim, a sensação da visão era completamente diferente também.

Harry nunca havia tido uma visão na qual ele não acordava com dor agonizante. Sua cicatriz sempre doía horrivelmente depois de uma visão. Ele sempre acordava com a cabeça em chamas e doendo horrivelmente, e ele sentia as piores sensações possíveis.

Mas agora ele se sentia bem. Realmente ótimo. Descansado e energizado.

Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos suavemente sobre sua cicatriz. Ela vibrou agradavelmente.

Isso foi… Estranho.

Ele não poderia se lembrar de sentir sua cicatriz assim. Ela sempre havia queimado, coçava e latejava, mas nunca havia se sentindo _bem_.

A pele ao redor da cicatriz estava quente ao toque, mas não com a sensação inflamada como era o normal após uma visão.

Talvez não houvesse sido uma visão real? Foi apenas um sonho? Apenas seu subconsciente montado uma cena baseada em coisas familiares?

Harry não sabia.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Mais uma semana havia se passado. Harry abri o ovo que havia conseguido na primeira tarefa diversas vezes, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer com ele. O ovo gritava horrivelmente quando era aberto, e o barulho era totalmente ininteligível.

Durante a primeira semana após a tarefa ele havia considerado visitar Hagrid, em algum momento, mas o meio-gigante tinha sido um pouco arisco ao redor dele durante as aulas, após seu desempenho com a língua das cobras. Ele havia disfarçado bem e ainda fazia conversas amigáveis com Harry quando ele se aproximava de sua classe, mas Harry podia ver a mudança na postura de Hagrid. Harry via a forma como Hagrid olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos, por vezes, com preocupação e precaução.

Harry queria acreditar que ele estava apenas sendo paranoico, mas não conseguia se convencer totalmente disso.

Ele não estava no melhor com Rony ou Hermione também. Ambos haviam tentado falar com ele de vez em quando, mas ele simplesmente não estava pronto para deixar qualquer um deles se aproximar. Ele não tinha certeza se _ele_ iria estar pronto. Harry tinha certeza de que se ele realmente estava se _sentindo_ tão sozinho, provavelmente, já teria ido correndo de volta para eles naquele momento, mas Harry simplesmente não sentia a necessidade de fazê-lo. Ele não se sentia sozinho. Ele passou toda a noite envolvido com seu companheiro sombrio. E a sua presença estava crescendo mais dia após dia. _Literalmente_.

A forma e o tamanho da presença negra em sua mente tinham aumentado lentamente em tamanho, a cada dia que se passava. Os tentáculos se estendiam para ele agora, quando ele mergulhava em sua paisagem mental a cada noite. Eles rodeavam seu corpo por conta própria e ele sentia-se… Sentia-se querido. Sentia-se… Necessário. Quando era colocado em um abraço ele se sentia tão… _bem_.

A medida que os dias passavam, ele começou a sentir a presença, mesmo quando estava _acordado_. Ele não precisava mais afundar em sua mente para senti-la, ele poderia apenas chamá-lo. E ele o fez.

No começo eram apenas alfinetadas minúsculas no fundo de sua consciente, durante as aulas ou refeições, mas foi o suficiente para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. Ele sentia como se houvesse sempre alguém com ele, fazendo companhia a ele na parte detrás de sua mente.

No início, ele era capaz apenas de sentir pequenas impressões. O apoio dele. O encorajamento. A frequência e a duração estava crescendo com o passar dos dias, e assim ele era capaz de perceber seus pensamentos e sentimentos. A presença estava aumentando e ele podia sentir isso. Até o final da segunda semana desde a primeira tarefa, a presença o acompanhou durante quase todas as aulas.

Deu-lhe dicas quando ele estava com dificuldade na sala de aula. Ele compartilhava sua raiva quando seus colegas o confrontavam abertamente e zombavam dele. Ele concordava com sua raiva. Às vezes, ele mesmo a alimentava, e Harry achava graça em seus comentários sarcásticos. Ele havia desenvolvido um comportamento sarcástico e seco, alimentando pelo próprio ressentimento amargo que Harry possuía, e seu companheiro se deleitava com o seu senso de humor sarcástico.

As interações entre Harry e seu companheiro escuro não haviam sido verbais, em qualquer sentindo literal. A presença apenas se comunicava por meio de ideia, emoções e impressões. Ou, pelo menos, havia sido assim até o momento.

Era nove de dezembro e Harry estava tendo Poções. O desempenho de Harry havia melhorado drasticamente em todas as aulas, uma vez que ele tinha derrubado a barreira que estava segurando seu companheiro escuro, mas seu desempenho pratico em Poções ainda havia sido bastante abismal.

A melhor conexão com a compreensão de sua magia o havia ajudado na maioria de suas classes, mas não ajudava nas misturas em poções. Sua clareza mental e sua melhor capacidade de ler, compreender e manter a informação ajudava com a teoria e, pelo menos, sua escrita havia melhorado. Mas desde que Harry continuava a evitar Rony, ele havia feito parceria com Neville nas últimas seis semanas, e qualquer vantagem que uma melhor compreensão pudesse lhe trazer, haviam sido destruídas pelos nervos de Neville.

Devido a isso, Snape havia banido a maior parte de seus trabalhos em sala de aula, durante todo o mês anterior e ele não havia conseguido nenhum crédito por isso. Era algo que Harry encontrou como uma enorme irritação. Ele estava louco com a forma como Snape sempre o destacava.

Ele chegou para a aula sozinho e se sentou ao lado de Neville, assim como havia feito nas últimas seis semanas. Rony lhe lançou um olhar triste e suspirou antes de começar a tirar seus materiais da mochila.

O sino soou e Snape caminhou rapidamente para a sala, as vestes negras ondulando atrás dele e indo para ficar em frente a classe.

\- Os exames estão se aproximando – ele começou em um tom de voz mortal. – Atrevo0me a dizer que duvido que muitos de vocês, imbecis, estão sequer remotamente preparados para eles.

Seus olhos negros frios arrastaram-se por toda a classe, penetrando em cada um deles com seu olhar gelado. Ele zombou com desprezo, antes de tomar alguns passos para frente.

\- Vamos ver como vocês estão preparados?

A classe ficou em silêncio absoluto esperando para ele começar. _Nunca_ era uma coisa boca, quando Snape decidia espontaneamente 'testá-los'.

\- Goyle! Qual é o antidoto para a poção de inchaço?

Goyle saltou em sua cadeira e parecia totalmente perdido. Snape zombou de frustração como o garoto gaguejou e olhou desesperadamente para Malfoy, que estava sentando ao seu lado.

\- Bulstrode, você pode ajudá-lo? – Snape mandou.

\- A poção de deflação, senhor.

\- Correto. Fignnegan! Diga um poção que utiliza bile de tatu.

A mandíbula de Seamus caiu e afundou. Era quase possível ver a mente desesperava à procura de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , mas ele apenas ficou lá atordoado. A mão de Hermione estava no ar, é claro, mas Snape a ignorou.

\- Patético. Feche a boca, Fignnegan. Malfoy, responda a pergunta.

\- A poção afiação de sagacidade, senhor. – Malfoy falou com um sorriso maroto.

\- Bom. Cite dois outros ingredientes utilizado na poção.

A testa de Malfoy franziu por um momento, mas ele parecia estar encontrando uma resposta.

\- Raiz de gengibre e escaravelhos de areia.

\- Bom. Dez pontos para Slytherin. – Disse Snape e o sorriso de Malfoy aumentou. – Potter.

Harry suspirou internamente, mas manteve-se com a mesma postura altiva.

\- Cite um uso para os ovos de cinzácaro.

Os lábios de Harry se separam um pouco quando ele tentou procurar em sua memória _qualquer_ menção de ovos de cinzácaro, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar. Ele estava prestes a suspirar e admitir que ele apenas não sabia, quando a presença lhe _sussurrou_.

No começo, ele não tinha certeza do que era. Ele sentia como se fosse capaz de ouvir as palavras dentro de sua cabeça, mas elas eram tão tranquilas e suaves que quase se convenceu que estava apenas imaginando. Mas então ele escutou novamente.

 _Comido todo… Cura malária…_

\- Hum, se forem comidos inteiros podem curar a malária – Harry respondeu rapidamente, já tendo sentindo a impaciência do mestre de poções.

A testa de Snape subiu minuciosamente e você poderia ver a descrença e surpresa em suas feições, mas foi só por um momento.

\- Correto. Cite três ingredientes para a Poção para Confundir. – Falou Snape alguns instante depois.

Harry quase fez uma careta. Snape sabia que a Poção para Confundir não seria nem ao menos abordado naquele ano. Harry já estava pronto para abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa – que certamente lhe garantiria uma detenção, quando suas intenções foram paradas por mais sussurros.

 _Botão-de-prata…_

… _Cocleária…_

… _Ligústica…_

A voz causava arrepios em sua espinha e Harry precisou se segurar para não suspirar.

\- Hum, botão-de-prata, cocleária e ligústica?

\- Você está me perguntando ou me dizendo, Potter? – Snape zombou, mas Harry ainda podia ver a surpresa no rosto do homem.

\- Dizendo, senhor.

Snape olhou para ele durante um longo momento antes de assentir com a cabeça.

\- Correto. Quais são os efeitos da ingestão da folha de aliquente e qual é o antídoto?

 _Ah! Eu sei um! Er… Bem, eu sei a metade_. Pensou Harry.

\- Aliquente causa histeria quando ingerido – Harry disse, mas sua voz diminuiu no final da frase, pois ele não conseguia se lembrar qual era o antídoto para ela.

Ele havia lido sobre aliquente logo no começo do semestre, e não tinha revisado o capítulo do livro desde que a sua mente havia se esclarecido.

 _Besouro da melancolia… Provoca a depressão…_

Harry piscou e mordeu o lábio com a voz atrás de sua mente se pronunciou novamente, tentando segurar outro tremor. As palavras eram ofegantes e breves, mas foi o suficiente para acionar sua memória. Ele sorriu.

\- O fluido da secreção retirado do besouro-da-melancolia é usando como antidoto. Geralmente, causa a depressão, mas contraria a histeria causada pela filha de aliquente, quando corretamente feito.

Snape estava olhando para ele com desconfiança agora e Harry rapidamente vestiu uma máscara de calma e inocência.

\- Cite duas poções que tem como ingrediente penas de dedo-duro. – Snape disse com a voz ríspida.

Harry estava começando a ficar irritado, pois ele sabia que estava sendo questionando apenas para que errasse e Snape pudesse fazê-lo de chacota. Haviam vários alunos ali que deveriam estar respondendo também, mas ele não era idiota para falar isso.

 _Soro da verdade… Memórias…_

O canto da boca de Harry se curvou durante uma fração de segundo, quando a doce e ofegante voz falou novamente.

\- Veritaserum e várias poções da memória – Harry respondeu com facilidade.

Veritaserum _não_ fazia parte das matérias dadas durante o quarto ano. Na verdade, ele sequer seria mencionado até o sétimo ano. As penas do dedo-duro eram usadas em outros soros da verdade, mais fracos, uma das descobertas que ele tinha feito anteriormente. Harry sabia sobre os ingredientes para a Veritaserum porque ele havia pesquisado _especificamente_ sobre ela.

Os olhos suspeitos de Snape estava quase fazendo buracos em Harry. Ele estava zombando de aborrecimento evidente do fato de que Harry havia realmente _respondido_ suas malditas perguntas.

Sua expressão mudou de repente e ele sorriu maldosamente. Harry franziu a testa um pouco, não gostando do que estava por vir.

\- Qual é o outro nome para a planta 'falso pennyroyal' e em qual poção ela é usada? – Snape questionou.

Harry queria zombar do homem. A planta 'falso pennyroyal'? Que diabos era isso?

A presença sorriu e Harry sentiu o sorriso se espalhar por seus lábios. Ele pode não ter a mínima ideia do que era, mas seu companheiro _sim_. Os sussurros vieram rapidamente e ele repetiu as palavras de volta.

\- Isanthus brachiatus ou, descurainia. É usado na poção Polissuco, mas tem que ser escolhido durante a lua cheia. – Harry respondeu de forma fácil e sorrindo. Ele não podia evitar. Ele estava adorando aquilo mais do que era esperado.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam em fúria por um momento, antes que ele pudesse mascarar sua frustração.

\- Correto. – Rosnou e olhou para a classe atordoada. – Bem, porque vocês não estão anotando isso?! – Ele cuspiu com raiva e todo o mundo começou a puxar pergaminho e penas.

Harry teve que lutar para se impedir de rir. Era como se fosse o seu primeiro dia na aula de poções, tudo acontecendo de novo. Só que desta vez ele tinha as respostas.

E Snape estava furioso.

Harry estava surpreso que ele não tivesse lhe reduzido pontos por seus "rosto".

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry estava desapontado que ele não foi capaz de escutar a voz pelo resto do dia. A presença só havia ficado na sua consciência por alguns períodos curtos durante o almoços e, em seguida, durante a aula de Feitiços. Os comentários e emoções haviam sido limitados. Harry quase teve a impressão de que ele estava cansado, o que o deixou preocupado por alguns instantes. Harry estava ansiosos para mergulhar em sua paisagem mental naquela noite, para verificar se ele estava bem.

Rony havia olhado para ele de forma engraçada cada vez que Harry fugia para a cama mais cedo, mas ele não dava importância para o que o ruivo pensava e o ignorava. Ele correu até as escadas, colocando sua mochila dentro de seu malão. Despiu-se rapidamente, ficando apenas de boxers e subiu na cama.

Com um movimento e um § _Fechar_ §, as cortinas em torno da cama foram fechadas. Ele sentiu a ondulação de magia a sua volta de forma deliciosa, fazendo com que sorrisse. Ele estava, realmente, começando a amar parselmagic. Era tão _fácil_. A magia o obedecia sem qualquer esforço. Ele também amava a ideia de que lhe dava uma vantagem incrível ao seu redor. Com isso, ele nem sequer precisava confiar em sua varinha. Ele ainda usava sua varinha para fazer magias normais, é claro, mas graças a parselmagic Harry não seria mais indefeso sem ela, como quando estava fora da escola, ou quando era desarmado.

Ele deitou-se na montanha de travesseiros, aproveitando o conforto luxuoso e a qualidade dos lençóis e edredons. Ele não podia sequer imaginar voltar a dormir em um colchão duro, lençóis usados e cobertores finos, quando fosse obrigado a voltar para a casa dos Dursley no verão. Ele teria que comprar algumas roupas de cama decentes e encontrar uma maneira de impedir os muggles malditos de malditos de roubá-las. Ele também precisava encontrar algum tempo, para que pudesse ir ao Beco Diagonal, para que pudesse pegar um pouco de ouro e trocar por libras. Talvez ele pudesse finalmente comprar roupas descentes também…

Embora, ele não queria esperar até o verão. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais revoltado com Dudley. Ele transfigurou algumas de suas camisas e calças em algo apresentável, mas ele precisava comprar roupas de verdade. Talvez ele fizesse isso no próximo final de semana em Hogsmead…

Harry suspirou e limpou sua mente. Ele estava perdendo tempo.

Com facilidade praticada, ele afundou em sua paisagem mental e foi diretamente para o local escuro, onde seu companheiro residia em sua mente.

Harry se surpreendeu um pouco quando percebeu que ele havia mudado novamente. A grande névoa amorfa escura ainda estava lá – apesar de estar mais solido. Os tentáculos ainda estavam espalhados em todas as direções, e o chão plano branco foi tingido e salpicado levemente de cinza. A mudança era gradual, por isso o crescimento não era uma surpresa verdadeira. A surpresa _era_ que agora não era mais uma névoa desforme, mas uma _figura_ de uma pessoa.

A figura não era totalmente sólido, era apenas uma silhueta preta, mas era inegavelmente uma figura.

Harry aproximou-se lentamente. Seu coração estava disparado de emoção. Ele _sabia_ que isso deveria preocupa-lo. Ele realmente sabia. Havia realmente uma voz racional no fundo de sua mente _gritando_ que isso era ruim, mas uma parte dele que estava estranhamente em êxtase era _muito mais forte_.

Harry ficou diante da silhueta negra. Ele estava segurando a respiração, em uma antecipação do momento. Ele estava animado, mas ele não sabia o que fazer. A cabeça da figura estava abaixada, mas quando Harry parou ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Harry podia sentia uma sensação de ansiedade emocional irradiando de seu companheiro e ele sorriu em retorno.

A figura era do sexo masculino, e não era apenas uma cópia de Harry. Ele podia dizer isso. Seu companheiro era mais alto. Esbelto e magro, mas com ombros largos e uma postura poderosa. A figura não era nada além da escuridão ligeiramente translúcida, mas Harry ainda podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo.

Hesitante, Harry estendeu a mão para seu companheiro. São mão pousou sobre o ombro da figura, sentindo como se fosse massa sólida. O sorriso de Harry aumentou ainda mais. Tocar a figura enviava uma maravilhosa onda de formigamentos por seus dedos e mão. Seu estomago parecia que estava cheio de borboletas ansiosas. Ele engasgou quando a figura colocou a mão sobre a sua e a apertou suavemente.

Seu estomago deu uma volta completa e seus joelhos estava fracos, com a súbita sensação que percorria seu corpo.

Ele ouviu o eco de um suspiro e olhou para cima, para ver a expressão ligeiramente surpresa, enfeitando as características translucidas de seu companheiro.

Seus olhos se encontraram com o abismo negro de seu companheiro. A maior parte da figura era uma espécie de neblina e estava faltando uma forma mais sólida, mas as íris dos olhos eram de um negro sólido e brilhante. Os olhos de Harry estavam fixos nesses orbes negros ônix, e ele sentiu como se fosse se perder em suas profundezas.

\- Lindo… - Harry suspirou as palavras, mesmo sem ter intenção para tal.

A figura sorriu, e Harry sentiu uma pontinha de vergonha por um momento, antes dele próprio sorrir e rir de suas próprias palavras.

O braço livre da figura se ergueu lentamente. A sombra negra fazia movimentos arrastados. Harry observou com admiração como a mão se levantava e os dedos roçavam suavemente em seu rosto. Ele engasgou e sua cabeça caiu para trás, fechando com olhos e suspirando manhosamente.

Era um gesto surpreendentemente íntimo. Era tão pequeno e simples, e ainda assim os sentimentos que o preencheu eram tão profundos. Ele sentia quase como se fosse chorar.

Ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez, e encontrou o abismo negro profundo olhando para ele com um sorriso.

 _Harry_ …

O eco de uma voz sussurrada vibrou atrás do vasto espaço aberto de sua paisagem mental, enviando calafrios pela alma de Harry. Era uma voz tão bonita. Ele queria ouvir mais. Ele queria que fosse mais ato, e mais clara.

\- Você falou hoje. – Harry disse com a voz baixa, como se estivesse com medo, que se ele falasse muito alto, iria quebrar o encanto do momento.

A figura acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Ele podia sentir que era de diversão. Harry sorriu.

\- Obrigado por isso. – Harry falou com uma risada. – Parecia que Snape estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, ele estava tão ofendido que eu era capaz de responder suas perguntas.

Risos ecoaram pelo espaço, enchendo Harry de uma alegria que o fez se sentir tonto.

Quando se acalmou, eles estavam ali… Tocando um ao outro… Olhando um nos olhos do outro. Harry percebeu que ele havia perdido a noção do tempo em algum momento e piscou. Ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado com a facilidade com que tinha se deixado hipnotizar por aqueles olhos.

\- Você… Você tem uma forma agora. Como? – Ele perguntou por fim.

… _Porquê… você desejou isso. Você… quis._

 _Foi o seu… desejo._

… _Você me despertou. Me deu força._

 _Você compartilhou comigo… Permitiu-me ter acesso… a você._

 _Acesso à sua magia._

 _Você tem tal… magia maravilhosa, Harry. Tão linda. Tão poderosa…_

 _Eu uso um pouco dela, e ela… me dá energia. Devo ajustar… Eu preciso de tempo… vou crescer… acostumando. Você tem tanto._

… _Tão surpreendente._

Harry piscou surpreso para seu companheiro, enquanto as palavras ecoavam no espaço ao seu redor.

\- Então… - Harry começou hesitante sobre como usar as palavras. – Você usou a minha magia e ela está lhe dando poder? É por isso que você mudado de forma? E por que você pode falar?

 _Sim…_

 _Mas apenas porquê… você deseja isso. Só porquê… você permite._

 _A magia é sua… Harry. Eu não posso tocá-la… sem você._

 _Sem a sua permissão._

Harry acenou com a cabeça e olhou para baixo pensativo. Ele não tinha dado uma permissão explícita, desde que ele sinceramente não tinha ideia de que isso era possível, mas ele teve que admitir que realmente tinha a desejado que seu companheiro fosse mais do que uma nuvem amorfa. Ele adorava tê-lo a sua volta e tinha desejado isso, em mais de uma ocasião, e as _armas_ para isso foram desenvolvidas em torno dele.

Ele também havia gostado quando o seu companheiro conversou com ele, e ele _tinha_ desejado que eles pudessem se comunicar por algo mais do que emoções e imagens ambíguas.

Agora, ele poderia falar com Harry usando palavras.

 _Ele_.

Harry teve que admitir que, mesmo antes desse momento, ele já tinha pensando em seu companheiro escuro como um homem, mas ele havia evitado rotulá-lo com um pensamento. O tempo que ele passou envolvido em seu companheiro, por vezes, ele se sentiu extremamente… _íntimo_ , e agora que não havia como negar o fato de que seu companheiro era um homem, ele estava com medo de que pudesse se sentir estranho de alguma forma.

Como se ele tivesse lido a mete de Harry, seu companheiro soltou sua mão e esticou os braços, como se estivesse lhe oferendo.

A respiração de Harry congelou por um momento. Ele sentiu-se levemente constrangido. Era mais difícil de se permitir fazer isso, quando não havia como negar que era uma pessoa que estava com ele. Não era apenas uma parte ou a representação dele mesmo. Mas ele já sabia disso há algum tempo. Ele sabia que seu companheiro escuto não era apenas uma outra parte de sua própria mente. Seu companheiro era uma presença diferente dento de sua mente.

Harry respirou profundamente, reunindo sua coragem. Ele _queria_ isso. Ele não ia deixar algum estúpido constrangimento injustificado, impedi-lo de fazer aquilo. Seu companheiro tinha ganhado uma forma _porque_ Harry queria isso.

Ele deu um passo para frente e, lentamente, passou os braços ao redor da cintura de seu companheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que era envolto por longos braços. Ele segurou Harry tão próximo, apertando seus corpos. Um gemido assustado escapou dos lábios de Harry, quando a onda de aceitação e necessidade percorreu seu corpo com o contato glorioso.

Um gemido longo deslizou através de seus lábios, e ele apertou um pouco mais os braços ao redor de seu companheiro.

Harry nunca havia abraçado ninguém antes. Não é verdade. Hermione _o_ abraçou, mas Harry sempre endurecia e simplesmente ficava ali, desconfortável até que ela o soltasse. Ele tinha medo de que ele não teria nenhuma ideia de _como_ abraçar corretamente alguém, mas agora ele estava envolvido nos braços de seu companheiro, era como se estivesse tudo bem. Tudo estava como deveria ser.

Seu companheiro puxou sua cabeça e o fez pousar em seu ombro. Suas mãos começaram a esfregar lenta e suavemente ao longo das costas de Harry, fazendo com que ele se derretesse sobre os toques de seu companheiro. Foi _tão_ bom. Sentia-se tão completo. Uma das mãos de seu companheiro deslizou para cima e fez seu caminho até o cabelo preto e bagunçado de Harry. Penteando ao longo dos dedos delgados, massageando o couro cabeludo de Harry em círculos calmantes.

Harry quase sentiu como se fosse chorar. Ele se sentia tão incrível. Suas mãos agarraram-se nas vestes de neblina-preta transparente que embrulhava a silhueta de seu companheiro, e ele enterrou o rosto ainda mais em seu ombro, respirando profundamente.

Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que podia _sento o cheiro_ do outro homem. Ele se perguntou sobre isso. Considerando que tudo o que estava se passando era apenas em sua mente, era um pouco estranho que seus sentido externos fossem capaz de compreender o que se passava ali. Mas ele podia _sentir_ e _ouvir_ seu companheiro, para que supostamente fazia sentido que ele pudesse _sentir o cheiro_ dele também.

Os dois ficaram ali por muito tempo, abraçados silenciosamente. Quanto mais tempo eles ficavam abraçados, mais a névoa se espalhava, e tornado o chão mais manchado de cinza. Eventualmente, Harry ficou inconsciente com um sorriso enfeitando suas feições.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ele recostou-se na poltrona de veludo e suspirou com frustração pesada. Ele tocou o livro que estava descansando em seu colo. Suas minúsculas mãos ossudas, mas não era porque o livro era grande, ao invés disso, ele que era frustrantemente pequeno._

 _O homúnculo que ele havia criado para si mesmo, que havia tomado a maior parte do seu tempo no último um ano e meio para ser concluído, e mesmo assim, a conclusão não teria sido possível se não houvesse adquirido os serviços de Wormtail. Um fato que ele estava relutante em admitir._

 _Ele estava, finalmente, em uma forma física que não estava constantemente à beira da dissolução ou morrendo, e ele tinha acesso a sua própria magia mais uma vez – embora fosse instável e usá-la lhe deixava exausto rapidamente._

 _Ele_ _ **odiava**_ _essa existir assim. Era uma provação. Era melhor do que a meia-vida que havia tido antes – mas ele estava_ _ **tão perto**_ , _e ainda assim tão longe de ter seu corpo de voltar e, finalmente, ser capaz de concentrar em suas tarefas. Preso naquela forma, ele pode sentir um pouco do sabor de ter um corpo novamente, mas seu corpo era tão patético e fraco, que só servia para lhe deixar frustrado e com raiva._

 _Ele precisava do sangue do garoto para completar corretamente o ritual que havia projetado. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar a ridícula proteção continuar a existir, e apenas com o sangue do garoto ele poderia fazer isso. Ele precisava admitir que não entendia completamente a natureza da proteção oferecida pela mãe do menino. Essa ignorando o frustrava e o irritava ainda mais._

 _Ele temia a sua existência, e o mistério por trás dela, que poderia estar, de alguma forma, ligada a maldita profecia. Ele precisava se livrar dessa ameaça para que ele pudesse retomar o seu trabalho! Era muito frustrante para ele ser vencido por uma criança ignorante, que estava apenas agindo cegamente as ordens de um velho cego!_

 _Mas esperar pela oportunidade certa de agi era ainda mais enlouquecedor._

 _E para completar, ele estava entediado. Horrivelmente, terrivelmente entediado._

 _Ele olhou mais uma vez para o livro e suspirou. Ele já o havia lido décadas atrás. Relendo-o agora, havia sido apenas levemente interessante. Ele queria enviar Wormtail para conseguir mais alguns livros, mas ele não poderia arriscar que seu servo fosse visto. Já era arriscado demais, quando ele o mandou para a aldeia vizinha muggles para buscar suprimentos e algumas outras coisas. Ele teria de esperar até que Barty foi capaz de ir a ele novamente._

 _Ah, Barty… a lealdade inflexível. O homem o adorava, inquestionavelmente. Ele tinha ficado tão feliz ao descobrir que seu servo ainda estava vivo e bem… ou tão bem quando poderia ter sido, depois de vários anos em Azkaban e depois sobre os efeitos contínuos da maldição Imperius, trancafiado pelo próprio pai em casa. Apesar da sanidade levemente questionável de Barty, ele sabia que poderia confiar em sua lealdade._

 _Wormtail, ao contrário, era totalmente preso a sua própria covardia. O homem tinha medo da própria sombra. Era patético. Ele desejou ser capaz de convocar um servo mais competente para ficar ao seu lado, mas ele não poderia arriscar. Ainda não. Ele ainda estava muito fraco, e os seus servos estavam todos sedentos de poder e ignorantes para algo maior. Se eles sentissem sua fraqueza, ele poderiam facilmente tentar se aproveitar, e ele não estaria em posição de impedi-los. E então ele teria que começar todo aquele frustrante provesse de novo, como quando o pirralho havia destruído Quirrell._

 _O estúpido e patético Quirrell. Mas ele ainda tinha um servo melhor que Wormtail. Ele zombou o nome com desgosto em sua mente. Era um estado de tristeza patética, ver como ele havia sido reduzido a depender de um pequeno e repugnante rato. Nojento._

 _Em breve… Logo ele lhe seria devolvida sua glória. Ele reuniria seus antigos seguidores mais uma vez. Ele precisava restaurar o poder da escuridão e desmantelar a montanha de dano que o tolo Dumbledore havia causado, com a sua loucura cega._

 _Ele só poderia esperar que não era tarde demais. Seu trabalho era imperativo, ele tinha sentido a queda de seu trabalho ao longo do tempo. Ele precisava completar tarefas e redefinir as coisas de volta ao equilíbrio, ou eles seriam todos condenados, a luz e a escuridão. Como Dumbledore poderia, voluntariamente, ignorar os sinais de sua própria destruição idiota? O homem era tolo. Seus ideia condenariam a todos._

 _Ele não iria ser destruído com os muggles. Não. Ele iria lutar para que a magia voltasse para seu devido lugar, mesmo se tivesse que rasgar o caminho até lá, com unhas e dentes. Era seu dever jurado, e ele não seria mais negligente com esse dever._

 _Ele só precisava de tempo… Mas o tempo estava trabalhando contra ele. Ele esteve trabalhando contra ele por muito tempo._

 _Ele suspirou em frustração novamente, desejando que pudesse encontrar uma maneira de acelerar as coisas. Ele cavou o mais mundo dentro de si mesmo para encontrar a mais escura de suas magias. A magia que era dele, e só dele. As magia que lhe foram dadas, como parte de sua tarefa._

 _Esta magia nunca o havia deixado, mas sem uma forma corpórea, havia muito pouco que ele pudesse fazer. Pelo menos, ela tinha o ajudado a criar o homúnculo._

 _Ele puxou a magia, fazendo-a rodar ao seu redor, saboreando o conhecimento de que ainda era capaz de executar, pelo menos. E ela só iria aumentar em força com o tempo._

 _Ah… Lá estava ele novamente. Tempo. Sempre o tempo. Tudo levava tempo, e ainda assim ele tinha tão pouco paciência para esperar._

 _Ele moveu outra onda de magia e riu levemente. Este era seu poder. O poder que só ele poderia usar adequadamente._

 _Delicioso e amado poder. E ele iria usá-lo para restaurar o mundo para sua forma original. Ele só precisava de tempo._

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry acordou com um suspiro que imediatamente se tornou um gemido quando suas costas foram arqueadas para fora da cama. A magia correu por ele deixando assombrado e dançando ao longo de sua pele, como se fosse pequenas faíscas de um relâmpago.

Quando ele recuperou seu foco, sentiu como se uma brisa agradável de magia passasse por seu corpo, fazendo com que soltasse um suspiro ofegante. Ele piscou lentamente, franzindo a testa enquanto tentava vasculhar suas memorias para entender o que havia acontecido.

Ele tinha ido até seu _companheiro_. Eles haviam ficado juntos por… por horas. E tinha sido maravilhoso…

E depois… e então, ele estava sentando em uma sala de leitura. A cadeira era confortável. O tecido era elegante e suave e havia o fogo crepitando na lareira. Ele estava lendo um livro.

Um livro brilhante… coisas fascinantes… coisas _tentadoras_ …

 _Gostaria de saber se há algum lugar na escola onde eu poderia experimentar um pouco dessa magia…_

Mas ele também havia se sentindo entediado. Ele já havia lido aquele livro antes… há muito tempo… e seu senso de impaciência por ter de esperar o havia deixado muito frustrado para permitir que se concentrasse no maldito livro. Ele precisava…

Harry sentou-se.

 _Mas que inferno!_

Ele havia sentido como se fosse tão real. Parecia como se houvesse sido ele, mesmo que não houvesse sido dele. Inferno, ele tinha estado ali sentado revivendo memorias sólidas durante quase três minutos, antes de perceber que ele era Voldemort!

Harry balançou a cabeça. _Não_! Não, ele não era Voldemort. Ele simplesmente havia visto através dos olhos de Voldemort.

 _E ouvido seus pensamentos._ _ **Pensamentos**_ _de seus_ _pensamentos. Como se fossem meus. Pensamentos e sentimentos que pareciam inteiramente meus. E a_ _ **magia**_ _! Foi… foi incrível!_

Harry sentia-se abalado e tomou uma respiração longa e profunda. Ele desejou que seu companheiro estive lá. Ele não gostava da forma como ele se sentia naquele momento. Ele passou os braços em torno de si mesmo, desejando o calor dos braços de seu companheiro.

Ele queria aquele calor de volta. Ele _precisava disso_. Precisava para não se sentir sozinho. Ele não queria se sentir mais sozinho. Nunca sozinho. Nunca mais.

Assim que seu corpo começou a tremer com a onda irracional de solidão, a presença apareceu em sua mente e ele suspirou de alívio.

 _Harry…?_

\- Você está aqui… - Harry sussurrou, deixando a respiração sair quando ele voltou a cair para trás, contra os travesseiros.

 _O que… aconteceu?_

Harry balançou a cabeça e riu fracamente, para o quão ridículo era seu quase ataque de

pânico.

\- _Eu estou bem_. – Harry pensou em sua mente.

 _O que aconteceu?_ Seu companheiro repetiu, sua voz de seda mais estável agora.

\- _Eu… eu tive uma visão._

 _Você viu… através de seus olhos…?_

Harry acenou com a cabeça, embora ele estivesse deitado em sua cama e conversando mentalmente com uma pessoa dentro de sua mente.

\- _Sim_.

 _Ele… te aborreceu? Você viu alguma coisa… que você não gostou?_

Harry balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

\- _Não, nada disso. Ele estava sentado em uma sala de leitura. Acho que o que realmente me chateou, foi que eu nem percebi que era ele e não eu. Eu deveria ser capaz de dizer a diferença entre a minha mente e a dele… você entende?_

 _Não pensei sobre ele. Harry._

 _Além do mais…_

… _eu estou aqui._

Harry sorriu quando sentiu o calor de seu companheiro lhe abraçar em sua mente, e um arrepio glorioso dançasse através de sua barriga com as palavras sussurradas pela voz de seda.

Harry finalmente forçou-se para fora da cama e abriu as cortinas de sua cama. Seus companheiros de dormitório ainda estavam dormindo. Era cedo, mas um tempus lançado rapidamente lhe disse que o café da manhã seria servido em uma hora. Ele poderia tomar um bom e longo banho, aproveitar a água quente sem ter de dividir o banheiro com seus companheiros – já que todos dormiam até o último minuto.

Harry pegou seus itens de higiene pessoal, vestiu uma túnica solta sobre seu boxers e fez seu caminho para o banheiro.

Harry colocou as coisas de lado e despiu-se. Ele se virou e olhou no espelho ao seu lado e, por algum motivo, ele parou. Ele ficou lá, olhando para ele mesmo. Ele raramente fazia isso. Ele não gostava de olhar para si mesmo. Harry nunca havia tido uma imagem muito positiva de si mesmo. Uma década de desnutrição e abandono o deixou magro e ossudo. Ele era baixo para sua idade também, e ele sabia que era inteiramente resultado de uma boa alimentação durante todo aquele tempo.

Ele tinha modelagem muscular suficiente. Anos de trabalho na casa e no quintal dos Dursley, combinado com três anos de Quadribol tinha, ao menos, lhe dado isso. Mas ele ainda estava repugnantemente magro. Ele poderia facilmente ver suas costelas e clavículas abaixo da pele.

De repente, ele se perguntou se não havia algum meio de mudar aquilo com magia. Ele _era_ um mago, depois de tudo!

Mas um glamour não seria o suficiente. Ele não queria esconder, ou disfarça sua aparência. Ele queria corrigi-la. Corrigir os danos causados por esses porcos nojentos dos muggles.

 _Poções…_

A voz sussurrou e ele piscou em surpresa e depois corou levemente. Tinha esquecido de que ele não estava realmente "sozinho" no banheiro. Ali estava ele, de pé totalmente pelado na frente de um espelho…

A presença riu de sua repentina timidez, e Harry conseguiu se recuperar e rapidamente se afastou do espelho. Ele caminhou até o chuveiro, deixando a água cair sobre seu corpo. A temperatura estava perfeita. Era sempre a temperatura perfeita.

 _Eu amo magia_ …

Harry começou a ensaboar seus cabelos e reorientou-se para o que seu companheiro havia dito.

\- _Então, uma poção, hein?_ – Perguntou mentalmente.

 _Há… várias. Deve ser tomada… em doses. Com tempo._

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Isso fazia sentido. Se ele ia ter uma mudança física real, ela provavelmente não seria instantânea. Provavelmente, era melhor se fosse uma mudança gradual, de qualquer maneira. Se ele mudasse da noite para o dia, as pessoas iriam perceber.

 _Vou guiá-lo… para os livros. Vá a… biblioteca… mais tarde._

Harry sorriu.

Ele estava ansioso por isso. A perspectiva de ser de ser capa de resolver, pelo menos, algo que os malditos _muggles_ lhe fizeram o deixava ansioso. Ele rapidamente terminou o banho e voltou para seu dormitório. Vestiu-se suas vestes e saiu e se dirigiu para o café da manhã. Ainda tinha algumas horas antes de ter de ir para Transfiguração. Se ele comece rápido o suficiente, ele poderia fazer uma rápida pesquisa na biblioteca antes de ir para a aula.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Sua visita à biblioteca havia sido parcialmente bem-sucedida. Ele havia saído com dois livros diferente de poções, mas o que seria mais útil, aparentemente, pertencia a seção restrita. Ele planejava voltar naquela noite com sua capa de invisibilidade. Ele provavelmente poderia ter obtido uma permissão de um de seus professores para pesquisar na seção restrita, se fosse para ajudá-lo a se preparar para a segunda tarefa, mas ele ainda não fazia ideia do que o aguardava na próxima tarefa, já que ele ainda não havia conseguido descobrir o que fazer com o ovo berrador.

Ele precisava descobrir isso também…

Harry correu pelos corredores, quase correndo, em direção a sala de Transfiguração. Ele ainda tinha perdido a noção do tempo e a aula estaria começando em breve. Ele passou pela porta, sentando-se na cadeira em uma das fileiras de trás no mesmo momento em que o sinal soou, deixando um suspiro de alivio sair.

Hermione se virou em sua cadeira, o olhado com preocupação e um pouco de desaprovação por chegar tão obviamente tarde. Seu olhar foi interrompido quando McGonagall limpou sua garganta e chamou a atenção da classe.

Em vez de ir direto para a leitura, McGonagall anunciou que a folha de inscrição para aqueles que queriam ficar na escola durante as férias, tinha acabado de ser colocada na Sala Comum.

\- Agora, antes de todos fazerem suas decisões, eu deveria deixar que todos saibam de um evento muito importante para o feriado de natal deste ano. Este ano, Hogwarts vai ser palco do Baile de Inverno. – McGonagall parou e olhou para os alunos de Gryffindor na sala.

As meninas estavam todas brilhando de entusiasmo, enquanto os rapazes tinham seus rostos quase que aterrorizados.

\- O Baile de Inverno, como o nome denota, é antes de tudo, para _dançar_. Será realizado na véspera de Natal, e qualquer pessoa acima do quarto ano será bem-vindo a participar. Os alunos abaixo do terceiro ano só podem comparecer se forem acompanhados por um aluno acima do quarto ano.

Neste ponto, sussurros ansiosos e o som de risos mansos preencheu a sala, mas o olhar afiado de McGonagall fez com que todos se calassem.

Em poucos minutos mais e McGonagall havia concluído os anúncios e começou a aula de Transfiguração. Harry não tinha certeza exatamente sobre o que pensar do Baile de Inverno. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo de lidar com uma maldita dança e perguntou-se se seria possível apenas ignorar tudo e fugir, mesmo que fosse ficar para as férias. Ele voltou para o mundo real e se concentrou na aula, e tinha quase se esquecido completamente do Baile de Inverno quando a aula terminou.

\- Sr. Potter, por favor, fique para trás. – Pediu McGonagall, quando Harry começou a arrumar seus livros, pergaminho e penas. Harry franziu o cenho, mas assentiu com a cabeça e terminou de recolher suas coisas, se dirigindo para perto da vice-diretora.

\- Você queria me dizer algo, professora? – Harry perguntou, assim que o último aluno saiu da sala.

\- Sim. Eu queria informa-lo que, como um dos campeões Tribruxo, você é sua acompanhante devem participar da tradicional primeira valsa. Você vai estar precisar de ajuda para se preparar? Eu estarei oferecendo aulas de dança nesse fim de semana para os alunos que precisam.

Harry piscou.

\- Espera… eu _tenho_ que ir ao baile? – Harry perguntou rapidamente.

McGonagall franziu os lábios e a testa.

\- Sim, Sr. Potter. Claro. Você é um dos campeões. Sua presença é obrigatória.

Harry gemeu, e internamente resmungou.

 _Ótimo… simplesmente ótimo._

\- Ah… tudo bem. – Ele murmurou, tentando deixar de lado um pouco de sua irritação. Ele suspirou profundamente e olhou de voltar para seu professor. – Hum… sim, eu acho que provavelmente vou precisar dessas lições… - Disse em um resmungo calmo.

\- Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. A aula de dança será sábado, às 15 horas.

Harry deu um sorriso um tanto falso e seus agradecimentos e despediu-se dela, antes de correr para fazer seu caminho para a aula de Defesa.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

\- Caramba, companheiro! Dá pra acreditar? Um baile! Ugh! – Rony disse quando ele se sentou pesadamente ao seu lado na hora do jantar.

Harry olhou para Rony com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas não respondeu imediatamente. Rony havia tentado essa tática várias vezes já, falar com Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, na esperança que Harry iria atuar da mesma forma e eles pudessem voltar para a forma como as coisas costumavam ser.

Harry suspirou, resignando-se ao tedio de uma conversa com seu companheiro de dormitório, o gengibre. Ele não ia aceitar o menino de volta como um amigo, mas mesmo Harry percebeu que ele estava sendo terrivelmente antissocial recentemente. Ele mal falava com alguém fora da interação obrigatória nas aulas. A queima de todos os laços que possuía não era uma tática inteligente. Ele pessoalmente não ligava para o que as pessoas pensavam dele, mas ele não era idiota o suficiente para pensar que a posição social e a pública não importava.

\- É… um baile. – Harry disse sem muito entusiasmo, como ele esfaqueou a linguiça de porco com o garfo.

O rosto de Rony se iluminou um pouco com a esperança de, finalmente, ter conseguido algum tipo de resposta de Harry. Ele pressionou.

\- Então, eu acho que isso significa que temos que obter um par, então.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Sim. Um par. – Ele resmungou e franziu a testa. Ele realmente não gostava dessa ideia. Ele não era mesmo vagamente interessado em alguém da escola. Forçando-se a convidar uma garota qualquer, ele nem sequer se importava, apenas para ter um par irritante.

\- Qualquer ideia de quem você vai convidar? – Rony perguntou, tentando desesperadamente estimular uma conversa mais ampla.

Harry suspirou e inclinou-se ligeiramente para fora da mesa. Ele olhou ao redor do salão, esperando que seus olhos só iria recair sobre um bom candidato, para então salvá-lo do incomodo de _pensar_ sobre isso.

Sua breve pesquisa não estava chegando a nenhum resultado e ele suspirou, resignando-se a ter que por algum trabalho para pensar sobre isso, quando avistou um bando de vestes azuis, e entre elas estava Fleur Delacour.

Harry sorriu.

\- Talvez eu convide a Fleur. – Ele riu antes de voltar a olhar para seu prato e dar outra estocada violenta com seu garfo na podre salsicha indefesa.

Rony soluçou em estado de choque, sufocando com um pouco de suco de abobora, e olhou para Harry como se ele fosse louco.

\- Você está brincando, certo? – Sua voz falhou.

Harry olhou para Rony com uma expressão impassível, em perfeita linha reta por quase um minuto inteiro, antes que ele abriu um largo sorriso e riu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim, Rony. Provavelmente. – Disse com um sorriso.

 _Embora,_ acrescentou mentalmente para si mesmo, _seria bastante engraçado, se o cara que toda a escola que, sinceramente, não dá a mínima para a meia-veela, ser o único a ter conseguido ir ao baile com ela_.

Talvez ele _fosse_ convidar. Só para ver o que ela diria. Se ela recusasse – o que provavelmente ela iria… ele _tinha_ apenas quatorze anos, depois de tudo – então não era grande coisa. Certamente, não iria quebrar seu coração, e então ele poderia simplesmente convidar a outra pessoa para ir ao baile.

Mas se ela realmente disse que sim, talvez durante a maldita dança, ele pudesse tentar descobrir se ela já havia descoberto o enigma do ovo. As pessoas fazem o contato visual quando dançam. Seria uma questão simples de escorregar em sua mente e encontrar todas as informações sobre a próxima tarefa.

Um sorriso irônico se espalhou por seus lábios. Não era um plano ruim.

A presença de seu companheiro cresceu em sua mente, e Harry sentiu que ele concordava em silêncio, rindo.

Definitivamente, um bom plano.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

No dia seguinte, Harry esperou na entrada do Grande Salão, encostado na parede com o livro de poções que havia roubado da seção restrita na noite anterior. Ele estava lendo ao mesmo tempo mantendo um olho no bando de meninas francesas. Elas costumavam chegar bem mais cedo para evitar as multidões babonas de meninos hormonais, que tendiam a vigiá-las em uma base regular.

Vendo como este era o dia após o anuncio do baile, parecia bastante provável que eles iriam encurralá-las.

Inferno, _Harry_ estava planejando a mesma maldita coisa. Ele só esperava fazer isso sem parecer um imbecil total.

Ele havia lido durante todo o caminho sobre as instruções da primeira poção que ele prepararia para começar a corrigir seu corpo pateticamente subdimensionado, e estava prestes a começar a reler novamente os passos durante o prepara, apenas para ter certeza de que havia entendido todos os detalhes que precisava, quando ele viu os tecidos azuis-claros com o canto do olho.

Afastou-se da parede, fechou o livro e colocou-o em sua mochila. Ele assumiu uma postura confiante e calma, sorrindo autoconfiante.

A confiança era fundamental. Mas sem arrogância. Havia um equilíbrio exato, e ele teria de mantê-lo ou então seria apenas mais um "menino estúpido" disputando a atenção da meia-veela.

Conforme as meninas se aproximavam, várias delas o encararam com cautela, algumas sequer o olhavam. O rosto de Fleur permanecia, na maior parte do tempo, passiva com um pequena pontinha de curiosidade.

\- Bom dia, Mademoiselle Delacour. – Disse Harry, com um sorriso um pouco arrogante e inclinando levemente a cabeça. – Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia pedir um minuto do seu tempo? – Ele perguntou quando voltou a postura reta e sorriu bastante descaradamente.

A sobrancelha de Fleur subiu um pouco, mas ainda assim o canto de seu lábio se curvou um pouco. Ela pareceu considerar por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e lançar um rápido olhar para as meninas ao seu redor que, silenciosamente, dizia para que elas esperassem por ela.

Harry acenou com a mão para o lado e os dois se afastaram do grupo, para um ponto ligeiramente mais privado, cerca de dez metros de distância.

\- Você queria falar comigo, Monsieur Potter? – ela perguntou um momento depois.

\- Sim, eu gostaria de saber se você pode considerar ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo. – Harry disse, com fácil e simples confiança, mas um sorriso sincero e bonito. Não havia o menor sinal de medo ou incerteza em qualquer uma de suas palavras ou ações. Ele podia dizer, pelo brilho em seus olhos, que ela estava surpresa. Isso ou ela estava apenas atordoada por que um idiota de quatorze anos havia tido a coragem de lhe convidar.

\- Você quer que eu vá para a Baile com _você_? – Ela perguntou com uma mistura de choque e curiosidade divertida em seus olhos.

\- Essa é a ideia geral, sim. – Harry disse com um rápido aceno e um sorriso. – Você está interessada?

Ela olhou para ele por um longo momento, e Harry percebeu que ela estava honestamente considerando a oferta.

\- Eu vou levar a sua proposta em consideração. – Disse ela, finalmente. – Eu tenho outros pretendentes interessados, como eu tenho certeza de que você está ciente.

Harry sorriu e riu baixinho.

\- Oh, eu tenho certeza de que existem muitos outros morrendo de vontade de te convidar. Rapazes mais velhos. Talvez até caras melhores, apesar de que eu ache difícil de imaginar. – Disse ele alegremente com o nariz ligeiramente erguido, antes de abrir um sorriso largo e rir. – Embora eu garanto que nenhum deles vai ser capaz de diverti-la. Ainda assim, eu entendo completamente. – Disse Harry, lhe dando outro aceno com a cabeça. Ela riu levemente e sorriu, assim Harry só acrescentou em sua resposta. – Tente não me deixar esperando por muito tempo, no entanto.

\- Claro. Isso seria rude. Eu vou deixar você saber logo que eu diz minha escolha.

Harry sorriu novamente e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Obrigado.

Ela sorriu para ele, um brilho de diversão em seus olhos.

\- Você parece ter mudado muito desde o início do torneio, Monsieur Potter.

Harry revirou os olhos em diversão.

\- Bem, estar sendo forçado a participar de um torneio mortal, faz maravilhas para motivar uma pessoa a crescer um pouco. Tive algumas mudanças bastante intensas na minha vida nos últimos dois meses. – Terminou com um fácil encolher de ombros desdenhoso.

\- Seu desempenho com os dragões, foi bastante surpreendente. Eu não sabia que você era um Parseltongue. Um talento completamente raro.

\- Sim, eu entendo bem isso. – Harry disse com um outro gesto de desprezo, antes de se inclinou, simulando um sussurro conspiratório. – Eu o mantive em segredo, por causa de todos esses rumores sobre eu ser um bruxo das trevas, mas eu meio que superei essa fase. – Terminou com uma risada.

\- Oh?

\- Sim. Deixe que eles acreditem no que quiserem. É um talento que eu possuo e eu não vou esconder uma habilidade totalmente legitima, só por que _algumas pessoas_ estão um pouco assustadas com isso.

\- Hm. – Ela fez um pequeno ruído em aprovação e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, apenas um pouco mais.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele, mas seu sorriso apenas cresceu.

\- Eu preciso ir. Minhas amigas estão a esperava e temos um café da manhã para apreciar.

\- É claro. – Harry curvou-se um pouco e acenou a mão, apontando-a de volta para entrada onde as amigas de Fleur estavam paradas, sussurrando furiosamente. Completando com uma multidão de outros estudantes havia se formado.

Ela riu para ele e balançou a cabeça.

\- Você é muito divertido, Monsieur Potter.

\- Por favor, me chame de Harry. – Ele disse quando ele começou a fazer o caminho ao seu lado, de volta para onde o grupo de garotas estava.

\- Tudo bem, _Arry_. – Disse ela. – Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu tomar minha decisão.

\- Obrigado.

Entraram no Grande Salão e se separaram – Fleur e as outras meninas de Beauxbatons indo em direção à mesa especialmente feita para elas, e Harry caminhou com confiança em direção a mesa de Gryffindor. Dean era o único de seu ano que estava lá, e ele estava encarando Harry com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta, sua mandíbula estava praticamente encostando na mesa.

Harry sentou-se e rapidamente começou a servir seu prato, fingindo estar ignorante para todos os olhares invejosos em sua direção. O sorriso não iria deixar seus lábios.

Sua conversa com a garota francesa havia sido incrivelmente fácil. Harry riu quando pensou em como isso seria totalmente impossível há dois meses.

 _Merlin_ , ele estava tão feliz que não era mais um idiota fraco e estúpido.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Cada dia que se passava, seu companheiro era capaz de ficar com ele por períodos mais longos durante o dia, e as palavras suas viam mais facilmente. Até o final de semana, eles quase eram capazes de manter uma conversa fluida por meia hora, antes de seu companheiro se cassasse e precisava recuar em sua mente.

Harry perguntou ao seu companheiro porque ele ia se cansar tão facilmente, depois de falar com Harry quando ele estava acordado, e ele lhe respondeu dizendo que para permanecer na consciência externa de Harry, ele teria de usar a magia de Harry. Ele explicou, com sua voz sussurrante e quebrada, que a magia de Harry e a sua magia não eram inteiramente compatíveis, e ele usava muita energia para usar essa magia. Mas usar palavras reais, ao invés de emoções, tomava muito mais energia do que ele possuía por conta própria.

No entanto, ele disse a Harry que a cada dia que se passava as duas magias cresciam mais e mais iguais, e se tornava mais fácil para ele ter acesso ao núcleo de magia de Harry, que era por isso que ele estava, lentamente, se tornando capaz de falar mais e ficar por perto por mais tempo.

Harry não tinha certeza do que fazer com essa revelação, e se perguntou se deveria estar preocupado que a sua magia estivesse ficando mais parecida com a de seu companheiro… e o que diabos isso significava mesmo?

Ele suspeitava que estava relacionado a forma como a sua paisagem mental, uma vez branca estava, lentamente, se tornando cinza. Mas ele não conseguia pensar nisso como algo ruim. Quanto mais a névoa cinza se espalhava, mais confortável ele se sentia lá.

Por algum tempo agora, ele estava começando a sentia que o branco era _muito claro_. Sempre que ele entrava em sua paisagem mental, ele rapidamente ia de encontro ao canto escuro e escondia seu rosto nos braços de seu companheiro. Ele odiava olhar para a imensidão branca. Era ofuscante e irritante. Ela tinha começado a irritá-lo com seu brilho, e quanto mais se descolava para o cinza, mais confortável ele se sentia.

Ele queria que mudasse rápido. Ele estava enojado da brancura.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry mandou uma coruja ir a farmácia em Hogsmead com uma lista de ingrediente que ele precisaria para fazer as três diferentes poções que pretendia. Eles responderam dizendo que eles poderia fornecer tudo que estava na lista, com exceção do sangue de Re'em, que eles não vendiam. Eles haviam recomendado um boticário na Travessa do Tranco, chamado Boticário do Sr. Mulpepper, especializado em partes de animais mágicos exóticos, e Harry sentiu-se muito grato por isso.

Harry também estava precisando de alguns ovos de Runespore para a poção que ele havia lido no livro da seção restrita, mas tinha pensado antes de perguntar ao farmacêutico de Hogsmead sobre isso.

Runespores eram protegidos, por isso era realmente ilegal vender seus ovos. Eles ainda eram comercializados no mercado negro, é claro, mas Harry não tinha exatamente ideia de como _entrar em contato_ com alguém assim.

Talvez esse Sr. Mulpepper da Travessa do Tranco fosse de alguma ajuda.

Harry escreveu uma resposta ao Boticário de Hogsmead confirmando o pedido e, em seguida, uma outra carta para Gringotts, pedindo que eles transferissem o dinheiro necessário para o proprietário. Uma vez que o boticário tivesse seu dinheiro, eles iriam enviar a Harry um pacote com os ingredientes especificados e ele poderia começar a preparar duas das três poções.

Ele estava grato que nenhuma das poções que ele precisava fazer não seriam tão tediosas como a Poção Polissuco havia sido. Nenhum ingrediente que precisasse ser colhido na lua cheia, ou ter de ficar um mês em fogo brando.

Não. Todas as três poções que pretendia fabricar demorava apenas algumas horas, e estariam prontas para começar a programação de consumo imediato.

Ele mal podia esperar por isso.

Mas, claro, ele _tinha_ que _esperar_ , já que ainda estavam faltando dois dos principais ingrediente para a poção mais importante do lote.

Ele rapidamente escreveu uma carta para a loja na Travessa do Tranco usando um pseudônimo, Notechus Noir. Ele havia escolhido Noir por causa de seu padrinho Sírius, desde que Noir significava "preto" em francês. Seu companheiro havia sugerido o Notechus. Era o nome latino para serpente tigre, e seu companheiro disse que lhe convinha – embora, Harry não conseguia compreender o motivo. Seu companheiro também fez sugestões uteis sobre o que dizer exatamente, e como dizê-lo para conseguir o que queria, sem ganhar excesso de desconfiança. Ele esperava que fosse funcionar, e ele poderia obter seus ovos de Runespore sem problemas consideráveis.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Aquele sábado trouxa as aulas de dança, e um número surpreendente de Gryffindors havia aparecido. Aparentemente, a sua chefe de casa havia sido bastante insistentes. Ela não queria que seus leões parecessem um bando de palhaços descoordenados no baile.

As meninas estavam todas ansiosas e risonhas, enquanto os meninos estavam desajeitados e envergonhados. Harry teve que lutar para não segurar o riso com o quão idiota seus companheiros estavam agindo. Eles estavam praticamente tremendo de medo, e quando foram instruídos a colocar a mão na cintura de suas parceiras, a maioria parecia tinha recebido uma ordem para colocar a mão em um tanque de ácido fervente.

Harry tinha sido a primeira vítima, já que, quando McGonagall pediu por um voluntario para dançar _com ela_ , para demonstrar para o resto da classe, ele tinha sido o único disposto a fazê-lo.

Os gêmeos assobiaram e gritaram vaias para ele, e ele piscou para eles, e ofereceu uma reverência para a chefe de sua casa, antes de tomar-lhe a mão e colocar a mão sobre a sua cintura, sem a menor hesitação.

Por dentro, ele estava rindo descontroladamente dos olhares atônicos de seus colegas de classe.

Era só a sua maldita professora! Claro, a mulher tinha idade suficiente para ser sua avó, mas ela não iria lhe morder.

Os movimentos de Harry foram bastante irregulares no começo, quando ele tentou lembrar-se dos passos, e manter-se no ritmo da música ao mesmo tempo, mas ele pegou rapidamente o suficiente e McGonagall lhe deu um sorriso de aprovação.

Foi pouco depois disso, que ela forçou o restante dos estudantes a se reunirem com um parceiro e começou a dar instruções para cada um deles. Harry esperou em um canto enquanto ela caminhava em torno dos pares, dando conselhos específicos para aqueles que estavam mais lutando do que dançando… que era a maioria deles, honestamente. Harry observou e fez uma anotação mental de quem tentar evitar especificamente, para não ser derrubado.

Finalmente, McGonagall fez seu caminho de volta para ele e ele voltou a conduzi-la para a pista de dança com uma risada suave.

Ele facilmente reencontrou o seu ritmo, dançando confortavelmente.

\- Devo dizer, Sr. Potter, que eu estou bastante impressionada com a rapidez com que o senhor aprendeu.

Harry sorriu.

\- Obrigada professor. _Eu tento_.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ele podia ver o canto da boca dela se contraindo com a vontade de rir.

\- Sim, aparentemente sim. – Ela respondeu secamente, só fazendo Harry sorrir mais amplamente. – Eu realmente queria elogiá-lo. Seu desempenho em classe este último mês teve uma grande melhora. Seu trabalho escrito tomou uma virada dramática, para o melhor também.

\- Sim, bem, ter que ir contra pessoas três anos mais velhas do que eu em um torneio, praticamente projetado para me matar, é uma excelente motivação para estudar mais. – Harry disse com um leve ar de sarcasmo.

\- Eu imagino que seja. Estou orgulhosa que você pareça estar lidando com a pressão, apesar de que eu também tenho notado que parece você parece estar evitando seus colegas.

\- Eu diria que _eles_ estão _me_ evitando.

\- E o Sr. Weasley ou Srta. Granger? Vocês três sempre me pareceram tão próximos, mas eu nunca mais o vi com eles. Nunca mais você com _qualquer pessoa_ ultimamente, Sr. Potter. Devo admitir que estou um pouco preocupada com você.

Harry sentiu-se tenso e teve que lutar para impedir que uma carranca se espalhasse por seu rosto. Ele queria saber o que ela estava pensando e percebeu que era uma grande oportunidade para fazer uma varredura mental, enquanto dançavam. Ele não tinha sua varinha em mãos, e não havia colocado-a em sua mochila também. Seu companheiro havia lhe dito que ele deveria conseguir fazê-lo se ficasse concentrado o suficiente. Ele decidiu tentar.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para cima e fez contato visual. Ele chamou a magia para ele e deslizou para dentro de sua mente com facilidade surpreendente. Ele mal roçou na superfície de seus pensamentos. Krum havia sido capaz de dizer que ele estava em sua mente, e Harry não duvidava que um professor tão experiente como McGonagall fosse capaz de sentir sua mente ser invadida por um aluno. Assim, ele não estava disposto a arriscar a exposição por se aprofundar muito em sua mente. Mesmo assim, ele queria saber o que sua professora estava pensando de seu comportamento social recente, no qual ele demorou um pouco pegando pedaços de seus pensamentos.

 _Retraído. Antissocial. Quieto. Irritando-se facilmente_. Tinha visto ele gritar com várias pessoas ao longo das últimas semanas. Ela também tinha visto devolver algumas réplicas bastante desagradáveis, quando uma dupla de Slytherin tentou provocá-lo sobre o mais recente artigo de Skeeter. Ela também estava preocupada com o seu comportamento em relação a alguns alunos de Hufflepuff. Parte de seus pensamentos diziam que ele estava deprimido, no entanto havia uma outra vozinha que pensou que seus "sintomas" fossem devido a outros problemas mais… _escuros_. A frase _magia negra_ continuava voando através de sua mente, rodeando-a de preocupação. Ele fez uma careta.

\- Eles estão lhe dando um momento difícil, não é? – Ela perguntou em um tom mais suave, mais silencioso o que surpreendeu um pouco com o quanto ela _realmente se importava_. Ele piscou para ela, não inteiramente certo de como ela estava esperando que ele respondesse.

\- Sim, bem… todas essas acusações que eu sofri por ter meu nome saindo do cálice, por si só, já eram bastante ruins. E é claro, ninguém acreditou em mim quando disso que _não fui eu_. Então, houve esse artigo ridículo de Skeeter, só fazendo com que as coisas ficassem ainda piores. E mesmo depois de eu ter marcado mais pontos na primeira tarefa, o fato de que eu usei a língua das cobras fez com que todos criassem uma nova paranoia de que eu estou _indo para o escuro_. – Harry disse com um dramático brilho em seus olhos e um sorriso triste, esperando que sua abordarem do assunto iria aliviar a paranoia.

A professora lhe deu um olhar duro.

\- Sim… por isso…

\- Oh não, você também! – Harry gemeu e parou a valsa, para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor. – _Você_ acredita que a língua das cobras é escura? – Ele perguntou. Várias pessoas que estavam ao redor deles e ouviram, voltavam seus olhos para eles.

Os olhos de McGonagall se lançaram ao redor da sala e ela franziu a testa. Seu olhar dizia claramente: " _Continuem dançando!_ " Rapidamente, todos voltaram a dançar, claro que ainda permaneceram ao alcance dos dois, para conseguirem escutar a conversa.

\- Acho que não, Sr. Potter, embora muito pouco se sabe sobre a língua das cobras. Aqueles que possuíam a habilidade não costumavam compartilhar informações sobre ela. – Disse ela, finalmente, como voltava a encará-lo. – Ainda assim, eu não acho que você deva seus esforços nesse ramo da magia.

\- Por que não? – Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços e lhe dando um olhar bastante indignado. Ele não ia deixar passar sem dar uma resposta honesta.

\- Embora seja verdade que a língua das cobras não seja realmente um talento escuro, a maioria dos bruxos que possuía a habilidade _eram bruxos das trevas_.

\- Por tanto, ser capaz de falar e entender a língua das cobras, de imediato, me faz escuro? – Harry respondeu indignado.

\- Não, claro que não. Eu simplesmente quero dizer que os feitiços que foram criados, especificamente, com a língua das cobras, foram criados por bruxos das trevas e, como tal, são _magia negra_.

\- Bem, eu nem sequer _usei_ qualquer feitiço na primeira tarefa! – Harry disse revirando os olhos.

Ela piscou para ele, aparentemente surpresa e confusa com essa afirmação.

\- Você não usou?

\- Não! Bem, eu lancei uma magia aprova de fogo nas minhas roupas e um escudo anti-chamas que eu coloquei no meu antebraço, mas era apenas _feitiços normais_. As coisas que estavam na língua das cobras eram coisas que eu estava, simplesmente, _dizendo ao dragão_. Disse que o ovo de ouro no ninho era um ovo falso, e que se ele chocasse iria comer seus ovos. Eu lhe disse que ia leva-lo embora e prometi não prejudicar nenhum de seus ovos, enquanto eu o pegava. Dragões estão relacionados o suficiente com as serpentes para que eu pudesse falar com ele, mesmo que fosse um pouco diferente. E eu tive uma vantagem por ter tirado o Meteoro Chinês. Dragões asiáticos são parentes mais próximos das serpentes e entendem a língua das cobras com mais facilidade. Tudo o que eu fiz foi _falar_ com ele.

\- Só isso? – McGonagall perguntou surpresa.

\- Sim. Era só isso. – Harry disse em um tom que não deixava dúvidas de sua honestidade. É claro que ele estava mentindo. Ele tinha usado um monte de magia persuasiva e de confundir, enquanto enviava os comando em Parseltongue. Mas McGonagall não precisava saber disso, e nem o grupo de pessoas que estava em torno deles escutando a conversa.

McGonagall fez um pequeno ruído surpreso, mas em seguida assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Muito bem, então. Ainda assim, eu não recomendo qualquer pesquisa extensa no campo da parselmagic.

\- Como eu poderia? Não é como se houvesse algum livro sobre o assunto na biblioteca. – Disse Harry, revirando os olhos para então se adiantar e voltar a posição anterior e eles recomeçassem a dançar.

Ela continuou a fazer pequenas correções em sua postura e em seu tempo, mas rapidamente lhe disse que ele tinha base muito solida e o deixou para que ela pudesse verificar os demais alunos.

Harry ficou de lado, encostado contra a parede. Seu companheiro se juntou a ele em sua mente e os dois faziam comentários silenciosos sobre quão idiotas a maior parte de seus colegas estava se saindo em torno da pista.

Surpreendentemente, _Neville_ estava fazendo o seu melhor entre os rapazes de seu ano. Os gêmeos e Lee Jordan estavam fazendo muito bem também, mas todos estavam bastante confiantes de que mesmo quando errassem, eles seriam capazes de dar risada com isso e se recuperar para recobrir o erro rapidamente.

A maioria das meninas parecia frustrada e irritada com os meninos que ficavam presos com um parceiro de dança desastroso, embora muitas delas ainda pareciam nervosas e inseguras o suficiente para fazer uma abundância de erros.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui em seu próprio mundo? – A voz de Hermione rompeu sua risada interna e ele virou a cabeça para vê-la andando até ele e se encostando na parede ao seu lado.

\- McGonagall disse que eu tinha um bom controle sobre as coisas e que ela precisava começar a ajudar os outros. E você?

\- Rony ficou envergonhado e está de mau-humor contra a parede em algum lugar. – Disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça para o lado oposto da sala.

Harry riu.

\- Sim, bem, ele parecia estar fazendo um trabalho muito patético. Estou surpreso que ele mesmo consiga fazer algo assim. – Harry riu e, em seguida, olhou para Hermione.

Ela estava olhando melancolicamente para os casais dançando.]

\- Quer tentar outro par? – Ele perguntou, indicando a pista de dança e lhe oferecendo a mão.

Ela parecia atordoada com a oferta por um momento, mas logo lhe sorriu timidamente e balançou a cabeça.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, puxando-a para longe da parede em direção a pista de dança.

Dançar com Hermione era estranho, mas não tão estranho como havia sido dançar com a chefe de sua casa, então Harry rapidamente empurrou a estranheza para longe e assumiu a situação.

Seus movimentar era um pouco estranhos no começo, mas Harry rapidamente encontrou sua zona de conforto e Hermione pegou o ritmo rápido o suficiente, graças a sua habilidade surpreendente de liderar. Uma vez que tinham entrado em um ritmo confortável, Harry imaginou que ele deveria ter alguma conversa fiada agora. Isso foi parte do acordo, e ele precisava ser capaz de dançar e falar ao mesmo tempo, caso ele fosse com Fleur. Ela esperaria isso dele…

\- Então… você está animada com essa coisa toda de baile? – Ele perguntou, não se importando realmente com a resposta.

Ela sorriu timidamente e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Sim, eu acho que estou, na verdade.

\- Será que alguém já te convidou? – Ele perguntou, levemente mais curioso agora. Ele se perguntava se Rony poderia ter feito isso… mas descartou a ideia de imediato. Rony era muito rude para perceber que Hermione era realmente uma _garota_.

Hermione corou ligeiramente e seu sorriso aumentou um pouco. Harry sorriu.

\- Ah, então há alguém, hein? Alguém que eu conheça?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse seriamente pensando se deveria ou não contar a ele. Ele não conseguia imaginar porque ela poderia ser tão hesitante em lhe dizer, e ele perguntou-se se ela estava com vergonha. Ele curvou a magia dentro de si mesmo, se preparando para mais uma tentativa de leitura mental sem varinha. A magia fez o seu estomago fazer uma cambalhota e ele sentiu um pouco tonto com o fluxo. Harry quase tropeçou um pouco com a requintada onda de poder, mas conseguiu se recuperar e retomar a dança sem interromper o fluxo.

Hermione olhou para cima com uma expressão curiosa, claramente confusa com sua repentino deslize e a mudança em sua respiração. Quando seus olhos fizeram contato, ele deslizou para dentro de sua mente e começou a vasculhar suas memorias. Essa invasão foi mais profunda do que a que ele estava disposto a arriscar com a chefe de sua casa, mas ele estava confiante de que Hermione não iria notar qualquer coisa. Finalmente, ele se deparou com uma imagem mental de Viktor Krum, ao lado dela, cercado pelas estantes da biblioteca. Ele estava tropeçando um pouco em seu inglês, e parecia estranhamente nervoso – algo que Harry encontrou sendo bastante confiante para o búlgaro que sempre demonstrava confiança. Harry escolheu as palavras _Baile de Inverno_ , e viu Hermione corando, abaixando a cabeça e acenando com um grande sorriso espalhado em seus lábios.

Ele saiu se sua mente e piscou surpreso.

 _Certamente não…? Krum? Realmente!_ Ele quase riu.

\- Eu acho que vou manter isso em segredo, se você não se importa. – Hermione estava falando com um pequeno e secreto sorriso se espalhando em seu rosto.

Harry riu e deu de ombros.

\- Por mim tudo bem. Mantinha seus segredos. – Disse ele em um tom de brincadeira, enquanto continuava a se recuperar de sua descoberta chocante.

 _Viktor Kum! Com Hermione! Hah!_

Harry podia sentir seu companheiro rindo no fundo de sua mente também.

\- E você? Você já tem alguém em mente para convidar? – Hermione falou, ajeitando os ombros e assumindo uma postura mais confiante.

\- Já convidei alguém, na verdade. Ela tem muitos pretendentes em potencial na fila, porém, ela disse que assim que se decidisse ela me avisaria. – Ele terminou com uma risada.

\- Oh? Quem?

\- Fleur. – Harry disse com um sorriso largo e divertido. Hermione parecia atordoada.

\- Você convidou a Fleur! – Ela aparentemente se encontrava ainda mais chocada do que ele quando vinha visto a coisa toda com Krum.

Ele acenou e riu levemente.

\- Sim. Fiz isso na manhã seguinte, quando a McGonagall nos contou sobre o baile.

O rosto de Hermione mudou para uma intensa preocupação.

\- Você não fez papel de idiota, não é? – Perguntou ela em um sussurro abafado.

Harry bufou.

\- Dificilmente. Honestamente, todos essa _coisa veela_ não tem efeito em mim. É meio engraçado ver todos os outros caras agindo como idiotas.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar cético.

\- Se a 'coisa-veela' não te afeta, por que você a convidou?

\- Pensei que seria divertido, honestamente. Quer dizer, eu não sou afetada pela atração, é claro, mas é porque eu sou uma _garota_. Entendo que é algum tipo de magia muito poderosa e poucos podem combate-la. A aura de uma veela, supostamente, atraí os homens como o fogo atrai a mariposa. É por isso que todos os meninos foram agido como idiotas. Por que _você_ não age assim também?

Harry abriu a boca para fizer algo, mas parou por algum motivo. Ele fez uma pausa e, pela primeira vez desde que Hermione e Rony o haviam abandonado depois do Halloween, ele considerou confiar nela.

Quando as palavras passaram por sua mente, de repente, ele sabia que elas eram verdadeiras e ele quase riu quando foi atingido pela revelação poderosa. Ele não fez isso apesar de tudo. Em vez disso, ele encontrou os olhos de Hermione e sorriu suavemente para ela.

\- Honestamente, Hermione?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, estimulando-o a continuar.

Ele suspirou, mas seus lábios estavam ainda mais agraciados com o sorriso suave e resignado.

\- Honestamente… eu acho que não gosto de meninas.

Hermione piscou para ele em confusão óbvio.

\- Você não… - ela começou a dizer quando, de repente, a surpresa e a compreensão se expandiu em seus olhos. – Você… você quer dizer que gosta…

\- Caras? Sim… sim, eu acho que sim. – Harry disse, dando de ombros e uma honestidade incomum preencher seus olhos.

\- Oh… oh, Harry – Disse Hermione, parando e olhado em seus olhos verdes. 0 Há quanto tempo você sabe? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele deu de ombros e abaixou a cabeça um pouco.

\- Eu não sei… não há muito tempo, realmente. Acho que está apenas começando a se fazer real. Mas eu acho que uma parte de mim já sabia disso há mais de um mês.

\- Então, recentemente? – Disse ela, aparentemente surpresa com isso.

Harry riu.

\- Sim, bem, eu não tinha realmente parado para pensar muito sobre relacionamentos antes. Sempre fui um pouco ocupado tentando não acabar morto por alguma coisa, ou passar meus verões com os _muggles_ , trancado no meu quarto. Não é um é exatamente muito tempo para fazer meditações profundas, quando você gasta todo o seu tempo fazendo trabalhos manuais e cansativos.

Hermione olhou como se ela estivesse prestes a continuar falando, mas fez uma careta quando ele terminou de falar. Sua mente parecia estar tentando trabalhar em algo, mas ela balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse empurrando o que estava ficando por detrás do tópico.

\- Então… então você descobriu isso quando Rony e eu…

\- Quando vocês dois me abandonaram? Sim. Quando você é deixado sozinho, ganha um monte de tempo para pensar sobre as coisas.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e teve a decência de parecer terrivelmente envergonhada.

\- Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por tudo sozinho, Harry. – Ela sussurrou com tristeza. – Eu fui uma idiota.

\- É… você foi. – Harry disse simplesmente.

Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos se encheram de tristeza e remorso.

\- Você vai me perdoar, Harry?

 _Não. Nunca_.

\- É claro. – Ele mentiu sem esforço, lhe dando um sorriso suave e reconfortante. – Está tudo bem. Estamos bem, Hermione.

\- Sério? – Ela perguntou com um suspiro de esperança e sorriu para ele, ainda mais brilhante do que ele esperava. Ele acenou com a cabeça e ela rapidamente colocou os braços ao redor dele, puxando-o para um abraço.

Ele endureceu instantaneamente, e teve que lutar contra o desejo de se empurrar para longe dela. Ele não gostava da sensação de ser abraçado por ela. Nem um pouco. Não era como quando seu companheiro o abraçava. Não houve a sensação confortável de estar em casa nesse abraço. Apenas um desconforto estranho. Mas ele sabia que precisava fazer isso para suavizar sua relação pública com ela e Rony. As pessoas ficaram menos desconfiadas dele se ele restaurasse suas amizades de eles. E seria muito mais fácil para ele se as pessoas não desconfiassem dele.

Pessoas vigiando-o muito de perto, como estavam, eram irritantes. Ele tinha os escutados cochichar sobre ele. O fato de que ele tinha tão obviamente se distanciado de seus velhos _amigos_ , só havia colocado mais gasolina na fogueira da especulação de que ele estava se tornando das 'trevas'.

Ela finalmente o soltou e se afastou, corando um pouco e abaixando a cabeça. Ela sorriu para ele, e seu rosto estava radiante com alivio e felicidade.

\- Obrigado, Harry. – Ela disse com uma voz suave.

\- Por quê?

\- Por me dar outra chance.

\- Claro. Nós somos amigos, certo? Eu não poderia ficar com raiva de vocês para sempre.

Ela sorriu novamente e abaixou a cabeça. Ele ouviu um pequeno suspiro escapar de seus lábios.

Simples. Agora, é claro, ele teria de lidar com o incomodo de realmente falar com eles com regularidade novamente, e ele definitivamente não estava ansioso para isso. Harry quase não conseguiu se impedir de gemer em frustração.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Caramba, Harry! Como você fez aquilo?! – Rony exclamou enquanto três deixava a aula de defesa e faziam seu caminho em direção a Grande Escadaria. Era terça-feira e finalmente havia terminado as aulas do dia.

\- Fazer quê? – Harry respondeu um pouco confuso a respeito do "aquilo" ao qual Rony estava se reverendo. Ele estava com a impressão de que Rony tinha ficado distraído a maior parte da última hora.

\- Aquela… aquela… _coisa_ que você fez! O que foi aquilo?

\- Rony, eu sinceramente não tenho ideia do que você está falando. – Harry mal conseguia disfarçar o ar de irritação em sua voz.

\- Harry, eu acho que Rony está se referindo ao feitiço não-verbal que você usou para _desintegrar_ o boneco de treinamento. – Disse Hermione lhe dando um olhar bastante cauteloso.

\- Ah… Isso? – Harry respondeu. Dificilmente esse havia sido o feitiço de mais alto nível que ele havia usado na aula de Defesa naquele dia, embora ele tinha certeza de que ninguém havia notado os mais interessantes.

Eles tinham sido colocados em frente a um boneco encantado e lançava feitiços aleatórios. Moody lhes disse para desativarem o boneco o mais rápido e eficientemente possível, e fazê-lo sem ser enfeitiçado. Harry cuidou dele de uma forma que ele sentia ter sido bastante eficaz. Seu feitiço havia atingindo-o primeiro e o tinha desintegrado _completamente_. Definitivamente eficaz.

Foi _depois_ disse que ele começou a ficar mais criativo e começou a usar algumas magias mais… _sutil_ ao redor da sala.

Harry havia ficado entediado, já que ele havia sido o primeiro a concluir sua tarefa. Ele estava encostado na parede ao fundo da sala, observando como o resto de seus colegas eram repetidamente atingido pelos menores feitiços disparados pelo boneco, e não eram capazes de obter sucesso em um único feitiço escudo. Era patético, realmente. Então, ele começou a brincar com as pessoas – apenas enviou algumas maldições e feitiços menores aqui e ali, para se divertir. Eles tinham sido complexos e sutis, e o fato de que ele feito isso nem que ninguém soubesse enviou ondas exuberantes de emoções por sua espinha.

Mas Rony não estava animado com os resultados da sutileza de Harry. Rony não teria notado qualquer um deles, mesmo que Harry houvesse feito isso com sua varinha diretamente apontada para o nariz do gengibre. Não. Rony nunca apreciou a sutileza. Ele estava ficando todo animado sobre um feitiço estúpido que ele usou no início da aula. Harry mal conseguia se impedir de revirar os olhos.

\- Sim, ele. – Disse Hermione, com um tom bastante acusatório. – O que _foi_ aquilo, Harry? Onde diabos você aprendeu algo como aquilo?

\- Erm… li em algum livro. Não me lembro qual exatamente. – Harry disse, dando de ombros desdenhoso. A verdade era que seu companheiro havia sussurrado em seu ouvido uma semana atrás, quando ele estava tentando encontrar diferentes tipos de maldições e feitiços para se preparar para o torneio. Ele ainda não sabia o que a próxima tarefa seria, mas ele não viu nenhum mal em praticar algumas magias. Parecia ser um uso descente para o seu tempo livre.

\- Eu não ouvi você dizer nada então o lançava. – Disse Rony, sua voz cheia de um pequeno temor. – Será que você o lançou sem dizer nada mesmo?!

Hermione bufou.

\- Merlin, Rony! Harry tem feito quase que todas as aulas usando magia não-verbal há mais de um mês! Como pode não ter notado?

\- Sério?! – Rony exclamou e se virou embasbacado para Harry.

\- Uh… sim, Rony. Eu tenho.

 _Idiota, desatento, nojento_. Harry pensou revirando os olhos. Seu companheiro explodiu em gargalhadas, o que tornou ainda mais difícil para Harry manter a expressão séria.

\- Como você aprendeu isso? – Rony exclamou.

\- Aprendi quando eu estava estudando _por conta própria_ , você sabe, para o _dragão_. – Disse Harry em um tom um pouco irritado.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram rosa e ele olhou para seus pés.

\- Então, que feitiço era? – Hermione perguntou, virando-se para Harry e lhe lançando um olhar um pouco expectante. – Quer dizer, o que você usou na aula hoje.

Harry apertou a mandíbula em irritação, tentando suprimir a vontade de manda-la cuidar da própria maldita vida. Em vez disso, ele respirou lentamente e ajeitando sua máscara de desinteresse.

\- É chamado _Distraxi_. – Respondeu uma vez que tinha certeza de que ele poderia manter a raiva longe de sua voz.

Hermione franziu a testa.

\- Eu nunca ouvi falar dele.

Harry foi incapaz de impedir-se de revirar os olhos.

\- Obviamente. – Comentou sarcasticamente.

Eles chegaram ao patamar do primeiro andar e começaram seu caminho em direção ao hall de entrada.

\- Qual _é_ o feitiço _exatamente_? – Hermione insistiu. – Quero dizer, o que ele faz?

A mão de Harry apertou com tanta força a barra da manga de seu uniforme, que seus dedos ficaram brancos, mas ele conseguiu manter a calma exterior.

\- É um feitiço desintegrador, Hermione. Significa literalmente: _fazer em pedaços_. – A verdade era que não era um feitiço em todo. Era uma maldição. Mas ele sabia que Hermione nunca mais o deixaria em paz se ele admitisse isso.

\- Sim, mas quais são os limites? Certamente, você não seria capaz de usar o feitiço contra… contra uma _pessoa_ não é mesmo? Nós estávamos praticando uma forma de impedir alguém de nos atacar com feitiços, Harry. Certamente, que você não seria capaz de usar aquilo contra uma pessoa, não é?

Harry parou e virou-se para olhá-los. Seu rosto estava quase em branco, mas a irritação estava descaradamente evidente. Suas pálpebras ficaram levemente abaixadas e suas sobrancelhas estavam planas.

\- A tarefa era fazer com que o boneco de treino parasse de atacar. O desafio era passar pelo feitiço escudo do manequim e desativá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz.

\- Bem, _sim_ , mas não deveríamos encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso de uma forma que pudéssemos usar em um cenário real? Você pode usar essa magia em um _manequim_ , mas você não seria capaz de fazer isso se fosse uma pessoa real… certo? O teria acontecido se _usasse_ o feitiço contra uma pessoa de verdade?

\- O que exatamente você está sugerindo? – Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Bem, é que ele pareceu um pouco… destrutivo, isso é tudo. Você tem certeza de que é apenas um feitiço? Parecia mais uma _maldição_ , Harry. Especialmente desde que ele conseguiu passar o feitiço escudo do boneco de treino tão facilmente.

\- E _Diffindo_ não é destrutivo? _Bombarda_ não é destrutivo? Que tal _Confringo_?

\- Qual é o seu ponto? – Hermione perguntou, assumindo uma postura defensiva.

\- Meu _ponto_ é que todas essas magias são todas magias neutras que são ensinadas como parte do currículo padrão de defesa de Hogwarts, e todos eles são bem _destrutivos_. Merda, _Bombarda_ é ensinado nas aulas, eu não vejo como o feitiço que usei seja pior.

\- Bombarda não é ensinado até o sexto ano, Harry!

\- _Você_ usou _no ano passo_! – Ressaltou.

\- Bem, sim, mas eu li antes! E você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que o feitiço faria se fosse lançado em uma pessoa viva?

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e ele olhou friamente para a garota de cabeços espessos.

\- Aconteceria a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o _boneco_. – Ele cuspiu em um sussurro áspero.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em horror e Harry se virou para continuar seu caminho pelo corredor. Hermione ficou atordoado ao lado de Rony, que parecia estar tonto demais para reagir, até que ela começou a correr para alcançar Harry novamente.

\- Você está brincando, né, cara? – Rony disse assim que ele alcançou Harry com passos rápidos. – Quer dizer… ele rasgou o manequim em pedaços e o transformou em pó! Em que…? Cinco segundos? Ele realmente não faria isso com uma _pessoa_ não é?

Harry resmungou em frustração quando ele parou e se virou para olhar seus 'amigos'.

\- Você sabe porque a maldição da morte é chamada de _maldição da morte_?

Rony empalideceu, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Porque isso é _tudo o que ela pode fazer_. Ela te mata. É rápido, indolor e, honestamente, deve ser a maneira mais humana que você pode fazer isso. Sabe quantas _outras_ magias podem matar uma pessoa? Centenas, provavelmente, milhares se você for criativo o suficiente. Você pode matar uma pessoa, se você cortar sua garganta com um bem direcionado _Diffindo_. Você pode matar alguém com um _Bombarda_ se você explodi-lo para fora de uma janela, ou se você usá-lo muito perto, explodindo para fora um pedaço da pessoa. Se você colocar magia o suficiente poderia explodir uma pessoa que está longe com um _Confringo_! Caramba gente! Você pode matar uma pessoa é mesmo usando um lápis, se você está realmente dedicado a isso! Só porque eu usei um feitiço que _poderia_ ser usando para matar alguém, não significa que seja apenas para isso que ele é usado. Você quer proibir o uso de penas também, só por que elas podem ser usadas para furar seu olho?

\- Sim, mas parecia ser um feitiço _muito escuro_ , Harry. – Hermione sussurrou. – Eu apenas… senti que era _escuro_.

\- Bem, não é. É uma magia neutra como as outras, porque tem usos que não tem nada a ver com mutilação ou matar pessoas. – Harry gritou com ela. _Claro, é apenas um pouco mais do que um pequeno feitiço neutro_ … ele silenciosamente admitiu para si mesmo. – Além disso, você honestamente acha que eu seria estupido o suficiente para usar um feitiço escuro na _escola_? Me uma _aula_?

\- Você está dizendo que sabe de algum?! – Hermione engasgou.

Harry rosnou com raiva.

\- Não! Claro que não!

 _Bem… talvez alguns… mas não é como se eu fosse te dizer isso_. Ele pesou mentalmente, e seu companheiro riu.

\- Bem, eu certamente espero que não! É _Defesa_ _Contra_ as Artes das Trevas e não _Artes das Trevas_!

\- Merlin, pessoal! Eu aprendo algumas magias que estão fora do currículo padrão, e de repente vocês pulam na onda de " _Harry Potter é das Trevas_ "?!

\- Eu não vejo o porquê de você ter de aprender um feitiço que rasga as coisas daquele jeito! – Hermione argumento defensivamente.

\- Um… Deixe me ver… _Torneio Tribruxo_ te lembra de alguma coisa, Hermione? Sabe, eu realmente prefiro _não acabar morto esse anos_! Vou aprender a merda que eu precisar para sobreviver essa coisa!

Hermione abriu a boca, mas a fechou e olhou para baixo.

\- Sinto muito, Harry. Você está certo.

\- Obrigado! – Harry disse, exasperado e com raiva, jogando as mãos para o alto.

Hermione suspirou e os três voltaram a percorrer o caminho até o Grande Salão.

\- Você tem sido realmente incrível durante as aulas. – Hermione sussurrou em um tom de voz muito calmo, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio desconfortável.

Harry estreitou os olhos e a olhou com desconfiança por um momento, antes de colocar a máscara de timidez contra a sua vontade.

\- Er, obrigada.

\- Você… você acha que poderia me ensinar um pouco dessa magia não-verbal? Talvez me apontar um livro qualquer, onde você tenha aprendido?

Harry piscou surpreso para ela.

\- Uh… Eu… Eu realmente não sei Hermione. Quer dizer, eu não aprendi isso em um livro, exatamente.

Hermione parou e o olhou com o cenho franzido em confusão.

\- Como você o aprendeu, então?

\- Eu meio que… comecei a fazer. No início do semestre, quando eu estava pensando sozinho, eu meio que o fiz. Eu realmente não posso explicar, mas eu meio que descobri como usar a minha magia de uma maneira que eu nunca havia pensado. Eu só… _consigo_ agora. Eu realmente não tenho ideia de como ensinar alguém.

Ela franziu a testa e suspirou.

\- Ah… tudo bem.

O trio entrou no Grande Salão e fez seu caminho para a mesa de Gryffindor. Harry conseguiu evitar a maior parte da conversa durante a refeição. Rony e Seamus, que estavam sentados em frente a Harry e Rony, entraram em uma acalorada discussão sobre alguma partida de Quadribol entre os Ballycastle Bats e os Chudley Cannons. Hermione acabou comendo enquanto lia, e Harry estava grato pela oportunidade de ser deixado sozinho por algum tempo. Ele sabia que teria de aproveitá-la enquanto era possível, já que seus amigos esperavam que eles fossem ficar juntos na Sala Comum para fazer o dever de casa.

Harry tinha acabado de comer quando escutou o som de Rony se asfixiar de susto. Ele olhou para cima e viu a mandíbula de Rony pendurada até quase encostar na mesa. Um olhar para o lado e ele viu o rosto de Seamus idêntico ao do seu amigo gengibre.

Harry estava prestes a perguntar o que eles estava olhando com uma expressão tão estupida, quando sentiu um toque leve sobre seu ombro. Harry virou-se e viu ninguém menos do que Fleur Delacour.

Ele arregalou os olhos e seus lábios se entreabriram de surpresa por apenas alguns segundos, antes que ele fosse capaz de sorrir com confiança e acenar com a cabeça.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, que prazer vê-la nesta bela noite. – Harry disse com uma seriedade fingida e uma inclinação boba com a cabeça. Ela riu e revirou os olhos para ele. Harry ouviu um barulho de um gemido estrangulado de algum lugar na garganta de Rony, mas ignorou.

\- Por favor, Arry. Me chame de Fleur. – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Será uma honra, minha senhorita. – Harry disse ainda sorriso confiante. – Então, para o que devo esse prazer? Você já tomou sua decisão?

\- Sim, eu já decidi. – Disse ela sorrindo ainda mais.

\- Você vai me manter no suspense? Estou absolutamente desesperado com a antecipação.

Ela riu.

\- Você é mesmo muito divertido, Arry. Eu espero que você vai me manter tão entretida assim no baile.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram em questionamento.

\- Isso significa que você aceitou o meu convite?

Ela revirou os olhos e riu levemente.

\- Sim, Arry. Eu aceito.

Harry sorriu para ela.

\- Excelente.

\- Eu vou lhe dizer onde e que horas me pegar, quando a data do baile estiver mais próxima.

\- Eu estarei esperando.

\- Eu também. – Disse ela com um sorriso quando começou a se virar. – Vejo você mais tarde, Arry.

\- Tchau Fleur.

Harry se virou para a mesa, rindo levemente e com uma sensação de presunção realizada. Ele olhou para cima e viu que toda a mesa de Gryffindor… e todos que estavam nas outras mesas, estavam olhando para ele.

O rosto de Rony era quase tão vermelho quanto o seu cabelo e ele estava fazendo barulho com sua garganta.

\- Você está bem Rony? – Perguntou Harry com preocupação fingida.

\- Isso foi, o que eu penso que foi? – Seamus perguntou em um suspiro sufocado.

\- O que você pensa que foi? – Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

\- Será que… você convidou Fleur Delacour para ir ao baile com você?! – Exclamou Seamus.

\- Sim. – Harry respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Quando?!

\- Hum… na semana passada. Na manhã após McGonagall anunciar o baile.

\- De verdade?!

\- Sim.

\- E ela aceitou?! – Seamus continuou, sua voz cada vez mais aguda.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim, Seamus. Convidei ela e ela disse que sim. – Harry disse lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena.

O queixo de Rony estava se movendo para cima e para baixo e seus olhos estava estranhamente dilatados. Harry estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e acenou-a na frente do rosto de Rony.

\- Você está bem, Rony?

\- F-ff-fleu… - Ele começou a gaguejar.

Harry revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Seamus.

\- Então, você convidou alguém?

\- Oh, sim. Convidei Lavander. Ela disse que sim.

\- Parabéns cara.

Seamus tossiu uma risada.

\- Nah, Harry. Se alguém deve ser parabenizado, então eu deveria estar _te_ parabenizando. Eu não acredito que você teve coragem de convidar a Fleur! Ainda mais… eu não posso acreditar que ela disse sim!

Harry riu.

\- É tão difícil assim de acreditar que eu poderia conseguir um encontro?

\- Não é isso, Harry. Só que ela é _Fleur Delacour_! E você está apenas no quarto ano!

\- FF-fl-fl… - Rony continuou a gaguejar, em silêncio.

Harry riu.

\- Sim, eu sei. Acho que o fato de que eu sou capaz de falar sem gaguejar, e não ficar babando como um palhaço deve ter melhorado as minhas chances.

O queixo de Rony se fechou e seu rosto ficou vermelho de novo.

\- Eu não sei como você consegui! – Disse Seamus com tom de admiração. – Quer dizer… você estava tão falando com ela com tanta facilidade! Como você consegue não agir como um idiota?

Harry encolheu de ombros e pegou sua mochila.

\- Eu não sei, apenas não o faço. – Ele se virou para Hermione, que estava lhe dando um pequeno sorriso de cumplicidade e ele revirou os olhos para ela. – Eu vou voltar para a Sala Comum. Vejo vocês mais tarde, certo?

\- Tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde, Harry. – Disse Hermione.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã uma coruja cinzenta desceu através do Grande Salão, junto com outras tantas corujas com o correio, e estabeleceu-se em cima da mesa em frente a Harry. O entusiasmo de Harry cresceu e ele rapidamente pegou o pergaminho enrolado em volta de sua perna. Ele lhe deu um pedaço de toucinho de seu prato e rapidamente desenrolou a carta.

\- De quem é, companheiro? – Rony perguntou com a boca cheia de ovos. Harry mal conseguiu impedir do desprezo que queria se espalhar em seu rosto, quando alguns pedaços de comida caíram da boca de Rony em cima da mesa.

 _Cachorro nojento_ …

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a carta. Era do Boticário do Sr. Mulpepper na Travessa do Tranco.

Harry leu rapidamente e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso diabólico.

\- O que é isso Harry? – Hermione perguntou se inclinado um pouco sobre o seu ombro. Ele fez uma careta, dobrando rapidamente e guardando-a antes que ela pudesse lê-la. Ele mascarou sua irritação e assumiu uma expressão inocente.

\- Eu encomendei algumas coisas do boticário de Hogsmead, mas eles não tinham todos os ingredientes que eu precisava, por isso me recomendaram um boticário no Beco Diagonal. Esses são os ingredientes que eu precisava.

\- Que tipo de ingredientes? – Hermione perguntou, franzindo a testa ligeiramente em confusão.

\- Eu precisava de um pouco de sangue de Re'em.

Hermione empalideceu.

\- Para o que, na Terra, você precisava disso?

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Para uma poção.

Hermione fez uma careta um pouco aborrecida.

\- Sim, Harry, eu percebi isso. Que tipo de poção você está tentando amadurecer?

\- Uma para me ajudar a melhorar meu desempenho na próxima tarefa. – Harry mentiu com facilidade.

\- Você tem permissão para usar uma poção na próxima tarefa? – Ela perguntou surpreso.

\- Claro. Esse é o objetivo para recebermos pistas. Quanto mais rápido você descobre, mais tempo você tem para se preparar.

\- Ah. Isso faz sentido. Então você descobriu a pista.

\- Aham. – Harry murmurou de uma forma bastante evasiva enquanto pegava um pouco de comida. – Assim que eu tiver todos os meus ingredientes, eu vou ter de passar algum tempo nos laboratórios de poções nas masmorras.

\- Nós podemos ajuda-lo a fazê-la. – Disse Rony. Harry quase bufou. _Como se eu fosse gostar da_ _ **sua**_ _ajuda com poções._

\- Não. – Harry disse facilmente. – É para a tarefa. Que eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho.

\- Ah… certo.

Harry sorriu. _Muito fácil_.

Agora ele tinha uma ótima desculpa para ficar longe deles e fazer sua poção sem ter de dar nenhuma desculpa extra. E ele sempre pode alegar que as poções que ele estava fazendo levaria várias dias para preparar e ficar longe deles por mais tempo.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Na manhã seguinte, um pequeno pacote de Hogsmead chegou, carregado por duas corujas marrons. Dois dias depois, a caixa contendo os ovos de Runespore e o sangue de Re'em chegou da Travessa do Tranco. Era o último dia do semestre, e Harry tinha um exame de poções daquele dia sobre antídotos.

Harry sabia que ele teria de mais facilidade se ele pudesse fazer sua poção, se ele tivesse permissão para usar os laboratórios de poções durante as férias, em vez de tentar fazer a poção em um lugar com equipamentos ruins, então ele decidiu pedir a Snape depois da aula.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

O teste foi surpreendentemente foi. Harry tinha certeza de que a maioria das perguntas escritas estavam corretas, e, uma vez que a sua poção prática foi fabricada sozinho em fez com um parceiro, ele foi capaz de concluí-la sem nada explodir. Ele terminou com seu teste em quarto ligar, atrás de Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass e Hermione, mas sua poção parecia melhor do que aa que Greengrass havia feito, ele nunca esperava fazer algo melhor do que Malfoy ou Hermione.

Infelizmente, uma vez que era uma vez que era uma aula de teste, isso significava que uma vez que Harry havia terminado, ele não tinha o que fazer até que todos houvessem acabado. Todo mundo saiu conforme terminavam, e Rony olhou para Harry com ligeira confusão, quando ele viu Harry se sentar novamente depois de entregar sua poção e o pergaminho de teste.

Não demorou muito para que Harry ficasse entediado, então ele enfiou a mão dentro de sua mochila e retirou de lá o livro de poções da seção restrita.

As duas poções 'não-restritas' que Harry planejava fazer, era uma poção nutricional avançada restauradora de ossos e uma poção reestruturação muscular.

Ambas as poções, no entanto, exigiriam que Harry as tomasse todos os dias por vários anos, para conseguir atingir o nível de correção que desejava. Elas corrigiram lenta e gradualmente os danos causados em décadas de desnutrição.

A terceira poção – a que ele havia pego no livro da seção restrita – era uma poção aceleradora e que tinha sido inventada por um feiticeiro que insistiu que as outras poções de restauração demoravam demais para ficarem prontas. Ela iria acelerar e aumentar os efeitos das outras poções, bem como um certo número de benefícios menores.

Ele ainda precisaria amadurecer bastante as duas primeiras poções para tomar uma dose todos os dias, mas apenas por dois meses, em vez de vários anos. A poção aceleradora seria bebida oito vezes. Uma vez por semana e ele iria precisar tomar uma dose do mesmo, e, idealmente, permanecer na cama por 12 horas sem ser perturbado, porque seria doloroso e o deixaria totalmente acamado.

Assim, seu plano era fazer isso a cada sexta-feira ou sábado à noite, e inventar a alguma desculpa sobre o treinamento ou qualquer coisa assim, para manter seus _amigos_ longe. É claro que ele ainda precisava descobrir _onde_ ele estava indo ficar enquanto suportava essas sessões. Ele ainda estava trabalhando nessa parte.

Harry começou a folhear alguns dos capítulos do livro de poções. _Infusões e Rituais de Aperfeiçoamento Permanente_ por Scaliea Vanity. Era um livro fascinante. Tudo relatado no livro seria… bem, _permanente_. Rituais de melhoria da memória, poções de fortalecimento físico, infusões que aumentavam drasticamente a clareza mental e o pensamento cognitivo.

Harry teve de admitir que alguns eram bem tentador. No entanto, eles tinham efeitos colaterais que seriam visivelmente óbvios para ele correr o risco de fazer muitos deles, enquanto estava na escola. Possivelmente, depois de que ele se formasse ele poderia fazer várias delas.

Claro, as poções que ele estava pensando em tomar causariam uma _mudança visível e perceptível_ também. Esperemos que ele poderia alegar um surto de crescimento mágico, e que tinha se exercitado para entrar em forma para o torneio.

Ele olhou novamente para o livro. Havia _definitivamente_ um bom número delas que ele gostaria de tentar mais tarde. Ele desejou que ele pudesse ter apenas uma cópia, mas os feitiços de direitos autorais sobre o livro o impedia. Ele considerou apenas mantê-lo. Ele não tinha realmente "verificado", para saber se alguém sabia que ele o tinha. Mas ele suspeitava que havia encantos em todos os livros da biblioteca que os impediam de serem removidos da escola.

 _Escreva ao… editor…_

Harry piscou e depois revirou os olhos para si mesmo, por não ter pensado nisso sozinho. Ele olhou para a capa e procurou por qualquer informação sobre o editor. Ele o encontrou imediatamente e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho para copiá-lo.

 _Jasper Beech; Crespus Publishing_.

Ele iria escrever uma carta para eles, perguntando se ele poderia comprar uma cópia do livro diretamente com eles, assim que ele falasse com Snape.

Falando nisso… Harry olhou ao seu redor e viu que Goyle e Lilá Brown foram os únicos que ainda estavam na sala. Nenhuma de suas poções parecia muito promissor, e Harry duvidou que Snape teria realmente paciência para esperar que os dois terminassem.

Decidindo fazer uso de seu tempo, Harry começou a escrever uma carta ao editor. Foi muito simples. Só perguntando sobre o livro especifico e se ele poderia comprar uma cópia diretamente do editor, perguntando se havia um revendedor que ele pudesse entrar em contato em seu lugar. Ele assinou a carta com o mesmo pseudônimo, Notechus Noir, que tinha usado com o boticário, e dobrou a carta e a colocou dentro do livro.

Ele olhou para cima, assim como Snape caminhou furiosamente, olhando para os caldeirões de Lavander e Goyle. Ele rosnou para eles apenas engarrafando o que tinham e entregarem seus testes. Harry arrumou suas coisas e se recostou na cadeira, esperando até que os outros dois houvessem saído.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Goyle, Snape se virou e olhou para Harry.

\- Potter – ele sussurrou em um tom calmo e ameaçador. – _O que_ você ainda está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu preciso preparar algumas poções, para a próxima tarefa. Eu estava planejando fazê-lo durante o feriado de Natal e estava esperando que eu poderia fazer isso em um dos laboratórios nas masmorras. – Harry disse rapidamente, indo direto ao ponto. Ele sabia que enrolar só deixaria Snape mais irritado.

O mestre de poções estreitando os olhos e olhando para Harry especulativo.

\- E você realmente precisa fazer uso de uma das minhas salas, para essa sua pequena tarefa? – Snape zombou com um ar de ceticismo.

\- Sim, eu estou esperando poder fazer uso sim. Eu preciso de um lugar tranquilo, onde eu posso me concentrar e onde eu não vou ter qualquer um dos meus colegas de casa respirando no meu pescoço. Eu também prefiro fazer isso em um laboratório de poções devidamente equipado, do que fazê-lo em alguma sala aleatória vazia. Eu queria ter a sua permissão primeiro, e apesar de ter certeza de que eu estaria causando qualquer inconveniente, quando estivesse usando um dos seus laboratórios.

Os lábios de Snape se crispou em desdém.

\- Tão ao contrário de você, Potter. Tomando distâncias das pessoas, e tendo consideração com as _regras_ antes de considerar seus interesses.

Internamente, Harry revirou os olhos. Exatamente, Harry estava mantendo uma expressão perfeitamente em branco.

\- Estaria tudo bem, senhor?

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram e encararam Harry como se estivesse tentando perfurá-lo com seu olhar. Depois de longos minutos, ele lhe deu um aceno de cabeça.

\- Você pode usar o laboratório de poções B. ele não vai estar sendo usando nesse período.

O canto da boca de Harry se curvou um pouco.

\- Obrigado, senhor. – Ele disse ansioso. – Eu realmente aprecio isso.

Snape olhou enojado e rapidamente enxotou Harry para fora de sua sala de aula.

Harry não demorou e rapidamente deixou as masmorras e começou a fazer o seu caminho em direção ao corujal. Se tivesse sorte, ele poderia enviar a carta antes de Rony ou Hermione encontrá-lo de novo, então ele não teria que inventar alguma mentira sobre para quem ele estava escrevendo, ou para o quê.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

O dia seguinte era sábado e uma vez que o almoço acabou, ele se despediu de Rony e Hermione, dizendo que iria começar a preparar suas poções e estaria indisponível o resto do dia.

Ele havia colocado todos os ingredientes em uma única caixa, e levou-a, juntamente com os suprimentos necessários para o laboratório B e, rapidamente, arrumar tudo.

Ele levou toda a tarde e à noite para preparar a primeira poção. Ele tinha um enorme tanque do material quando ele havia terminado, e conjurou uma caixa de madeira e separando-a em quatro dezenas de frascos de vidro pequeno. Ele cuidadosamente medindo a quantidade para dois meses e colocando cada dose em um frasco.

Guardou todos seus materiais em sua nova caixa de poções. Ele fez um feitiço de encolhimento rápido na caixa de madeira, em seguida, uma barreira de amortecimento em torno dela antes de colocá-la dentro de sua bolsa e fazer seu caminho para fora das masmorras.

Ele estava completamente cansado quando finalmente terminou, indo direto para sua cama.

No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa. Ele fabricou a restaurados muscular e óssea naquele dia, o que levou muito tempo. Mais uma vez, ele conjurou outra caixa de madeira e outro grande conjunto de frascos de cristal – que eram maior dessa vez, já que as doses dessa poção eram cerca de três vezes maiores do que a outra.

Segunda-feira chegou e Harry tomou sua primeira dose de cada uma das poções 'não-restritas'. Não tinham um gosto bom, mas elas não eram tão ruins quanto algumas outras poções que ele já havia sido forçado a beber sobre os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey ao longo daqueles anos.

Sexta-feira seria o Baile de Inverno, por isso Harry estava planejando fazer a primeira dose da poção acelerados sábado à noite, até domingo pela manhã. Mas primeiro ele tinha que prepará-la. Como ele que isso lhe tomaria muito tempo, ele planejava deixar Rony e Hermione logo após o café da manhã. No meio da refeição, uma coruja chegou com o que parecia ser um catálogo de vendas por correspondência, jogando-o em suas pernas. Harry olhou para ele com confusão leve por um momento, antes de dar algumas salsichas ao pássaro.

Após um exame mais atento, Harry percebeu que era da editora Crespus Publishing, da qual ele havia pedido o livro de poções. Ele sorriu enquanto lia a pequena nota junto ao catálogo do _Sr. Jasper Beech; proprietário e operador_ , dizendo que o livro que ele havia pedido possuía uma edição mais recente disponível e que ele poderia encomendá-lo diretamente com eles por meio do serviço de catálogo via coruja. Os detalhes haviam sido incluídos no catálogo.

Harry colocou-o em sua mochila e disse a Rony e Hermione que ele estava indo trabalhar em sua poção. Rony gemeu sobre Harry estar desperdiçando suas férias com poções, e Hermione disse a ele para ter certeza de que ainda teria tempo para se dedicar a sua lição de casa de férias.

Harry conseguiu ir embora sem dizer nada sarcástico para ele, e fez seu caminho para as masmorras.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry não conseguiu descrever o quão grato ele estava por ter a presença de seu companheiro, quando ele fabricou a última poção. Era um assunto extremamente delicado e era, muito sinceramente, acima do nível de Harry. Mas seu companheiro foi surpreendentemente paciente e sua orientação foi indispensável.

Durante as pausas entre os ingredientes, ou entre os momento em que ele tinha que mexer várias vezes nos sentindo anti-horário e adicionar um volta no sentido horário, Harry havia sentado-se e folheado o catálogo.

Ficou evidente de imediato que Crespus Publishing era especializada em livros questionáveis sobre assuntos questionais. No entanto, muito poucos desses assuntos " _questionáveis_ " provocaram ondas de curiosidade em Harry.

Ele mordeu a ponta de sua pena, travando uma batalha interna. Um sorriso malicioso se espalhando em seus lábios e ele riu, dando de ombros para si mesmo, enquanto colocava a pena sobre o pergaminho e marcava os livros que ele queria.

Haviam poucos.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

No momento em que o jantar tinha começado, Harry finalmente havia terminado. Sua poção era uma lama prateada semi-translúcida. Ele encheu oito frascos e as guardou. Ele não imaginava que fosse gostar de engolir aquilo, mas ele ficou surpreso que ela realmente possuía um cheiro bastante agradável.

Harry limpou a sua sala de trabalho, embalando seus suprimentos e fez seu caminho para a torre de Gryffindor. Ele arrumou suas coisas, antes de pegar o formulário de pedido de sua mochila e correr em direção ao corujal.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

O resto da semana passou de forma tranquila. Todas as manhãs ele tomava uma dose das duas poções 'não-restritas', e, em seguida, passar o dia ou na Sala Comum lendo, ou relaxando em sua cama, em sua paisagem mental com seu companheiro.

As manchas cinzentas se espalharam por quase todo o espaço de sua paisagem mental. A névoa negra também ocupava quase todo um quarto do espaço, dando ao seu companheiro mais espaço para se mover. Harry descobriu que ele poderia mudar a grande massa escura uma vez que estivesse relaxado, em um momento especifico, se ele desejava, então ela se transformava em um sofá de couro preto estofado.

A coisa toda era apenas em sua cabeça, e ter um sofá para descansar não chegou a afetar o tempo que passava com seu companheiro, mas era um luxo que ele gostava de dar a si mesmo, por isso o sofá permaneceu lá.

Além disso, ele gostava da imagem dos dois enrolados juntos no grande sofá de couro. O couro estava frio e luxuoso contra sua pele, embora ele soubesse que era apenas uma imagem de sua cabeça.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry não estava presente no incidente, mas Rony aparentemente tinha conseguido ofender Hermione no início da semana. Ele havia finalmente sido atingido pela súbita revelação de que Hermione era uma _garota_ , e convidou-a para ir ao baile com ele, em um acesso desesperado, ao mesmo tempo insinuando, que ela não poderia ir ao baile sozinha. O pobre idiota também tinha sido estupido o suficiente para apontar que, embora fosse ruim para um cara aparecer sem uma companhia, era absolutamente humilhante para uma garota.

Hermione havia se recusado a falar com ele depois disso.

Em algum momento mais tarde naquele dia, Rony tinha finalmente ficado tão horrorizado com a perspectiva de ir sozinho ao baile, que acabou gritando em pânico um 'convite' para a primeira garoto com quem ele havia cruzado no momento – que, aparentemente, havia sido Parvati Patil. Pobre garota.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Na terça-feira Harry estava sentado em sua paisagem mental com seu companheiro, tentando encontrar um lugar privado no qual ele poderia tomar sua poção. Ele precisava de um lugar onde ninguém seria capaz de incomodá-lo. Ele poderia lançar feitiços silenciadores, por isso não precisava ser especialmente a prova de som, mas isso não faria mal.

Ele estava frustração com a falta de ideias, quando finalmente caiu no sono, sem ainda ter uma resposta.

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com uma inspiração. Por alguns minutos, ele tinha certeza de que ela seria o lugar perfeito, onde só ele poderia ir e ninguém poderia incomodá-lo. Então a realidade caiu sobre ele como um balde de água gelada.

A Câmara… que era o lugar que ele estava pensando. Ele poderia se esconder dentro da Câmara e não teria que se preocupar com ninguém interrompendo-o. mas depois lembrou-se do estado em que a Câmara estava e como havia sido um lugar nojento quando ele havia ido lá.

Além disso, havia também um gigantesco basilisco apodrecendo lá embaixo. O lugar já não cheirava bem, agora não haveria nenhum _benefício_ a adição de um cadáver de uma cobra gigante com dois anos de decomposição.

Harry fez uma careta.

No entanto, ele podia sentir a nítida presença de seu companheiro em sua mente, lhe dizendo de que ele deveria conferir a ideia primeiro, antes de descartá-la completamente.

Depois do almoço, disse a Rony e Hermione que precisava verificar uma poção que havia deixado fervendo em fogo lento e que ele não sabia quanto tempo ele estaria fora. Ele correu até a torre de Gryffindor, pegando sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do Maroto. Ele entrou em uma sala de aula vazia no terceiro antes e cobriu-se com o manto e tirou o mata ativando-o. Uma vez que ele tinha certeza de que seu caminho estava livre e ninguém lhe veria indo para o banheiro da Murta, ele foi para o segundo andar e entrou no banheiro.

Felizmente, a fantasma parecia não estar e por isso ele direto para a pia que não funcionava e assoviou um § _abra_ § para a torneira. A pia se moveu e se afastou, revelando a grande abertura do túnel profundo e escuro.

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram em um sorriso de escarnio enjoado com a visão do túnel. Ele _não_ queria ter de pular para dentro, como havia feito no segundo ano. Se perguntou se ele deveria ter trazido sua vassoura junto, quando ele sentiu a presença de seu companheiro crescer em sua mente.

 _Escadas…_

\- _Hun?_

 _Chame as escadas_.

Harry franziu a testa por um momento em confusão, mas ele ajoelhou-se na borda do buraco e sibilou § _escadas_ §.

As bordas lisas do túnel começaram a mudar de forma de repente, estreitos e íngremes degraus surgiram. A primeira parte era realmente íngreme, mas era melhor do que a opção de se jogar dentro do buraco. Harry sorriu.

Ele começou a descer um degrau de cada vez, até que estava completamente envolvido pela escuridão do túnel. Ele puxou a varinha e lançou um _lumos_ para iluminar seu caminho. Não demorou muito para que descesse, e os túnel apertado fosse se alargando gradualmente, até que ele pudesse caminhar sem manter o corpo curvado.

Harry terminou de descer e entrou no túnel maior, onde o chão era coberto por ossos de pequenas criaturas. Bem… pelo menos eram pequenas, se comparadas a coisa que as tinha devorado. Continuando seu caminho, ele finalmente chegou no lugar onde havia acontecido o desabamento de dois atrás. Harry sibilou alguns feitiços e as pilhas de pedras se moveram e saíram de seu caminho, voltando para sua posição original. Ele se deleitou com a forma como a magia girava ao seu redor. As deliciosas vibrações que percorriam seu corpo em ondas, mas ele se lamentou por não ser capaz de fazer nada maior do que aquilo. Infelizmente, ele raramente tinha a oportunidade de fazer algo assim.

Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça, mesmo que ele não usasse a Câmara para tomar a poção, ele ainda poderia ir ali para praticar sua magia em particular. Esse pensamento o animou e um grande sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Finalmente, ele se deparou com a entrada para a antecâmara, ordenando que ela se abrisse com um assovio. Ele já estava preparado para sentir uma onda de cheiro horrível, mas foi surpreendido ao descobrir que tal onda não aconteceu.

Ele entrou na Câmara e caminhou até o cadáver do basilisco. Ele tinha quase se esquecido como era malditamente enorme aquela coisa.

Como ele tinha conseguido lugar contra aquele monstro sozinho, quando ele tinha apenas doze anos?

Ele balançou a cabeça e foi preenchido com uma onda de raiva, por ter sido colocado em tal situação. Por que diabos _ele_ teve de lidar com aquela coisa? Era verdade que os professores não eram capazes de falar a língua das cobras, por isso eles não poderiam entrar na câmara, mas não havia _realmente_ _nenhuma_ magia para que eles conseguissem encontrar o lugar?

Além do mais… a escola não possuía proteções para detectar artefatos de magia negra? Por que não havia detectado o diário? Todos afirmaram que as proteções de Hogwarts deveriam ser uma das mais poderosas do mundo, e que a escola era o lugar mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha.

Harry bufou.

 _Sim, certo_.

Eram tudo palavras vazias. As proteções não detectavam nada. E se o fizessem, Dumbledore não sabia como lê-las, ou simplesmente as havia ignorado propositalmente.

Maldição! Voldemort havia estava na escola durante _um ano inteiro_ , escondido na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell! O que as malditas proteções _faziam_ se não conseguiram detectar a presença de Voldemort andando pela escola escondido atrás da cabeça de um professor, ou um artefato escuro como aquele diário? Claramente, elas não faziam nada.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

Ele estava sempre por contra própria. Ninguém nunca o protegeu. Ninguém nunca este lá para ele. Ele sempre tinha de se cuidar sozinho. Ele teve de se cuidar nos Dursley, e isso não havia mudado nenhum pouco quando chegara ao mundo dos bruxos. Tudo o que mudou, foi que agora havia mais pessoas que estava tentando matá-lo.

E por quê? Ele percebeu que nem ao menos sabia. Ele só lutou contra eles para se defender. Apenas tentando permanecer vivo. Ele havia obtido mais da metade de seus dias sentindo a estranha necessidade de tentar salvar as pessoas, mas ele não entendia como poderia chegar ao ponto de quase morrer para fazer isso.

Ele suspirou profundamente e tentou sacudir os pensamentos incômodos de sua mente. Ele começou a passar pela enorme serpente e foi surpreendido como o corpo dela estava… _intacto_.

Ela não tinha apodrecido!

 _Magicamente preservada…_ a voz de seu companheiro lhe explicou em um sussurro ofegante, enviando arrepios por sua espinha.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e olhou para o animal monstruoso em aprovação. Era realmente uma pena que tivesse tido de matá-lo. Bem… era isso ou ser comido.

 _Vá até a estátua_ …

Harry fez uma pausa e se virou para olhar a grande estátua de Salazar Slytherin de onde o basilisco havia surgido dois anos atrás. Ela ainda estava aberta e ele rapidamente entrou. Parou quando seus olhos foram envolvido por uma grande escuridão. Girando o pulso, ele conjurou uma série de pequenas esferas brilhantes que iluminou todo o túnel. Quando desceu cerca de um metro e meio, o chegou em um túnel maior e iluminado.

Parecia surpreendentemente longo e ele começou a atravessar esse caminho.

Cerca de vinte metros depois ele sentiu o desejo de parar preenchê-lo. Ele tinha a sensação de que isso estava vindo de seu companheiro, mas a outra presença havia se mantido em silêncio. Harry olhou ao redor do grande túnel em que estava, e sentiu o pulso de magia vindo da parede. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou a superfície lisa e rochosa. Havia algo lá e ele trouxe sua varinha para mais perto.

Havia uma pequena serpente desenhada na rocha. Curioso, ele se inclinou e cochichou um § _abra_ § só para ver se funcionava.

Um segundo depois, uma fenda apareceu na rocha lisa, como se formasse uma forma. A pedra afundou para trás e deslizou para o lado, revelando uma entrada.

Curioso, Harry entrou e ficou chocado com o que encontrou.

Era um quarto. Estava coberto por uma camada espeça de poeira. O quarto era aproximadamente do mesmo tamanho do escritório de Dumbledore. Havia algum tipo de espreguiçadeira luxuosa, uma grande mesa de madeira esculpida, e uma cadeira de madeira esculpida com desenhos de serpente se enrolando nas pernas, até o apoio. As paredes estavam cobertas, do chão ao teto, de estantes de livros, aos quais estavam preenchidas com livros.

Harry se aproximou e começou a examinar tudo com expectativa ansiosa.

Ele lançou um _lumos máxima_ e mandou a luz brilhante para o teto, para poder iluminar todo o espaço, enquanto explorava. Embora fosse verdade que o lugar estava coberto de poeira, não havia o suficiente para equivaler milhares de anos sem uma limpeza. Riddle deveria ter encontrado aquele lugar também, raciocinou. Provavelmente, o havia limpado em algum momento de seu tempo em Hogwarts.

Harry foi até a espreguiçadeira e com um movimento rápido de varinha, e um redemoinho de magia controlada, toda a poeira desapareceu.

Parecia algo similar a veludo. Era de um profundo verde esmeralda, e possuía pequenos botões pretos brilhantes em forma de caveiras costuradas na parte traseira e nas laterais, segurando o tecido de veludo a cada quinze centímetros, mais ou menos.

Ele passou a mão sobre o tecido e sentiu sua suavidade e macies. Era perfeito.

Ele poderia vir aqui uma vez por semana para tomar sua poção e garantir total privacidade. E ele poderia praticar sus feitiços na câmara do basilisco. Ele sabia que as proteções da escola não detectavam nada ali em baixo, então não precisava se preocupar…

Ele parou e sentiu uma sensação de animação e antecipação crescendo dentro de seu peito. Ele finalmente poderia experimentar algumas… magias _escuras_ … Ele não havia se sentido seguro de verdade, para lança-los antes, já que não havia qualquer maneira de garantir que ele não seria detectado quando o fizesse. Além disso, ele realmente não havia tido nenhum lugar privado o suficiente para fazer isso. Mas agora ele tinha.

Ele só tinha o menor dos receios sobre a pratica de magia negra. Sua opinião sobre os ramos da magia haviam mudado drasticamente ao longos dos últimos dois meses, embora ele não conseguia entender o porquê.

Era tudo magia. Luz, trevas e neutro. Era tudo conhecimento, e limitar-se a apenas um ou dois ramos, ele só estava prejudicando a si mesmo. Cada novo feitiço que aprendeu – cada nova teoria que ele entendia – mais animado ele ficava. Foi emocionante exercer tal poder.

Por que ele não deveria aprender a usar todos os ramos da magia que despertassem seu interesse?

Harry passou duas horas explorando o quarto e vendo os livros que haviam ali. Ele estava, literalmente, vibrando de empolgação. Ele colocou dois em sua mochila e saiu do quarto. Ele continuou a caminhar pelo longo túnel onde o basilisco havia vivido. Ele estava cheio de ossos e sujeira e Harry rapidamente se virou para retornar à câmara de entrada, e depois voltar para as escadas.

Ele verificou seu mapa, para garantir que o caminho estava livre antes de mandar a pia se abrir, para que pudesse sair. Retornando a torre de Gryffindor, ele rapidamente colou um glamour sobre a capada de um dos livros, para que ele parecesse um livro de transfiguração e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da Sala Comum.

Rony tentou convencer Harry de parar lhe acompanhar em uma partida de xadrez, mas Harry disse que estava ocupado e não poderia. Hermione sorriu em aparente aprovação de sua nova atitude estudiosa. Harry riu internamente. Ela dificilmente iria aprová-lo se soubesse que ele estava lendo sobre a teoria fundamental da magia negra.


	5. Chapter 5

A manhã de natal chegou e Harry estava deitado em sua cama por cerca de meia hora, afundado em sua paisagem mental, gastando tanto tempo com seu companheiro escuro quanto ele era capaz.

Ele estava destinado a ser interrompido, porém, e Harry se viu sendo "acordado" por um Rony entusiasmado, gritando sobre presentes e café da manhã.

Hermione estava dando a Rony um olhar frio, em resposta a sua mais recente exposição de idiotice e insensibilidade, e Rony só fazia piorar pela persistência de que Hermione estava mentindo sobre ter um par.

Hermione, e o resto das meninas de Gryffindor, haviam desaparecido por volta das dezesseis horas para que pudessem se arrumar para o baile. Harry pensou que era ridículo que alguém pudesse levar quatro horas para se tomar banho e se vestir – especialmente considerando que poderia usar magia para facilitar as coisas –, mas ele não era um idiota, e optou por manter sua incredulidade para si mesmo.

Rony não era tão inteligente, e acabou recebendo carrancas e olhares mortíferos de várias meninas.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

As dezenove horas, Harry fez seu caminho para o dormitório, para pegar suas vestes. O conjunto "tradicional" de vestes que a Sra. Weasley havia enviado para Rony era absolutamente horríveis e levou cada gota de sua força de vontade, para que Harry não explodisse em gargalhadas com o quão idiota o gengibre havia ficado nelas.

Harry saiu mais cedo, tanto porque ele estava ficando sem força para não rir de Rony, mas também porque ele precisava ir esperar por Fleur.

Harry fez o seu caminho em direção ao hall de entrada e esperou por Fleur onde eles haviam combinado. Ela não o deixou esperando por muito tempo, e por isso, ele estava realmente grato.

Harry elogiou seu vestido e cabelo, e os dois ficaram em uma conversa leve. Principalmente brincadeiras e provocações, e ela parecia estar se divertindo o suficiente. McGonagall reuniu os campeões e levou-os para a sala ao lado, onde os primeiros anos eram levados antes de serem selecionados.

Quando Viktor Krum entrou na sala com Hermione em seu braço, Harry sorriu largamente para ela. Ela parecia bastante alegre. Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça quando ela viu seu sorriso. Cedric entrou com a apanhadora da Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

Finalmente, McGonagall voltou e levou-os para o Grande Salão. Eles fizeram uma passeata entre a multidão até o centro da pista de dança. Harry avistou um furioso Rony quando Hermione passou por ele com Krum. Harry fez uma careta como uma pequena sensação de medo foi instalada em seu estômago. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Era o olhar que significava que Rony ia fazer algo monumentalmente estúpido antes do fim daquela noite.

Harry suspirou e simplesmente esperou que ele não estaria por perto quando o gengibre estúpido fizesse merda.

Harry levou Fleur para a pista de dança, colocando a mão facilmente em sua cintura, e guiou-a na valsa tradicional, que era tradição no início do baile.

Um minuto para a dança e o resto dos estudantes e professores juntaram-se e o baile havia começado oficialmente.

\- Você continua a me surpreender Arry. – Disse Fleur com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Oh?

\- Sim. Você é um dançarino surpreendentemente bom.

\- Agradeço, mas é só porque a sua bela presença ao meu lado me inspira a dar o meu melhor.

Ela riu.

\- Eu duvido disso.

Harry olhou para ela com curiosidade e inclinou a cabeça para o lado com uma leve confusão.

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de desviar a conversa para outro tópico. Eles ficaram na pista de dança por mais duas danças, antes de Harry finalmente tentar mergulhar em sua mente. Ele sabia que seria mais fácil encontrar informações em sua memorias sobre a tarefa se ela estivesse pensando sobre isso, mas ele não queria colocar o torneio em sua conversa.

Ele não podia realmente _perguntar_ a ela, e nem mesmo _mencionar_ a segunda tarefa, certamente isso faria com que ela percebesse que ele estava tentando obter informações. Então, ao invés disso, ele distraiu-a com brincadeiras sem rumo e sobre conversas limitada a escola. Fleur retomou a conversa ansiosamente e vangloriou-se orgulhosamente sobre a multiplicidade de disciplinas oferecidas em Beauxbatons, que nem ao menos eram mencionadas em Hogwarts.

Enquanto ela falava, Harry começou a procurar em sua mente, em busca de qualquer coisa com relação ao ovo ou a tarefa. Isso estava tomando mais tempo do que ele esperava, e ele estava começando a achar difícil ficar atento à conversa e a espionagem mental.

Ele estava prestes a desistir e esperar até mais tarde para tentar de novo, quando ele finalmente deparou-se com uma memória de… er… Fleur _nua_ , tomando banho com o ovo. Ela colocou o ovo embaixo d'água e mergulhou junto.

Ela abriu o ovo e, ao invés do grito ensurdecedor, ela foi agraciada com um suave e melodioso canto.

Harry quis se bater naquele momento.

Inferno, como ele não pensou em colocar o ovo em baixo d'água para escutá-lo?

Ele ouviu um pouco da pista, e conectou-a as imagens mentais do lago negro. Foi o suficiente. Ele sabia como chegar à pista por conta própria e agora ele poderia pesquisar sobre isso por conta própria. Agora, ele tinha que se concentrar em seu encontro.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

A banda clássica mudou para uma popular banda bruxa adolescente, As Esquisitonas. A primeira música era rápida e foi um pouco estranho para Harry, pois ele nunca tinha realmente dançando assim antes, mas ele conseguiu pegar o ritmo rápido o bastante. Fundamentalmente, tudo o que era necessário era alguma confiança e a capacidade de relaxar e não se preocupar com o que os outros pensavam. Como ele não dava a mínima para as outras pessoas julgando-o, ele não tinha medo de apenas se soltar e desfrutar da música e do ritmo.

Pela canção que a banda tocava, ele foi se perdendo completamente em seu próprio ritmo. Fleur riu e girou dançando, e Harry teve o prazer de dizer que ela estava se divertindo de verdade.

Mais algumas músicas se assaram antes que os dois se sentassem em uma das mesas, com a respiração descompassava e cansados pelo esforço da dança. Hermione e Krum se juntaram a eles na mesa um momento depois. Hermione estava corada e sorrindo brilhantemente, ela estava claramente se divertindo muito. Krum e Harry se levantaram da mesa para irem buscar sucos e biscoitos para seus pares. Uma vez que a tarefa foi concluída, eles fizeram seu caminho de volta para a mesa e Harry viu Rony _sozinho_ em outra mesa próxima a parede, com a cara amarrada com raiva de todos, e com um pouco mais de raiva direcionada a Krum. A obvia ausência de Parvati disse a Harry que Rony já havia feito, pelo menos, uma coisa estupidamente ofensiva.

Harry revirou os olhos e caminho em direção a Fleur.

Os quatro sentaram-se e mantiveram uma simples conversa por um tempo curto. Krum parecia estar tendo uma crise, quando Harry percebeu que o búlgaro estava tentando jogar um besouro para longe da mesa.

Harry levantou a mão sutilmente e concentrou sua magia no desejo de afastar o inseto. Ele cobriu a boca com a outra mão, e como se estivesse cobrindo uma tosse, sibilou § _afaste-se_ §, mantendo os olhos sobre o besouro e contraindo os dedos.

O pequeno inseto preto foi enviado imediatamente para longe e Harry sorriu. Era uma magia estupidamente simples, mas ele não só a havia feito sem varinha, mas ele também tinha feito isso sem que ninguém houvesse percebido.

Depois de conversarem mais uma música e meia, Harry sentiu que havia recuperado o suficiente de seu fôlego e perguntou se Fleur se ela estava interessada em voltar para a pista. Ela sorriu largamente e acenou com a cabeça, permitindo de forma ansiosa que Harry a levasse para longe da mesa.

Fleur era uma dançarina fantástica, Harry concluiu. Alguns de seus movimentos tinham o toque certo de algumas canções, mas Harry apenas riu e brincou junto. O baile estava sendo claramente divertido para ambos, se perdendo no restante da noite.

A multidão estava começando a diminuir, e Harry percebeu que havia apenas cerca de trinta minutos para o baile chegar ao seu fim oficial. Harry e Fleur estavam deixando a pista de dança em um acesso de risos, depois de uma demonstração de passos feitos pelos professor Vector, fazendo com que caísse de cara no chão.

Sua travessura também fez com que vários outros por perto tropeçassem e caíssem, levando seus pares com eles.

Harry voltou para o lado de Fleur depois de pegar um par de copos com ponche. Ela estava sem fôlego e se recuperando das risadas.

\- Oh Arry, você é muito divertido. – Disse ela, cobrindo a boca com as costas da mãos, tentando acalmar-se das risadas.

\- Eu tento, eu tento. – Ele disse com fingindo uma reverencia, antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida.

Harry estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando sua atenção foi atraída por uma voz irritada _muito_ familiar. Harry virou-se bem a tempo de ver uma Hermione obviamente angustiada de pé em frente a um indignado Rony. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhas e seus olhos se iluminação em uma fúria mal contida.

Ela rosnou alguma coisa com raiva, mas Harry não conseguiu distinguir as palavras. A próxima coisa que ele sabia, foi que Hermione pegou um copo de ponche e jogou-o no rosto de Rony, antes de sair com raiva para fora do salão.

Harry piscou e depois, lentamente, voltou-se para Fleur, apenas restringindo sua expressão de diversão.

\- O que você acha que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Fleur com os olhos curiosos enquanto ela continuava a olhar por cima do ombro de Harry, para ver um Rony encharcado e cor-de-rosa.

Harry balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

\- Rony é um idiota. Ele provavelmente disse algo adequadamente idiota.

\- Ele não é um de seus amigos?

Harry bufou, mas rapidamente sua expressão.

\- Er… eu acho. Ou costumava ser, mas nós meio que nos distanciamos. Acho que o maior problema é que eu cresci um pouco desde o ano passado, e ele… bem… ele não…

\- Ah. Você deve ir ver sua amiga, Ermione?

\- Ela provavelmente foi para algum lugar chorar em paz. Eu provavelmente não conseguiria fazer muita coisa, mesmo se eu fosse capaz de encontrá-la.

Harry levou Fleur de volta para a pista para a última dança da noite. Finalmente, a banda arrumou as coisas e foi embora, e todos os alunos começaram a se dispersar.

Harry acompanhou Fleur de volta para a ala em que os alunos de Beauxbatons estavam hospedados durante o torneio.

\- Eu tive uma noite realmente maravilhosa, Arry. Obrigada por me convidar. – Disse Fleur com um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos, próximos ao lugar onde deveriam se separar para cada um ir para seu dormitório.

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

\- Eu me diverti muito. _Obrigado_ por ter aceitado o meu convite.

Fleur sorriu e deu a Harry um olhar penetrando e fez um longo silêncio. Harry sentiu uma estranha sensação de formigamento flutuar ao seu redor por um momento. Era um espécie de magia estranha, que ele não estava familiarizado, fazendo com que ele estreitasse os olhos e olhasse para ela especulativo.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou quando sua curiosidade ficou muito forte para ignorar.

Fleur abaixou a cabeça, mas seu sorriso era evidente.

\- Apenas testando uma teoria. Diga-me algo Arry. Você é gay, não é?

Harry arregalou os olhos e piscou para ela com surpresa.

\- Er… - Ele começou, mas fechou a boca. Ele examinou-a por um momento antes que ele riu e deu de ombros. – Sim. Como você descobriu isso?

Ela riu e revirou os olhos.

\- Eu sou uma _veela_ , Arry.

\- Você fala isso como se devesse significar algo para mim.

\- Eu joguei contra você uma forte onda da minha aura e você nem sequer piscou. Isso significa que você não tem nenhum interesse em mulheres, ou você ainda não atingiu a puberdade, e eu posso ver claramente que você já o fez.

Harry riu e deu de ombros novamente.

\- Isso não te incomoda? Eu convidei você para o baile, mesmo eu…

\- Claro que não. Eu já suspeitava, mesmo antes de hoje à noite.

Nesse momento, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

\- A maneira como você se aproxima de mim com facilidade. Tanto na primeira tarefa, e depois quando você me convidou para o baile. Você não mostrou nenhum tipo de reação a minha aura.

\- Ah, entendo. – Harry disse balançando a cabeça. – Isso realmente não te incomoda?

Ela riu com isso.

\- Me incomodar? Claro que não. Você é engraço e espirituoso e capaz de manter uma conversa. Era muito melhor do que eu tinha esperado, quando o baile foi anunciado.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Bem, eu estou feliz que você se divertiu.

Fleur sorriu e lhe deu um aceno simples. Ela inclinou-se para frente, então, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de surpresa quando ela depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela se afastou, com um brilho de malícia em seus olhos.

\- Boa noite, Arry. Boa sorte na segunda tarefa.

Harry sorriu e ignorou o corar suave que havia tingido suas bochechas.

\- Boa sorte para você também. – Disse ele uma vez que havia recuperado sua compostura. – Boa noite.

Fleur virou-se e entrou em seu quarto.

Harry observou-a ir embora e suspirou. Ele estava exausto, mas _tinha_ sido divertido. Muito mais divertido do que jamais tinha imaginado que seria.

Ele inclinou-se em direção ao corrimão da escada e suspirou. Um pequeno inseto passou por ele zumbindo e ele o enxotou com a mão distraidamente, antes de voltar a fazer seu caminho de volta para a torre de Gryffindor.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

 _Ele rodou o copo de conhaque em seus dedos pequenos e magros. Seu primeiro natal em um corpo em mais de uma década._

 _Ele riu com seus próprios pensamentos. Era ridículo para ele ter tais sentimentos. Além disso, seu recipiente atual mal se qualificava como um corpo, embora seu controle da magia estava melhorando gradualmente._

 _Ele havia passado o dia apenas com Nagini ao seu lado. Mas ela era uma companhia surpreendentemente boa, de modo que não havia sido uma coisa ruim. Ele certamente preferia passar o dia com ela, do que gastá-lo na companhia de_ _ **Wormtail**_ _. Aquilo era um pensamento decididamente patético. Passar as férias com Wormtail. Ele praticamente podia sentir a tentativa de sua bile subir0lhe pela garganta, só com esse pensamento._

 _Ele suspirou e colocou o copo pequeno em cima da mesa, ao lado da poltrona em que residia, próximo ao livro que ele estava lendo. Era um texto antigo. Um que Barty havia conseguido encontrar para ele. Era baseado na teoria da antiga magia do sangue. O assunto o intrigou. Ele teorizou que a adorável Lilly Potter havia usado mais magia negra do que alguém era capaz de suspeitar._

 _Ele estava finalmente começando a formar uma teoria de como o pirralho Potter havia conseguido sobreviver naquela noite e o porquê de_ _ **seu**_ _corpo tinha sido completamente obliterado. Odiava não ser capaz de saber. Qualquer conhecimento que lhe escapasse o deixava mais frustrado do que as palavras eram capazes de descrever, e preenchia-o com o desejo mais intenso de descobrir cada um dos segredos._

 _Além da fúria que sentia por ter sido privado por tanto tempo de completar sua obra, sendo preso em uma horrível meia-vida, havia sido mais enlouquecedor e mortalmente ele poderia ter pensado. Totalmente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, tudo menos estudar a natureza da magia ou melhorar suas habilidades. Sua percepção do tempo havia sido deformada. Anos se passaram em borrão nebuloso, que ele não tinha sequer sofrido com o tédio._

 _Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha levado tanto tempo para ser capaz de recuperar um pouco de sua energia e começar a recuperar a consciência do mundo a sua volta que treze anos inteiros havia se passado, desde que ele foi o mais poderoso. Treze anos. Ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Tanto terreno para recuperar._

 _Tanta coisa a ser feita, e ainda assim, ele estava ali sentado, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa._

 _Frustrado nem ao menos começava a descrever como se sentia._

 _Sentia-se como um maldito elfo domestico condenado naquele corpo._

 _Enrugado e repugnante. Ele desejava sua bela e masculina ex-forma, se perguntando se ele seria capaz de recuperá-la. As chances eram altas de que ele iria voltar a ser fisicamente distorcido pelas magias poderosas que ele estava usando para se refazer. Isso era lamentável, mas não inesperado. Era mais importante que recuperasse um corpo totalmente funcional e voltasse para suas tarefas do que manter qualquer tipo de vaidade, que ele ainda poderia possuir. Ele não poderia esperar por uma opção melhor do que viver sozinho, então ele teria que fazer como podia._

 _Ele poderia pensar em várias maneiras para fazer outros feitiços de ressurreição que lhe permitissem alcançar resultados mais ideais, mas as chances de que qualquer uma dessas circunstâncias viessem se tornar possível eram quase que inexistentes. Então eles eram impossíveis, que não valia nem mesmo a pena considerá-los._

 _Ele atravessou a sala de estudo, passando por Nagini que estava enrolada e dormindo em frente a lareira, indo até uma das estantes. Ele pegou um livro de peças de Shakespeare, e voltou para seu lugar. Ele resmungou amargamente para si mesmo que ele tinha que ir pegar o livro por si mesmo, ao invés de simplesmente convocá-lo. mas ele precisava conservar suas forças mágicas para quando realmente fosse necessário._

 _Ele voltou para seu lugar com uma quantidade irritante de desconforto e abriu o livro do Rei Lear. Ele sempre pensou que ele e Júlio Cesar fossem particularmente irônicos a sua situação. Ele riu ao pensar em como seus seguidores iriam reagir vendo ele em meio a leitura de uma obra muggles. Tais ovelhas cegas e sem sentido._

 _É claro que ele não sabia se esse era o caso agora. Como muitos de seus seguidores teriam permanecidos fieis a ele sobre a passagem de tantos anos? Será que ele tem que começar a partir do zero de novo? O pensamento era totalmente desconcertante._

 _E frustrado. Então, muita frustração._

 _Ele suspirou, tentando esquecer… por enquanto. Ele só precisava esperar que ele seria capaz de ver resultados em seus esforços. Ele relaxou na cadeira e começou a ler._

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry piscou, abrindo os olhos se sentindo um tanto que desorientado. Ele sentou-se, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente, quando uma pequena tontura ecoou em sua cabeça. Ele olhou ao redor de sua cama e em sua mesa, tentando encontrar seu livro. Ele deveria ter acabado dormindo enquanto o lia…

Harry fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho. Ele não havia lido. Ele foi para a cama depois do baile e praticamente entrou em colapso devido à exaustão. Mas ele _estava lendo_ … era Shakespeare. Harry nunca tinha lido qualquer obra de Shakespeare antes. Ele sempre achou que as palavras eram muito confusas e seu sentido era difícil de compreender. Era difícil para ele acompanhá-lo, mas ele não teve esse problema na noite passada. Ele ficou realmente muito concentrado na leitura.

Mas ele não tinha chegado a terminá-lo. Ele tinha…

Harry não estava lendo o livro, Voldemort que estava. Ele teve outra… visão. Ou o que quer que fosse. Ele tinha estava na mente do Lorde das Trevas novamente.

A carranca de Harry se aprofundou um pouco, e ele suspirou lentamente. Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos por seus cabelos bagunçados. Sua palma deslizando por sua cicatriz e seus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente com o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo. Seus lábios se separaram e um suspiro tremulo escapou por eles. Hesitante, deixou que seus dedos acariciassem levemente sua cicatriz. Só uma vez, em seguida, duas vezes. Ele traçou a forma em relâmpago com o dedo indicador levemente, e depois com mais pressão. Jatos quentes de magia percorreram-no e ele se perdeu em meio as sensação por vários minutos antes dele finalmente perceber o que estava fazendo.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram e ele afastou sua mão, olhando-a com horror suave.

 _O que estava de errado com ele?_

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry ficou em silêncio e distante de seus _amigos_ durante o resto do dia. Hermione ainda estava claramente irritada com Rony, e Rony estava com raiva do mundo. Uma vez que cada um ficou aplicando tratamento de silêncio, Harry não teve dificuldades de evitar conversas.

Ele estava distraído e… confuso.

Uma hora depois do almoço ele se viu na biblioteca, olhando a sua volta com ar perdido e uma expressão confusa.

\- Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa, Sr. Potter? – Madame Pince perguntou, quando ela foi até ele.

\- Eu… não… a escola teria qualquer cópia das obras de Shakespeare?

Ela pareceu confusa por um momento, e então sua expressão foi substituída por surpresa.

\- Sinto muito Sr. Potter, mas estou com medo de que nós não temos.

Harry franziu a testa, sentindo-se legitimamente decepcionado e perguntou-se se havia alguém que vendia livros muggles por catálogos via-coruja, ou se ele teria que esperar até o verão, quando ele fosse abandonado no mundo dos muggles, para conseguir comprar um.

\- Oh, bem… obrigado de qualquer maneira. – Disse ele com um suspiro, quando se virou e saiu da biblioteca.

Seu companheiro tinha permanecido em silêncio durante a maior parte do dia, mas Harry ainda sentia sua presença no fundo de sua mente. A presença seria para lembrá-lo que ele não estava sozinho, e foi realmente calmante.

Ele vagou pelos corredores do castelo por um tempo, tentando clarear seus pensamentos. Por fim, ele resignou-se a se concentrar em algumas necessidade mais prementes e voltou para a torre de Gryffindor para se preparar para tomar sua primeira poção aceleradora.

Ele pegou seu mando de invisibilidade, o Mapa do Maroto, e sua mochila com a primeira dose da poção, bem como uma dose da cada uma das outras duas poções, já que ele precisava bebê-las na manhã seguinte, quando ele voltasse, e achou que seria melhor tê-las em mãos. Sua mochila também teve uma muda de roupas, para que ele pudesse se trocar.

Ele fez seu caminho até a Sala Comum, onde encontrou Rony sentado em uma das mesas com Dean e Seamus, jogando snap explosivo. Eles estavam sendo desagradavelmente alto e Harry zombou com desprezo.

\- Harry?

Harry virou-se e rapidamente mascarou sua expressão quando ele ficou cara a cara com Hermione.

\- Você está bem?

\- Huh? Oh, sim. Estou bem. – Disse Harry, dando-lhe o que ele esperava que fosse um sorriso convincente.

\- Você tem certeza? Você parecia um pouco distante hoje.

\- Sim, Mione. Estou bem. Sério.

Ela sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça. Ela começou a fazer seu caminho passando por ele, quando uma ideia surgiu na mente de Harry.

\- Ei, Hermione?

\- Sim, Harry?

\- Eu sei que isso pode ser um tiro no escuro, mas você tem muitos livros muggles na sua coleção?

\- Claro.

Harry piscou e ficou surpreso com a força da esperança que floresceu em seu peito. _Por que era tão importante ele conseguir esse livro_? Ele empurrou o pensamento para o lado e continuou.

\- Você tem algum de Shakespeare?

Os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram e ela sorriu.

\- Oh, sim. Tenho suas obras completas!

\- Sério? Posso pedir emprestado então?! – Harry perguntou animadamente.

Dizer que Hermione parecia chocada, era um eufemismo.

\- É-é claro! Mas por quê?

\- Eu só… eu queria ler algumas das obras.

\- Quais?

\- Uh, Rei Lear e Júlio César?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, pensativa e fez um ruído com a garganta.

\- Essas são ótimas. Duas de suas tragédias.

\- Sim. Você… er, você acha que poderia me emprestá-lo agora?

\- Oh! Claro. Eu já volto. – Disse Hermione com um sorriso e correu até as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Ela tinha demorado quase cinco minutos e Harry sentiu uma leve impaciência. Finalmente, ela voltou a descer as escadas, segurando um livro grosso sorridente.

Ela voltou e lhe entrou o livro grande para um Harry muito ansioso. Ele pegou o livro e olhou-o com quase reverência. Não era uma expressão que Hermione estava acostumada a ver no rosto de Harry quando se tratava de livros. Talvez para uma vassoura, mas um livro?

\- Você realmente mudou muito esse ano, Harry. – Disse Hermione pensativa.

Harry olhou para ele de repente e franziu a testa.

\- O que você quer dizer? – Ele perguntou em um tom bastante cauteloso.

\- Bem… Eu nunca mais te vi jogando xadrez, ou snap explosivo com os outros. Você não vai mais voar com Rony, ou fica animado com debates de Quadribol, e parece que você está lendo muito mais.

Harry encolheu os ombros com desdém e se afastou dela quando ele começou a fazer seu caminho até uma das cadeiras.

\- Eu não vejo isso como uma coisa ruim. – Ele disse em voz baixa, enquanto ela o seguia.

\- Não… - Ela disse lentamente. – Não é. Na verdade, eu diria que você amadureceu muito. Você está… Eu acho que você está mais confiante com as pessoas. Estou muito impressionada com o quão mais a sério você está tomando seus estudos.

\- Minhas prioridades mudaram. Eu também aprendi a ver Hogwarts como o que ela realmente é.

Hermione esperou, esperou que ele completasse, mas quando ele não o fez ela o atiçou.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Bem… Eu acho que eu a via apenas como… bem, em primeiro lugar, como uma fuga dos Dursley. Mas em segundo lugar, era só _escola_. Você vem aqui e você será aulas, e você vai fazer testes e você vai ter trabalho de casa. Você sabe… apenas a _escola_.

\- Mas você não a vê mais assim? – Hermione perguntou com um pequeno tom de confusão.

\- Não. Não se trata de notas ou testes, ou trabalhos de casa. Se trata de _aprender_. De adquirir conhecimento. Trata-se de uma oportunidade para se tornar melhor. Para se tornar mais forte. Ao não levar a sério, eu estava perdendo uma grande oportunidade.

Ele olhou para cima e viu Hermione olhar para ele com um misto de espanto e alegria.

\- Harry! estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Harry abaixou a cabeça e mal conseguiu impedir-se de fazer uma careta. Em vez disso, sua expressão se tornou vaga.

\- Sim, bem… eu só… eu percebi que eu estava sendo um idiota. Segui atrás de Rony porque era mais fácil, mas também porque eu pensei que era mais importante para manter meu melhor amigo. Se eu começasse a ser muito bom em meus estudos, eu sabia que iria afastá-lo. Você entende? Se nós dois estávamos indo muito bem, ele ia ficar irritado.

Hermione fez uma careta e empinou o nariz no ar.

\- Sim, bem, ele é um idiota. – Ela cuspiu duramente.

Harry riu. _Realmente_ riu.

Hermione se assustou e olhou para ele estranhamente. Harry finalmente conseguiu se acalmar um minuto depois.

\- Desculpe, Mione. Erm… sim. Rony _é_ um idiota. Mas isso foi parte do que me fez ver que _eu_ estava sendo um idiota também, porque eu estava usando ele como um modelo. Eu estava imitando _seu_ comportamento e por todas as razões erradas. Então eu parei.

\- Bem, eu estou orgulhosa de você, Harry. – Disse ela, dando-lhe um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Er… sim. Obrigado.

Harry finalmente conseguiu escapar de seu exame minucioso e se estabeleceu na cadeira para ler o livro. Ele se perdeu na leitura, e foi mandando para longe, com Hermione lhe tocando o ombro e dizendo que era hora do jantar.

Ele levou o livro com ele para lê-lo durante o jantar, o que lhe valeu um olhar perplexo de Rony. Ele passou a noite fazendo o mesmo e manteve com o livro de Júlio César o tempo todo, quando Rony disse que estava indo para a cama mais cedo.

\- Oh hey! Rony? – Harry gritou quando o gengibre começou a subir as escadas.

Ele parou e se virou, interrogativamente.

\- Eu preciso trabalhar na minha poção amanhã, e vou estar acordando _muito_ cedo para isso. Eu provavelmente já vou ter ido quando você acordar, e vou estar lá nas masmorras até um pouco depois do almoço.

\- Ugh, sério? Caramba, companheiro! Você está trabalhando demais! Toda essa coisa de leitura e poções. Você precisa relaxar um pouco mais. Você deveria se juntar a nós para uma partida de snap explosivo amanhã à tarde.

\- É… eu vou pensar sobre isso Rony. – Harry disse com um sorriso falso.

\- Você vem para a cama?

\- Sim, eu deveria. – Harry disse com um sorriso falso.

Ele seguiu Rony até as escadas e se preparou para ir para a cama. O resto de seus companheiros de dormitório já estavam na cama e dormindo, a julgar pelo ronco. Rony subiu em sua cama e fechou as cortinas. Harry fez o mesmo e sentou-se em sua cama por cerca de vinte minutos, até que ele tivesse certeza de que Rony estava dormindo.

Ele saiu de sua cama, mantendo as cortinas fechadas e aplicando um feitiço não-verbal sobre elas. Ele vestiu suas capa de invisibilidade, pegou sua bolsa e o mapa e silenciosamente deslizou para fora da Sala Comum.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava caminhando para a sala de Slytherin na Câmara Secreta. Ele expôs seus suprimentos em uma mesa ao lado da espreguiçadeira, tirando suas roupas e colocando apenas uma calça de pijama de algodão macio e uma camiseta.

Ele olhou para a poção prateada com cautela. Ele sabia que isso não ia ser agradável. Ele também sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito disso. Ele tinha preparado seu espírito para fazer isso, e ele não ia voltar atrás agora.

Ele sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e segurou a garrafa próxima aos seus lábios. Ele engoliu em seco e despejou o conteúdo da boca o mais rápido que pode. O líquido espesso desceu por sua garganta.

Tinha um gosto… _frio_. Era quase mentolado. Ele ficou surpreso com o fato de não ter um gosto nojento, mas qualquer pensamento sobre o sabor desapareceu no instante em que sentiu-se começar a queimar.

Suas costas arquearam e, em seguida, seu corpo enrolado em uma bola fetal apertando, conforme as ondas de dor começavam a percorrer seu corpo. Ele gritou em choque de quão intensa a agonia era, e quão rápido ele tinha sido atingido por ela. Ele se perguntou por um momento se ele tinha cometido algum erro horrível, mas ele sabia que não desde que o livro dizia que _deveria ser assim_. Ele tinha sido avisado. Ele não poderia alegar ignorância.

Ele cerrou os dentes e gemeu ruídos chorosos terríveis enquanto suas mãos agarravam seus cabelos, puxando seu couro cabeludo.

Merlin, ele era um idiota! Como ele poderia suportar isso por doze horas? E, em seguida, voltar a fazer isso na próxima semana, durante _dois malditos meses_?!

Harry sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer por seu rosto e todo seu corpo tremia e convulsionava com os espasmos de dor. Ele temia que a dor iria deixá-lo louco antes do amanhecer, se ela continuasse assim.

 _Harry…_

Harry continuou a se contorcer e gemer.

 _Harry… venha para mim. Fuja… para sua mente…_

… _Escape da dor… aqui… comigo._

Harry mal conseguiu processar as palavras através da névoa de dor. Ele tentou acalmar sua respiração, mas rapidamente deu como um trabalho ruim. Em vez disso, ele deixou seus instintos treinados guiá-lo, e mergulhou em sua mente.

Ele engasgou quando a dor o deixou de repente, ficando em pé no centro de sua paisagem mental manchada de cinza. A silhueta preta de seu companheiro estava lá com uma tensão de nervos pressionada em seus ombros.

 _Você está bem, Harry?_

Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça como ele fez seu caminho a passos rápidos. Quando ele se aproximou seu companheiro abriu os braços, num gesto de boas-vindas, e envolveu-os em torno de Harry, calorosamente, quando o jovem feiticeiro finalmente o alcançou.

A sensação de _completude_ preencheu-o quando ele passou os braços em volta da cintura de seu companheiro em troca e ele deu um suspiro de alívio.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry 'acordou' na manhã seguinte com um sentimento de dor e exaustão. Ele tinha ficado 'consciente' em sua paisagem mental durante toda as doze horas. Adormecer significava arriscar voltar para sua mente consciente de seu corpo, e de imediato, ser tomado pela dor lancinante. Então, ele tinha permanecido, trancado com a esperança de afastar-se de sua própria mente. Seguro da dor.

Levantou-se da espreguiçadeira fraco, com seus membros bambos. Sua garganta estava seca e dolorida, ele suspeitava que deveria ter gritado a noite todo. Tremulo ele fez seu caminho pela sala até um grande espelho que estava em um lado da sala. Harry sussurrou um feitiço de limpeza e acenou a mão sobre ele, exterminando cinquenta anos de poeira e teias de aranha e, em seguida, olhou para si mesmo.

No começo, ele não viu muito. Ele puxou sua camisa por cima da cabeça em um movimento lento.

A dele estava com hematomas amarelos e verdes desbotados espalhados por seu corpo, que pareciam ter mais de uma semana, mesmo que elas não estivessem lá. O livro havia dito que até o final do dito sobre isso, e ele estava confiante de que até o final do dia ninguém as verias.

Harry podia ver uma diferença notável em sua massa corporal e ele sorriu com isso. Já não podia mais ver suas costelas, embora ele ainda parecesse bastante magro. Ele virou-se e tentou examinar suas costas. As vértebras das suas costas costumavam ser chocantemente óbvias, mas elas não estavam mais lá. Seus antebraços não parecia mais tão finos.

Apesar dos hematomas, em geral, sua pele parecia melhor. Saudável, e tinha uma cor melhor do que antes. Não tão pálida ou doente. Seu rosto parecia um pouco mais preenchido, suas bochechas e órbitas oculares não eram mais tão fundas, mas ele esperava que a mudança fosse sutil o suficiente para que ninguém o questionasse.

Em geral, as alterações foram pequenas, mas era um progresso. Ele sabia que era melhor que as mudanças fossem lentas, ou então as pessoas notariam e fariam perguntas.

Harry caminhou de voltar para a espreguiçadeira e pegou sua varinha na mesa ao lado. Ele lançou alguns feitiços de limpeza sobre si mesmo, mas sabia que ele precisava mesmo era de um banho de verdade, e logo. Ele havia suado como um louco durante seu calvário e senti-a decididamente nojento. Ele lançou um feitiço de limpeza na espreguiçadeira, e estava realmente grato por não ter perdido suas entranhas. Ele estava quase surpreso de que não as tinha.

Ele fez uma careta. _Isso_ definitivamente não era algo que ele não queria.

Ele mudou suas roupas e bebeu suas doses matinais das poções 'não-restritas', antes de arrumar suas coisas e deixar a câmara.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

No dia seguinte, Harry perguntou a Hermione se ela tinha alguma ideia de onde ele poderia tomar um banho. Ela o olhou de forma engraçada e perguntou porque ele queria tomar um _banho_ e por que um chuveiro não era o suficiente.

Harry explicou que o ovo precisava ser aberto dentro da água para conseguir recuperar a próxima parte da pista, e ela pareceu aceitar essa explicação sem pressionar mais. Ela disse que ele poderia usar a casa de banho dos monitores, e ele sempre poderia pedir permissão a um deles.

Ele entendeu o conselho e procurou McGonagall logo após o jantar. Ela claramente sabia sobre o ovo, porque ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa que ele havia lhe pedido permissão para usar a casa de banho, e lhe deu a senha do banheiro dos monitores de Gryffindor.

Ele pegou o ovo de dentro de seu tronco, e pegou alguns produtos de higiene e uma muda de roupa, fazendo seu caminho até lá.

Dez minutos depois, e Harry estava em pé, pelado, ao lado de uma enorme banheira cheia de espuma, com o ovo dourado na mão. Ele deslizou para dentro do glorioso calor da água perfumada e cercado de bolas mágicas. Ele se permitiu apenas mergulhar nela por longos momentos, antes de finalmente suspirar e se sentar. Ele colocou o ovo ao seu lado, respirando fundo e mergulhando na água.

Destravou o ovo e o deixou aberto. O som de vozes cantando preencheu a água instantaneamente.

 _Vá até onde nossas vozes estão,_

 _Não podemos cantar assim acima do chão,_

 _E enquanto procura, pense bem:_

 _Nós tomamos algo que vai lhe fazer falta;_

 _Tens uma hora para procurar,_

 _E recuperar aquilo que lhe tiramos,_

 _Mas uma hora já se passou – adeus esperança de encontrar;_

 _Tarde demais, ele se foi e não vai mais voltar._

Harry emergiu da água, respirando profundamente e franzindo a testa enquanto refletia sobre as palavras em sua mente. Ele respirou fundo e mergulhou, para poder ouvir a canção mais uma vez.

Fez isso mais algumas vezes e ele tinha certeza de que havia memorizado tudo. Ele colocou o ovo, agora fechado, ao lado da banheira e relaxou na água.

 _Venha até onde nossas vozes estão, não podemos cantar assim acima do chão_.

Então, era debaixo d'água. Sereias não podiam cantar cima da água. Na verdade, agora que ele pensava sobre isso, ele _tinha_ lido um livro sobre criaturas mágicas que falava que as vozes das sereias eram gritos desagradáveis acima da água. Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou, irritado que isso não havia lhe ocorrido _antes_. Haviam sereias no lago negro, certo?

 _Tens uma hora para procurar_.

Essa provavelmente era a parte mais complicada. Então ele teria de ficar _uma hora_ _inteira_ imerso em água, procurando por alguma coisa. Além do mais, ele precisaria ser capaz de enxergar claramente enquanto estava imerso na água – o _lago negro_ não era chamado assim só porque o nome soava legal. Era profundo – muito profundo – e escuro – muito escuro.

Assim, ele precisava respirar debaixo d'água. Algum tipo de auxílio para nadar. Algo para ajudar na sua visão também…

E eles tomariam algo dele.

 _Nós tomamos algo que vai lhe fazer falta._

O que eles poderia pegar? Sua capa de invisibilidade? Isso seria muito difícil de encontrar. Especialmente embaixo d'água. Ele com certeza esperava que esse não fosse o caso. Não havia muito que eles _pudessem_ lhe tirar que ele fosse sentir 'muita falta'. A capa, o mapa, e sua varinha. Tido o resto poderia ser facilmente substituído.

Por tanto, além das outras coisas que precisava providencias, seria útil se ele conseguisse alguns tipos de feitiços que ele poderia usar debaixo d'água.

Com essa decisão tomada, Harry aproveitou o restante de seu banho e relaxou até que as bolhas houvessem desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry passou algum tempo na biblioteca, no dia seguinte à procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ajudar com a segunda tarefa. Era difícil pedir a ajudar de Hermione desde que ele tinha dado a impressão de que estava trabalhando na tarefa, e as poções que havia feito eram justamente para isso.

Se ele admitisse que havia _mentindo_ um pouco, ela iria querer saber para o que as poções eram realmente, e ele não estava disposto a dizer isso a ela.

Ele estava começando a ficar frustrado com a biblioteca, especialmente com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam lá. Ainda eram férias de Natal, pelo amor de Merlin! Por que havia tantos estudantes na biblioteca? Baile estúpido. Harry realmente teria perdido a calma que normalmente teria em um feriado, durante circunstâncias normais. Graças ao baile, quase todos os alunos do quarto ano em diante havia ficado na escola.

Foi nesse momento que ele se lembrou da sala de estudos na câmara de Slytherin. Bem, ao menos, ele não teria que lidar com qualquer outro aluno enquanto procurar _esses_ livros.

Harry foi até a Torre de Gryffindor, agarrou seu manto, o mapa e a mochila e se dirigiu para as escadas. Rony lembrou-o sobre a oferta de jogarem Snap Explosivos, mas Harry se recusou, dizendo que ele precisava iria trabalhar para a próxima tarefa e saiu rapidamente.

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava entrando na sala de estudos de Slytherin.

Sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e olhou para os livros da sala. A maioria deles era… bem, _velhos_. Obviamente. Ele estava com medo de tocar em alguns deles, pois pareciam muito maltratados e que iriam se desfazer ao menor toque. Eles _tinham_ mais de mil anos, depois de tudo.

Alguns, no entanto, estavam em condições muito melhores que os outros. Ele poderia sentir pedaços fragmentados de magia flutuando pela sala e percebeu que sentia uma espécie de feitiço de preservação. Ele estava enfraquecido, porém, e tinha falhado em algumas seções da sala.

Ele também percebeu que havia uma pilha de livros bem organizadas ao longo da sala, que estavam em condições muito melhores do que qualquer um dos outros. Eles também cheirava a magia de forma mais restante que os demais.

A teoria de Harry era que Riddle deveria ou tê-los restaurados durante seu tempo como um estudante de Hogwarts. Ele podia ver o porquê, após um exame mais atento, já que a maioria daqueles livros eram incrivelmente interessantes.

Harry suspirou e se perguntou se ele poderia encontrar qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo com a segundo tarefa ali. Certamente, neste tesouro do conhecimento, ele iria encontrar _algo_ útil.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a pilha de livros que Riddle tinha restaurados. Ele agachou-se e começou a ler os títulos.

 _Feitiço de pesquisa…_

A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou em sua cabeça e Harry fez uma pausa.

\- _O quê?_

 _Há um feitiço… para procurar… assuntos nos livros. Muito… mais rápido._

\- _Sério? Por que você não mencionou isso na biblioteca?_

…

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou.

\- _Tudo bem, como é?_

 _Invinio… movimente a varinha… em S. Feitiço…Invinio… e a palavra… que você… procura._

Harry acenou com a cabeça e sorriu largamente. Ele decidiu testá-lo com alguma coisa aleatória primeira, então ele pegou um livro qualquer e olhou o título: _Movendo-se através da Mente do Inconsciente_ por Clair Videre. Suas sobrancelhas subiram quando seu interesse foi atiçado.

Ele colocou o livro no chão e pegou sua varinha. Chamou a magia que cantarolava de prazer dentro dele, girando ao seu redor com facilidade. Ele apontou a varinha para o livro e fez um movimento em S e disse: _Invinio mente_.

Um redemoinho de luz amarela saiu da ponta de sua varinha, que começou a dançar em torno do livro. A palavra _mente_ na capa brilhou em amarelo por um momento, e, em seguida, todo o livro começou a brilhas levemente. Ele abriu-se de repente e as páginas começaram a virar rapidamente desde o começo até o fim. Quando terminou, Harry notou muitas páginas estava brilhando em amarelo agora, aparentemente a marcação da palavra _mente_ se encontrava nelas. Fazia sentido que um livro sobre magia mental usasse tantas vezes essa palavra.

Ele sorriu para o seu sucesso e fez um rápido _finito_ e o encantamento se desfez. Ele estava prestes a colocar o livro de volta, quando ele fez uma pausa e sorriu, colocando-o em sua mochila, ao invés de antigo lugar.

Ele estava lendo a mente por puro instinto. Ele se perguntou o que iria aprender com um livro sobre o assunto. Ele ainda não sabia nem se havia um nome especifico para o que ele estava fazendo, e estava realmente interessado sobre o que poderia aprender com um pouco mais de instrução, ao invés de apenas continuar com suas próprias tentativas cegas.

Voltou-se para a pilha de livros e tentou pensar em uma boca palavra-chave ou uma frase para que pudesse pesquisa. Ele imaginou que a questão era a água, provavelmente deveria começar com as coisas mais urgentes: natação, visão e respiração.

Ele franzi o cenho.

\- _Ei, isso tem que ser uma citação exata para que ele encontre, ou eu posso usar conceitos variados?_

 _Ele vai… responder aos conceitos… se for isso que você deseja._

Harry sorriu e agradeceu a seu companheiro. Ergueu a varinha para os livros e fez o movimento em força de S.

\- _Invinio natação, respiração, água, visão._

O redemoinho amarelo saiu de sua varinha novamente e começou a dar em torno dos livros. Ele continuou dançando por algum tempo, uma vez que estava procurando por meio de dezenas de livros. Harry sentou-se e esperou, tomando um momento para olhar ao seu redor. Ele realmente deveria tentar limpar um pouco o lugar…

Por fim, ele sentiu a magia terminar e olhou para as pilhas. Houve uma série de livros destacados em amarelo e ele começou a separar cada um deles.

Ele trouxa a pequena pilha para a mesa ao lado da espreguiçadeira, colocando os livros sobre ela. Ele puxou o primeiro para fora da pinha e se sentou confortavelmente.

 _Transformações Serpentinas da Parselmage_ por Apala Denisonia.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Harry subiu quando ele olhou o livro com curiosidade. Ele estava em um estava impressionante. Na verdade, ele obviamente não era velho o suficiente para ter sido colocado ali por Slytherin. Ele olhou a capa frontal e viu que ele havia sido impresso a apenas cem anos.

 _Deve ter sido um dos livros que Riddle deixou aqui_. Harry pensou consigo mesmo.

Ele abriu o livro para na seção que seu feitiço de pesquisa havia destacado com amarelo e começou a ler. Ele estava descrevendo a transformação em serpente do mar e de seus benefícios para a natação. Respirar ainda era necessário, porque os répteis não possuem brânquias, mas com a transformação era possível prender a respiração por até vinte minutos. Ele dizia que, se fosse preciso prolongados a imersão, que o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha poderia ser utilizado. Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para o livro com uma leve confusão. Era óbvio que estava lhe faltando algo importante e ele decidiu voltar para a introdução do livro.

" _Em circunstâncias normais, a transfiguração humana animal é uma parte muito perigosa da magia para ser tentada. Quando transfigurado em um animal, o bruxo assume a mente e a capacidade mental desse animal. E como tal, perde a capacidade de usar magia. Qualquer bruxo que transfigure-se completamente em um animal será incapaz de voltar ao normal._

 _Outro bruxo pode reverter o feitiço, mas sem um substituto, eles podem acabar ficando presos assim por um tempo indefinido._

 _Um animago é um bruxo que possuía a habilidade inata para se transformar em um animal específico, que é determinada principalmente por sua personalidade._

 _Quando um animago se transforma, eles mantêm a sua capacidade mental humana, nem como a sua capacidade de realizar a magia necessário para retornarem à forma humana. A transformação animago é apenas isso – uma transformação. Não é uma transfiguração._

 _A transformação animago tem algumas desvantagens importantes embora. Em primeiro lugar, é preciso que o bruxo tenha em média dois anos para dominar sua habilidade, assumindo que eles são capazes de fazer isso. Em segundo lugar, está o fato de que o bruxo não é capaz de decidir qual a forma animal que ele vai assumir. E em terceiro lugar, eles podem sempre apenas assumir uma forma suas vidas inteiras. Não há oportunidade de aprender outras formas, por isso, se a forma animal que assumem não é desejavam ou vantajoso, eles vão ter desperdiçado dois anos de estudo._

 _É um fato estabelecido que os bruxos que possuem a habilidade de falar com as cobras são descendentes de bruxos que cruzaram com uma das raças de serpentes-humanoides – na maioria das vezes os Nagas da Índia, mas em alguns casos o Yuan-ti do leste da Ásia. Tanto os Nagas quanto os Yuan-ti possuíam a habilidade natural para se transformar em seres humanos, e usaram essa habilidade para seduzir e abusar de humanos ingênuos._

 _Alguns, no entanto, fizeram de humanos seus companheiros e os descendentes de seus descendentes possuem a capacidade de usar e manipular a antiga Parselmagic._

 _Por causa dessa descendência de sangue mágico, muitos bruxos que herdaram a capacidade de falar com as cobras e realizar parselmagic, também possuem a capacidade de transformar-se em várias formas de serpentes._

 _Não é uma transfiguração, mas uma transformação, como a transformação de animago. Ao contrário da transformação de animago, esta habilidade não é limitada a uma única forma. Várias formas podem ser aprendidas através de pratica e dedicação._

 _Um benefício adicional sobre a transformação animago é que, se você é capaz dessa habilidade, é pouco provável que demore mais do que dois ou três meses de pratica para realizar uma transformação completa pela primeira vez. Cada forma adicional será mais difícil de assumir e vai levar tempo e pratica para ser dominada._

 _A maioria dos Parselmages tem uma ou duas formas de serpentina que preferem, mas são capazes de assumir mais de um ou dois para outras necessidades._

 _Os capítulos a seguir detalham algumas das formas mais comuns identificadas em Parselmages e as melhores maneiras de se conseguir essa forma através de pratica e meditação._ "

Harry fez uma pousa e olhou para o livro em suas mãos. _Ele_ poderia fazer qualquer uma dessas transformações? Ele meio que duvidava, já que ele não era biologicamente descendentes de 'Parselmages'. Ele havia recebido sua capacidade de Voldemort. Se a capacidade de se transformação era porque eles eram descendentes de… er… nagas, ou algo assim, ele duvidava que ele teria qualquer sucesso nisso. Mas, novamente, era uma transformação mágica, então quem sabe?

Valia a pena investigar, ao menos. Ele ainda estava um pouco confuso sobre toda essa coisa de se transformar em uma serpente do mar. Isso significava que se ele realmente se transformaria em uma pequena cobra? Poderia ser útil…Ele provavelmente saberia nadar bem rápido como uma serpente pequena, mas poderia um corpo de um réptil minúsculo suporta o frio do lago negro por uma hora? E o que dizer sobre respirar? Ele teria se procurar sobre esse feitiços cabeça-de-bolha que havia sido mencionado. E se ele fizesse isso no torneio, será que o Ministério pensaria que ele era um animago e o forçaria a se cadastrar? Será que ele seria punido por não se registrar? Seu entendimento foi que você não tem que se registrar como animago até que complete dezessete anos, talvez por isso ele conseguisse escapar. Ele preferia fazer isso sem que ninguém percebesse que ele tinha feito.

Ele voltou para o capítulo sobre a serpente do mar e suas características especificas para ver se ela teria realmente o que ele precisava. Ele tinha outros livros que poderia olhar, por isso, se não desse certo, ele poderia olhar outros.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, ele tinha terminado e capítulo e teve boa parte de suas perguntas respondidas.

Ele _não_ iria ser uma serpente 'minúscula'. Na verdade, ele provavelmente seria uma _grande_ serpente. Sua massa corporal seria deslocada para a forma de uma serpente, assim tanta massa como ele possuía como ser humano, ele ainda teria como uma serpente, apenas com uma forma mais alongada.

O livro falava que sob essa forma, ele seria capaz de nadar incrivelmente rápido. Serpentes do mar eram extremamente ágeis e rápida na água, e seus corpos eram literalmente um longo tubo muscular, tornando-as perigosas de se enfrentar. A serpente do mar também possuía uma pálpebra secundária, que lhe permitia ver embaixo d'água, então ele poderia enxergar normalmente e sem qualquer tipo de irritação. Além disso, elas aparentemente tinham uma excelente visão noturna. Além de tudo isso, ele também teria um _veneno mortal_ nessa forma! Ele poderia matar!

O lado negativo, seria o _sangue frio_ , e a temperatura do lado negro seria inegavelmente desagradável, mas um feitiço de aquecimento antes da transformação poderia ajudar a evitar o frio durante a tarefa real.

Ele não seria capaz de lançar qualquer magia tradicional enquanto fosse uma serpente, já que ele não poderia realmente empunhar uma varinha, no entanto, ele ainda seria capaz de usar parselmagic.

Parecia que a melhor estratégia para prolongar a submersão seria lançar o feitiços cabeça-de-bolha sobre o nariz e a boca, e aumentar a temperatura corporal com um feitiço de aquecimento e saltar na água ainda humano, em seguida, se transformar uma vez que estivesse longe das pessoas. Claro, isso só funcionaria se não houvesse nenhum tipo de observador mágico ou sistema de vigilância para que as pessoas pudessem assistir os campeões na água.

Ele quase esperava que Dumbledore teria alguma maneira de vê-los – de que outra forma seriam capazes de dizer se alguém estava ou não em sérios apuros?

Ainda assim, a transformação parecia uma opção viável para a tarefa. Mesmo que ele acabasse por ter que se registrar como um animago.

Isso é claro, assumindo que ele aprenderia a transformação antes de meados de fevereiro, quando a próxima tarefa aconteceria. Ah, e assumindo que ele seria capaz de fazê-lo… Parte dele ainda estava com sérias dúvidas.

Harry voltou para o primeiro capitulo e começou a ler. Ele descrevia uma sonoridade bastante complexa de canto parselmagic, que iria até o fundo de seu núcleo mágico de parselmagic e lhe diria se ele era mesmo capaz de se transformar.

Ele o leu algumas vezes, e seu companheiro falou algumas vezes para explicar partes dos conceitos que o confundiam. Finalmente, ele se levantou e caminhou até o centro da sala. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou na imagem da serpente em sua mente. Ele começou a assobiar baixinho um canto rítmico e sentiu a parselmagic começar a girar ao redor de seu corpo. Ele agarrou a magia e sentiu que ela vinha mais e mais para a superfície do que jamais havia acontecido antes.

Era elétrica e inebriante. Sua magia normal, e sua parselmagic eram tão diferentes, mas se ele tivesse que explicar ele duvidava que fosse capaz de fazê-lo. Sua parselmagic o fazia se sentir tão… _inebriado_ de alguma forma. Isso o fez sentir-se bobo.

A parselmagic continuou girando em torno dele mais e mais, fazendo sua cabeça parecer mais e mais difusa. Duas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e um sorriso se espalhou por sua boca. Risos estranhos escaparam de seus lábios e logo se transformaram em uma gargalhada alta. A magia alcançou um enorme pico de energia, deixando-o em uma grande explosão de energia escura. Ele engasgou em estado de choque e seus joelhos cederam. A força o levou a cair no chão e deixou-o curvado, apoiando-se com as palmas da mão no chão de pedra fria. Ele ficou ali, imóvel por um longo momento, ofegante e tremendo de choque com o que seu corpo havia acabado de experimentar.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu que seu corpo estava brilhando ligeiramente. Foi um pulso verde sutil, e foi rapidamente desaparecendo. Ele sorriu amplamente.

Ele era capaz de realizar a transformação.

Ele ficou lá por mais alguns minutos, antes de sentir que tinha forças o suficiente para retornar a ficar de pé. Seus membros ainda pareciam algo semelhante a geleia, mas ele foi capaz de chegar a espreguiçadeira e sentar-se. Ele fracamente puxou o livro para seu colo e começou a ler novamente. Ele queria que isso funcionasse. Ele _iria_ fazer isso funcionar. E mesmo que ele não pudesse fazê-lo funcionar em tempo para a tarefa… ele só soava fascinante demais para deixa-lo de lado de qualquer maneira.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Uma semana se passou desde que Harry havia decidido pela opção da transformação Parselmage, e ele tinha gasto algum tempo na câmara a cada dia, desde que, praticando, meditando e buscando um pouco nos livros que continham magias úteis.

\- Onde você _estava_ Harry? – Rony gemeu quando Harry entrou pelo buraco do retrato. – O feriado está quase no fim e eu quase não vi você!

Era sábado de novo, e era pouco depois da uma da tarde. Harry tinha tomado sua segunda dose da poção aceleradora na noite anterior e estava atualmente dolorido e exausto. Ele não queria absolutamente _nada_ com Rony Weasley. Especialmente com o _choramingar_ de Rony Weasley.

Harry apertou a mandíbula e fechou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente controlar seu temperamento e não gritar com Rony. Não seria bom para ele se atacasse o outro garoto. Só levantaria mais suspeitas. E ele não precisava de _mais_ pessoas olhando para ele. As coisas tinham realmente se acalmado um pouco ultimamente e ele estava gostando dessa calma.

Ele respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos. Rony o estava olhando de forma engraçada.

\- Olha Rony, eu estive _ocupado_. Estou trabalhando na minha estratégia para a segunda tarefa e está tomando um monte de tempo. Isso é tudo.

\- Você ainda não está fermentando a poção! – Rony exclamou, incrédulo.

\- Não, na verdade, eu terminei isso.

Rony piscou, mas depois seu rosto ficou brilhando.

\- Então está feito!

Harry suspirou e ergueu a mão, beliscando a ponte de seu nariz.

\- Eu terminei as _poções_ , sim. Mas isso foi apenas o primeiro passo, Rony. Eu ainda tenho que aprender algumas magias e eu preciso de muita prática.

O rosto de Rony caiu.

\- Oh.

\- Você precisa de alguma ajuda? – A voz de Hermione entrou e Harry virou-se para vê-la sentada em uma das cadeira estofadas em frente a lareira.

\- Não Hermione, eu tenho tudo sob controle.

\- Você tem certeza? Quero dizer… nós poderíamos ajuda-lo a praticar, ou algo assim. – Ela ofereceu, olhando esperançosa.

Harry franziu o rosto, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que ele poderia deixar que eles lhe ajudassem.

Ele tinha dominado o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha e o de aquecimento. Eles eram _fáceis_. Tudo o que havia restado era a parte em parselmagic.

Havia ainda os encantos de localização embora.

Ele tinha feito outro encantos de pesquisa na sala estudo de Salazar para 'feitiços de localização e parselmagic', encontrando um livro Parseltongue com uma variedade de magias, incluindo duas magias localizadoras. Ele havia feito isso apenas no dia anterior, por isso ele ainda não tinha chegado a testar o feitiço.

\- Bem… - Ele começou devagar. – Eu preciso praticar alguns feitiços localizadores.

\- Feitiços localizadores? – Hermione repetiu, animando-se e olhando-o com interesse. – Então… você pode nos dizer o que exatamente a tarefa vai ser? Ou… você não deveria nos dizer? Eu tenho que admitir, Harry, eu estou absolutamente _morrendo_ de curiosidade.

\- Er, sim… Bem, acho que está tudo bem para mim falar. Ninguém me disse que não podia. Basicamente, para a segunda tarefa eu tenho que encontrar alho. Eu ainda não o que vai ser embora. Aparentemente, eles vão roubar alguma coisa minha e escondê-la no fundo do lago. Vou ter uma hora para encontrá-la, se eu _não_ encontrá-la, eu nunca mais vou recuperá-la.

Hermione e Rony lhe deram olhares arregalados. Rony falou primeiro.

\- Mas há _coisas_ … no lago! E sobre a lula gigante?

Harry tossiu uma risada sem humor.

\- Sim Rony, estou ciente sobre isso.

\- Mas o lago é _enorme_! E é incrivelmente profundo! Como na face da terra, você vai conseguir prender a respiração por tempo o suficiente para encontrar seja lá o quê? Você vai precisar de algum tipo de feitiço de respiração subaquática ou algo assim. Oh, o que você está _fazendo_ Harry? – Hermione disse com uma expressão totalmente atordoada.

\- Estou trabalhando em algumas coisas… Eu já tenho a coisa sobre respirar embaixo d'água. Quanto a sobreviver a lula, aos grindylows, e aos ser-pessoas, eu tenho uma estratégia fundamental. Mas eu tenho um plano B, no caso de eu não conseguir terminar o primeiro a tempo. Enfim, de qualquer forma, eu ainda quero trabalhar o feitiço localizador, e vocês dois poderiam me ajudar com isso.

\- Como assim? – Hermione perguntou, sentando-se em poção de sentindo e com o rosto tenso e sério.

\- Bem… vocês poderia apenas… _tirar_ algo de mim e eu vou ter de encontrá-lo. pelo que sei, eles não vão sequer me dizer _o que_ vão tirar de mim, para que eu possa ficar totalmente cego, que eu quero tentar duas coisas. Sabendo o que eu estou procurando e não sabendo.

\- Você quer fazer isso agora? – Rony perguntou, parecendo ansioso.

Harry fez uma careta.

\- Ugh, não… desculpem-me, mas eu estou _exausto_. Eu estava pensando em ir para a cama e tirar um cochilo.

\- O quê?! – Rony exclamou. – Mas são apenas treze horas da tarde!

\- Eu estou acordado desde _muito cedo_ Rony, e eu estive er… trabalhando em algumas coisas realmente cansativas, desde então, eu estou realmente exausto.

\- Tudo bem – Rony concordou, parecendo triste.

\- Bem, é melhor você ir descansar um pouco. – Disse Hermione, em vez de fazer as perguntas que estavam claramente na ponta de sua língua.

Parecia que ela queria _desesperadamente_ perguntar a Harry o que ele estava fazendo para ficar tão cansado. O fato de que ele finalmente revelou alguns detalhes sobre o torneio, após se recusar a dizer-lhes uma única coisa até então, só tinha aumentado seu apetite, e agora ela estava claramente com fome para mais. Ele ficou surpreso que ela conseguiu se controlar.

\- Obrigado. – Disse sorrindo em alivio.

\- Podemos trabalhar nessa coisa de localização amanhã. – Disse Rony, quando Harry se virou e se dirigiu para as escadas.

\- Sim, claro. – Harry disse e acenou, começando a subir as escadas.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

 _\- Venha, Wormtail. – Disse ele, enquanto acenava para frente com a pequena mão de dedos longos. O homem baixo estava trêmulo se encolhia ao fundo da sala. Ele guinchou com surpresa assustado e correu até ele._

 _\- Sim, meu senhor? – Wormtail gemeu quando se ajoelhou e abaixou a cabeça._

 _\- Seu braço Wormtail. – Ele ordenou._

 _A cabeça de Wormtail subiu um pouquinho e ele olhou para cima e tremeu. Lentamente, Wormtail ergueu seu braço esquerdo, mostrando o antebraço e puxando a manga de seu manto._

 _Ele estendeu a mão para a mesa ao lado de sua cadeira, agarrando sua varinha. Ele gostava do fluxo de magia quente que sentia correndo por sua mão. Sua ligação com sua magia estava fortalecendo-se a cada dia que se passava. Foi um lembrete de que era só uma questão de tempo… apenas uma questão de tempo…_

 _Ele pegou a varinha e pressionou-a_ _ **duramente**_ _em seu braço. Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando viu o pequeno rato recuar com a dor._

 _Ele convocou algumas de suas fontes mágicas e sorriu maliciosamente quando ela lhe veio com mais facilidade do que antes. Era glorioso e lhe enchia de expectativa sobre o que estava por vir._

 _Ele recolheu a magia e forço-a através de sua varinha e na marca. A marca desbotada começou a escurecer e a palpitar com o súbito fluxo de magia. Wormtail gemeu baixinho enquanto a dor envolvia seu braço. Isso só fez com que ele sorrisse com ainda mais alegria._

 _Esta era a terceira vez que ele tinha feito isso, mas seria a primeira vez que ele iria fazer com que seus seguidores sentissem a diferença notável. Ele começariam a_ _ **sentir**_ _isso agora._

 _Antes, ele só estava restabelecendo a conexão. Agora eles começariam a saber, sem sombra de dúvidas, que o seu Senhor estava voltando. Cada vez que ele repetia isso, a marca iria ficar mais visível, e a compulsão de voltar para ele, quando chamados, iria crescer mais._

 _Idealmente, isso seria uma garantia de que eles estariam prontos quando ele finalmente os chamassem de volta. Ele não queria que eles aparecessem com uma desculpa para se atrasarem. Eles não poderia alegar que eles simplesmente não esperavam ser chamados, porque havia sido anos desde sua queda. Haveria uma ampla advertência e punição prematura para quem o fizesse._

 _Ele puxou sua varinha de volta, com um sorriso satisfeito enfeitando suas feições e lábios. Wormtail hesitante abaixou o braço._

 _\- Muito bem Wormtail. – Disse ele em um silvo silencioso. – Traga-me a cadeira._

 _\- Sim, meu senhor. – Wormtail disse, abaixando a cabeça novamente e rapidamente indo para fora do quarto. Ele voltou minutos depois com uma cadeira esculpida em mogno, sem pernas, que estava levitando no ar. A cadeira era pequena em tamanho, como se fosse feita para uma criança, e os braços dela forma esculpidas para parecerem-se com cobras enroladas._

 _Ele fez um movimento de mão e olhou para Wormtail. O bruxo se encolheu e o levou para fora da poltrona e o colocou na cadeira de madeira flutuante._

 _\- Os livros foram colocadas na biblioteca? – Perguntou ele._

 _\- Sim, meu senhor. Eu os tirei essa manhã das caixas, assim como você ordenou._

 _\- Bom. Deixe-me._

 _\- S-sim, meu senhor._

 _Wormtail se curvou novamente e saiu correndo da sala, enquanto inconscientemente segurava seu antebraço esquerdo contra o peito, claramente feliz por ter sido dispensado. Ele deixou seu corpo ridiculamente subdimensionado na cadeira de madeira dura. Era realmente necessário adicionar algumas almofadas. Não importava. Ele iria fazer isso mais tarde._

 _Ele acenou com a mão e a cadeira começou a se mover suavemente para frente. Ele dirigiu-se para fora da sala e entrou no corredor, indo para a biblioteca. Várias caixas cobriam as paredes. Ele sabia que continham velhos livros muggles esfarrapados que costumavam ocupar as prateleiras. Tomando o seu lugar nas estantes, havia uma coleção de livros que ele tinha recuperado de um de seus velhos armazéns protegidos. Ele havia ficado emocionado ao descobrir que eles não tinham sido descobertos durante sua ausência, e estava totalmente intactos. Enviou Wormtail, de todas as pessoas, para recuperá-los havia sido chato, mas mesmo Pettigrew não seria incompetente o suficiente para estragar isso._

 _Ele guiou a cadeira passando pelas fileiras de livros, examinando os títulos nas laterais e familiarizando com a coleção antiga._

 _Ele suspirou feliz. Foi um alivio ter recuperado aqueles. Seus livros era uma extensão de si mesmo. Ele odiava ser tão fortemente separado de sua base de conhecimento. Ele sempre sentia saudades dos livros que, infelizmente, tinha sido forçado a se separar depois de ter deixado a escola. Mas um dia – esperava que fosse em breve – ele iria ganhar controle sobre a escola e ser capaz de ir busca-los na câmara. Mas, ainda assim, esses livros eram fantásticos de se encontrar, mesmo que eles não eram muito preciosos como os que havia deixado na escola._

 _Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos sobre o couro velho e respirou profundamente. Sim. Faltava pouco…_

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry abriu os olhos, suspirando e sorrindo. Era um tipo estranho de contentamento. Um sentimento estranho. A sensação de ter algo que você guardava devolvido a você, depois de ter se pensado que havia perdido.

Ou… ter algo que _ele_ guardava, voltando para _ele_.

Mas, ainda assim, ele sentia-se como…

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele estava deitando em sua cama com os olhos fechados, mas na verdade, ele ainda estava acordado durante os últimos vinte minutos. Ele havia ficado remoendo a visão da noite anterior. Era… _estranho_ ver esse lado de Voldemort. O homem tinha um apreço muito grande pelo conhecimento. Era estranho, de uma forma estranha, para ter suas suspeitas sobre Tom Riddle e a câmara se confirmando. Ele sabia, em nível acadêmico, que Riddle havia estado lá embaixo. Provavelmente, havia passado muito tempo lá.

Riddle havia lido os mesmo livros que Harry estava lendo. Que ele havia colocado alguns deles lá por si mesmo. Era… interessante sentia a mesma _afeição_ por esses livros, que Voldemort parecia sentir. Voldemort não via nenhuma distinção entre as coisas que ele aprendeu. O conhecimento era poder, e tudo era digno de sua atenção.

A revelação mais estranha das suas visões durante a noite, no entanto, aconteceu no _final_. Era o início da manhã, Wormtail havia retornando de uma viagem ao mercado local, muggles aparentemente, aonde quer que a casa em que Voldemort estava vivendo ficava, ela ficava próxima a uma aldeia muggles. Wormtail havia trazido algumas publicações e jornais muggles com ele e entregado-os a Voldemort. Isso era, aparentemente, uma _coisa normal_ já que Voldemort havia imediatamente se estabelecido e começado a ler o jornal muggles. Ele havia dito a Wormtail para tentar conseguir algumas publicações internacionais na próxima vez também.

Voldemort odiava ter sido mantido longe por tanto tempo. O mundo mágico tinha, basicamente, continuado o mesmo durante esse tempo, uma vez que o mundo bruxo nunca mudou ou evoluiu – para definir seus caminhos, bruxos eram assim –, mas os muggles haviam mudado muito e rápido. Especialmente nos últimos quinze anos. Voldemort sentiu que ele precisava se familiarizar com as tecnologias e avanços muggles. Ele precisava estar preparado.

A única coisa que havia deixado Harry mais… _surpreso_ foi a total falta de pensamentos sobre a inferioridade dos muggles. Não era para ser algo da ideologia de Voldemort? A crença de que os muggles não eram melhores do que animais estúpidos? Imundos, estúpidos, fracos e muggles?

Mas ele não tinha pensado isso. Harry ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o homem realizou uma quantidade surpreendente de respeito das capacidades evolutivas dos muggles. Mas ele os considerava uma ameaça séria. Pensava neles como _perigosos_. Voldemort não parava de pensar sobre o _trabalho_ que ele precisava concluir. Sobre sua _tarefa_. Deixando Harry confuso e sentindo-se como se estivesse faltando uma parte importante do quebra-cabeça.

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Era como se todas as crenças fundamentais que ele tinha ganhado durante os três anos anteriores, houvessem disso baseadas em mentiras e desinformações. Na verdade, estar dentro da cabeça de Voldemort havia mostrado algo que Harry nunca havia esperado ver.

Voldemort era apenas… uma pessoa.

Embora, fosse uma pessoa tremendamente _poderosa_ , com uma face de conhecimento e controle inimagináveis. Mas ele ainda era uma _pessoa_. Ele sempre tinha imaginado Voldemort como uma espécie de monstro sedento de sangue, incapaz de pensar racionalmente, que passava seus dias torturando pessoas, e planejando novas maneiras mais criativas de matar muggles. Nada disso era verdade?

E o seu poder… Harry sentia que o poder corria por ele, quando Voldemort tocou a varinha na marca de Wormtail e tinha sido inebriante. Era escuro, e delicioso… e tinha sido apenas uma pequena fração de seu poder!

Harry fechou os olhos com a lembrança do que tinha sentindo, em primeira mão. O ar escapou de seus pulmões em uma respiração tremida e pesada, enquanto sorria. A memória enviava uma ondulação agradável até seu estômago que ele não queria que parasse.

Um momento depois, ele suspirou e sacudiu-se para fora de seu estupor crescente. Não era bom se deixar debruçar sobre essas coisas. Não era… _saudável_.

Harry passou a maior parte da manhã na câmara praticando sua respiração enquanto meditava, e a técnica mágica de focalização. Ele estava começando a sentir a magia se enrolando em seu estômago. Sua pele se arrepiava com a magia de transformação, mas nada tinha realmente acontecido ainda. Ainda assim, ele estava realmente otimista. Era três de janeiro, e a próxima tarefa seria apenas no dia vinte e quatro de fevereiro. Ele tinha um plano B, se ele não conseguisse a tempo.

Ele deixou a câmara e voltou para escola para o almoço. Rony perguntou a Harry se ele queria começar a trabalhar com o feitiço localizador, mas Harry se recusou, dizendo a ele e a Hermione que estava no meio de algumas das outras preparações e queria voltar de imediato.

Rony estava claramente desapontado, e fez uma careta, mas não protestou mais.

Harry deixou o Grande Salão e deslizou por trás de uma tapeçaria em um corredor escondido, puxou o mapa e a capa de sua mochila. Ele abriu o mapa e o ativou, verificando se havia alguém no corredor do segundo andar, para garantir que o caminha estava livre e ele pudesse ir até a câmara. Quando viu o nome de Karkaroff se movendo ao longo do corredor nas masmorras em direção ao escritório de Snape.

Harry franziu a testa e sua mente voltou para o aviso de Sírius de manter os olhos abertos. Karkaroff era um ex-Comensal da Morte, e Harry não podia ajudar, mas perguntava-se o que ele poderia querer com Snape.

Ele tomou a decisão e correu rapidamente pelo corredor em direção as escadas para as masmorras.

Ele tomou sua varinha, lançando um feitiço silenciador ao seu redor. Olhou mais uma vez para o mapa e viu que os dois estava dentro do escritório de Snape agora. Ele bateu a varinha no mapa, terminando o feitiço e o colocou no bolso. Ele correu para o corredor e ficou do lado da porta fechada, pressionando seus ouvidos para tentar escutar.

As vozes estava abafadas demais para que Harry conseguisse entender. Ele desejou saber um feitiço para espionar através das portas, ou aumentar sua audição, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

As vozes atrás da porta começaram a se elevar de repente, e a porta se abriu. Harry mal conseguiu saltar para longe da porta e pressionar-se contra a parede oposta.

\- Fora! – Snape rosnou.

\- Mas Severus! Você deve me ouvir!

\- Eu não tenho que fazer _nada_! – Snape sussurrou e um tom moral.

Harry olhou e viu que Karkaroff estava segurando a manga esquerda das vestes, expondo seu antebraço para Snape.

\- Você sabe o que isso significa, Severus! Você deve tê-lo sentindo também!

\- Sim, claro, eu o _senti_. Eu sei _exatamente_ o que isso significa. Eu não sou nenhum tolo, Igor!

\- Dumbledore protege você, Severus. Eu não tenho esse luxo! Quando nosso Senhor retornar ele vai me crucificar!

\- Isso é problema seu, _não_ _meu_!

\- Mas Severus, você deve -!

\- _NÃO_! Agora saia!

Karkaroff abaixou seu braço. Ele estava encarando Snape com uma cara feia, mas acessou com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem então. Mas isso não acabou. – Disse Karkaroff duramente, antes de se virar e sair para longe do escritório e ir embora das masmorras.

Snape estava na porta por longos minutos antes de rosnar furiosamente, marchando para dentro de seu escritório e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry ficou ali em silêncio por mais um minuto, tentando compreender o que havia acabado de presenciar.

Karkaroff havia sido um Comensal da Morte. Ele sabia disso. Embora, aparentemente, ele não achava que Voldemort seria particularmente satisfeito com ele, então talvez ele tivesse feito algo durante a última década que tenha deixado Voldemort com raiva.

Era pouco provável que Karkaroff havia sido o Comensal da Morte que havia colocado o nome de Harry no Cálice de Fogo.

Mas o que era realmente um motivo de contemplação, havia sido o fato de que Karkaroff havia ido até _Snape_. Ele tinha mostrado a marca para _Snape_. Isso tinha que ter sido sobre o que Voldemort havia feito na noite anterior com a marca de Wormtail. Voldemort tinha empurrado sua magia através de todas as marcas para começar a ativá-las. Karkaroff tinha sentido isso e estava em pânico. Mas Snape disso que ele tinha sentido isso também. Que _ele sabia também_. E Karkaroff parecia ser íntimo de Snape.

 _Snape foi um Comensal da Morte_!

Isso significava que Snape poderia ter sido a mesma pessoa que colocou o nome de Harry no cálice?

Harry desencostou-se da parede e começou a fazer seu caminho para o segundo andar. Entrou no banheiro da Murta, caminhou diretamente para a pia, e assoviou o comando para abrir a entrada. Poucos minutos depois, ele estava assoviando seu caminho para a sala de Slytherin, sua mente ainda a mil.

Em vez de ir para a espreguiçadeira, como sempre fazia, ele foi até a mesa de Slytherin e colocou sua mochila sobre ela. Ele puxou um pergaminho, pena e tinta, sentando-se sobre a cadeira.

Ele sentou-se e olhou para a página em branco por alguns minutos, desde que ele estava tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Finalmente ele colocou a pesa sobre o pergaminho e começou a compor uma carta para Sírius. Fazia quase um mês desde que ele tinha escrito para seu padrinho, e mais dois meses desde que eles haviam conversado.

Sírius sabia que Karkaroff havia sido um Comensal da Morte. Talvez ele soubesse alguma coisa sobre Snape também. No mínimo, ele poderia agir como uma caixa de ressonância para as teorias de Harry.

Ele repetiu tudo o que havia conseguido se lembrar da conversa que havia escutado entre Karkaroff e Snape, dizendo a Sírius como Karkaroff estava mostrando a Snape sua marca negra.

Harry não mencionou as visões, embora no início do ano, Sírius lhe pediu para deixar que ele soubesse se estivesse tendo-as. Ele não queria compartilhá-las. Ele sentia que eram uma coisa… privada. Além disso, ele duvidava que pudesse explicar adequadamente a alguém o que estava experimentando. Como quando ele teve uma visão de Voldemort, era se ele _fosse_ Voldemort.

Não. Ele não podia contar a ninguém sobre suas visões. Mas ele ainda queria a opinião de Sírius sobre Snape-Karkaroff. Esperava que a resposta não demorasse mais de um mês.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

No dia seguinte foi o início do segundo semestre. Harry ficou até tarde lendo, e, em seguida, passou uma hora deitado na cama, enterrado no fundo de sua paisagem mental com seu companheiro. Devido a isso, ele tinha dormindo até um pouco mais tarde do que normalmente seria adequado e foi obrigado a apressar a sua rotina matinal, engolindo suas duas poções e correndo para o café da manhã.

Ele correu até o Salão Principal e rapidamente atravessou as portas. No segundo em que ele saiu pela porta, o salão ficou em um estranho silêncio. Harry diminuiu instantaneamente seus passos e olhou ao redor do salão com cautela. Um alarmante número de olhos estavam fixos nele. Uma quantidade substancias de risinhos estava emanando da mesa de Slytherin.

 _Oh, e agora?_ Ele resmungou amargamente e indo a passos ásperos em direção a mesa de Gryffindor. Ele encontrou Rony e Hermione e foi até eles. Hermione estava segurando Profeta Diário nas mãos e olhando devastada. Rony estava olhando para Harry com um misto de confusão de descrença.

Uma rápida olhada ao redor do salão e Harry foi capaz de ver que _muitas_ pessoas estava segurando o Profeta Diário em mãos.

 _Isso não pode ser bom…_

Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, deu um suspiro de resignação, estendendo a mão em silêncio, pedindo que ela lhe entregasse o jornal.

\- Harry… - ela começou a falar em um protesto fraco, mas ele lhe lançou um olhar que pedia para não discutirem. Ela suspirou profundamente, assentindo e lhe entregando o jornal.

Harry desdobrou e começou a lê-lo. o que viu lá, em grandes letras em negrito, impressas na primeira página, definitivamente _não era algo que ele esperava_.

 **O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU** _ **É GAY**_ **?**

Por Rita Skeeter

Harry fechou os olhos. Estendeu a mão até seu rosto, apertando a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador, quando abaixou a cabeça levemente.

\- Harry? – Hermione o chamou com a voz calma, com cuidado.

Ela se inclinou para mais perto quando não houve uma resposta.

\- Harry? É…não é assim tão ruim… - Ela fez uma pausa quando pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa.

Seus ombros sacudiram e balançou um pouco por um momento, e ele temia que ele poderia estar prestes a explodir em soluços! Ela se inclinou ainda mais perto e virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando dar uma olhava na cabeça abaixada.

Ela franziu a testa em confusão quando o que escutou pareceu ser uma _risada_ …?

Harry bufou e o maldito cedeu. Ele começou a rir mais e mais alto jogando sua cabeça para trás, irrompendo em gargalhadas. Todo o seu corpo tremia com a força de sua risada, que durou por alguns minutos sólidos antes que ele finalmente acalmou-se o suficiente para que ela fosse reduzida a roncos ocasionais, ou soluços que lhe escapavam.

\- Er… companheiro? Você está bem? – Rony perguntou hesitante, aparentemente preocupado que Harry poderia ter ficado totalmente maluco.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e soltou um tipo de suspiro que você dá depois de ter dado uma boa risada. O que ele tinha feito, por isso era apropriado.

\- Bem, você está levando isso melhor do que eu estava esperando. – Observou Rony. – Então, isso é apenas lixo, certo? Aquela maldita mulher Skeeter só escreve merda!

Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda acalmando-se de sua risada.

\- Não Rony. É verdade. – Disse ele quando se acalmou e encarou o gengibre com um sorriso divertido.

O rosto de Rony ficou gritantemente pálido. Harry ouviu várias pessoas sentadas por perto ofegarem. Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Embora, eu me pergunto como diabos ela descobriu isso. – Harry disse enquanto ele se endireitava e desamassava o papel novamente. Ele olhou para Hermione, e maliciosamente estreitou os olhos. – Você não deixou isso escapar, não é?

Ela suspirou e o olhou horrivelmente ofendida.

\- Claro que não! Harry, eu nunca contei isso a ninguém!

Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu tinha que perguntar.

\- O quê… espere. Espera, Harry… o quê… - Rony estava cuspindo agora e olhando, desesperadamente, para Harry e Hermione. – Você é…? Mas o que houve com Fleur! E _você_! Você sabia? – Ele exclamou, apontando para Hermione em tom acusador.

\- Rony, você ao menos _leu_ o artigo?! – Hermione perguntou exasperada.

\- Eu estava assustado! – Ele disse defensivamente. – Além disso, eu pensava que era apenas mais um monte de lixo da Skeeter!

\- Fleur _sabia_. Ou, pelo menos, suspeitava antes de aceitar, e tinha descoberto até o final do baile. – Disse Harry, dando de ombros quando ele começou a servir-se de alguns ovos mexidos. Ele estava claramente ignorando as dezenas de pares de olhos ainda fixos nele, e os sussurros irritantes.

 _Deixe-os olhar. Bando de idiotas estúpidos._

\- Ela sabia? – Hermione engasgou. – Você não acha que…

Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Se não foi você, tem que ser ela. Mas eu realmente não esperava por isso.

\- Você acha que talvez ela tenha ficado irritada? Que você a levou para dançar, mesmo que você não estava realmente interessado? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Realmente, não faz sentido… Eu quero dizer, ela realmente pareceu bem quando conversamos depois do baile. Parecia _agradecida_. Disse que ela teve um ótimo momento. Quer dizer, se ela quisesse ir com um cara reto, sua aura teria afetado ele durante toda a noite, e tudo o que ele teria feito seria babar em cima dela e tentado apalpá-la. Ela disse que estava feliz por ser capaz de ir ao baile com alguém capaz de fazer uma conversa coerente. Realmente, não faz sentido que ela tenha dito isso para Skeeter.

Hermione fez um barulho com a garganta e ficou pensativa.

\- Harry… - Rony resmungou fracamente, e Harry olhou para ele. – Você é… você é mesmo _gay_?

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Sim Rony. Eu sou mesmo gay.

Ouviu outra onda de sussurros, ecoando pelo salão como uma notícia que se espalhava como um Fogomaldito. Harry balançou a cabeça e riu fracamente antes de voltar para seu prato e colocar mais um pedaço de comida na boca.

Passou um momento em que o rosto de Rony era uma máscara de incredulidade e choque, finalmente o seu olhar passou para Hermione.

\- E você sabia! – Ele disse em um tom acusador.

Hermione suspirou.

\- Sim, Rony. Eu sabia.

\- Por quê? Quando?

\- Harry me disse. – Ela falou em voz baixa enquanto olhava ao seu redor para o salão cheio de pessoas que estavam observando atentamente seus movimentos.

\- Quando? – Rony gritou um pouco, e sua voz falhou.

\- Hum… a última semana de novembro, eu acho. Realmente não importa.

\- É claro que importa!

\- Rony, não faça uma cena! – Hermione repreendeu com um silvo áspero.

\- Por que você não _me_ disse? – Rony perguntou, em um tom de acusação, novamente, quando ele se virou para Harry desta vez.

Harry suspirou e deixou o garfo sobre o prato.

\- O assunto não surgiu. Eu também não vejo como isso deveria importar.

\- Por que você convidou a Fleur para o baile, se você nem ao menos gosta dela?

Harry piscou.

\- O que importa se eu convidei Fleur para o baile?

\- Bem, alguém poderia ter convidado ela!

\- Quem? _Você_? – Harry respondeu, inclinando-se para trás da cadeira e dando ao gengibre um olhar aguçado.

\- Sim, talvez! – Rony disse defensivamente, ficando mais atento.

\- Você percebe que um dos maiores motivos para que ela me disse sim ao meu convite, _é porque eu sou gay_?

\- Que sentido isso faz? – Rony exclamou.

Harry sentiu a mão bater em sua testa e gemeu em frustração. Ele deixou a mão cair e resignou-se a realmente ter essa conversa.

\- Desde que as meninas não me interessam, eu sou imune a aura veela. _É por isso_. Tente compreender Fleur por um minuto. Não importa aonde ela vai, sempre vai ter alguém seguindo-a. Eles caem uns sobre os outros para ficar perto dela. Eles praticamente adoram o chão em que ela pisa, e no segundo em que qualquer um deles abrir a boca, tudo o que vai sair é um monte de merda sem sentido, porque a sua capacidade de pensar corretamente está inibida por seus hormônios, que estão sendo enlouquecidos por sua aura veela. E se eles não estão agindo como um bando de idiota desmiolado ao seu redor, eles estão tentando apalpá-la e atacá-la. Ao ir comigo, ela não tem que lidar com nada disso. É por isso que faz sentido.

Rony fez uma careta com raiva, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e começou a fazer beicinho como uma criança. Harry quase riu, mas sabia que isso só deixaria Rony mais irritado.

Harry pegou o garfo novamente e voltou a comer, enquanto ele olhava para o jornal e começava a ler, de verdade, o artigo.

Ele franziu a tenta enquanto ele se deparou com um parágrafo que fazia referência a alguma conversa havia sido entre ele, Fleur, Krum e Hermione. Quando os quatro haviam sentado juntos no baile.

Harry se inclinou para trás e apontou para ela enquanto se voltou para Hermione.

\- Como você acha que ela conseguiu isso?

Hermione inclinou-se e releu essa seção do artigo.

\- Talvez Fleur disse a ela? Ela estava lá.

Harry franziu o cenho.

\- Isso realmente não parece se encaixar… - Ele voltou para a leitura e havia a parte que descrevia que Fleur o havia confrontado sobre sua sexualidade no final da noite. Ele foi pintado em quadro muito diferente, é claro, fazendo com que parecesse que ele havia enganado-a, e brincado com seus sentimentos, de uma forma que só Skeeter poderia escrever com tanta habilidade.

\- Você tem certeza de que não estava realmente chateada? – Hermione perguntou novamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu realmente estava certo… eu vou ter que ir vê-la. Falar com ela.

\- Ela poderia simplesmente mentir para você. – Hermione apontou.

O canto da boca de Harry virou-se em um sorriso secreto que rapidamente foi escondido.

\- Eu acho que eu posso lê-la muito bem, na verdade. Vou saber se ela está mentindo.

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar cético, e levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. Harry, no entanto, preferiu não dar mais detalhes.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Fleur, podemos conversar? – Harry disse quando encontrou o bando de meninas francesas andando pelo pátio. Fleur olhou para ele e a tristeza em seus olhos era evidente, mesmo com três metros de distância. Ela disse algumas palavras em voz baixa para algumas de suas amigas e se despediram.

\- Arry, eu juro que não disse uma palavra a ninguém. – Ela começou no instante em que estavam sozinhos.

Harry deu um sorriso suave, mas não perdeu o momento de entrar em sua mente. Ele passou por seus pensamentos e viu um vislumbre do artigo de Skeeter naquela manhã. Ela estava furiosa, especialmente com a parte em que Harry era acusado de 'brincar com seu pobre coração de menina francesa'.

Ela realmente não tinha ideia de como Skeeter havia conseguido a informação. Fleur definitivamente não tinha dito a ela.

Harry saiu e continuo a sorrir, só que mais genuinamente.

\- Eu acredito em você. – Ele disse simplesmente com um encolher de ombros calmo.

\- Oh, Arry! Aquela mulher é uma desgraça nojenta! Ela escreve mentiras e invenções! Na França, ela seria processada por escrever tal calúnia!

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

\- É… você está certa. Pergunto-me se talvez eu devesse arranjar um advogado e processar o Profeta.

\- Você deve! – Ela disse quando cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com altivez.

Harry riu.

\- Embora, neste exemplar, ela não mentiu ou exagerou, quase tanto quanto em seus outros artigos sobre mim…

\- Bem, ela mentiu sobre mim! Insinuando que você me enganou e quebrou meu coração. Mulher estúpida.

\- Bem, eu meio que te esganei. Quer dizer… Eu te disse que eu era gay.

\- Você não precisava. Eu já sabia. – Disse Fleur com desdém. – Eu sabia antes mesmo de eu ter aceitado. Eu não ser uma garotinha idiota, ingênuo, que permite que os meninos a brincar com meu coração. Suas insinuações sobre a minha personalidade foram ofensivas para _mim_.

\- Bem, então talvez _você_ deva processá-la por calúnia. – Harry disse rindo suavemente.

Fleur suspirou e o fogo da raiva extinguiu-se ligeiramente.

\- Eu não consigo entender como você não está com raiva Arry. Se fosse eu que tivesse tido um lixo como aquele escrito sobre mim, eu estaria totalmente furiosa!

Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu estou me acostumando com isso. Opinião pública é um monstro inconveniente. Um dia eles me amam, no dia seguinte eles me odeiam, e depois na semana seguinte, eles esperam que eu seja seu salvador. Era como viajar em uma montanha-russa que eu percebi que não precisava andar. Então eu saí. Para o inferno o que todos pensam. Posso tentar e controlar os danos, mas pirando sobre tudo não vai ajudar em nada.

Fleur examinou Harry por um longo minuto antes de balançar a cabeça e sorrir fracamente.

\- Você é incrivelmente para alguém que tem apenas quatorzes anos, Arry.

Ele riu.

\- Obrigado… eu acho.

Ela sorriu, deu um passo para frente, colocando os braços ao redor dele e puxando-o para um abraço amigável. Harry piscou surpreso e assustado. Ele ficou congelado por um minuto, mas forçou-se a envolver seus braços ao redor da cintura da francesa e devolver o abraço.

Finalmente ela soltou e deu um passo para trás.

\- Se alguém lhe dar um momento difícil, eu vou defende-lo, Arry. Você foi um encontro fantástico e eu estou feliz que eu fui com você para o baile.

\- Obrigado. – Disse ele rindo.

Eles se despediram e se separaram depois disso. Ele lançou um tempus rápido e viu que o almoço estava quase acabando. Ele fez uma careta. Ele tinha adivinhação a seguir. Oh, como ele _odiava_ adivinhação.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

\- Hey Poofer! Correndo para se encontrar com o seu namorado, Weasley? – Uma voz irritante gritou quando Harry fazia seu caminho pelos corredores depois de ficar para trás em feitiços, mais tarde no dia seguinte. Harry virou-se e viu Draco Malfoy, encostado na parede a alguns metros de distância. Uma rápida olhada ao redor e ele confirmou que estavam sozinhos. Os dois comparsas de Malfoy nem ao menos estavam por perto. Um sorriso malicioso se propagou por seus lábios.

\- Eu namorando _Rony_? Você sabe que eu tenho um padrão mais alto, _Draco_. – Harry disse, revirando os olhos dramaticamente e fazendo um gesto zombeteiro afeminado com a mão.

Draco ficou boquiaberto e olhou divertidamente confuso. Harry riu e começou a caminhar para mais perto do loiro, que ficou visivelmente tenso diante do comportamento inesperado.

\- E é sério? _Poofer_? Isso deveria ser alguma jogada com Potter? Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? Eu pensei que você era mais inteligente do que isso, _Draco_.

\- Cala a boca, Potter. – Rosnou o loiro, dando mais um passo para trás, conforme Harry continuava a se aproximar.

\- Tsk, tsk, Draco. Onde estão suas tão famosas respostas inteligentes? – Harry disse, quando ele começou a deslizar sua magia. Isso era absolutamente delicioso.

Ele levantou a mão um pouco, fazendo com que os olhos do outro garoto ficassem congelados sobre ele, e todo o seu corpo ficasse tenso. Ele viu a mão de Draco apertar em torno de sua própria varinha, pronto para erguê-la.

\- § _Não se mova_ § - Harry assoviou, lançando a magia e cercando o garoto loiro.

Draco congelou no mesmo lugar com os olhos arregalados de horror.

\- Então – Harry falou, enquanto estendia a mão e colocava na parede ao lado da cabeça de Malfoy e se inclinava para frente, pressionando completamente o garoto contra a parede. Os olhos de Malfoy estava arregalados de pânico, uma vez que se tornava evidente que ele não podia mais se mover. – O que você quer? – Harry disse, em uma espécie de sussurro suave, com o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de Malfoy.

\- O… o quê? – Malfoy gaguejou.

\- Você me chamou. O que você quer? – Harry explicou, sorrindo e apertando mais seus peitos.

Malfoy respirou um silvo agudo de surpresa, quando ele foi pressionado mais intimamente do que ele _jamais_ esperava ser.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou, mas sua voz era surpreendentemente fraca e cheia de pânico evidente.

\- Bem, você _me chamou_ , _Draco_. Me perguntando se eu estava indo ver um namorado ou algo assim. Pensei que você estava com ciúmes. Interessado em algum divertimento, _Draco_?

\- Você está louco! O que você está fazendo comigo? Porque eu não posso me mexer?

\- Você não pode se mover, porque lhe disse para não fazê-lo. – Harry sorriu quando ele rodou um pouco mais de sua magia, reunindo-a em seus dedos. Ele estendeu a mão e traçou os dedos levemente sobre o rosto de Malfoy e o menino loiro engasgou e seu corpo involuntariamente se arqueou para longe da parede.

\- O que é isso? – Malfoy engasgou.

\- É magia. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Malfoy. Ele deixou sua respiração bater contra a orelha e o pescoço de Malfoy e empurrou mais de sua magia contra o outro rapaz, fazendo com que girasse em torno dele tentadoramente.

A respiração de Malfoy tornou-se ofegante e seus olhos revertiam-se em suas órbitas.

\- Isso não é apenas magia. – Ele arquejou como seu corpo começando a ter espasmos contra sua própria vontade. Harry fazia com que mais e mais de sua magia dançasse ao redor da pele do outro garoto, e ele se deliciava com o quão intensa a reação do loiro estava sendo com a pequena provocação que sua magia lhe causava. Era gloriosamente _fácil_ , e Merlin, era divertido!

\- Oh? Não é apenas magia? – Harry perguntou com um tom de brincadeira curiosa.

\- Isso é… isso é magia negra. – Malfoy disse ofegante antes de um pequeno gemido escapou do fundo de sua garganta.

Harry fez uma pause e se afastou um pouco, franzindo a testa. Um pouco de sua magia recuou com ele, e Malfoy choramingou com a perda, mas era o suficiente para ele, aparentemente, recuperar alguns de seus sentidos. Seus olhos se abriram e foram preenchidos com um olhar de choque e horror.

\- Fique longe de mim! – Ele resmungou irritado.

Harry olhou de volta para Malfoy, vestindo uma máscara de ligeiro desinteresse. Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos.

\- Tudo bem. Você não é divertido. – Ele disse enquanto se afastava completamente, acenando com os dedos, liberando o loiro que ainda estava preso pela parselmagic.

No momento em que seu corpo estava livre, Malfoy ficou vários metros de distância de Harry, ficando de frente em uma posição defensiva e segurando firmemente sua varinha.

\- Com o que, em nome de Merlin, você pensa que está brincando, Potter? – O loiro cuspiu com raiva, mas o medo ainda estava evidente em seus olhos

\- Apenas tendo um pouco de diversão, Draco. Não fique tão tenso. – Disse Harry, com desdém.

\- O que… o que foi _isso_? Que… Como _você_ fez isso?

\- Só um pouco de magia, Draco. E quanto a como? Eu _fiz_. É _fácil_. – Harry disse sorrindo.

\- Quando o 'Golden Boy de Dumbledore' começou a mexer com _magia negra_?

Harry rosnou e deu um passo duro para frente, fazendo com que Malfoy recuasse e erguesse a varinha.

\- Eu não sou o Golden Boy de _ninguém_! – Ele sibilou. – Principalmente de _Dumbledore_. – Ele zombou.

Malfoy piscou. Sua expressão começou como surpresa assustada, se transformando em confusão, e então em algo próximo a intriga.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu levemente.

\- Certo Potter. Se você diz.

Harry zombou mais uma vez, mas foi diminuindo quando ele revirou os olhos.

\- Eu digo. – Ele disse, acenando com a mão para Draco e voltando a fazer o caminho, que percorria antes de ser interrompido. Draco o chamou, mas Harry já havia ido embora.

Ele virou em uma esquina e, em seguida, se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria em um corredor escondido. Ele pressionou suas costas contra a parede, fechando os olhos com força e apertando seus punhos contra suas órbitas.

\- _Que diabos foi isso_! – Ele pensou consigo mesmo em um pânico leve. De onde aquela… _raiva_ venho? Ele estava ligeiramente desconcertado com o quão fácil tinha sido de ferrar com Malfoy, mas isso não era nada comparado com a _fúria_ que ele sentido quando pensou em Dumbledore.

Por quê?

Ele nunca havia sentido tanto ódio pelo homem, como ele havia sentido naquele momento, e ele não conseguia descobrir o _porquê_ dele se sentir assim.

E o que dizer sobre o comentário de Malfoy a respeito da magia negra? Ele não tinha tentado recorrer a qualquer tipo de magia em tudo, ele apenas usou sua própria magia. Comandando-a conscientemente, mas não usando nenhum feitiço ou encantamento específico. Poderia uma magia ter er… uma afinidade, mesmo se uma feitiço não estivesse sendo usado? Foi apenas _magia crua_. Como poderia ser _escura_?

Harry suspirou e deixou as pernas deslizarem para frente, e ele lentamente deslizou seu corpo para baixo, até ficar sentado no chão. Ele precisava pensar. Ele precisava entender como sua magia estava se alinhando. Seu conhecimento da teoria fundamental de diferentes tipos de magia era, no melhor, instável. Enquanto pensava sobre isso, _era_ um pouco estranho que aquilo não era ensinado nas classes.

Era a base da teoria magica e eles nem mesmo discutiam o tema nas aulas.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou para o outro assunto. O _ódio_ que ele havia sentido.

Harry mal havia pensado sobre Dumbledore recentemente. Ele só havia pensado que o homem, de passagem quando pensou sobre o torneio, e basicamente não havia mais pensado nele. Agora, quando ele deixou-se pensar no diretor, um gosto ruim preencheu sua boca e uma carranca cobriu sua face. A ideia de que qualquer pessoa pensasse que ele era o 'Golden Boy' de Dumbledore o enfurecia.

Por quê?

Não o havia irritado antes. Não é verdade. Toda essa coisa de 'Golden Boy' sempre foi muito irritante, mas mesmo que Harry admitisse que era assim, para o resto da escola o diretor mostrava seu favoritismo em muitas ocasiões, para que as pessoas pudessem ter esse tipo de pensamento.

 _Mas ele fez muito mais do que mostrar, algo além de um favoritismo ocasional_. Harry pensou amargamente. Todos os anos, parecia que ele estava sendo colocado sobre algum tipo de _teste_. Algum novo desafio criado para mexer com ele. Para leva-lo a seus limites, e para empurrá-lo em direção a algum tipo de projeto. E essas coisas sempre eram ligadas de volta a Albus Dumbledore.

Mas isso não era o suficiente para justificar a maldita fúria que encheu-o com o simples pensamento do diretor. Sua raiva não era somente dele. Não podia ser.

 _Por que não pode ser?_ A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou através de sua mente e ele suspirou feliz com a presença súbita. Ele sentiu a liberação de toda a tensa que estava em seus ombros, finalmente relaxando contra a parede.

\- _O que você quer dizer?_

 _Por que… você pensa que essa… raiva… não é totalmente… sua?_

\- _Ele… ele não fez nada para que eu justifique tanta raiva._ – Pensou Harry com um resmungo.

 _Ele fez muita coisa. E agora… ele te abandonou._

\- _Huh?_

 _Ele… poderia ter impedido isso. Esse torneio. Você é jovem… Harry. Muito jovem…_

\- _Mas o Sr. Crouch disse que eu tinha que participar. Que as regras eram claras, ou o que quer que seja._

 _Dumbledore poderia ter parado. Você… é menor de idade._

\- _Crouch disse que o Cálice de Fogo havia feito um contrato de vinculo mágico._ – Harry disse, quando ele fez uma careta, pensando nas memorias da noite de Halloween, quando seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo… novamente. Se ele estava magicamente vinculado, isso não significava que ele perderia sua magia se quebra-se o contrato?

 _Você é muito jovem para um… contrato mágico. Seu guardião… mágico… poderia ter intervindo. Você não pode ser vinculado… sem o consentimento… do seu tutor._

\- _Guardião mágico?_

 _Dumbledore._

\- _Como_ _ **ele**_ _pode ser meu guardião mágico?_ – Harry perguntou com ar de dúvida.

 _Ele é… seu diretor. Você não tem… guardião mágico… assim ele ganha sua tutela… enquanto você estiver na escola. É como… funciona._

Harry piscou e tentou fazer com que sua mente absorvesse toda essa informação.

\- _Como você sabe disso?_

 _Acabei de saber_.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas não perguntou mais.

\- _Tudo bem… mas eu realmente não sabia dessas coisas, então como eu poderia ter ficado com raiva?_

 _Talvez… porque eu estou… enfurecido… por isso. Eu sabia. Eu sabia que ele podia… parar isso. Mas ele não o fez. Ele… está testando você… novamente. Sempre tentando você. Velho manipulador… bastardo…_

Harry piscou surpreso com a raiva que ouviu na voz de seu companheiro. Ele nunca ouviu tanta emoção na voz de seu companheiro antes. Não era verdade.

Ele pensou sobre o que havia acabado de aprender. Se fosse verdade, isso só poderia significar que era mais um dos testes ridículos de Dumbledore. Inferno, talvez fosse _Dumbledore_ que colocou seu nome no maldito cálice! Mas não… Voldemort claramente tinha algo a ver com Harry estar no torneio. Além disso, aquele homem, 'Barty' parecia de alguma coisa envolvido com tudo aquilo. Quando seu trabalho era coletar informações sobre o que Harry estava fazendo para o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele rosnou em frustração e balançou a cabeça. Certo, ele definitivamente senti que sua desconfiança do diretor era justificada, e percebeu que seu companheiro possuía um profundo ódio semeado contra o homem, que justificava o súbito surto de emoções inesperadas de Harry. Ainda era estranho pensar que suas emoções haviam sido substituídas tão facilmente pelas de seu companheiro… mas ele confiava em seu companheiro, por isso não o incomodava muito.

Finalmente, ele suspirou e ficou de pé. Ele havia tido seu caminho para a câmara interrompido. Ele tirou a capa e o mapa da mochila, preparando-se para refazer seu caminho em direção ao segundo andar.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry passou pelo retrato mais tarde naquela noite exausto e mais do que ansioso para um momento de relaxamento em sua cama. Ele não poderia acreditar que era apenas terça-feira. Como poderia apenas dois dias terem se passado, quando ele sentia-se como se houvesse sido muito mais do que isso? Claro que seus dias estavam bastante abarrotados com as aulas, combinando com o seu regime de treinamento pessoal na câmara. Ele tinha tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, que ele mal tinha tempo de fazer a lição de casa e dormir.

Ele ouviu as vozes de Seamus e Dean e olhou para cima, para ver os dois desaparecendo no alto da escada, assim que ele entrou na Sala Comum. Neville não era o havia visto e Rony estava debruçado sobre uma das mesas da Sala Comum, com seu livro de transfiguração aberto e uma pilha de pergaminhos ao lado dele. Hermione estava sentada na frente dele, e parecia que estava tentando explicar algo a ele, ficando frustrada por sua incapacidade de entendê-lo. situação bastante comum entre os dois.

A cabeça de Rony se levantou e, quando seus olhos avistaram Harry sorriu aliviado.

\- Harry!

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e fez seu caminho até ele, com cautela.

\- Hey Rony, o que houve?

\- Você já fez seu ensaio para transfiguração?

\- Ronald Weasley! – A repreensão na voz de Hermione soou imediatamente.

\- O quê? – Rony exclamou defensivamente.

\- Faça o seu próprio trabalho!

\- Eu nem sequer lhe pedi ainda! Eu só perguntei se ele já tinha feito!

\- Eu sou idiota Rony. Me recusei a deixar que copiasse o meu por uma _razão_! Você precisa aprender a fazer isso, Rony! É importante!

Harry olhou para eles brigando e riu.

Rony fez uma careta, mas mudou sua expressão para um desespero esperançoso.

\- Então… você terminou?

\- Hmm? – Harry perguntou.

\- Terminou isso. – Rony repetiu.

\- Oh. Sim, eu terminei na noite passada. – Harry disse com desdém.

\- Posso…

\- Rony! – Hermione rosnou.

Harry riu abertamente agora e começou a sacudir a cabeça.

\- Não, Rony. Faça o seu próprio trabalho.

A expressão de Rony morreu imediatamente e sentou-se na cadeira fazendo beicinho.

Harry virou-se e começou a subir as escadas.

\- Onde você vai? – Rony perguntou quando ele se endireitou, olhando-o desapontado.

\- Cama. Quero ler alguma coisa e eu estou exausto. – Disse Harry olhando por cima do ombro.

\- Sim… eu também. Quero dizer, eu estou exausto também. Acho que eu vou ir para cama.

Hermione fez uma espécie de rosnado frustrado e fechou seu próprio livro rudemente.

Harry não se importou de espera e continuou a subir as escadas. Entrou no dormitório dos rapazes e foi para sua cama.

Neville já estava na cama, mas suas cortinas não estava fechadas. Ele estava encostado sobre alguns travesseiros, lendo um livro de herbologia. Dean estava de pé ao lado da cama, procurando alguma coisa em seu malão, e Seamus parecia estar procurando algo em sua mochila. Seamus e Dean fizeram uma pausa assim que viram Harry entrando no quarto.

Ele podia sentir seus olhos sobre ele e fez uma careta, mas optou por não falar nada, até que algum deles tivesse coragem para dizer algo.

Ele abriu seu guarda-roupa e tirou a calça do pijama de algodão e uma camiseta solta. Ele despiu-se, ficando só de cueca e colocou suas roupas de dormir. O quarto estava estranhamente silencioso, e ele ainda poderia sentir os olhares atrás dele.

Ele subiu na cama e se apoiou contra os travesseiros. Ele assumiu a mesma posição básica de Neville, tirando o livro _Movendo-se através da Mente do Inconsciente_ por Clair Videre. Ele só teve tempo para ler um pouco até o momento, e estava esperando conseguir ler mais antes de dormir.

\- Er… Harry? – A voz de Seamus chamou-o do outro lado da sala. Harry olhou para eles com uma única sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Sim?

\- Você uh… precisa usar o banheiro, ou algo assim?

Harry piscou.

\- O quê? – Ele respondeu, em total perplexidade.

\- Ou, você pode simplesmente fechar as cortinas da sua cama. – Dean ofereceu rapidamente.

Harry olhou para os dois, tentando descobrir o que diabos eles estavam falando. Ele viu que os dois estava de pé ao lado de suas respectivas camas, com suas roupas de dormir escolhidas e prontos para se trocarem. E ainda assim eles não haviam se movido.

A suspeita era clara para ele e ele estreitou os olhos para os dois.

Rony entrou e interrompeu o momento. Ele estava resmungando coisas sobre 'idiota mandona', e fez seu caminho até sua cama ao lado da de Harry. Rony não perdeu tempo e se despiu das roupas e enfiou-se em um conjunto de pijamas marrom de flanela. Dean e Seamus ficaram envergonhados ao lado de suas camas, remexendo-se desconfortáveis.

\- Vocês não querem trocar de roupa comigo aqui, não é? – Harry perguntou com a voz despreocupada, olhando para seu livro.

Ambos os meninos pareceram se envergonhar por um minuto. Rony olhou para cima, claramente confuso com a declaração repentina. Ele olhou para Harry, e depois para os dois colegas de quarto que ainda estava parados no mesmo lugar.

\- O quê? – Foi a resposta eloquente de Rony.

\- Dean e Seamus. – Harry disse, inclinando o queixo em direção aos dois meninos, mas em seguida, retomando o foco em seu livro. – Eles ficam desconfortáveis por se trocarem na minha frente.

\- O quê? Por quê? – Rony respondeu, olhando para os dois meninos em obvia confusão.

Dean virou-se, claramente constrangido, e correu a mão pelos cachos castanhos curtos. Seamus rosnou em frustração e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Bem, por que ele é… _você sabe_! – Seamus disse, apontando sua mão em direção a Harry.

Rony, o _idiota abençoado_ , ainda parecia confuso. Harry, no entanto, entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e na verdade, começou a rir.

\- Não, eu não sei. Ele é o quê? – Rony exclamou, ficando frustrado tanto por não _conseguir_ entender, quanto com a insinuação de que havia algo errado com Harry.

\- Eles não querem ficar sem roupa na minha frente, por que eu sou estranho, Rony. – Harry explicou em um tom liso de desprezo, enquanto virava a próxima página de seu livro.

Um som de ofego foi escutado do lado em que Neville estava, e Harry podia ver que Seamus havia se tornando um barrete vermelho, quando espiou pelo canto do olho.

Rony virou-se para Seamus e Dean com uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto.

\- Isso é verdade? – Ele gritou.

\- Oh, _vamos_ Rony! – Seamus disse defensivamente.

\- Não! Como você pode… quer dizer… ele é apenas o Harry! Como… Errrgh! – Rony rosnou em frustração e Harry riu. Todos se viraram para olhar para ele, incrédulos.

Harry revirou os olhos e fechou o livro.

\- Olha gente – ele começou em um tom exasperado, - sim, eu gosto de caras. Grande coisa. Eu não estou a fim de nenhum de _vocês_ , para que eu queira ficar olhando. Já vi cada um de vocês pelados no chuveiro dezenas de vezes nos últimos três anos e meio, e eu nunca fiz nada _estranho_ durante esse tempo. E eu não vou começar a fazer coisas _estranhas_ agora só porque a vaca estúpida da Skeeter me jogou para fora do armário. Maldição Seamus! O que você acha? Que eu vou começar a bater uma, fantasiando com você naquela sua cueca preta e amarela ridícula dos Ballycastle Bats? – Ele perguntou, mal conseguindo segurar o riso. – Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em nenhum de vocês. Superem isso.

E com isso, ele acenou com a mão, assoviando em calmo _fechar_ de comando, fazendo com que as cortinas ao redor de sua cama se fechassem. Ele pegou o livro de volta e retornou a sua leitura.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry estava excessivamente atarefado. Conciliar os trabalhos de casa, seus estudos independestes e sua transformação estava quase deixando-o louco. E os trabalhos de casa pareciam ter aumentando de tamanho, fazendo quase impossível ele ir até a câmara para praticar adequadamente sua transformação.

Até agora, o máximo que ele havia conseguido fazer, foi transformar seus olhos e fazer algumas escamas aparecerem ao longo de sua pele. Ele estava começando a sentir a sensação de formigamento em seus membros, mas nada tinha realmente acontecido ainda. Ele sabia que o próximo grande passo envolvia encolher os braços – o que era, honestamente, um pouco irritante de se pensar.

Ele se perguntou se seus nervos estavam impedindo seu progresso.

No sábado, Hermione e Rony se propuseram a ajuda-lo com o feitiço localizador. O primeiro que ele iria tentar exigia que ele realmente soubesse o que havia lhe sido tirado. Eles levaram o bisbilhoscópio que Rony havia dado a Harry alguns anos antes. Levando em consideração o tamanho do lago negro, Harry tinha certeza de que se ele não fosse capaz de encontrar o bisbilhoscópio no castelo, então o feitiço localizador não seria de qualquer utilidade.

Harry sentou0se na Sala Comum, esperando que eles voltassem e revisou as notas que havia feito do livro de parselmagic sobre magias localizadoras. Ele não queria correr o risco de ver o livro na companhia de outras pessoas.

Ele refletiu as ideias em sua cabeça, e tentou praticar algumas vezes localizando sua pena, definindo a mesa a sua frente e, em seguida, a localização de um livro que havia sido colocada sobre a mesa ao lado da lareira.

Ele sentiu sua magia lhe guiar na direção correta, e a magia _parecia que estava cooperando adequadamente_.

Finalmente, Hermione e Rony voltaram para a Sala Comum levemente ruborizados, como se tivessem correndo durante todo aquele tempo.

\- Tudo bem, companheiro! Está feito. – Disse Rony com um sorriso largo.

Harry riu com o entusiasmo de Rony e agradeceu-lhe pela ajuda.

\- Tudo bem, pessoal, obrigado. – Harry disse levantando-se e indo em direção ao buraco do retrato.

\- Não podemos ir com você? – Rony perguntou, olhando de forma desapontada para Harry.

\- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia… Eu quero dizer, vocês já _sabem_ onde ele está. Isso poderia influenciar de alguma forma no feitiço. Eu vou estar por conta própria no lago. Seria melhor se eu praticasse sob as mesmas condições. – Harry explicou facilmente.

Rony fez beicinho, mas assentiu.

\- Sim, acho que sim.

\- Eu vou encontrar vocês dois se o feitiço falhar e eu não conseguir encontra-lo em uma hora.

\- Tudo bem, cara.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez. – Disse Harry, com um sorriso convincente, antes dele se virar e correr para fora do buraco do retrato. Ele lançou um rápido tempus e anotou a hora. Uma hora. Se ele não conseguisse encontrar o bisbilhoscópio em uma hora com essa magia, ele ia tentar descobrir outro meio.

E, claro, depois disso, ele precisava experimentar o feitiço que iria encontrar um objeto perdido, mesmo que você não soubesse exatamente o que era o objeto.

 _Aquele foi realmente mais difícil de se conjurar_.

Harry suspirou profundamente e calmou-se um pouco. Ele se concentrou em uma imagem mental de uma grande serpente negra, enrolando e escorregando. Sentia a sua parselmagic começar a se manifestar, enrolando ao redor de seu coro como a cobra em sua mente. Em seguida, ele se concentrou na imagem do bisbilhoscópio.

Uma vez que ele já tinha certeza de que a imagem era a certa e estava clara, ele sibilou.

\- § _Encontre o bisbilhoscópio_. §

Quando ele abriu os olhos, uma imagem turva de uma grande serpente negra apareceu diante de si. Era como se fosse feita de fumaça liquida, mas com uma forma. Ela deslizou pelo ar, virando-se sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando algo.

De repente, a cobra saiu cortando o ar como se fosse uma bala. Harry rapidamente começou a correr atrás dela, desejando que ela desacelerasse para que não a perdesse de vista.

Ele ficou tenso quando ele se deparou com alguns estudantes, mesmo sabendo que eles não poderiam ver a cobra. Ela era visível apenas para ele. Ainda assim, estar cercado por outras pessoas enquanto fazia aquilo, o deixava nervoso.

A cobra rapidamente fez seu caminho até a grande escadaria e pelo corredor logo em frente. Finalmente, fez um movimento do chão ao teto em frente a um espelho que recobria as paredes naquela ala, e deslizou para dentro, desaparecendo.

Harry piscou e olhou surpreso diante da memória que lhe ocorreu. Este era o escolho que escondia uma das passagens secretas que levava para fora da escola. Fred e George haviam dito que ele havia desabado durante seu segundo ano, assim Harry nunca o havia explorado.

Ele sorriu amplamente. Ele tinha que admitir, de vez em quando Rony tinha ideias brilhantes. Ele duvidava que Hermione estava por detrás disso, porque ele não pensava que ela realmente sabia sobre essa passagem. Fred e George provavelmente haviam dito a Rony sobre aquilo.

Harry correu os dedos ao longo das dobras do espelho, tentando descobrir como conseguiria passar. Ele sentiu sua magia vibrar, e se perguntou se haveria uma senha, como a que havia para passar pela estátua da bruxa de um olho só, no segundo andar que escondia o túnel para a Dedosdemel.

 _Dissendium_ havia sido usado para revelar a entrada para o túnel, mas duvidava que iria funcionar ali, já que o espelho era mais uma _porta_.

Ele deu um passo para trás e ergueu sua varinha. Bateu sobre o espelho e pensou: _"cantio revelio_ ".

Sentiu a energia mágica responder que não havia nenhuma _palavra_ , por si só, mas percebeu que ele poderia continuar. Ele imaginou a assinatura magica que havia acabado de sentir através do feitiços e empurrou o espelho.

Ele ouviu um leve _clique_ , em seguida, o espelho se abriu como se fosse uma porta.

Ele deslizou para dentro e viu a serpente preta esperando por ele dentro da sala. Ela estava no chão agora, enrolada e deslizando em círculos ao redor do bisbilhoscópio, que atualmente estava no chão no centro da sala.

Harry sorriu, se aproximou e o pegou.

Ele lançou um tempus e viu que só havia se passado cerca de dezoito minutos.

Ele com certeza gostaria de considerar que havia sido um sucesso. Agora, ele precisava descobrir se ele era capaz de fazê-los, mesmo se ele não tinha ideia do que havia lhe sido tirado.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry jogou-se sobre a cama cansado e mal-humorado. Apesar de que sua primeira tentativa com o feitiço localizador havia sido um sucesso, todas as demais tentativas subsequentes haviam falhado miseramente. Parecia que, se ele não soubesse o que estava procurando, ele não seria capaz de encontra-lo.

Mas, certamente, não seria realmente possível ele dizer simplesmente: "encontre algo que é meu". Não é mesmo?

Ele duvidava que fosse.

Mas, mesmo com sua tarde ruim, ele estava mal-humorado atualmente porque ele teria apenas mais uma hora, antes de ter que descer até a câmara e beber sua dose semanal da poção de aceleração. E mesmo com a sua capacidade de entrar em sua paisagem mental para escapar da dor insuportável, não mudava o fato de que ele ficaria sem dormir, e acabaria horrivelmente dolorido depois.

Ele estava deitado na cama, lutando contra o desejo de apenas adormecer, por cerca de uma hora, até que ele tinha certeza de que todos seus colegas estava dormindo. Ele pegou seu manto, o mapa e sua mochila, laçou um feitiço silenciador em si mesmo e escorreu para a Sala Comum, indo para fora do buraco do retrato.

Harry estava fazendo seu caminho até a grande escadaria, quando ele conferiu o mapa para ter certeza de que não cruzaria com Filch ou Pirraça, quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Bartolomeu Crouch.

O que o Sr. Crouch estava fazendo em Hogwarts depois da meia-noite? Mas, ainda mais estranho, foi o fato de que Bartolomeu Crouch estava andando próximo ao deposito de poções de Snape. O pequeno ponto com o nome de Crouch flutuava ao lado dela, indo para cá e para lá na pequena dispensa, e parando aqui e ali por alguns momentos.

A curiosidade de Harry foi atiçada. Ele acelerou o passo e correu pelas escadas em direção a entrada das masmorras. Ele deslizou pelo corredor e em torno de um canto, e parou a uma curta distância do deposito de poções. A porta estava fechada, mas a luz ainda estava acesa. Harry bateu sua varinha contra o mapa e cancelou o feitiço, antes de colocado em seu bolso. Ele estava prestes a dar alguns passos para mais perto, quando a porta se abriu.

Harry pressionou-se imediatamente contra a parede em uma sala sombria, mesmo que ele já estivesse invisível.

O que ele viu, fez com que seu queixo caísse.

"Olho-Tonto" Moody saiu caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor com algumas coisas debaixo do braço. Ele olhou em volta, desconfiado e Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele _sabia_ que o olho mágico podia ver através de capas de invisibilidade. Tudo o que ele poderia fazer nesse momento, era ter a esperança de que Moody não iria olhar em sua direção.

O olho do professor de defesa olhou pelo corredor em direção a Sala Comunal de Slytherin, e para o escritório de Snape, em seguida, rapidamente se virou e continuou a caminhar a passos largos em direção a saída das masmorras.

Harry ficou ali, pressionado contra a parede de pedra fria, segurando a respiração até alguns minutos depois que o homem havia ido embora. Por fim, quando ele parecia estar seguro, voltou a respirar e saiu correndo das masmorras para a grande escadaria.

Ele reativou o mapa e foi em direção ao banheiro da Murta. Cinco minutos depois, e Harry estava na sala de Slytherin. Ele sentou-se pesadamente na espreguiçadeira e se inclinou para frente, descansando cabeça em suas mãos.

O que diabos aquilo significava?

Não houve nenhum ponto que dizia Alastor Moody em qualquer lugar próximo as masmorras. Na verdade, depois que Harry havia reativado o mapa, ele viu o nome de Moody dentro de seu escritório, enquanto Bartolomeu Crouch ainda estava vagando pelos corredores a um minuto.

Mas ele havia _visto_ Moody. Não Crouch.

Harry decidiu começar a prestar mais atenção no ponto que dizia Alastor Moody, e manter um olho mais atento em Bartolomeu Crouch.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry tropeçou em seus pés sem jeito. Dizer que seu corpo estava dolorido, era um eufemismo. Ele agora tinha uma forma mais eficaz de descrever como se sentia, enquanto estava sobre os efeitos da poção aceleradora. Parecia que arames farpados em chamas estavam sendo puxados de cada veia de seu corpo.

Como diabos alguém poderia suportar essa poção sem a fuga que Harry estava usando? Certamente alguém certamente enlouqueceria se fizesse isso sozinho…

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas imediatamente se arrependeu quando seu cabeça começou a girar vertiginosamente e sentiu fortes náuseas. Um momento depois, ele mesmo havia feito seu caminho até um espelho de corpo inteiro, que ficava no canto da sala de Slytherin.

Mais uma vez, sua pele estava manchada de hematomas que desapareciam rapidamente, mas além da descoloração leve, ele teve que admitir que estava bastante satisfeito com o que viu.

Ele estava bastante encorpado. Seus ombros pareciam um pouco mais amplos, ele havia ganhado alguns centímetros de altura, sua pele parecia mais saudável do que nunca, e sua definição muscular havia aumentando aos troncos e barrancos.

Melhor ainda, não havia qualquer sinal de seus ossos. Seu corpo foi completamente preenchido nos lugares certo, e parecia _solido_ agora, em vez de frágil e quebrável.

Esta tinha sido a dose número quatro do acelerador, então ele estava a meio caminho, mas ele já estava feliz com os resultados.

Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelos cabelos preto corvo. Mesmo seus cabelos pareciam mais saudáveis. Tinha um brilho brilhante que eles nunca haviam tido. Eram mais grossos e suaves também. Não parecia tão indomável, como antes e Harry se perguntou se ele deveria começar a fazer algumas tentativas de arrumá-lo amanhã.

Ele se afastou, esticando os músculos duros e doloridos, recolheu suas coisas. Ele ia chegar no fim do almoço e, em seguida iria direto para a cama. Esperando que ele não iria encontrar muita intervenção curiosa de Rony ou Hermione. Ele precisava dormir, porra, e se eles tentassem interroga-lo, ele estava inclinando a ser arrogante com eles.

Ele tinha feito um excelente trabalho com seus dois 'amigos', e não queria estragar tudo agora, depois de todo o esforço que tinha tido para restabelecer sua relação cordial com os dois.

Desde que havia 'reatado' com eles, os seus companheiros de casa havia começado a esquecer as acusações dele ser escuro. Desde que seus laços públicos foram forçados, os Hufflepuff tinha realmente se acalmado um pouco também. Por que, exatamente, ele não sabia. Ele tinha apenas ficado grato com isso.

Os alunos de Slytherin haviam, é claro, feito suas brincadeiras estranhas e provocações, mas Draco Malfoy não havia dito uma única palavra a Harry, desde o encontro no corredor de feitiços no dia seguinte após ter sido tirado do armário.

Malfoy havia lançado a Harry vários olhares sutis, olhares curiosos. Várias vezes, quando outros Slytherins, que estavam _perto_ de Malfoy, tentavam zombar abertamente de Harry, Malfoy realmente colocava um fim nisso. Ele dava cotoveladas nas costelas e olhava para eles, ou ele os puxava para longe de Harry.

Harry não tinha certeza do que fazer com ele, mas ele não estava disposto a olhar os dentes de cavalo dado. Ele apenas aceitaria o que havia conseguido.

Agora, no estava, o que ele _precisava_ , era dormir.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Segunda-feira Harry finalmente estava se sentindo recuperada da provação que havia sofrido com a poção aceleradora. O cansaço e as dores musculares havia desaparecido completamente, e ele estava se sentindo mais forte e com mais energia do que nunca. Seu corpo apenas se sentia _bem_. Ele nunca havia percebido quantos danos seu corpo havia sofrido, até que ele havia se livrado deles.

Ele nunca havia apreciado a extensão dos dados de uma década de desnutrição que havia sofrido. Ela o havia deixado com ossos fracos e quebradiços, e ele ficava facilmente cansado. Ele ficava emocionado ao saber que estava finalmente se livrando disso tudo.

Harry seguiu Rony para o café da manhã e eles foram recebidos por Hermione, que já estava lá, sentando ao lado de Neville e Ginny. Ele e Rony nunca se juntavam a eles, e uma conversa informal se estabeleceu em torno deles. Harry realmente não contribuiu muito, mas ele balançou a cabeça em momentos apropriados, e riu quando era esperado que ele risse, apesar de que ele entrava a conversar ser boba e sem rumo.

No meio da refeição, após o correio-coruja chegou, e Harry recebeu um pacote de tamanho médio entregue por um par de corujas marrons. Ansiosamente, Harry pegou o pacote e deu a cada coruja um pedaço de presunto.

\- O que é isso? – Ginny perguntou, olhando para ele com curiosidade.

\- Livros, provavelmente. – Rony resmungou, revirando os olhos em desgosto aparente.

Ginny olhou para Harry com expectativa, silenciosamente pedindo a confirmação. Harry apenas acenou a cabeça.

\- Livros. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

\- Que tipo de livros? – Neville perguntou mordendo sua salsicha.

\- Uma variedade. Recentemente, comecei a encomendar livros de um catalogo via-coruja de uma editora. Tudo começou com um livro de poções, mas depois eles me mandaram um catálogo, e eu achei que eles tinham uma _tonelada_ de livros interessantes sobre um monte de assuntos diferentes. Eu acabei comprando qualquer um que me interessasse.

\- Ele está _sempre_ lendo agora. Ele é tão ruim quanto Hermione. – Rony murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Harry está acumulando uma grande coleção de livros. – Disse Hermione com um sorriso orgulhoso, optando por ignorar o que Rony havia dito.

Harry bufou.

\- Sim, mas nesse ritmo, eu não sei como diabos eu vou levar isso de volta para a Rua dos Alfeneiros comigo. Que eu já tenho muito para caberem dentro do meu malão. – Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para Hermione, curioso. – Como você faz isso?

\- Hmm?

\- Você tem _um monte_ de livros. Mais do que eu. Como você guarda todos eles?

\- Oh! Bem, eu tenho um malão com um compartimento expandido especial para livros.

Harry piscou.

\- Huh?

\- Bem, durante o verão antes do meu primeiro ano, quando meus pais me levaram ao Beco Diagonal pela primeira vez, passamos pela Floreios e Borrões, é claro, e eu encontrei _tantos livros_ que eu queria para tentar a entender melhor a magia. Quando chegamos a loja de bagagens para comprar o meu malão, o lojista viu as sacolas com livros que meu pai carregava e recomendou um "malão biblioteca" especial. Ele tem dois compartimentos. Aquele normal que abre quando você gira a chave no sentido horário, e um segundo que se abri, se você girar a chave no sentindo anti-horário. O segundo compartimento é magicamente ampliado e protegido especificamente para guardar livros. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito todos esses anos sem ele.

\- Huh. Isso soa brilhante. – Harry disse olhando pensativo. – Talvez eu tenha que comprar um desses. Hey, não há uma visita a Hogsmead se aproximando?

\- É esse fim de semana, na verdade. – Disse Ginny assentindo.

Ele cantarolou com esse pensamento e se virou para Hermione.

\- Será que tem uma loja de bagagens em Hogsmead?

\- Eu acho que sim.

\- Bem, eu acho que vou visitar o lugar, então. – Disse Harry, com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto ele voltava a comer.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Lafole e Pokeby' s Armazenamento e Viagem era uma loja que parecia muito pequena por fora, e ainda assim era surpreendentemente grande por dentro. Os proprietários aparentemente eram especializados em feitiços de expansão, por causa para armazenarem muitas coisas em um lugar muito pequeno.

Foi a primeira parada de Harry durante sua visita a Hogsmead no sábado, enquanto Rony foi para a Dedosdemel, e Hermione foi fazer uma visita na Scricenshaft. Ele fez o seu caminho diretamente para a salão de malões e começou a andar ao redor dos malões. Ele foi rapidamente atendido por um homem grande que ele descobriu ser o Sr. Lafole.

Harry foi diretamente ao ponto, desde que ele não sabia quanto tempo teria antes que Rony e Hermione voltassem para encontrá-lo, e ele estava curioso para saber que tipos de feitiços ele poderia colocar em volta de um malão.

Como ele descobriu, _muitas coisas_ poderia ser colocadas neles. Lafole até se ofereceu para fazer um serviço personalizado. Harry poderia fazer uma lista de exatamente o que ele queria, e o feiticeiro mais velho poderia fazer exatamente do modo que ele precisava. Ele tinha uma lista bem diferentes de recursos a oferecer, que incluíam anotações de feitiços que não poderiam ser usados juntos, por eles não serem compatíveis, ou se neutralizavam um ao outro.

Ele entregou a lista, marcando exatamente o que ele queria, optando por não se preocupar com o preço final. Se isso funcionasse tão bem quanto ele esperava, ele provavelmente poderia continuar a usar o malão mesmo depois de sair de Hogwarts.

Quando ele havia terminado sua seleção, o Sr. Lafole tinha escolhido qual dos malões projetados de sua seleção poderia ter todos os feitiços que Harry desejava. Ele era com uma planície marrom, inclassificável. Ele não viu nenhuma razão para ficar com algo excessivamente extravagante. O malão só chamaria atenção. Quando mais claro e simples parecia, menos visível ele seria.

Lafole disse que ele poderia ter todos os encantos aplicados em três horas e Harry estava ansioso em saber que ele o teria ainda naquele dia. Ele pagou metade do preço primeiro, e pagaria o restante apenas depois que ele viesse pegá-lo.

Ele saiu da loja a tempo de ver Hermione saindo de Scricenshaft com uma sacola cheia de várias utensílios de escrita. Juntos, eles foram buscar Rony, e, em seguida, os três fizeram o seu caminho para o Três Vassouras.

Quando eles chegaram lá, o olhar de Harry foi atraído por uma visão estranha. No canto de trás do pub, havia um grupo de goblins que estavam cercado Ludo Bagman. Hermione e Rony estavam incrivelmente curiosos para saber porque diabos Ludo Bagman estavam cercado de goblins, mas Harry sabia _exatamente_ o porquê.

Ele já estava ciente de que Bagman tinha um pouco de problemas com jogos. O gato de que Bagman estava em dívida com os goblins, era o que havia feito o homem disposto a dar a Harry a informação sobre a forma como os dragões seriam sorteados para cada campeão.

Uma luz acendeu na mente de Harry naquele momento, e um sorriso espalhou em seu rosto. O problema era, como a companhia de Rony e Hermione – e como ele conseguiria fazer com que Ludo ficasse longe dos goblins 0 para que Harry pudesse falar com o homem.

Os três começaram a fazer o seu caminho em direção a uma das mesas e Ludo virou-se um pouco e viu Harry. Seus olhos brilharam com alívio e ele rapidamente disse algo para os goblins antes de se levantar e fazer seu caminhos em direção ao trio.

\- Bem, olá Sr. Potter! – Ludo exclamou enquanto nervosamente olhava para trás, os goblins.

\- Olá Sr. Bagman. – Harry respondeu educadamente. Rony e Hermione pareciam um pouco desconfiados.

\- Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia ter uma palavrinha com você. – Ele começou e hesitou antes de olhar para os dois amigos de Harry. – _Sozinho_.

Harry tentou parecer um pouco confuso e surpreso, mas por dentro ele estava pulando de alegria. Ele deu a Rony e Hermione um olhar que lhes disse que estava tudo bem para deixá-lo e ambos deram de ombros e saíram, ainda olhando levemente desconfiados.

\- Estamos de cabeça erguida por aqui, não é? – Bagman disse e ele começou a guiar Harry para um lado deserto do pub. – Eu queria parabenizá-lo por seu notável desempenho com os dragões, Harry. – Bagman começou.

\- Graças a você, Sr. Bagman. Sua dica sobre como os dragões seriam sorteados realmente me ajudou muito. – Harry disse dando ao homem um sorriso.

\- Oh? Será que foi isso? – Bagman respondeu, com um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto. – Bem, eu estou feliz que ela o ajudou. Então nós estamos no assunto, Harry, eu queria saber como você está indo com aquela pista para a próxima tarefa?

\- Oh, eu estou com tudo funcionando em tempo agora. Estou trabalhando em algumas estratégias diferentes.

O rosto de Bagman se iluminou com uma expressão de esperança e alivio por um momento, antes que ele voltasse a se controlar.

\- Ah, bem, isso é… isso é ótima de se ouvir, meu rapaz. Se há algo que você precise, qualquer coisa…

\- Na verdade, agora que você mencionou, eu queria saber se talvez você poderia responder a uma pergunta que eu tenho.

\- Oh, qual é?

\- A pista diz que algo será tirado de mim, e escondido em algum lugar no lago negro. Eu queria saber se você tem alguma ideia do que me será tirado? E eles vão me dizer o que é quando a tarefa começar, ou eu vou ter que fazer uma busca as cegas?

\- Oh! Oh, isso. Isso é fácil.

As sobrancelhas de Harry subiram em expectativa, esperando que ele respondesse a maldita pergunta.

\- E então?

Bagman olhou para redor por um momento, antes de se inclinar e falar em voz mais baixa.

\- Eles não vão tomar uma _coisa_ , eles vão tomar _alguém_.

A testa de Harry se franziu em confusão.

\- _Alguém_?

\- Isso mesmo. Algum que você considera muito importante de você será levado, um pouco antes da tarefa começar. Ele, ou ela, será colocado em um estado de suspensão mágico, e escondido em algum lugar no fundo do lago. Dentro da aldeia dos sereianos ou algo assim, pelo o que eu entendi.

Harry olhou para o homem incrédulo. Alguém!

\- Como é que a pessoa será escolhida? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

\- O cálice escolhe. O nome da pessoa vai sair do cálice em uma cerimônia realizado com os diretores, alguns dias antes da tarefa real.

Harry acenou com a cabeça lentamente e abaixou a cabeça enquanto pensava sobre esse novo desenvolvimento. Ele ia ter que testar o seu feitiço localizador, para era se ele poderia encontrar uma _pessoa_ , e não apenas um objeto.

\- Oh! Será que eles vão me dizer quem eles levaram? – Harry perguntou de repente.

\- Não. Eu penso que não. – Disse Bagman, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

Harry gemeu internamente. _Ótimo_ , pensou com amargura.

Ele bufou um pouco em aborrecimento antes de encobrir sua expressão com gratidão.

\- Ah, mais uma coisa.

\- Sim, Sr. Potter?

\- As pessoas que estão indo ver a tarefa, serão capazes de ver o que fazemos no lago? Quero dizer, Dumbledore tem algum tipo de feitiço de monitoramento de forma que os espectadores poderão nos assistir?

\- Não, não… nada disso. Nós realmente não seremos capazes de ver nada enquanto você está lá embaixo. Isso não é faz parte de um evento para os espectadores. Eu tinha defendido uma tarefa diferente por causa disso – algo que as pessoas pudesse realmente _ver_ , mas ninguém realmente me deu muita atenção.

Harry sorriu com alivio e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Ah, bem, isso é muito ruim, eu acho. Então, obrigado por isso, Sr. Bagman.

\- Oh, não mencione isso, Sr. Potter. – Disse ele com um sorriso gentil, então ele hesitou e pareceu um pouco mais preocupado. – Eu, er… quer dizer isso. Não há de quê.

Harry riu e deu ao homem um sorriso travesso.

\- Oh, não se preocupe. Essa conversa fica entre nós dois. Boa sorte com os goblins, por sinal.

Bagman fez uma careta e olhou para o grupo de criaturas intimidadores, que continuavam ainda sentados do outro lado do bar, olhando para Bagman com diferentes graus de aversão.

Os dois se despediram e se separaram. Harry fez o seu caminho até a mesa onde Hermione e Rony estavam e fez seu pedido a Madame Rosmerta para o almoço.

\- Então, o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Hermione.

Harry bufou.

\- Bagman tem algumas dívidas desagradáveis com os goblins. Ele está devendo muito outro, então ele está apostando no extra do torneio. Ou seja _eu_. Ele estava se oferecendo para me dar alguma dica ou dicas para descobrir a pista do ovo, caso eu não tivesse conseguido isso ainda.

Harry suspirou e olhou horrivelmente indignada.

\- Isso é trapaça! – Ela gritou.

Hermione deu um olhar dura que disse para ela manter a voz baixa, e ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

\- Eu _sei_ Hermione. Não é como se eu tivesse ido atrás dele. Quer dizer, eu já estou trabalhando há muito tempo no ovo, então eu certamente não preciso de qualquer ajuda sobre isso.

Hermione ainda estava com a testa franzida, mas ela finalmente parecia deixá-lo de lado quando as refeições apareceram.

Uma vez que haviam almoçado, Harry ocupou-se com algumas compras em várias lojas, e, em seguida, fez uma visita a uma boutique de roupa chamada Vestuários e Vestes Casuais da Schott. Harry nunca se preocupou em vir para esse tipo de loja antes, já que ele nunca havia dado atenção para a qualidade de suas roupas que ele usava nos anos anteriores.

Além de uma boa seleção de vestes casuais e outros estilos de roupas mágicas, eles possuíam uma seleção de roupas muggles. Muito parecia com a loja de malões, o proprietário ofereceu encantos personalizados nas roupas por uma taxa. A autolimpeza, aquecimento, resfriamento, relente de sujeira, relente de água e redimensionamento automático, eram alguns dos feitiços oferecidos.

Harry pediu os feitiços de redimensionamento automático nas calças, pois ele esperava que ele ainda iria crescer mais alguns centímetros antes que ele havia terminado as poções aceleradoras, e não se sentia particularmente disposto com a ideia de ficar com calças que mostrariam seus tornozelos.

Ele comprou cinco pares de jeans, dez camisas em diferentes cores. Ele não estavam escolhendo nada extravagante. Apenas um guarda-roupa que lhe servia e não estava cheio de buracos.

No momento em que ele havia feito isso, havia passado tempo o suficiente para que seu malão estivesse pronto e ele fez seu caminho de volta para a loja Lafole e Pokeby' s.

Entre os encantos que havia sido colocado no malão, havia sido adicionado um que permitia encolher automaticamente o malão com um toque de sua varinha, para que ele coubesse perfeitamente em seu bolso. Isso seria especialmente útil, uma vez que ele não poderia encolher seu malão fora da escola por conta própria. Ele poderia colocá-lo em seu bolso no trem, e não precisaria se preocupar com Vernon roubando dele e trancando-o no armário.

Ele colocou a roupa nova no interior no malão, tocou a varinha sobre ele encolhendo-o instantaneamente para o tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo. Harry sorriu.

Ele pagou o Sr. Lafole o restante do valor e voltou para a escola. Uma vez que ele havia passado da entrada principal, ele apressou-se e fez seu caminho para uma sala vazia e conjurou o feitiço localizados, mas dessa vez com o foco em encontrar Hermione, em vez de um objeto.

Ele sentiu a magia começar a trabalhar e viu a cobra começar a deslizar para fora através do ar em direção a grande escadaria.

A questão de _não saber_ quem havia sido levado ainda seria um problema, mas talvez ele poderia reduzi-la antes da tarefa. Basicamente, quem estivesse faltando durante a tarefa, provavelmente, seria quem houvesse sido levado. Ele poderia simplesmente encontrar _essa pessoa_. Esperemos que ele iria conseguir fazer isso.

Ele seguiu a grande serpente negra pelo castelo, até o sério andar, e diretamente pelo buraco do retrato. Ao entrar no quarto, viu a enorme aparição enrolando-se em círculos ao redor de uma Hermione completamente alheia. Era uma visão muito estranha, mas isso o fez grato de saber que ele era o único capaz de ver a cobra. Se alguém pudesse vê-la, ele só poderia imaginar o pânico que se aconteceria naquele instante na Sala Comum. Ele riu no entanto, e terminou o feitiço, fazendo com que a serpente desaparecesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry entrou na câmara, puxando o malão do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo do bolso e o colocou no chão. Ele bateu a varinha em cima dele, e ele instantaneamente ampliou-se para o tamanho máximo.

O malão tinha três travas na parte frontal; com dois orifícios e uma senha oral. E dependendo do que você virasse antes de abrir o malão, você iria encontrar um dos três compartimentos diferentes. Os dois, com os recursos de segurança adicionais foram compartimentos de livros, e a forma como eles trabalhavam era realmente muito fascinante.

Quando você abria a um dos compartimento de livros, havia duas linhas que formavam uma 'prateleira' para cima, mas elas deslizavam para o lado com se fossem rolos. O espaço havia sido magicamente ampliado em cada lado do malão, por isso mesmo que os livros parecessem estar deslizando para o lado do malão e desaparecendo, eles realmente estavam desaparecendo em um espaço magicamente ampliado. As prateleiras também fazia uma volta completa, para que fosse possível deslizar a prateleira para a direita eternamente, e que apenas ficaria repetindo o mesmo conjunto de livros.

Ele não sabia como funciona, mas ele estava definitivamente interessado em saber. Ele acrescentou "feitiços de expansão" para a sua lista de "coisas que são seguras para pedir aos professores ensinar".

Sentou-se no chão em frente ao seu malão e começou tirar todos livros. Ele tinha acumulado uma bela coleção durante o mês passado graças ao catálogo via-coruja da Crespus Publishing. Na verdade, a coleção tinha começado a ficar tão grande que já começava a não ter espaço suficiente para eles em seu velho malão, o que estava começando a ser um problema, já que muito poucos deles não era de natureza substancialmente questionável e poderia ficar sobre a mesa lado de sua cama, aonde seus companheiros de quarto poderiam vê-lo.

Ele os havia deixado de qualquer jeito em seu antigo malão, mas agora ele queria organizá-los. Ele também queria classificá-los os livros de estudos de Salazar que estava pegando… _emprestado_.

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi separar os livros "seguros" de seus mais questionáveis. Organizou os livros seguros e os colocou no segundo compartimento e lhes deu a senha 'Quadribol'. Se Hermione ou Rony precisassem de um dos livros, ele poderia simplesmente lhe dizer que o segundo compartimento era o que tinha seus livros e falar a senha. Agradável e segura, e uma ótima maneira de evitar suspeitas.

Todos os _outros livros_ , ele organizou por assunto e, em seguida, por ordem alfabética, e depois os colocou no terceiro compartimento. Ele lhe atribuiu uma senha em Parseltongue. Ele usou § _Notechus_ §, que era seu nome em latim para serpente tigre e era o pseudônimo que ele estava usando para encomendar os livros da Crespus Publishing.

Ele não havia tido muito tempo para ler muitos dos livros comprados da Crespus, uma vez que não era seguro lê-los na Sala Comum. Agora, porém, ele pensava que era, provavelmente, um bom momento para tentar ler alguns deles.

Ele esticou os braços por cima da cabeça e espreguiçou-se, após ter passado a última hora sentado no chão. Ele estava realmente satisfeito com a classificação de seus livros. A maioria dos livros que ele havia acrescentado em sua coleção, da biblioteca de Slytherin, eram livros que haviam sido deixado por Riddle uma vez que nenhum deles pareciam velhos os suficiente para terem sido deixados por Slytherin. Uma pequena parte dele estava preocupado com a quantidade de livros de Tom Riddle haviam provocado atração e curiosidade nele, mas ele esmagou essa preocupação rapidamente e a pressionou no fundo de sua mente.

Ele também manteve dois livros de parselmagic de Slytherin.

Ele olhou para os dois livros que ele havia escolhido para praticar e franziu a tenta. Ele estava travando uma pequena luta interna sobre isso. Havia sido tão fácil dizer que estava tudo bem com ele, quando estava apenas encomendando livros a partir de uma lista, mas agora que ele estava legitimamente pensando em _praticar_ o que estava contido nos livros, ele sentia que poderia ser um pequeno nó enjoado em seu estômago.

Este era um livro de _magia negra_.

Certamente não eram os mais desagradáveis livros de magia negra que ele havia comprado. Era uma espécie de introdução a pequenas maldições escuras. Ele já tinha lido vários livros de teoria da magia negra, mas esta era a primeira vez que ele estava indo realmente tentar usar essas magias.

Por um temo ele não tinha certeza de como exatamente ele _iria_ experimentar os feitiços. A maioria eram bastante destrutivos, obviamente, mas ele não queria começar usá-los contra as paredes. A última coisa que ele queria fazer, era causar um desmoronamento na câmara e acabar preso ali.

Mas, então, ele estava andando pela câmara e olhou para o enorme cadáver basilisco e foi atingido por uma epifania.

Esse anima era magicamente resistente. A maioria de suas magias era absorvidas diretamente por suas escamas, por isso não corria o risco de explodir o teto da câmara.

Ele respirou fundo e pegou o livro de cima.

Era simplesmente magia. Isso era tudo. Não havia nenhum motivo para ignorar um ramo da magia, só porque ele assustava aqueles fracos demais para lidar com isso. Harry _não_ era _fraco_.

Estando suficientemente preparado, Harry ficou de pé e fez seu caminho para a câmara do basilisco. Ele estava com o livro aberto, enquanto ele lia vários feitiços e andava.

O livre era chamado de " _Lidando com a Magia Negra Vol. 1; magia negra realmente dói, mas não vai matar muito_ ". Em suas anotações, ele já havia feitos notas de alguns feitiços que ele queria praticar, e em que página eles estavam.

Ele tinha duas colunas. Uma delas eram uma lista de feitiços de ambiente. Coisas que aferravam diretamente o ambiente. Estes eram feitiços que ele imaginava que poderia praticar sobre o cadáver do basilisco. A segunda lista era uma coleção de feitiços que ele pensou que seriam úteis, mas foram destinados especificamente para atacar um ser humano vivo.

Ele ainda podia praticar lançando-os, mas ele não seria capaz de dizer se eles haviam sido lançados corretamente, sem uma pessoa real para testá-lo.

Ele folheou seu caderno para a página de feitiços que afetam o meio ambiente e leu suas anotações.

 _Scateren glaesum – Faz qualquer superfície inanimada rachar e se quebrar como vidro. Ver pág. 98._

 _Khnwos – Embaralha um ponto de um objeto de maneira caótica. Ver pág. 142._

 _Dimoliri – Derruba uma pequena estrutura de escombros. Ver pág. 52._

 _Collabi – Recolhe tudo dentro de uma esfera de espaço de massa barulhenta. Ver pág. 151._

 _Quassare – Conjura um ponte de vazio em um objeto e o suga imediatamente. Ver pág. 172._

 _Screade – Maldição escura de corte que pode cortar através de qualquer coisa. Ver pág. 208._

Harry mordeu o interior de sua bochecha enquanto ele debatia o que ele queria tentar primeiro. Ele se perguntava se _Screade_ , que cortava "qualquer coisa" seria capaz de cortar através da carne do basilisco.

Uma maldição de corte sempre era útil, e se esta maldição _escura_ de corte realmente pudesse cortar através da pele do basilisco, ela _iria_ ser útil em outras situações. Mais útil do que _Diffindo_ , isso era certo… ele decidiu tentar essa primeira, abrindo o livro na página 208 para reler sobre a maldição.

Poucos minutos depois, ele se sentia preparado e se colocou diante do cadáver e apontou sua varinha.

Ele imaginou que ele pudesse trabalhar até não-verbal depois de alguma prática, na verdade, dizendo o encantamento em voz alta, já que ele nunca havia feito qualquer magia como aquela antes. Ele se concentrou na parte debaixo da barriga do basilisco e falou:

\- _Screade_!

Ele sentiu uma onde repentina e grande de uma determinada parcela, negligenciada de seu fluxo de magia passando por ele e sua varinha. Um feixe cor-de-prata com rodopios irregulares entrelaçado com purpura, atirou-se para fora da varinha e atingiu o cadáver. Harry respirou fundo e sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e levarem-no de encontro ao chão, piscando em surpresa atordoada.

A magoa que tinha percorrido seu corpo havia sido completamente crua e intensa. Ele tinha se sentindo… ele sentia _incrível_!

Ele não tinha se preparado para se sentir assim. Não era nada parecido com usar magia neutra. Se alguma coisa se aproximasse daquela sensação, talvez fosse o que ele sentia quando usava parselmagic. Ele apenas precisava de… _mais_.

Harry se recompôs e se levantou. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com uma espécie estranha de alegria extática. Todo o seu corpo parecia que estava pegando fogo como um branco quente _surpreendente_. Ele não podia encontrar outra maneira para descrever o que estava sentindo. Ele apontou sua varinha para o cadáver e lançou o feitiço novamente.

Ele engasgou e cambaleou um pouco na intensidade, mas não perdeu o equilíbrio neste momento. Ele jogou o feitiço de novo, e de novo, e de novo… e antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele estava gargalhando loucamente a plenos pulmões. Quanto mais magia ele usava de si mesmo e lançava no feitiço, mais incrível ele se sentia. Ele finalmente começou a se sentir tão tonto que ele começou a vacilar um pouco de um lado para o outro e sua gargalhada transformou-se em um sussurro baixo. Ele abaixou a varinha e piscou surpreso.

Seus primeiros ataques contra o basilisco havia deixado pequenos hematomas, mas em algum momento durante seu frenesi, os ataques aparentemente haviam começando a fazer alguma _dano_ real. Uma pequena parte da barriga da cobra se encontrava rasgada de forma rasa.

Outra risadinha escapou de sua garganta com o choque.

Poder. Tão inacreditável, cru e delicioso poder. Era incrível. Ele ainda podia sentir. Estava correndo em suas veias, e fazendo com que sentisse sua cabeça nebulosa, deixando-o imerso em uma névoa de euforia estranha. Mas ele adorava. Oh Merlin, ele adorava.

 _Mais_.

Harry olhou para o livro que jazia descartado ao seu lado no chão, junto de seu caderno de anotações. Ele se moveu a passos rápidos, com olhos grandes e famintos.

Ele olhou para seu caderno primeiro e decidiu um dos feitiços.

 _Quassare – Conjura um ponte de vazio em um objeto e o suga imediatamente._

 _Parece interessante…_ Ele pensou com um pequeno sorriso torcido em seus lábios.

Ele abriu o livro de artes das trevas para a página certa e rapidamente começou a ler as passagens sobre o feitiço. Ele tinha uma sensação de que estava correndo, mas ele apenas se sentia tão malditamente ansioso para experimentá-lo. Para sentir aquele frenesi novamente.

Ele colocou o livro no chão e voltou seu foco para o basilisco. Ele apontou sua varinha, visando a mesma seção de carne cicatrizada que ele já havia agredido. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo a inebriante magia negra que veio a ele tão deliciosamente fácil e deixando-o em frenesi. Seus olhos quase rolaram e sua cabeça se jogou para trás e outra gargalhada escapou de sua boca, antes que ele piscasse e se concentrasse no cadáver.

\- _Quassare_!

A primeira vez pareceu não fazer nada, mas ele sentiu a magia correr. Ela não era tão poderosa quanto a maldição de corte havia sido embora, e ele fez uma careta. Ele reorientou sua magia, puxando-a mais e deixando-a em um acesso mais fácil. Ele tentou controlar sua respiração pesada e apontou a varinha.

Uma pequena esfera negra apareceu no lugar onde ele estava se concentrando e começou a ficar grande e pequena, e então grande novamente por uma fração de segundos antes de desaparecer com um _estrondo_!

Sentiu mais um formigamento fantástico vibrando por todo seu corpo e teve uma ideia melhor do que ele poderia estar fazendo de errado. Ele caminhou de volta para o livro e releu uma passagem antes de voltar para a serpente.

Mais uma vez, ele apontou sua varinha, voltando a sentia a incrível magia negra e gritou:

\- _Quassare_!

A esfera negra apareceu de novo, bem no ponto em que todas as cicatrizes entrecruzavam na pele da cobra. Ela cresceu em um tamanha de cerca de dois metros de diâmetro, e durante esse breve momento, Harry foi consumido por uma enorme euforia e gritou de prazer atordoado. A esfera negra, em seguida, encolheu-se em nada, desaparecendo completamente com um _pop_!

Havia um pedaço em forma hemisférica perfeita agora, ausente do lado do basilisco. Ele podia ser as camadas de pele, músculos e ossos que haviam desaparecia com a esfera negra.

 _E esse é um maldito basilisco_! Harry pensou com alegria. Basilisco, que era tão incrivelmente poderosos, e deveriam ser resistentes a 'magia'.

 _Não é muito resistente a poderosa magia negra_. Harry riu mentalmente com alegria incontida.

Ele fechou os olhos e estremeceu quando ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo e lento. Seu corpo inteiro sentia-se tão indescritivelmente incrível. Era como se as endorfinas mais poderosas conhecias pelo homem estivessem inundando todo o seu sistema nervoso, definindo todos os nervos no fogo do prazer.

Harry soltou uma respiração lenta e abriu os olhos lentamente, como um sorriso desagradável e perverso se espalhava por seu rosto. Sentia-se louco de alegria. Muito louco para analisar racionalmente seus próprios pensamentos ou ações. Tudo era sobre sentir.

Sentindo-se encorajado por seus resultados, ele jogou outra esfera de magia negra contra o cadáver, com o resultado semelhante. Uma gargalhada insana começou a escapar de seu peito de novo e ele começou a enviar o feitiço de forma desenfreada. Um após o outro, ele apontava a varinha e lançava o _Quassare_ contra a serpente, deixando-a cheia de furos redondos de tamanhos variados sobre sua carne. Quando ele lançou o feitiço mais rápido e em uma rápida sucessão, os círculos eram menores, mas lhe dar maior afobação.

Ele começou a intercalar com a maldição _Screade_ em alguns intervalos aleatórios, praticando seu sucesso contra a carne do animal. Sentia-se a necessidade de se mover. Seu corpo inteiro estava pulsando e seus músculos tremiam com a necessidade de agir. Ele começou a ir de um lado para o outro, e em seguira, misturando rolar pelo chão, como se estivesse esquivando-se de feitiços. Too o tempo, ainda lançando as deliciosas maldições escuras contra a serpente e tentando manter seu objetivo.

Qualquer coisa para lhe dar uma desculpa para sentir o frenesi deliciosa da magia incrível.

Por volta das três da manhã, depois de Harry havia deitado no chão em um monte estúpido e rido por cerca de duas horas, Harry piscou os olhos e começou a sentir sua cabeça clarear.

Ele ergue-se lentamente até que ele se sentou, de pernas cruzadas, no chão sujo em frente ao cadáver mutilado do basilisco. Estava uma bagunça e ele precisou piscar algumas vezes confuso, para perceber que _ele_ que tinha feito tudo aquilo. Não parecia ser possível.

Como se houvesse sido um sonho impossível.

Harry simplesmente não conseguia entender como era possível para _ele_ ser suficientemente poderoso para fazer aquele tipo de dano para uma criatura magica com mais de mil anos de idade. Ele também não considerava possível que qualquer coisa que ele já havia sentido pudesse ser tão boa. Foi como se ele houvesse sonhado. Ele só não poderia acreditar que havia sido real.

Mas havia sido real.

Ele tinha feito aquilo. Ele havia perdido totalmente o controle de si mesmo e mergulhado em um prazer indescritível que a magia havia lhe dado. Quando sua mente começou lentamente a trabalhar seu caminho em torno do que havia acontecido, mais e mais ele começava a ficar horrorizado com uma coisa.

Aquele havia sido realmente ele?

Sim.

Ele não poderia culpar seu companheiro por isso. Aquilo tudo havia sido feito por ele. Ele sabia disso. A magia negra havia sido tão boa que ele tinha mergulhado totalmente nela. Ele queria assumir.

Ele ainda o fez.

Um suspiro tremulo escapou dele e ele sentiu um arrepio bater em sua coluna, para pousar na boca de seu estômago com uma deliciosa sensação de ondulação quente, com a memória da sensação da magia o preenchendo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos e fechou os punhos com força em seu cabelo, enquanto ele fechava os olhos apertados.

Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry havia tentando ficar longe da Câmara durante os próximos dias. Ele havia realmente tentado. Ele até estava negligenciando seus exercícios de transformação. Ele sabia que se ele voltasse lá, ele veria o cadáver do basilisco e se lembraria de como a magia negra o havia afetado.

Era suposto ser assim com as pessoas? Era para ter esse efeito forte em uma pessoa? Tinha lido alguns resumos sobre magia negra em alguns de seus livros, que faziam referência ao vício da magia negra, mas ele nunca esperou que fosse tão forte, tão instantâneo. E estes não haviam nem ao menos sido feitiços desagradáveis. Eles eram muito mais leves do que outros feitiços que havia visto no livro.

Apesar de todos os esforços de Harry e toda a sua força de vontade, ele agora estava lá embaixo na câmara, olhando para as partes devastadas da cobre, e ansiando desesperadamente fazê-lo novamente, além de estar aterrorizado com esse desejo.

 _Você deve… enfrentar isso… não tenha medo… dele._ A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou do fundo de sua mente. Harry estremeceu de surpresa com sua aparição repentina.

Seu companheiro havia sido completamente ausente durante o seu 'treino' algumas noite atrás. Quando Harry tinha escapado para sua paisagem mental na noite anterior, ele queria afastar-se de todo o incidente. Ele estava tentando relaxar e se acalmar, não desenterrar seus pavores e preocupações sobre tudo aquilo. E seu companheiro tinha concordado com seu desejo e não haviam mencionado o incidente.

\- _O que você quer dizer?_ – Harry perguntou com a voz trêmula.

 _A magia só… controla você… porque é novo… você não está acostumado… por isso. Ele vai controlá-lo… contanto que você continue… dessa forma…_

Harry mordeu o lábio e olhou para o cadáver que estava atualmente tentando-o.

\- _Mas era como seu eu estivesse louco… Eu… o que eu faço se eu nunca usar esse tipo de magia em uma verdadeira batalha e eu enlouquecer? Eu vou acabar matando alguém e desfrutar de toda a maldita coisa… até que eu volte a mim, mais tarde, e me odeie para sempre._

 _É por isso que… você deve praticar… você deve ganhar controle sobre isso. Para dominar a escuridão dentro de você… você deve usar o poder. Você deve usá-lo… aprender a aproveitar essa… sensação… e fazer dela seu poder. Pratique-o aqui… onde você não pode machucar ninguém… É ideal, Harry. Você… você pode dominar o seu poder aqui. Torne-se mestre da sua escuridão… torne-o prospero… dentro de você. Empunhe-o e controle-o… a sua vontade._

Harry estava balançando a cabeça lentamente. Ele via razão nesse argumento, e se era verdade que a pratica lhe daria controle, então valia a pena. Ele teve que admitir que outra parte dele estava regozijando com essa nova desculpa, válida para continuar usando a magia. Para continuar a sentir aquelas emoções.

Harry tentou empurrar o frenesi insano para longe e fechou os olhos.

 _Eu posso te ajudar…_ A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou em sua mente, enviando um tremor por seu corpo.

Lentamente, Harry abriu os olhos e acenou com a cabeça. Os cantos de sua boca se inclinando para cima, com o fogo aceso em seus olhos. Ele foi convencido. Ele faria isso.

E dane-se. Ele estava animado.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry tinha começado a fazer um hábito de verificar os pontos de Moody e Crouch em seu mapa, cada vez que ele o usava. Não demorou muito tempo para que ele determinasse que algo muito esquisito estava acontecendo.

Em primeiro lugar, Moody _nunca_ deixava seu escritório.

Literalmente. O ponto ao lado do nome de Alastor Moody nunca se movia. O ponto ao lado de Bartolomeu Crouch, porém, andava por quase toda a escola, o que, honestamente, não fazia sentido uma vez que o homem era um empregado do ministério com um alto cargo e, por tanto, não deveria estar todo aquele tempo na escola.

Bartolomeu Crouch estava gastando um tempo enorme no escritório de Moody, e também na sala de aula de defesa.

Era Crouch fingindo ser Moody? Se era ele, ele estava, obviamente, usando Poção Polissuco, o que explicaria por que o homem havia invadido o deposito de ingredientes de Snape. Mas por que diabos Crouch estava fazendo uma coisa dessas? Harry simplesmente não conseguia entender isso. Não fazia sentido!

De qualquer forma, Harry estava mais do que ciente de que o homem estava olhando nas aulas a cada semana, _não_ era Alastor Moody.

Um dia, em sala de aula, Harry tirou o mapa por debaixo da mesa e o ativou, apenas para verificar. Ele olhou para cima e para a sala, onde estava "Olho-Tonto" Moody. Mas no ponto do mapa, no mesmo lugar, dizia Bartolomeu Crouch.

Era apenas… bizarro! O que estava acontecendo? E por que ninguém sabia?

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Faltavam agora três semanas até a segunda tarefa. Naquela semana seria a última dose da poção aceleradora, e Harry estava ansioso para se ver livre de todas as poções.

Neville ele tinha visto-o tomando suas poções da manhã várias vezes, uma vez que Neville tinha um horário semelhante ao seu, e não tivera vergonha de estar no banheiro ao mesmo tempo que Harry. Dino e Seamus ainda estavam bastante nervosos com tudo, na medida em que o tempo de banho foi considerado, mas pelo menos eles não estava sendo desagradáveis sobre isso.

Apenas estranhos.

Harry estava fazendo progressos consideráveis na sua transformação serpentina. Ele conseguiu transformar as duas pernas em uma única massa fundida e, sem seguida mudou para uma extensão de sua coluna, em vez de quadris e ossos.

Isso tinha sido uma sensação inegavelmente bizarra, mas ele tinha feito isso todos os dias durante os últimos quatro dias e estava começando a sentir-se acostumado com ele.

Ele ainda não tinha absorvido completamente a clavícula e os braços, embora eles estivessem ficando menores agora. Ele tinha certeza de que estava ficando incrivelmente perto de ter a transformação completa.

A prática de magia negra de Harry estava indo muito bem. Ele conseguia controlar sua irracional _necessidade_ de fazê-lo, desde que ele estava se tornando um assunto regular. Ele dedicava uma hora inteira a elas todos as noites, mas não mais do que isso. Ele mesmo havia encanto o relógio em seu pulso, de modo que quando uma hora terminava, ele começou a ficar muito, muito quente. Se ele não _parasse_ , o relógio iria continua a esquentar, até que ele parasse. Se não parasse logo, seria literalmente queimado. E doía muito.

Mas tinha sido eficaz em tirá-lo de seu estado de embriaguez nas primeiras práticas. Agora ele não precisava mais dele, e logo que o alarme soava, ele era capaz de recuperar seu controle por vontade própria.

Seu companheiro estava ficando com ele na maior parte de seus treinados com as artes das trevas. Ele não dizia muito mais, mas ocasionalmente contribuía com pequenas dicas, ou usava algumas palavras fortes para chegar a Harry e acalmá-lo.

Harry ainda pensava que ele simplesmente _amava_ a forma como a magia o fazia se sentir quando a usava. A sensação de sua magia negra era muito mais deliciosa do que a sua magia neutra. Ele também estava ficando mais forte.

Seu companheiro tinha razão quando ele disse que Harry só precisava praticar. Quanto mais forte sua magia negra crescia, maior era o controle que ele tinha.

Ele também notou que sua paisagem mental manchada de cinza estava rapidamente mudando sua aparência de novo. Ela agora tinha um céu noturno. Ou pelo menos era assim que ele imaginava. O plano de terra ainda era cinza, mas grande parte das paredes e do teto inexistentes tinham começa a desvanecer-se e se manchar de preto.

A escuridão era calmamente.

Seu companheiro parecia apreciar a mudança também. Ele foi capaz de passar longos períodos de tempo na mente consciente de Harry durante o dia agora. Ele disse que era muito mais fácil para ele tocar a magia de Harry agora.

Harry não era um idiota.

Ele sabia o que isso significava.

Sua afinidade estava mudando. Teria sua afinidade mágica realmente ter sido tão leve antes que tudo aquilo começou? Ele tinha dificuldade de acreditar nisso. Mas a sua paisagem mental havia sido branco puro. Isso não foi uma representação de sua afinidade?

Ele estava apenas teorizando, mas parecia muito, mas muito óbvio para ele.

Sua afinidade mágica, que por algum motivo que ele não podia explicar havia sido alinhada com a luz antes, tinha conseguido mudar para trevas, durante os últimos quatro meses.

E ele não conseguia entrar um motivo para evitar.

Ele gostava mais dessa forma.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Harry fez o seu caminho para o café seguindo atrás de Rony e Neville. Era sexta-feira e ele estava ansioso para isso, e temendo a sua última dose da poção na noite seguinte. Sua mente estava ocupada remoendo os feitiços que pretendia praticar naquela noite na câmara, por isso sentou-se na mesa de Gryffindor e começou a empilhar comida em seu prato no piloto automático.

\- Hermione…? Você… você está bem? A voz de Ginny irrompeu atrás da neblina de Harry e ele olhou para cima, olhando entre os dois rostos contusos em branco.

Hermione fungou uma vez, antes de dominar rapidamente sua expressão, enfiando o nariz ar e travando a mandíbula.

\- Eu estou bem. – Ela disse secamente.

Harry estava _realmente_ confuso agora. Ele olhou para trás e para frente entre Ginny e Hermione, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Foi nesse momento que ele viu duas cópias do Semanário das Bruxas que permaneciam em cima da mesa em frente a Ginny e Hermione. Ele fez uma careta para a revista. Ele não precisava ler, mas viu claramente uma imagem de Krum a partir da última tarefa, carrancudo e, em seguida, esquivando-se para fora da foto. A assinatura também dizia claramente "Rita Skeeter", sob o título do artigo.

\- O que Skeeter fez agora? – Harry perguntou em um rosnado firmemente contido.

Ginny olhou para Harry então de volta para Hermione, hesitante, como se ela estivesse com medo de responder à pergunta.

\- Ela, er… escreveu uma história bastante desagradável sobre Hermione e Krum. – Disse Ginny, dando a Hermione um olhar de desculpas.

A cabeça de Rony surgiu agora e ele olhou para o grupo com uma carranca aborrecida.

\- E quando a _Krum_ … - Disse Rony com a boca cheia de comida.

\- Nem ao menos comece, Rony. – Ginny sussurrou com raiva. – Agora não.

Ele atirou para a irmã uma expressão indignada e estreitou os olhos para baixo, para o jornal. Ele literalmente zombou para a foto de Krum, antes de voltar sua atenção para a comida.

Harry ouviu Hermione sufocar outra fungada e podia ver a dor por sua máscara imperfeita. Ele olhou para a revista e sentiu sua raiva começar a ferver. Ele estava realmente surpreso com a intensidade da emoção, considerando quão pouco ele realmente _gostava_ da companhia de seus amigos esses dias. Eles tinham se tornando um meio para um objetivo, e o objetivo foi permanecer sob o radar da população estudantil em geral. Enquanto ele era amigável e social, e ele parecia feliz por fora na maioria das vezes, as pessoas não suspeitava que ele tinha começado a praticar magia negra na Câmara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

Mas ainda assim, ele não havia perdido todo o seu velho instinto protetor com eles. Além disso, eles eram _seus_ , e qualquer coisa que a prostituta da Skeeter fizesse e estivesse de alguma forma ligada a eles, o deixava com raiva. Ele iria proteger o que era dele.

Harry estendeu a mão para pegar a cópia de Ginny do Semanário das Bruxas, mas Hermione estendeu a mão e pegou-o primeiro, fazendo com que Harry rosnasse e um brilho de raiva preenchesse seus olhos por um momento, antes que ele conseguisse disfarçar sua reação. Felizmente, Hermione estava se recusando a fazer contato visual, por isso ela não viu a fúria que atravessou seus olhos.

\- Você não precisa ler isso. – Ela disse bruscamente, enquanto olha para a mesa.

Harry se irritou internamente e o monstro em seu estômago começasse a rosnar e assoviar em voz alta, mas ele segurou-a em xeque.

\- O. Que. Ela. Fez? – Harry perguntou lentamente e controlando as palavras enquanto lutava para manter a fera dentro de si controlada.

\- Não importa. – Disse Hermione, enquanto ela finalmente fazia contato visual.

Harry sustentou o olhar dela por um minuto longo e desconfortável. Finalmente Harry forçou-se a desviar o olhar. Ele só precisava obter uma cópia da revista mais tarde por conta própria para descobrir o que a vaca havia feito. Hermione estava claramente envergonhada com isso.

\- Tudo bem. – Ele disse, voltando sua atenção para sua refeição e esfaqueando os ovos com o garfo, usando força desnecessária.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

\- Harry? posso falar com você? – A voz de Hermione o chamou quando ele entrou no buraco do retrato naquela noite. Naquele momento, Harry estava no processo de acalmar sua magia negra, após treinar na câmara. Seu temperamento sempre ficava um pouco enviesado após o seu treinamento, e ele não achava que poderia manter sua máscara de forma adequada naquele estado.

Então compreensivelmente, Harry ficou hesitante em aceitar o pedido. No entanto, algo no tom de Hermione o fez com que ele suspirasse – mais de frustração – e ceder.

\- Sim, claro, Mione. O que você quer? – Ele disse, quando ele se virou para ela e puxou a máscara mais convincente de preocupação, dado o seu estado mental atual.

\- Você sabe quando você não conseguiu descobrir como Rita Skeeter conseguiu descobrir que você é… gay?

\- Sim? – Harry disse com exasperação suave.

\- Você e Fleur conversaram sobre isso depois do baile, mas não havia ninguém lá, não é?

\- Sim. – Harry respondeu brevemente. Ele realmente não estava com paciência para ela ficar rodeando. Se ela não fosse logo ao ponto, ele não era responsável pelo o que diria.

\- Bem, algumas das coisas que ela disse no… artigo sobre… mim… não havia como ela saber essas coisas. De jeito nenhum. Ninguém mais estava lá, e eu falei com Viktor e ele não tem ideia de como ela descobriu também. Ele está incrivelmente furioso. Eu _sei_ que ele não falou nada.

\- Então, o que você está dizendo é que Skeeter deve ter alguma maneira secreta para nos espionar? – Harry disse, impaciente, tentando acabar com aquilo rapidamente.

\- Exatamente!

Harry levou um momento para respirar, tentando afastar sua irritação. Ele já tinha entendido isso, mas ela tinha ponto. Ele teria que manter um olho mais atento sobre isso.

\- Bem, ela está proibida de entrar no castelo. Dumbledore a proibiu depois da primeira tarefa. Mas eu vou começar a olhar o nome dela no mapa. Talvez ela estava tentando entrar no castelo sobre um manto de invisibilidade, ou uma feitiço de desilusão. Mas ela pode estar usando alguém para fazer a espionagem por ela.

\- Você acha que ela poderia estar usando as pinturas ou um fantasma?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- As pinturas não iriam ajuda-la. Elas são leais ao diretor. Os fantasmas também, exceto por Pirraça, mas eu o teria visto se tivesse em qualquer lugar ao redor de mim e de Fleur quando estávamos conversando.

\- E Viktor e eu não estivéssemos na escola em um dos momentos, nós a teríamos escutado.

\- Onde você estava?

Ela corou.

\- Perto do lago. Sob o salgueiro.

\- Ah. – Disse Harry, balançando a cabeça em compreensão. Era um lugar muito conhecido para ir e dar bons amassos. – Bem, o mapa não mostra as redondezas, apenas dentro do castelo, mas vou manter meu olhos abertos.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Tudo bem. Vou manter meu olhos abertos também. – Ela hesitou por um momento e voltou a olhar para Harry. – Obrigado Harry.

\- Não há de quê.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Domingo à tarde após o meio-dia, Harry 'acordou' de sua última sessão com a poção aceleradora. Ele ficou em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro e admirou os resultados de seu trabalhado duro e sofrimento.

Em comparação com o que havia sido no começo do ano letivo, ele agora era um uns sete centímetros mais alto. Seus ombros eram consideravelmente mais largos e com uma musculatura surpreendentemente definida. Seus antebraços parecia mais sólidos agora, em vez da aparência óssea frágil que ele tinha antes. Suas penas estava igualmente bem definidas, também.

Sua caixa torácica, ossos do quadril e coluna vertebral já não era mais visíveis. Ele era ágil e ele gostava disso.

Ele sorriu para o espelho, quando ele se viu de lado ele encarou seu reflexo.

\- Bem, eu me fudi. – Disse ele, em um tom de brincadeira para a seu reflexo antes de rir alto. Ele parecia mais velho do que quatorze anos agora. Ele poderia facilmente passar por dezesseis anos, na verdade.

As mudanças que aconteceram gradualmente ao longo dos últimos dois meses, e, tanto quanto ele poderia dizer, ninguém na escola havia considerado suas mudanças drásticas. No entanto, ele tinha certeza de que qualquer um que não houvesse acompanhado seu dia-a-dia, diria que ele havia sofrido um 'surto de crescimento'.

Ainda assim, ele não se importava. Surtos de crescimento mágicos não eram desconhecidos. E ele sempre poderia argumentar que ele estava passando por um.

Finalmente, ele suspirou feliz e vestiu uma camisa e, em seguida, suas vestes. Como recompensa, ele estava indo para ir diretor até a Torre de Gryffindor e tirar uma soneca muito necessária.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

 _Ele sacou a varinha e apontou-a para o boneco-alvo que havia conjurado. Estava ficando mais e mais fácil de acessar sua magia, mesmo em sua embarcação ridícula. Seu poder estava crescendo aos trancos e barrancos e ele foi ficando cada vez mais ansioso e animado para a sua ressurreição._

 _Ele chamava sua magia e ela respondia com crescente facilidade. Ela ainda estava relutante em responder ao seu chamado com aquele corpo patético como o intermediário, mas ela era forte. Ela iria responder a sua vontade._

 _Ele entoou mentalmente o feitiço e a luz laranja irregular saiu da ponta de sua varinha e explodiu contra o manequim._

 _Ele gargalhou com o euforia escuro. Ele tinha tido saudades desse sentimento. Quase tanto quanto seus livros._

 _Ele lançou outra maldição, e depois outra e outra em uma sucessão rápida. A magia fluiu através dele e em torno dele como ele facilmente ordenava a sua vontade._

 _Sua resistência ainda era bastante patética, e seu corpo provisório ainda se casava muito rápido para seu gosto, mas ele já havia feito algum progresso._

 _Ele chamou sua cadeira levitando com ele, subindo ele, e suspirou quando ele finalmente permitiu que seus membros para relaxar. Ele guiou a cadeira para a biblioteca, mas em vez de ir para a mesa, ele foi até as grandes janelas e com um movimento de sua mão, as cortinas estavam fechadas se abriram e a brilhante luz solar adentrou. O calor contra a sua pele foi um alívio. A mansão era sufocante, mais frequentemente do que não._

 _Houve um grande quintal se abria diante de seus olhos, embaixo da janela. Ele estava no segundo andar, e a mansão era no topo da colina. Do seu ponto de vista, ele poderia olhar para fora e ver Little Hangleton mais a frente._

 _Um som sibilante atrás dele trouxe uma ondulação sorrindo em seu rosto sem lábios. Nagini subiu no parapeito da janela e ele se mexeu na cadeira para que sua pequena mão ossuda pudesse tocá-la. Ele cantarolava em contentamento no toque suave das escamas sobre seus dedos. Ela assoviou de prazer, o prazer de estar ao lado de seu mestre e dizer que sim. Ela lhe disse que estava com fome e queria que ele lhe deixasse visitar o parque da cidade local, para que ela pudesse comer um dos filhotes que brincavam lá._

 _Ele riu, mas disse que ela teria que limitar sua dieta para as criaturas da floresta próxima. Ela chorava, mas não insistiu no assunto._

 _\- §Ah, querida, eu sei que você está entediada e frustrada aqui. Eu também estou. Mas em breve, estaremos livres para deixar este lugar e eu poderei retomar o meu trabalho. § - Ele sussurrou para ela, enquanto ele passava os dedos sobre sua cabeça carinhosamente._

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Faltavam três semanas até a tarefa e Harry estava correndo a partir do corredor do segundo andar, descendo a escadaria, e indo em direção ao hall de entrada. Ele tinha um sorriso triunfante em seu rosto enquanto corria.

Ele tinha conseguido.

Ele havia finalmente feito sua primeira transformação serpentina completa. Ele poderia se transformar em uma enorme serpente do mar, e fazê-lo à vontade e com facilidade. Ele havia feito a transformação em menos de um minuto e, finalmente, sentiu que estava pronto para experimentá-la na água.

Ele tinha três semanas para praticar a natação nesse maldito lago congelado, e fazendo uso do feitiço de aquecimento e cabeça-de-bolha. Ele estava bastante confiante de que teria tempo o suficiente, mas ele estava ansioso para começar.

Ele fugiu do castelo e começou a correr para o lago quando se deparou com Hagrid saindo da Floresta Proibida seguindo imediatamente por jovem potro de unicórnio dourado. Harry sorriu, sentindo um onda de alívio, claro, finalmente criaturas mágicas iria ter uma aula em que a criatura especifica não queria devorá-los. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de quanto tempo poderia aguentar os explosivim.

Hagrid sorriu e acenou alegremente. Harry riu e acenou de volta, mas continuou corrente. Ele alcançou a margem do lago e começou a fazer o seu caminho em torno do lago, até que estava suficientemente longe do castelo, e com uma coleção bastante espessa de árvores próximas para escondê-lo de qualquer um que pudesse estar espiando-o.

Ele estendeu mão com a sua magia, em busca de qualquer aura magia nas proximidades, apenas no caso da prostituta da Skeeter estar por perto escondida em uma capa de invisibilidade ou algo assim, mas ele não sentiu nada.

Ele tirou a sua cueca, que foi horrível, uma vez que era maldito _fevereiro_ , e estava _FRIO_! Ele rapidamente lançou um feitiço de aquecimento em si mesmo e, instantemente, suspirou de alívio quando uma barreira mágica cercando todo seu corpo, criando uma pequena bolsa de calor ao seu redor. Em seguida, ele rodou sua varinha em torno de seu rosto, lançando o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha diretamente sobre a boca e o nariz.

Ele respirou algumas vezes fazendo testes para garantir que a bolha estava trabalhando. Quando ele estava convencido de que o encanto estava funcionando como deveria, ele preparou-se e saltou dentro do lago.

Feitiço de aquecimento ou mão, ainda estava realmente muito frio. Mas era apenas _frio_ , e não o sofrimento-congelante-da-dor que ele tinha certeza de que seria sem o feitiço.

Deixou-se afundar na medida em que permitindo a seu corpo, flutuar naturalmente e começando a concentrar-se na transformação.

Ele segurou as pernas em linha reta para baixo, e sentiu enquanto elas se fundiam magicamente. Seus braços formigavam desconfortavelmente enquanto eles encolhiam até desaparecerem. Seu crânio encolheu e simplificou-se, a estrutura em sua mandíbula mudou e ele sentiu suas presas articuladas crescerem. Um momento depois, ele se transformou em uma grande serpente. Uma massa aerodinâmica de músculos e força. Ele deu um suspiro teste rápida no feitiço cabeça-de-bolha, podendo dizer que estava no local que deveria. Seus pulmões conseguiam segurar o oxigênio por vinte minutos debaixo d'água, mas ele ainda gostaria de respirar o ar uma vez que ele estava usando uma pequena bola sobre a boca, e iria precisar que ela durasse uma hora durante a tarefa.

Ele abriu os olhos, mas manteve seu conjunto secundário de pálpebras fechadas para proteger seus olhos. Sua visão subaquática era impressionante e ele teria sorrido presunçosamente, se ele tivesse sido de fazer isso naquela forma.

Ele fez alguns movimentos experimentais com seu corpo forte e poderoso, começando a praticar sua natação.

Houve um pouco de instinto que estava trabalhando para ele, mas ele ainda ia ter que _aprender_ mais da maneira mais difícil. Que significava prática.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

As uma ou duas horas noturnas que Harry tinha dedicado anteriormente para tentar dominar sua transformação, agora haviam sido transferidas para a tarde e utilizadas para a prática de natação. Depois de alguns dias, acrescentou, na pratica o uso do feitiço localizador.

Como ele não conseguia esconder exatamente alguma coisa no próprio lago, ele começou a usar o feitiço para localizar criaturas diferentes que ele sabia que deveriam estar no lago.

Na maioria das vezes ele só localizava a lula gigante, mas ele já havia localizado a aldeia dos sereianos e uma grande colônia de grindylows também.

Nada parecia estar suspeitando dele – embora ele evitava certas coisas e se mantinha cauteloso. Tanto quanto qualquer um poderia dizer, ele era apenas uma grande serpente marinha.

Enquanto Harry teria pensado que a presença de uma grande serpente seria uma ocorrência improvavelmente em um lado na Escócia, no auge do inverno, nada mais no lago parecia assim. Mas quanto mais temo ele passava lá embaixo, mais ele se deu conta de que o Lago Negro era preenchido com uma grande variedade de coisas estranhas e inexplicáveis.

Seus passeios lá embaixo estavam relevando bastante eficazes, e ele agora era capaz de fazer seu caminho por ele sem muitos obstáculos desagradáveis, sem qualquer tipo de impedimento. Ele não tinha certeza se ele seria realmente tão fácil de ser feito durante a tarefa real, mas pelo menos ele se sentia como se estivesse com um bom controle sobre o terreno submarino do lago.

Após a primeira semana de pratica, ele reduziu seu tempo gasto no lago para um hora, três vezes por semana, apenas para se manter em boa forma.

Ele havia ficado atrasado em sua lição de casa ultimamente desde que ele tinha colocado seus esforços para a sua preparação para a tarefa, e em seus estudos privados das artes das trevas. Ele tinha um monte de coisas para se recuperar, e começou a usar o seu agora – expandido – tempo livre para trabalhar em suas lições.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

\- Eu quero tentar algo um pouco diferente hoje. – Disse Moody quando ele veio para ficar ao lado de sua mesa e inclinou-se para trás, permitindo que sua perna falsa descansasse.

Ele olhou para a turma de alunos e sorriu.

\- Quem pode me dizer a diferença mais importante entre um experiente bruxo das trevas e um inexperiente?

A classe olhou em volta e murmúrios silenciosos poderiam ser ouvidos, mas ninguém levantou a mão em primeiro lugar. Hesitante, Seamus ergueu a sua.

\- Sr. Fignnegan. – Disse Moody, acenando para Seamus.

\- Uh, um bruxo das trevas inexperiente não saberá muitas magias com um experiente?

\- Bem, isso é verdade, mas ainda não é a diferença mais _importante_. Qualquer outra pessoa?

\- Um feiticeiro inexperiente vai cometer mais erros em uma batalha real? – Questionou Hermione.

\- Mais uma vez é verdade, mas que poderia ser poderia ser dito, em uma luta de um feiticeiro experiente contra um inexperiente. Estou falando _especificamente_ sobre um bruxo das trevas. Alguém?

Hesitante, Harry levantou sua mão.

\- Sr. Potter? – Moody chamou.

\- Um bruxo das trevas inexperiente não terá o controle da magia negra ainda. Ainda será a magia a controlá-lo.

Moody pareceu impressionado e sorriu.

\- Correto, Sr. Potter! – Moody empurrou-se para fora do canto da mesa e começou a sua caminha áspera. – Mas isso é realmente uma vantagem ou uma desvantagem?

\- Depende de quão poderoso o bruxo das trevas em questão é. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh? – Moody perguntou, curiosidade e interesse brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Bem… se o feiticeiro tinha realmente um grande poder mágico, começa a usar feitiços escuros, e se perde na loucura das trevas, eles podem simplesmente perder as estribeiras e começar a explodir e matar tudo na sua frente. Eles podem ser mais fáceis de atacar, porque eles não estão necessariamente pensando defensivamente, ou usando uma estratégia, mas você tem que ser capaz de se esquivar de seus feitiços, para começar, e você pode não ter tempo ou oportunidade se eles já estão atacando. Pelo menos um bruxo das trevas experiente, que tem o controle de sua magia negra não vai ser tão esbanjador de seu poder. Mas eles também estarão pensando com clareza suficiente para usar uma estratégia contra qualquer ataque que você fizer. Então… depende.

Moody sorriu amplamente.

\- Isso mesmo, Sr. Potter! Vinte pontos para Gryffindor.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

\- Onde você aprendeu isso, Harry? Nada disso está nos nossos livros de defesa. – Disse Hermione em um tom confuso, frustrado, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor em direção a escadaria.

\- Er, foi em um dos livros que eu comprei no catálogo via-coruja por minha conta, eu acho. – Disse Harry com desdém.

\- Sério? Posso pegar emprestado? – Hermione disso, olhando brilhante e animada.

\- Uhm… Eu vou ver se eu consigo me lembrar qual foi a e desenterra-lo em algum momento. – Disse Harry, esperando que ele pudesse colocá-lo longe, até que ela tivesse esquecido.

\- Isso seria fantástico, Harry. Fiquei realmente fascinada pela palestra do professor Moody hoje. Eu nunca ouvi ninguém explicar a psicologia por trás de um bruxo das trevas, ou a biologia de como os efeitos mágicos em seu corpo. – Hermione disse entusiasmada.

\- Sim, mas o que foi todo aquele lixo sobre enodolphins e outras coisas? – Rony perguntou. – Eu não poderia fazer cara ou coroa com aquilo!

Harry e Hermione olharam para ele com descrença frustrada.

\- Elas são chamadas de _endorfinas_ Rony, e não _enodolphins_. – Disse Hermione exasperada.

\- Sim, bem, eu não sei o que seja. – Resmungou Rony amargamente.

Hermione virou-se para Harry, aparentemente tendo decidido fingir que Rony não tinha dito algo extremamente idiota… novamente.

\- De qualquer forma, eu pensei que era uma aula incrivelmente fascinante. Que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar que o uso de magia negra poderia afetar o sistema nervoso assim, mas é muito útil saber, na verdade. O fato de que as dinorfinas e encefalinas na medula espinhal e sistema nervoso periférico que amortecesse e os nervos da dor lenta são acionados pela magia negra é incrível!

\- Huh? Como assim? E o que diabos que isso significa mesmo?! – Rony disse.

\- Isso significa que o uso de grande quantidade de magia negra, provoca dor natural no sistema de amortecimento do corpo. _Que significa_ que um bruxo das trevas poderia ser atingido com algumas maldições bastante desagradáveis e feitiços, mas realmente não sentiria nada até horas mais tarde. Eles continuaram capazes de continuar lutando.

\- Ah… isso é… ruim. – Disse Rony olhando dolorosamente pensativo.

\- Mas o que eu achei realmente fascinante é o fato de que o uso repetido de magia negra provoca uma onda de endorfinas no hipotálamo! Não é de admirar que tantos bruxos das trevas são sádicos! Eles _literalmente_ sentem prazer quando lançam maldições desagradáveis e escuras nas pessoas! A magia faz com que sintam uma sensação eufórica. É realmente doente, mas também é realmente fascinante.

Harry teve que lutar contra o desdém que tentou fazer com que seus lábios se curvassem, mas conseguiu força-lo para baixo em uma careta.

\- Mas o que é isso de enodolphins no hypopotamus quer dizer? – Rony perguntou com um gemido frustrado.

\- Rony, por favor, não… não adianta tentar te explicar isso. – Disse Hermione, sacudindo a cabeça e esfregando os dedos contra sua têmpora.

\- Bem, você sabe que o que quero dizer!

Hermione bufou.

\- Ela estimula o mecanismo de recompensa no cérebro, dando à pessoa uma sensação de euforia e prazer.

\- Ah… bem, você poderia apenas ter dito isso.

\- Eu fiz!

\- Não, você disse…

Depois disso, Harry apenas os ignorou. Ele já _sabia_ de tudo isso. Ele estava lendo sobre magia negra há meses. Não é como se isso fosse importante de qualquer maneira. Ele resmungou em aborrecimento e apressou o passo em direção ao Grande Salão. Talvez um pouco de comida o distrairia.


	9. Chapter 9

Faltavam três dias até a segunda tarefa e Harry realmente sentia-se _animado_ , que parte dele pensava que era provavelmente estranho. Ele se sentia tão pronto quanto ele poderia estar, e estava, honestamente, apenas ansioso para acabar com isso. Ele também se perguntava o que diabos a terceira tarefa ia ser, e se essa ia ou não exigir tanto tempo de preparação como a segunda tarefa havia exigido.

Harry estava sentando na aula de transfiguração, trabalhando em escrever o seu ensaio que era tecnicamente a lição de casa que não deveria começar a trabalhar até depois da aula. Mas o resto da turma estava praticando o feitiço ensinado na aula, enquanto ele realizou-o com facilidade em sua primeira tentativa. Ele raramente via necessidade em sentar-se em repetir várias vezes a transfiguração de xícaras de chá em travesseiros, quando ele não precisava de nenhuma prática, e poderia estar usando esse tempo para obter um pouco de seu trabalho de casa feito em seu lugar.

McGonagall havia desaprovado suas ações no início, mas isso havia sido cerca de dois meses agora, e ela raramente reclamou mais. Ele sempre pode provar que ele era capaz de fazer o feitiço prático, no momento em que ela lhe pedia para demonstrá-lo, e ele estava fazendo seu dever de casa. Ela nem ao menos poderia culpá-lo.

Harry estava escrevendo em seu pergaminho, quando ele sentiu a presença de McGonagall ao seu lado. Esperando que ela ia pedir que demonstrasse o feitiço, ele largou a pequena e pegou a varinha e sem palavras transfigurou a cobaia em sua mesa. No momento em que ele fez isso, ele deixou a varinha ao seu lado e pegou a pena novamente para retornar ao seu ensaio.

\- Isso é muito bom, Sr. Potter, mas eu estava querendo pedir que ficasse depois da aula. Preciso discutir algo importante com você. – Disse McGonagall.

Harry olhou para ela e piscou em confusão. Ele acenou com a cabeça, hesitante e concordou. Ela afastou-se para continuar a fazer rondas e verificar o progresso de todos.

\- O que você acha que ela quer? – Hermione sussurrou enquanto ela se inclinou sobre a mesa.

Ele olhou para ela e deu de ombros.

\- Sem pistas.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, a aula acabou e todo mundo havia acabado de esvaziar a sala. Harry e McGonagall eram os únicos, e Harry estava no processo de guardar suas últimas coisas.

\- Meu escritório, Sr. Potter. – Disse McGonagall, enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor em direção a porta. Harry franziu a testa um pouco, mas rapidamente seguiu atrás dela.

\- Fiz algo errado, professora? – Ele perguntou, com cautela enquanto ele a seguia.

Ela olhou para ele com uma confusão momentânea antes de suavizar sua expressão.

\- Oh, não. Nem um pouco. Mas tenho uma coisa importante que precisamos discutir e resolver uma coisa.

Harry se encheu de alivio no mesmo momento, mas, em seguida, ele se perguntou o que diabos eles precisavam 'resolver'.

Entraram no escritório e McGonagall sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e fez sinal para que Harry senta-se na cadeira a sua frente.

\- Diga0me exatamente o que você descobriu sobre a segunda tarefa. – Ela disse, quando ela cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

Harry piscou.

\- Uh, bem, ela vai ser no Lago Negro. Algo vai ser tirado de mim, e eu vou ter uma hora para encontrá-la.

\- Correto. Normalmente nós não revelamos esse detalhe, mas estamos em um pequeno dilema no momento e eu sito que não tenho muito escolha. O _algo_ que vai ser tomado, é supostamente para ser uma pessoa. Alguém que está muito perto e seja importante para você. Uma cerimônia foi realizada ontem à noite com o Cálice para determinar quem seriam as pessoas tomadas de cada um dos quatro campeões.

\- Oh? – Harry respondeu, tentando disfarçar suas emoções. Era uma mistura de excitação, curiosidade, confusão e um pouco de preocupação a respeito de porque ela estava lhe dizendo isso quando Bagman havia dito que quem seria levado deveria permanecer em segredo.

\- Sim. Nós encontramos um problema.

\- O que houve?

\- O Cálice não escolheu um refém para você. O papel que foi enviado permaneceu em branco.

Harry franziu o cenho.

\- Ah… Certo. Então, o que isso quer dizer?

\- Nós teorizamos que talvez seja que foi por causa do feitiço _Confundus_ que foi usado para enganar o Cálice, para aceitar o seu nome em primeiro lugar, o que não foi o suficiente para torná-lo também capaz de determinar um refém a você.

 _Ou talvez não há ninguém nessa escola estúpida que eu dou a mínima o suficiente para ir atrás no lago. E o Cálice sabe disso_. Harry pensou sarcasticamente.

\- Em todo o caso, resta a nós ter que escolhermos alguém para isso.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Tudo bem. Isso não parece ser muito importante. Basta escolher alguém.

\- Srta. Granger não está disponível, porque ela foi escolhida para o Sr. Krum. Como alternativa, nós estávamos pensando em escolher o Sr. Weasley. – Ela terminou com suas palavras sumindo hesitantes.

Harry ficou pensativo por um instante e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Vocês não podem usá-lo. Se a pessoa de Krum é Hermione, todo mundo vai pensar que se Rony é a meu refém, é porque eu gosto dele ou algo assim.

\- É com isso que nós estávamos preocupados. – Disse McGonagall.

\- Isso iria acabar no Profeta. Sem dúvidas sobre isso. Skeeter iria inventar um enorme e absurdo amor entre melhores amigos. Rony seria feito de piada, e ele provavelmente iria começar a ficar estranho, me perguntando se eu realmente _tenho_ fantasias ou alguma coisa assim.

\- Exatamente. – Disse McGonagall balançando a cabeça. – Então você tem alguma sugestão alternativa?

\- Você vai me deixar _escolher_? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

\- Você pode fazer uma sugestão. – Disse ela.

Por um breve momento, Harry considerou dizer o nome de Malfoy, simplesmente porque seria hilário. A ideia de Draco sendo puxado para os seus problemas com o Profeta Diário trouxe um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. E os insultos e provocações que Malfoy receberia fariam valer a pena cada olhar estranho que Harry iria receber de seus colegas de Gryffindor.

Mas ele sabia que McGonagall iria ver através da ideia, e nunca iria deixar.

Então ele deixou sua mente vagar para outras alternativas.

Não poderia ser um cara. Qualquer um garoto traria imediatamente a ideia de que Harry sentia algo mais do que amizade sobre ele. Fim da história. Então tinha que ser uma garota, mas Hermione já estava como refém de Krum.

Harry franziu a testa e sorriu.

\- Ginny.

\- A Srta. Weasley?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim. Ginny.

\- Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. Obrigado por seu tempo. Você pode ir agora.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

Na manhã seguinte, uma coruja pouco familiar apareceu após o café da manhã. Era incomum para uma coruja aparecer a qualquer momento, do lado de fora depois do café da manhã, mas vendo quando Harry reconheceu-a, ele não estava tão surpreso assim.

\- Será que é a coruja de Sir… er, do _Snuffle_? – Rony engasgou quando viu Harry retirar a carta da perna da coruja.

\- É. – Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele queria saber a resposta de Sírius sobre as suas observações sobre Snape e Karkaroff, e a marca negra, e de repente percebeu que ele nunca havia mencionado a Rony ou Hermione sobre nada disso. Eles provavelmente esperariam que ele lesse a carta para ele, e se ele _mencionava_ , eles se perguntariam porque ele tinha guardado segredo.

No entanto todas as suas preocupações foram descartadas, quando ele abriu a carta e descobriu que havia apenas uma única linha escrita.

" _Envie a data do próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead pela coruja._ "

Harry piscou e então franziu o cenho para a carta.

Hermione, que estava inclinando-se por cima de seu ombro para ler a carta, fez um barulho estranho com a garganta.

\- O que você acha que isso significa? – Rony perguntou em um tom confuso.

\- Eu não sei. – Disse Hermione franzindo a testa.

\- Parece que ele pretender nos fazer uma visita. – Harry disse, olhando com dúvida para a parte em suas mãos.

Hermione engasgou.

\- Ele não pode! Não é seguro!

Harry balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

\- Eu imaginei que ele provavelmente faria, se ele sentisse que era importante o suficiente. Enfim, eu acho que seria melhor responder. – Ele disse como ele olhou para a coruja de Sírius, que estava sentada esperando impacientemente uma resposta.

\- O próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead é o fim de semana após a segunda tarefa. – Hermione forneceu rapidamente.

Harry enfiou a mão na mochila e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

\- Obrigado. – Ele disse, quando ele anotou a resposta rápida e colocou-a na perna da coruja.

[HarryPotterAndTheDescentIntoDarkness]

A manhã da tarefa chegou. Ela iria começar as nove horas e trinta minutos, e as aulas haviam sido canceladas durante o dia inteiro. Harry e Rony estavam tomando o café da manhã juntos uma hora antes da hora agendada para a tarefa. Rony ficava olhando em volta com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto, e, finalmente, se virou para Harry e falou.

\- Hey, Harry?

\- Que foi, Rony? – Harry disse, sem tirar seus olhos do livro que estava lendo enquanto comia.

\- Onde está Hermione? E por falar nisso… onde está Ginny?

Harry olhou fixamente para Rony e encolheu os ombros.

\- Não sei. – Ele falou e rapidamente voltou para seu livro.

\- Isso é para a tarefa, ou algo assim? – Rony perguntou depois de um minuto em silêncio.

\- Hmm?

\- Esse livro. Você está lendo isso para alguma preparação de última hora?

\- Não. Só lendo. – Disse Harry distraidamente.

\- Você está _brincando_? – Rony exclamou.

Harry olhou para cima com relutância, vendo o gengibre erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- Como você pode estar _apenas lendo_ um livro quando você vai ter de ir nadar pelo lago em quarenta minutos! E você está comendo! Você nunca tem estômago para comer antes de uma partida de Quadribol antes. Você sempre diz que seus nervos ficam tensos demais. Mas aqui está você, sentando com calma, _lendo algum maldito livro_ , como se fosse um dia normal e chato!

Harry encarou Rony com um olhar irritado.

\- Já terminou?

Rony fez uma careta.

\- Eu tenho toda a tarefa planejada. Eu não estou estressado sobre isso, porque me sinto muito, mas muito bem preparado. Tive _meses_ para me preparar para isso, e eu acho que eu tenho uma excelente estratégia. Nesse momento, estou sentindo a impaciência ser mais irritante do que os meus nervos. Eu só quero acabar com isso. _Ler_ me distraí, e mantém a minha mente longe de como eu me sinto frustrado por ter que fazer _tudo isso_.

Rony resmungou e desviou o olhar um pouco envergonhado.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e Harry foi para a torre de Gryffindor para trocar de roupa. Ele havia transfigurado um par de calções de banho e, em seguida, colocou o manto da escola por cima.

No momento em que ele deixou o castelo e começou a cruzar o caminho para o lado, era nove horas e quinze minutos.

Os estudantes haviam sido colocados ao longo de todo a margem do Lago Negro.

Harry se perguntou o quanto de um show essas pessoas estavam esperando ter, uma vez que os quatro campeões estariam imersos nas profundezas escuras do lago durante uma hora.

Mais uma vez, ele se perguntou se haveria algum tipo de feitiço de monitoramento, para permitir que todos os espectadores vissem o que estava acontecendo. Bagman havia dito que não haveria nenhum, e ele só poderia esperar que isso fosse verdade.

Harry se aproximou e se juntou aos outros três campeões que foram reunidos perto da mesa de juízes. Os três diretores estavam sentados lá, mas em do Sr. Crouch, seu assistente Percy Weasley era que se encontrava ali. Harry franziu a tenta com isso. Ele correu os olhos ao seu redor, à procura de qualquer sinal de 'Moody', mas não o encontrou também.

Agora que parava para pensar, ele tinha visto _tanto_ Crouch quanto Moody na primeira tarefa. Então, talvez Crouch houvesse começando a se passar por Moody apenas recentemente?

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ele não gostava de não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ludo Bagman se levantou, olhando com entusiasmo para os quatro campeões.

\- Está todo mundo pronto, então? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Harry olhou para os outros pela primeira vez. Fleur parecia nervosa e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador.

Ela sorriu para ele, e parecia que uma pequena quantidade de tensão havia deixado-a por um momento.

Cedric estava exalando o ar determinado, mas Harry poderia ver as mãos do adolescente mais velho tremerem um pouco antes dele apertar os punhos.

Krum estava encarando o lago, como se ele fosse um animal que estivesse prestes a atacar. Harry supôs que era quase isso. Havia certamente um bom número de criaturas lá.

\- Tudo bem então, fiquem todos alinhados. – Bagman disse, quando ele começou a organizar a posições de cada um dos campeões. Colocou-os em intervalos de dez metros um do outro, e cada um deles começou a se preparar. Fleur tirou as vezes para revelar um maiô de peça única, que incitou algumas vaias rudes das arquibancadas. Fleur virou-se e olhou com raiva para a direção do som.

Krum já estava de pé em nada mais do que um par de calções de banho, e parecia perfeitamente bem com a temperatura. Harry se perguntou se ele já havia lançado algum feitiço de aquecimento em si mesmo.

Cedric escorregou suas vestes para revelar um par de calções de banho e uma camisa com alças. Ele estremeceu visivelmente e correu as mãos para cima e para baixo de seus braços expostos.

Harry suspirou e tirou as vestes também. Instantaneamente o frio bateu sobre ele, mas ele estava mais acostumado com isso agora. Ele havia se acostumado um pouco durante as últimas semanas, mas o fato de que ele costumava nadar a tarde e que seria obrigado a pular dentro do lago as nove e meia da manhã, tornava as coisas mais desconfortáveis.

Fleur olhou para ele de novo e sorriu suavemente, mas seus olhos se detiveram e se arregalaram por um momento. Harry viu quando seus olhos passaram de cima a baixo por sua mais nova forma física, com um olhar surpreendentemente deleitável. Harry quase riu. Ao invés disso, ele ergueu uma única sobrancelha, arrogantemente, questionando o que ela estava olhando. Quando ela percebeu que havia sido flagrada olhando, ela realmente _corou_!

Harry viu e ela revirou os olhos para ele. Mas ela agora _estava_ sorrindo bastante genuinamente, por isso, se nada mais pudesse ser feito, ele ao menos a havia distraído um pouco de seus nervos.

Bagman voltou para as arquibancadas da mesa dos juízes e trouxe a varinha até o pescoço, como havia feito na Copa Mundial de Quadribol e falou:

\- _Sonorus_! – E sua voz ressoou em toda a extensão do lado e das arquibancadas. – Bem, todos os nossos campeões estão prontos para a segunda-feira, que começará ao meu comando. Eles têm exatamente uma hora para recuperar o que lhes foi tirado. Na contagem de três. Um… dois… _TRÊS_!

O apito estridente ecoou no ar frio, e as arquibancadas irromperam com gritos e aplausos.

Harry agarrou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço de aquecimento antes de tudo. Ele estava desesperadamente aliviado quando sentiu o calor envolver seu corpo. Em seguida, ele lançou o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha sobre seu rosto, e, então, prontamente largou a varinha sobre a pilha de vestes dobradas. Ele não iria precisar dela quando se transformasse, já que ele não seria capaz de segurá-la.

Ainda assim, o abandono de sua varinha, aparentemente surpreendeu algumas pessoas, porque ele podia ouvir um monte de sussurros nas arquibancadas próximas a ele.

Ele ignorou e saiu para a água em um ritmo rápido. O lago tinha uma inclinação gradual nessa parte, e em vez da queda mais acentuada que ele estava acostumado. Isso significava que ele tinha que esperar mais tempo, até encontrar uma parte profunda o suficiente de água para mergulhar, antes de fazer a transformação.

Ele fez o seu caminho o mais rápido que pode, até que chegou a um lugar onde a água ia até o seu peito. Por fim, ele mergulhou e começou a nadar para frente.

Quando ele conseguiu uma boa distância da margem, ele finalmente se sentiu seguro para fazer sua transformação. Ele tinha feito isso tantas vezes, agora ele senti como se fosse uma segunda natureza e só levou alguns segundos para ser concluída.

Como uma serpente do mar, Harry tinha uma cauda com um formato de pá na ponta, e seu corpo era comprido. Quase lhe dava uma ligeira aparência de enguia, exceto por ser mais grosso e ter certa de nove metros de comprimento.

Seu corpo era preto e listrado com branco, com a cabeça em sua maioria preta, com exceção de uma pequena área branca do topo de sua cabeça e focinho.

Suas escamas branco prateado brilhante não forneciam exatamente uma boa camuflagem no escuro, mas suas três semanas de treinamento haviam lhe ensinado que a maioria das coisas iriam evita-lo por ser uma grande e grossa serpente de mais de nove metro de comprimento.

No momento em que sua transformação estava completamente ele atirou-se em direção as profundezas do lago o mais rápido que pode. Ele logo conjurou seu feitiço localizador em Parseltongue. Ele sorriu internamente grato, que ele sabia exatamente o que ele estava procurando graças a incapacidade do Cálice de fornecer um nome ao diretor.

Ele disse a grande serpente negra para encontrar Ginny, que rapidamente se dirigiu a aldeia dos sereianos.

Assim quando Harry estava nadando atrás das longas ervas verdes que ele sabia que abrigavam um grande grupo de grindylows, ele escutou o som desagradável dos pequenos demônios da água. Ele estava prestes a ignorá-los e seguir em frente, quando ouviu um grito truncado de Fleur.

Ele chamou a cobra localizadora e a fez esperar para que ele se virasse e nadasse em direção a confusão.

Fleur estava lutando em meio as longas ervas daninhas quando um grindylow segurou firmemente seu tornozelo. Outro estendeu a mão e agarrou ao redor da outra perna.

Ela estavam apontando a varinha para eles, e, provavelmente, tentando lançar feitiços não-verbais, mas era óbvio que ela estava tendo dificuldade para se concentrar em seu estado de pânico.

Mais dois grindylows apareceram do meio das ervas daninhas e agarraram seus braços e cabelos. Eles começaram a se acumular em torno dela e puxá-la para baixo como ela lutavam e entrava em pânico.

Harry correu através da água com sua velocidade serpentina e abriu a boca, mostrando suas presas para as criaturas desagradáveis. Uma vez que os primeiros grindylows o viram se aproximar, eles começaram a entrar em pânico e se dispersaram em instantes. Fleur pareceu chocada e depois aliviada quando ela se viu livre de algumas das criaturas demoníacas… e então ela viu Harry.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu para gritar. O som ecoou estranhamente através do feitiço cabeça-de-bolha. Dois dos grindylows que ainda restavam viram Harry e gritaram de horror. Fleur voltou a lutar contra os grindylows que ainda a seguravam, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha um olhar aterrorizado na enorme forma serpentina de Harry.

Harry correu para e agarrou com suas mandíbulas em volta de um dos monstrinhos, afundando suas presas curtas nele. Ele gritou em um estridente barulho horrível e lutou contra Harry. Harry o jogou para o lago com um movimento de sua cabeça e voltar sua atenção para um dos outros. Um olhar dele e o restante dos grindylows desistiram e correram.

Fleur tinha agora a varinha apontada para Harry e parecia a beira do choro.

Harry piscou para ela e, em seguida, virou-se, nadando de volta para onde ele havia deixado seu feitiço localizador.

Harry voltou a seguir a serpente negra até que ele podia ver a aldeia dos sereianos logo a sua frente.

Ele passou por uma grande rocha com uma pintura do que parecia ser sereianos lutando contra a lula gigante. Ele riu para aquilo e seguiu em direção a aldeia. Um aglomerado de casas de pedra de corais e algas surgiram diante de Harry e ele podia ser rostos espiando pelas janelas, observando-o hesitantes.

Alguns dos sereianos já o haviam visto durante seus treinos nas últimas semanas, mas duvidava que algum deles havia percebido que ele era um dos campeões.

Ele nadou seu caminho pelo centro da cidade, ainda seguindo a cobra localizadora, até que ele parou. Enrolados em torno de uma grande estátua de pedra esculpida de uma sereia, com quatro pessoas firmemente amarradas a ela por uma corda.

Ginny estava amarrada entre Hermione e Cho Chang. A última pessoa era jovem – provavelmente não deveria ter mais do que oito ou nove anos – com longos cabelos loiros prateados. Harry supôs que ela deveria ser a irmã de Fleur, ou algo assim. Todos os quatro reféns pareciam estar imersos em um sono profundo.

As sereias estavam se reunindo agora, e cercando a estátua com um pequeno grupo, todos carregando lanças afiadas e desagradáveis.

Harry nadou rapidamente, em linha reta até a estátua e os sereianos o olharam com cautela. Estavam todos cochichando entre si, animadamente, a curiosidade e a preocupação em seus olhos. Harry aproximou-se cautelosamente, meio que esperando que eles começassem a atacá-lo. Mas eles não fizeram isso. Ele foi direto para Ginny e olhou para as cortas que a prendiam. Ela estava amarrada com uma corda grossa e pesada, e ele resmungou um pouco. Não que isso era algo que ele não pudesse lidar, mas ele, provavelmente, teria de se transformar de novo em um ser humano para lidar com aquilo.

Soltando um suspiro interno, começou a reverter a sua transformação. Segundos depois, ele era humano novamente, e os sereianos pareciam totalmente atordoados. Ele cautelosamente testou o feitiços cabeça-de-bolha e ficou aliviado ao conseguir respirar de maneira confiável.

Ele se concentrou nas cordas e apontou os dedos para elas, enquanto usava sua parselmagic e sibilava uma fraca maldição de corte. Ela cortou as cordas, uma de cada vez, até que não havia mais nada segurando Ginny na estátua e ela começou a flutuar livremente.

Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para Hermione. Ele não tinha ideia de onde os outros estavam, mas ele estava bastante confiante de que Krum viria salvá-la. Mesmo que os outros não o fizessem no tempo limite de uma hora, ele sabia que não haveria como Dumbledore realmente deixar que eles se afogassem.

Então ele se virou para Ginny. Ele convocou um pedaço de grama longa e a transfigurou em uma corda, tudo através de sua parselmagic. Os sereianos ainda estavam observando-o com fascínio intenso, enquanto ele amarrava a corda em volta da cintura de Ginny. Finalmente, ele se transformou novamente em serpente do mar, pegou a ponta da corda com a boca e começou a arrastá-la para fora da aldeia.

Ele sabia que o seu caminho de volta para margem, enquanto ele não precisava mais do feitiço localizador.

A medida que a terra se tornava mais próxima à superfície, Harry soube que estava mais perto da margem, ele transformou-se novamente em humano e começou a nadar para a superfície, com Ginny inconsciente ainda no reboque atrás dele. Ele rompeu a superfície da água, e puxou o ar com força.

No momento em que chegaram a superfície, seja qual fosse o feitiço que estava mantendo Ginny desacordado, pareceu terminar, pois ela começou a tossir e, em seguida, piscar para ele como uma coruja.

\- Hey Gin, você está bem? – Harry perguntou.

\- Uh… sim? – Ela disse fracamente. Ele riu e começou a nadar em direção a praia com ela, ainda no reboque.

Subiram para fora da água, congelados e molhados. Os estudantes estavam aplaudindo ruidosamente, e uma pequena multidão de pessoas estavam indo até eles. Madame Pomfrey estava correndo até eles com grande se macias toalhas. Percy Weasley parecia notavelmente pálido ao ver sua irmãzinha saindo da água gelada e correu até ela.

Dumbledore estava sorrindo para Harry, e Harry teve que se forçar a dar um sorriso quando ele olhou nos olhos do diretor. O poderoso e profundo semeado _ódio_ ainda estava lá, e ainda era tão poderoso como sempre, mas ele não poderia demonstrá-lo.

\- Muito bem, Harry! Ótimo trabalho! – Ludo Bagman estava dizendo quando se aproximou de Harry e bateu em suas costas. Harry sorriu fracamente para o homem e foi até o local onde ele tinha deixado suas roupas e sua varinha. Madame Pomfrey estava forçando uma toalha sobre ele, enquanto ele juntava suas coisas. Ele a pegou, mas não se incomodou de se enrolar nela. Ao contrário, ele lançou um feitiço de secagem não-verbal em si mesmo, e, em seguida, renovou o feitiço de aquecimento. Outro feitiço depois e seu cabelo estava seco também. Ele vestiu suas roupas e olhou para a toalha, em seguida, entregando-a a Ginny.

\- Obrigada Harry. – Disse ela, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. – Isso foi realmente incrível. Você me salvou, e você ficou em primeiro lugar! – Ela exclamou olhando para cima agora.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Sim, bem, não é como se Dumbledore teria deixado algum de vocês realmente se machucar lá, então não foi como se eu tivesse 'salvado' você. Lamente que você foi arrastada para isso na verdade.

\- Oh, está tudo bem. É um pouco emocionante, realmente. Embora, na verdade, eu estou realmente com muito frio. – Ela disse rindo. Percy estava de pé ao lado dela e franziu a testa. Sempre que ele fazia isso, incomodava Harry.

Harry revirou os olhos. _Pirralho estúpido_.

\- Aqui, deixe-me te ajudar com isso. – Disse Harry quando ele levantou sua varinha e apontou para ela. Primeiro ele secou suas roupas, que precisou dois encantos de secagem separados, e em seguida, um terceiro para o cabelo. Ele terminou tudo com um encanto de aquecimento simples.

Ela piscou e olhou para si mesmo com óbvia surpresa.

\- Caramba, Harry! Isso foi incrível! – Ela sorriu. – Eu não sabia que você era capaz de realizar feitiços sem palavras! O que foi aquilo?

\- Apenas _foveo_ e _exaresco_. Nada de especial. E eu tenho praticado feitiços não-verbais por um tempo.

Percy realmente parecia levemente impressionado, mas era evidente que ele não queria deixar Harry saber, porque ele voltou sua atenção para Ginny e perguntou se ela estava realmente bem.

Harry suspirou e fez seu caminho para uma pequena barraca com algumas cadeiras que tinham sido criadas para os campeões. Ele sentou-se para esperar pelos outros, e desejou de repente que ele houvesse se lembrado de trazer um livro.

Poucas pessoas nas arquibancadas ainda estavam animadas com conversas sobre o retorno de Harry, mas muitas delas tinham voltado a um estado de impaciência entediados. Harry riu. Bagman estava certo sobre aquele não ser um evento muito divertido para os espectadores.

Ele ficou aliado ao ver que não havia dispositivos mágicos, ou qualquer outra coisa criada para transmitir o que os campeões estavam fazendo. Claro, isso significava que era claro para aqueles que permaneciam esperando, mas também significava que ninguém saberia sobre sua transformação em serpente do mar.

Mais dez minutos se passaram antes de Cedric Diggory surgiu na superfície carregando Cho Chang. Mais cinco minutos, depois deles, e o que parecia ser um tubarão explodiu para fora da água. Descobriu-se que era apenas a _cabeça_ de um tubarão, e o corpo era de Viktor Krum. Sua cabeça se transformou e ele inverteu a meia-transfiguração, e Hermione voltou a superfície parecendo um gato afogado. Harry riu.

Harry estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupado com Fleur, quando ela finalmente fez sua aparição com a irmã nos braços.

Harry viu Dumbledore ir até a beira da água para se encontrar com um sereianos. Ele tinha uma voz selvagem e feroz, e o diretor parecia estar fazendo os mesmos sons que ele, e os dois estavam aparentemente conversando. Assim, Harry supôs, que isso significava que Dumbledore fosse capaz de falar a língua dos sereianos.

O coração de Harry parou.

Dumbledore podia falar com os sereianos.

Os sereianos haviam visto-o se transformar e salvar Ginny. _Merda!_

Finalmente, Dumbledore se endireitou e virou-se para seus companheiros magistrados e disse:

\- Uma conferência antes de dar os pontos, eu acho.

Os juízes se reuniram e começaram a discutir e Harry se viu olhando para eles com um sentimento de horror em seu intestino. O que ele iria dizer se eles perguntasse o que ele havia feito? Será que ele poderia admitir que era uma parselmagic, ou apenas que ele havia tido a pretensão de ser um animago e se registraria no ministério quando completasse dezessete anos?

-… Isso é o mais notável. Uma _grande cobra_ me saltou dos grindylows! – Fleur estava dizendo aos suas amigas de Beauxbatons. Harry virou-se e sorriu um pouco para si mesmo. – Eu tinha certeza de que estava condenada! Aqueles pequenos demônios de água foram me puxando para baixo e eu não conseguia fazer nada para detê-lo! Então, uma enorme serpente aparece do nada e _morde_ eles! Eles todos dispersaram, mas eu estava com medo que ela viria atrás de mim. Mas não veio!

Harry viu-se tentado a falar para ela, mas ele foi distraído pela voz de Bagman atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- Senhoras e senhores, chegamos a nossa decisão. Mer-chieftainess Murcus nos disse exatamente o que aconteceu no fundo do lago, e nós, portanto, decidimos atribuir os cinquenta pontos para um com campeões da seguinte forma…

Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. _Disse exatamente o que aconteceu no fundo do lado_.

 _Merda, merda, merda…_

\- Fleur Delacour demonstrou um excelente uso do feitiço cabeça-de-bolha, e foi capaz de recuperar seu refém, mas somente depois de passado dezessete minutos após o prazo de uma hora. Devido a isso, premiaremos sua performance com vinte e cinco pontos.

Aplausos das arquibancadas.

\- Viktor Krum usou uma forma incompleta da transfiguração, que era, no entanto, eficaz, e foi capaz de ser o terceiro a retornar com sua refém. Concedemos-lhes trinta e cinco pontos.

Karkaroff bateu palmas com um evidente desagrado, e enquanto um bom ânimo rugia das arquibancadas.

\- Cedric Diggory, que também usou o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha, foi o segundo a voltar com seu refém, mas ele voltou um minuto após o prazo de uma hora. Por tanto, concedemos-lhe quarenta pontos.

Outro rugido de aplausos da multidão, principalmente a partir dos Hufflepuffs.

\- E, finalmente, Harry Potter, que usou uma combinação de magias, incluindo um feitiço cabeça-de-bolha, e o uso notável da transfiguração de humano para animal, se transformando em uma serpente do mar! Ele foi o primeiro a voltar com seu refém, e bem dentro do tempo limite. Concedemos a ele cinquenta pontos!

As arquibancadas irromperam em aplausos e Harry sorriu e acenou para eles, o tempo todo querendo saber se os diretores realmente acreditavam naquilo, ou só estavam tentando encobrir o que havia feito.

Harry se virou e viu Hermione de pé ao seu lado, de repente com os olhos arregalados e seu queixo ligeiramente entreaberto.

\- Isso é verdade?! – Ela engasgou.

\- O que é verdade? Que eu estava em primeiro lugar e dentro do limite de tempo? – Harry perguntou inocentemente.

\- Não, isso não, Harry! Eu já sabia disso! Você realmente se transfigurou? Transfiguração humana é uma habilidade de nível NIEM, Harry! e você não deveria fazê-lo em você! É incrivelmente perigoso! Como você mesmo se transformou de volta?

\- Hermione! – Harry gritou, cortando o seu discurso. – Eu não me transfigurei.

Ela franziu o rosto e a testa.

\- O quê? Então por que eles disseram aquilo?

\- Se eles pensam que eu me transfigurei, então eles podem ir em frente e acreditarem nisso. Eu não estou inclinado a corrigi-los, a menos que eles venham me perguntar especificamente sobre isso.

\- Bem, então o que você fez?

\- Eu… - Harry começou, mas hesitou e então piscou quando Viktor Krum apareceu, olhando-o um pouco indignado.

\- Você tem um besouro de água em seu cabelo, Hermiowne. – Krum disse, e Harry teve a impressão de que Krum estava tentando chamar a sua atenção de volta para ele, vendo que tinha sido _ele_ que havia 'salvado-a' do Lago Negro.

Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para os cabelos de Hermione, pegando o pequeno besouro preto com seus rápidos reflexos desenvolvidos pelo Quadribol e vários meses de falsos duelos com uma cobra morta usando magia negra.

Ele estava prestes a jogar o pequeno inseto quando um pequeno choque passou por seus dedos. O bichinho estava vibrando suas asas e balançando suas pernas freneticamente, tentando sair de sua mão.

\- Eca Harry. Apenas jogue-o fora. – Disse Hermione, olhando para o inseto que ele ainda segurava em sua mão.

Em vez disso, Harry apertou-o em sua mão, prendendo-o em seu punho.

\- Hermiowne? – Krum chamou novamente e Hermione se virou para ver o que ele queria. Harry olhou para sua mão e fez uma careta. Ele não tinha certeza do _que_ ele estava sentindo, mas ele estava certo de que não era apenas um inseto. Ele concentrou todos os seus sentidos e foi surpreendido ao detectar a aura mágica tênue de um _mago_ vindo do inseto.

Ele virou a cabeça para longe de Krum e Hermione e sussurrou um silvo de parselmagic calmamente, enquanto concentrava sua magia em prender o inseto em um pequeno campo mágico. Uma vez que estava completo, ele só podia sentir uma esfera de magia em sua mão, em vez da vibração do inseto. Ele deslizou a esfera para dentro do bolso de suas vestes, e voltou a tempo de encontrar Hermione encarando-o novamente.

\- E então? – Ela disse.

\- Huh?

\- O que você fez?! Se você não se transfigurou, porque eles acham que você fez isso?

\- É… meio que uma longa história.

\- Oh, Harry, _por favor_! Eu odeio todos esses _segredos_ que você está mantendo! Você nunca diz nada para mim ou Rony! – Disse ela um pouco nervosa. – A tarefa terminou, porque não pode nos dizer o que você estava fazendo esse tempo todo? Você dedica muito tempo para se preparar, e _sei_ que não há nenhuma maneira que você passou todos esse tempo apenas trabalhando o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha! E aquelas poções que você estava fazendo durante as férias? Para que foram elas?

Harry conteve o impulso de fazer cara feia, para a reclamação dela, e dizer que não era da sua conta e apenas cuidar de sua própria maldita vida.

\- Olha… - Disse com certa exasperação. – Eu vou… eu vou falar sobre isso com vocês mais tarde. Certo?

Harry decidiu que iria esperar para descobrir o que dizer a Rony e Hermione até depois que ele tivesse confrontado Dumbledore, algo que ele tinha certeza de que iria acontece cedo ou tarde, para que ele pudesse manter suas histórias em sincronia.

Hermione não parecia satisfeita com isso, mas assentiu com a cabeça e aceitou.

A voz de Bagman explodiu no ar novamente e Harry olhou para ele.

\- A terceira e última tarefa será realizada ao anoitecer do dia vinte e quatro de junho. Os campeões serão notificados sobre o que será, precisamente um mês antes. Obrigado a todos pelo vosso apoio.

Madame Pomfrey começou então a pastorear os campeões e reféns de volta para o castelo. Harry insistiu para que ele estava bem, mas ela, em seguida, insistiu que ela não se _importava_ e gostaria de fazer um exame na ala hospitalar.

Relutantemente, ele se arrastou com os outros para que a medi-bruxa fizesse o seu trabalho, e se certificasse de que ninguém havia sofrido quaisquer ferimentos que precisavam de sua atenção.

Ele estava terminando.

Dia vinte e quatro de junho. Ele nem ao menos descobriria qual seria a última tarefa até o dia vinte e quatro de maio. Isso significava que ele agora tinha três meses inteiros, antes mesmo que ele fosse capaz de saber o que teria de enfrentar.

Ele fez uma careta. Ele teria preferido ter todo esse tempo para se preparar. Agora, ele ia ter que se preparar cegamente. Ele apenas continuaria a ensinar a si mesmo, tanto quanto possível e esperar que seria o suficiente.

Ele precisava, provavelmente, aprender alguns ataques mais neutros e defesas. Ele tinha aprendido um monte das trevas que seriam uteis em muitas situações difíceis, mas ele duvidava que ele estaria em uma posição onde ele poderia usar com segurança qualquer um deles.

Por entanto, ele acreditava-se relativamente a salvo de olhares curiosos em relação a sua transformação em serpente do mar, mas Dumbledore havia descoberto sobre isso de qualquer maneira.

Não. Ele definitivamente não correria o risco de usar qualquer magia negra no torneio.

Ele suspirou com resignação. Ele havia visto um livro de defesa com magias neutras na lista de livros da Crespus Publishing, mas o havia ignorado até o momento. Ele iria encomendá-lo uma vez que ele estava de volta ao dormitório e se concentraria nele por um tempo.

Assim que Madame Pomfrey finalmente os liberou, Albus Dumbledore entrou na ala hospitalar com os olhos treinadora diretamente sobre Harry. Harry congelou e sentiu uma mistura de medo e ódio se misturando em seu interior, mas conseguiu se segurar.

\- Sr. Potter, eu estava pensando se talvez eu pudesse ter uma breve palavrinha com você. – Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso gentil e seu brilho habitual em seus olhos.

Harry forçou um olhar de inocência confusa em seu rosto e rapidamente fez seu caminho até o diretor.

\- Claro, senhor.

Dumbledore sorriu, virou-se e começou a caminhar rapidamente para fora da ala hospitalar, em direção a grande escadaria.

Harry não se preocupar em perguntou para onde estavam indo. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que estava indo até o escritório de Dumbledore.

Ele não se surpreendeu, então, quando eles chegaram no sétimo andar e foram direto para o corredor em que ficava a gárgula, que protegia a entrada para o escritório do diretor.

\- Ratos de gelo. – Disse Dumbledore para a gárgula, e saltou para o lado.

A escadaria começou a girar para cima, surgindo do chão, e momentos depois Harry se encontrava em uma poltrona estofada e lhe sendo oferecido uma gota de limão, que ele recusou educadamente.

\- Então, Harry. – Dumbledore começou gentilmente como ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. – Você pode me dizer exatamente o que você fez no lago? Eu ouvi algumas coisas bastante interessantes de Chieftainess.

\- Hum… que tipo de coisas?

\- Essa é coisa mais curiosa, na verdade. Mer-Chieftainess Murcus me disse que havia uma grande serpente que havia entrado em sua aldeia. Ele disse que essa serpente havia sido vista algumas vezes antes, durante as últimas semanas, mas ninguém de seu povo tinha dado muita atenção, uma vez que não havia sido agressivo. Eles assistiram como a serpente se aproximou dos reféns, mas goram bastantes surpresos quando testemunharam ela se transformar em… _você_. Depois de libertar a Srta. Weasley, você, então, aparentemente, se transformou de volta e foi embora. Devo admitir, Harry, que estou muito curioso para saber o que exatamente você fez, como eu duvido que você realmente tenha se transfigurado… especialmente tendo em conta a forma como você descartou sua varinha antes de entrar no lago.

Harry fez uma pausa… será que uma varinha era necessária para a transformação animaga? Merda, ele deveria ter pesquisado sobre isso.

Se ele dissesse a verdade – que era uma transformação parselmagic – o diretor gostaria se de saber onde Harry havia aprendido. E mesmo se Harry mentisse – o que ele faria, não havia nenhuma maneira para que ele dissesse a alguém sobre suas visitas a câmara – o melhor que podia fazer era inventar que ele encontrou um velho livro raro. Mas isso ainda faria Dumbledore querer saber o _porquê_ de Harry querer tentar descobrir mais sobre a habilidade 'escura e perigosa' que ele havia herdado do Lorde das Trevas. Se ele percebesse que Harry estava se interessando o suficiente pela parselmagic para começar a pesquisar o suficiente para aprender a transformação, ele provavelmente iria começar a se preocupar que Harry poderia estar olhando para _outras_ magias negras… que, você sabe, é exatamente o que aconteceu. Mas ele não deixaria que Dumbledore soubesse disso.

E não havia nenhuma maneira que ele iria correr o risco de algum velhote idealista e excêntrico, impedi-lo de aprender uma habilidade poderosa e útil, não importa quão 'escura e do mal' ela parecesse para todos.

Então… o menor de dois males era… animago. Ele poderia alegar ter trabalhado nisso desde o ano anterior. Ele poderia dizer que começou a trabalhar nele depois que descobriu sobre seu pai ser um animago.

O fato de que sua "forma animaga" era uma cobra iria causar alguma curiosidade, mas você não poderia escolher sua forma animaga, e ninguém poderia culpá-lo. E ele poderia sempre tentar minimizá-la com uma daquelas coisas causadas por sua "conexão" estranha com Voldemort. Além disso, ele também pode usar o fato de que a sua "forma" era uma cobra como desculpa por ele ter mantido aquilo em segredo.

Mas aí estava todo o problema: "se você precisa de uma varinha para fazer a transformação animaga." Não parecia algo provável. Afinal – como você poderia desfazer a transformação? Então ele se lembrou – Sírius tinha se transformando enquanto estava em Azkaban! Ele não tinha uma varinha na prisão! Então, ele estava seguro. Não era necessário uma varinha para realizar a transformação animaga.

Harry tinha pensando em tudo em um segundo. Ele limpou sua mente e expressão, substituindo com um olhar envergonhado e culpado.

\- Hum… eu não pensei que alguém iria descobrir. – Disse ele em voz baixa, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e olhava para suas mãos, que ele agora estava torcendo nervosamente em seu colo.

\- Você não está em apuros, Harry. Eu só quero saber qual técnica você usou. – Disse Dumbledore em uma voz calma e tranquilizadora.

Internamente, Harry revirou os olhos e fez uma observação irônica. Externamente, ele olhou para cima através de seus cílios para o diretor com os irresistíveis, olhos de cachorrinho.

\- Hum… eu sei que não sou cadastrado, mas eu li que não era obrigatório se registrar até ter dezessete anos, então eu pensei que estaria tudo bem… e eu não esperava que alguém fosse capaz de ver, ou… então…

\- Não registrado? – Dumbledore perguntou, curioso.

\- Er… sim… no ano passado, bem no começo, eu comecei a tentar fazer a transformação animaga… - Harry disse, olhando para seu colo, e sua voz ficando mais calma e mansa.

As grandes e espessas sobrancelhas de Dumbledore moveram-se um pouco em sua testa em surpresa.

Harry limpou um pouco a garganta e os mexeu um pouco os ombros – como se ele estivesse tentando reunir sua coragem 0 embora imediatamente continuou.

\- De qualquer forma, eu realmente não sabia se eu conseguiria terminar a tempo da tarefa. Só dominei a transformação a três semanas atrás. Meu plano B era apenas nadar da maneira mais difícil, e contanto com o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha.

Dumbledore piscou para ele por um momento antes de se sentar um pouco mais para frente.

\- Harry, você está me dizendo que você dominou a transformação animaga em menos de um ano?

Harry olhou para cima e ficou boquiaberto por um momento antes de abaixar a cabeça timidamente.

\- Er… Eu acho que sim.

\- O que, exatamente, deu em você para experimentá-la, se é que eu posso perguntar?

\- Ouvi dizer que meu pai e seus amigos eram animagos. Eu pensei que isso… eu não sei… me deixaria _mais_ perto _dele_ , se eu passasse pela mesma coisa que ele.

Harry ergueu um pouco seu olhar para o diretor, tentando avaliar o quão bem o velho estava lidando com aquilo. Os olhos de Dumbledore ficaram tristes e compreendidos, e um leve sorriso se espalhou em seus lábios.

\- Devo dizer Harry… Eu estou bastante surpreso… mas também muito impressionado. Esse é um grande e impressionante feito, especialmente para alguém que está apenas em seu quarto ano, e eu acredito que seu pai e seus amigos não começaram a transformação até o quinto ano, e, mesmo assim, eles não concluíram com êxito até o sétimo.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore com olhos amplos, esperançosos e cheios de temor. Detalhes sobre James e Lilly costumavam ser mais preciosos do que ouro para ele, e qualquer indicação de que ele poderia aprender algo novo sobre qualquer um deles, sempre recebia esse tipo de efeito em Harry, e ele sabia que Dumbledore esperava isso dele.

\- Então! – Dumbledore disse sentando-se mais para trás em sua cadeira e cruzando as mãos em seu colo novamente. – Qual é a sua forma, exatamente?

\- Er… um krait do mar.

\- Ah, o krait do mar. Gênero Laticuada, família Hydrophiidae. A única serpente do mar capaz de manter uma quantidade suficiente de características terrestres para se viver tanto em terra quanto na água. Fascinante.

O queixo de Harry caiu um pouco em legitima surpresa. Caramba, o homem era um dicionário tanto para informações mágicas, quanto não-mágicas! Ele quase esperava que esse tipo de resposta viesse de Hermione, mas ele não esperava isso do diretor.

\- Uh… sim. Isso. – Harry respondeu atordoado.

\- Essa é uma forma bastante curiosa para você assumir, não concorda? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

Harry encolheu os ombros e abaixou o olhar novamente.

\- Sim, eu acho… eu acho que é por isso que eu nunca disse a Rony ou Hermione. Toda… _coisa sobre cobra_. Seria estranho… para eles.

\- Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger não sabem? – Dumbledore disse, com evidente surpresa.

Harry encolheu os ombros e manteve a cabeça baixa.

\- Como eu disse… isso seria estranho para eles. O senhor sabe como é o Rony sobre a coisa toda com a língua das cobras. Qualquer relacionamento ou conexão entre cobras e uma pessoa é imediatamente rotulado como _escuro_ para ela.

\- Ah, sim. Posso entender seus medos. No entanto, estou de que o Sr. Weasley vai encontrar um meio para superar tais preconceitos mesquinhos. Ele é seu amigo e eu acho que é importante que tenhamos pessoas perto de nós em que possamos confiar.

Harry manteve a cabeça baixa, aparentando estar completamente intimidado.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Ótimo. Agora, eu diria que deve haver uma pequena festa esperando por você na Sala Comum.

Harry olhou para cima, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Internamente, ele estava rindo sobre quão inconstante seus colegas de casa eram, se isso fosse verdade. Se eles houvessem, de repente, começado a adorar o chão que ele pisasse, só porque ele estava na liderança do maldito torneio, que apenas provava o quão idiotas eles eram.

\- O senhor realmente acha isso? – Harry perguntou com esperança falsa para ele.

\- Sim, eu acho Harry.

Finalmente Harry foi dispensado e permitido escapar do escritório do diretor. Ele deslizou passando a gárgula e no corredor um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto. Ele estava realmente se tornando um ator extremamente realizado. Mesmo _ele_ teria acreditado em seu desempenho.

Bem… talvez não. Mas Harry havia se tornado uma pessoa muito autoconfiante. Enquanto Dumbledore não queria mais nada do que acreditar nas pessoas, e era, portanto, uma pessoa idiota e confiante.

A mão de Harry escorregou para dentro do bolso e tocou a esfera mágica que continha o pequeno besouro estranho que havia pegado dos cabelos de Hermione. Sua curiosidade foi cutucada sobre isso, mas se Dumbledore estava certo, e seus amigos de Gryffindor estivessem montando uma espécie de celebração estúpida na Sala Comum, então ele provavelmente não ia ter a chance de examiná-lo tão cedo.

Isso era chato, mas ele teria que ser paciente e brincar com seus companheiros de casa.

Harry fez seu caminho para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, falou a senha e a passagem se abriu. Assim que ele entrou pelo buraco do retrato, um rugido de aplausos ecoou pela sala e ele foi imediatamente saudado por Hermione, Rony e Ginny, que estavam todos sorrindo e jorrando parabéns para ele.

Harry sorriu e riu, corou e agiu envergonhado e tímido, como era esperado dele. Todo o tempo, ele manteve-se impaciente tocando a espera mágica em seu bolso e desejando ansiosamente que aquela maldita comemoração terminasse e ele pudesse ir para um lugar privado.

A comemoração, no entanto, parecia que não acabaria nunca. Ela ainda estava a todo o vapor no final da tarde.

Harry conseguiu fugir, dizendo aos outros que queria tomar um banho e se limpar antes do jantar e escapou para seu quarto sozinho. Uma vez lá dentro, ele girou a varinha e lançou um feitio de bloqueio na porta.

Ele puxou a esfera mágica do bolso e a examinou. Parecia uma esfera de vidro, e enquanto ela não tinha uma forma física real, era bem sólida. E, claro, dentro dela estava um pequeno besouro preto vibrando histericamente.

A barreira mágica que ele estava usando para contê-lo estava reduzindo um pouco sua capacidade de sentir a magia, então ele olhou ao redor da sala a procura de um recipiente alternativo.

Na mesa ao lado da cama de Harry havia uma jarra de vidro que ele usou para colocar penas velhas. Ele se aproximou, esvaziou o seu conteúdo em uma gaveta e examinou o frasco. Era um velho frasco de doce que ele tinha pegado de sua tia alguns verões atrás, e ele não tinha tampa. Mas isso certamente não era um problema real. Ele poderia ter usado uma pequena pedra e transfigurando-a em um aquário, se ele realmente tivesse vontade de fazer isso, depois de tudo.

Ele abaixou a esfera de contenção mágica dentro do frasco e depois acenou com a varinha sobre o frasco, transfigurando-o para que ele não tivesse nenhuma abertura, mas que continuasse vidro sólido em toda parte. Com um silvo silencioso e um mexer de dedos, a esfera mágica se desfez e o besouro se lançou para frente, apenas para encontrar-se preso dentro do frasco de vidro sem nenhuma abertura.

Ele vibrou com raiva ao redor do frasco, batendo nas laterais. Agora que a barreira de parselmagic havia ido embora e o besouro estava em um recipiente totalmente não-mágico, não havia bloqueios para seus sentidos.

Ele colocou o frasco sobre a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira e olhando fixamente para o besouro. Ele _definitivamente_ podia sentia a aura de um bruxo.

\- Você é um bruxo, não é? – ele perguntou para o pequeno inseto, que congelou de repente. Ele sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você não é muito sutil, não é? – Ele riu. – Vamos ver… você poderia ser alguém que tenha sido transfigurado em um inseto, mas, em seguida, é improvável que você manteria uma boa compreensão do inglês. Alternativamente… você _poderia_ ser um animago…?

O inseto ainda estava congelado, e ele poderia jurar que o estava encarando diretamente. De repente, ele começou a vibrar loucamente novamente.

\- Bem, se você _é_ um animago, eu sei uma forma rápida de saber. – Ele meditou, conforme se levantava e pegava sua mochila de sua cama e puxava o Mapa do Maroto. Ele bateu a varinha sobre ele e atirou o encanto. A tinta apareceu na página e ele rapidamente entrou sua localização na Torre de Gryffindor. O que ele viu ali quase o fez se engasgar.

Dentro do dormitório masculino do quarto ano da Torre de Gryffindor, haviam dois pontos. Um dizendo Harry Potter. E _outro_ dizendo Rita Skeeter.

Harry apertou os olhos e voltou-se para o inseto na jarra. Ele rosnou e bateu no mapa de novo, desativando-o. ele dobrou-o e colocou de volta na bolsa e caminhou de volta para a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira e ficando ao nível do frasco. Ele olhou diretamente para o besouro com um olhar mortal.

\- Bem, olá _Rita_. – Disse ele, com um sorriso perigosamente perverso se espalhando em seus lábios. O inseto congelou por um segundo antes de retomar o voo furioso em círculos dentro do frasco.

Harry tirou rapidamente sua varinha e lançou um feitiço inquebrável sobre o frasco, para se certificar de que ela não poderia quebrar o frasco transformando-se.

\- Acho que isso explica como você foi capaz de me espionar dentro da escola. – Ele meditou, abaixando-se e aproximando-se mais do vidro. – Agora, o que fazer com você… eu me pergunto… - Um sorriso sádico estava estampado em seu rosto, e as ondas poderosas de magia, magia negra, que estava envolvendo-o seria mais aterrorizante até mesmo para um feiticeiro poderoso.

Rita realmente desmaiou.

Ele riu levemente antes de abrir seu malão no compartimento de livros expandido que tinha a senha em Parseltongue. Ele deslizou o frasco entre os vários livros e fechou o malão com uma risadinha. Oh, isso ia ser divertido… ele só precisava encontra um pouco de tempo apropriado para ter o seu divertimento.


End file.
